TSGG Guardian Angels
by thesilverhyena
Summary: Based off of Lady Voorhees' "The Strange Good Girl." :: For most that dare tread upon the grounds of Crystal Lake, they are seen as monsters. But in the eyes of one little child, they are her heroes. Jason and Lisa, they hadn't planned on it. Had not intended it. But they became Guardian Angels nonetheless.
1. Devils and Debauchery

This is based off of Lady Voorhees'' story that she had written called "The Strange Good Girl", featuring Jason Voorhees and her OC Lisa. (Lisa is used with permission!) I'll have a link to her and her story below. Seriously, if you haven't read it, check it out, it's amazing! (Provided that you can handle gore, language, violence, adult content, and fluff. You have been warned.)

That being said, if you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Since this one is gonna go more in depth, here's a bit of a longer summary:: While out by herself for the first time since she can ever truly remember, Lisa stumbles upon a strange, devil worshiping cult/militia that have chosen the old Counselor Training Center to be their new den of sin. Despite being at a disadvantage in terms of numbers, she's got Jason Voorhees. However, while slaughtering the foolish stragglers that strayed from the safety of the pack, the deadly pair soon disrupt a brutal ritual of child sacrifice that was about to be performed. They also discover that there is more to the leader of this vile cult then they initially thought. The Crystal Lake Killer and his beautiful mate are about to face their toughest challenge yet... and it may not be what you think...

Guardian Angels:: Devils and Debauchery

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Heaving a heavy sigh, the girl clad in black watched as her breath hung heavy in the cold winter air. She partially crouched on the snow-covered dock, gazing over the frozen lake. The entire forest and surrounding campgrounds were covered in glistening, stark white and ice that shimmered like diamonds in the mid-afternoon sun. It was truly a treat for the eyes to behold; untouched, pristine, quiet, and calm. For the first time since Lisa could remember, she was all alone, and she wasn't afraid to be so.

The girl slung her bow onto her back, smiling to herself. Jason had indeed helped her become a stronger person. Six months ago, she would have never even imagined herself in the middle of the woods, in the snow, all by herself. (Hell, the girl could have quite possibly given herself an anxiety attack just THINKING about it once upon a time!) While the Huntress of Crystal Lake and her mate just adored one another, they both understood the value of personal space and the need for some alone time every now and again. Besides, after a week of being coped up inside on strict bed rest from Jason until her wounds from their latest escapade had healed, Lisa needed some personal time by herself.

 _'Come to think of it... it was only a week.'_ Lisa thought to herself, looking down at her right thigh.

A gunshot wound and a knife stab... and the stitches were able to come out just the day before. Brushing her hand across the stitches on her pants over her thigh, the girl mentally noted that over the course of the last few months of living at Crystal Lake with Jason, any injuries she sustained while out on the hunt would steadily heal at a faster than normal rate. Not quite as fast as her mate's impressive regenerative abilities, but it was greater then that of a normal human's. For which the girl was grateful. Whenever Lisa fell sick or injured, Jason became even more protective and assertive than usual, rarely letting her out of his sight.

 _'Maybe he remembered what happened the last time he kept me on bed rest for too long.'_

The girl snickered to herself, reliving the fond memory; swiping the big guy's battle-scarred hockey mask right off his head and baiting him into a game of "catch me if you can". How she ran, and dashed to and fro through the woods, until he eventually tricked and outsmarted her, finally captured her, and claimed her, by way of leaving his mark upon her and filling his essence within her. As much as Lisa enjoyed it when her mate DID catch her, he had been having a harder time of it as of late. Her sense of smell and hearing had become much sharper and her eyes even adapted to the dark. The slightest tremor in the ground or scent in the air; Lisa had learned to read as though it were an open book. She was, in essence, a sleek and precise predator, groomed by none other than Jason Voorhees himself.

Standing up and covering her nose and mouth with her scarf, Lisa continued with her walk around the lake, her thoughts keeping her company. Like a cat, the girl darted into the brush, melding into her surroundings as she moved. The only sound she made was the unavoidable crunching of knee-deep snow under thick-treaded winter boots. Gazing at the gorgeous, albeit frigged surroundings, Lisa licked her lips, already thinking about what she'd like to do with Jason once she returned to their lair. _Their_ lair, somehow it still sent excited chills up and down her spine just thinking about it that way.

' _He's still got those chains mounted on the wall behind the bed down there.'_

Yeah, she could have some real fun with those. Then the girl thought about the sight of his enormous, powerful, muscular form bound to the bed, completely naked and at her mercy. And those eyes, surprisingly expressive mismatched eyes gazing back up at her, silently pleading and begging with her to just take him as she sees fit. Then she would tease him until in was unbearable. Torture the massive brute into submission before rewarding him with the release he craved. Yes, that mental image sent excited shivers throughout her entire body. They'd been taking it easy since the night of that major blizzard, so perhaps something a bit more adventurous was in order for tonight. However, before the girl could finalize her surprise date-night plans she had in mind for Jason, the loud hum of engines not too far off caught her attention.

More than likely trucks or SUVs of some sort, as the loud noise gave it away and there was no way anyone would be getting a regular sedan or flashy sports car up in these parts with the snow covering the dirt roads and trails. Cautiously, Lisa followed the sounds, catching sight of a large black and red pickup truck, laden with multiple passengers in the back, all whooping and hollering, barreling down the path that led to the old lodge that had been, the Camp Counselor Training Center. (Or it was, right up until Jason got through with it. That was actually one of his first massacres, if she recalled correctly.) The girl had been up this way before. It was in the early Fall and Jason was showing her around the entirety of his territory. They had even put a project on hold until the Spring thaw, expanding the tunnels to reach this place.

Lisa knew that her mate would want to know about this. Trespassers! Lots of them by the looks of things. She came across even more tire tracks in the snow, indicating that more large vehicles had come up this way. But, before returning to the safety of the underground lair, Lisa followed from a safe distance to scout out as much as she could. Best to know what you're up against before you strike! Then hit them when they least expect it.

 _'Why can't they just leave us the fuck alone?!'_ she seethed, inwardly.

Winter was when they were supposed to get a reprieve from all the killing and hunting. First the idiots at the barn last week and now this?! When Lisa came upon the dilapidated, two story lodge perched on top of a hill overlooking the lake, she kept to the trees and shadows. Though as a precaution, the girl took her bow off her back and pulled out an arrow from the quiver by her side. Several trucks and SUVs, eight or so by a quick count, including what appeared to be a modified military personnel carrier, were parked in such a way that a quick getaway could be made if necessary. (A smart move, Lisa had her vehicles back at the house parked in a similar matter.) There was a lot of noise that could be heard, most of it coming from the lodge as multiple voices yammered on unintelligibly, muffled out by the obnoxious heavy metal music playing. People running in and out, unloading heavy looking crates and boxes from the trucks and bringing them into the lodge. These people seemed to have thought of everything, generators for electricity, food, bedding, at first Lisa thought it may have been for some sort of party, right up until she saw the men and women patrolling the perimeter, wearing body armor and carrying assorted guns, mostly rifles and sidearms. Other weapons the girl took note of were knives, a few swords, and there was even a woman with unusual icy white hair tied back in a ponytail, dishing out orders with what appeared to be a whip coiled across her shoulder and chest. The vast majority of the people, ranging from fifteen year olds and twenty-somethings all the way up into possibly late fifties if not older, were dressed in black and red hooded robes, some plain, others decked out in various adornments or embroidered in some way.

Stealthily, Lisa spied on the group of teens through a dirty window in one of the rooms that used to be an office, getting as close as she dared. They must have been the ones that she just saw on the road. Eagerly, all of them were stripping out of their regular clothes and putting on those robes, uncaring of seeing each other naked at all. In fact, a few of them were already sneaking in some group quickies while they were in there! By the time Lisa had gotten to about thirty, the girl lost count of exactly how many people were treading upon sacred land and defiling Pamela Voorhees' memory. She had come across some weird decorations hanging from a few of the tree branches; animal bones, beads, and metal charms arranged like macabre wind chimes. There was graffiti all over the lodge's walls and the great big open porch/deck towards the front doors, mostly depicting upside down pentagrams, fire, death, a red devil impaling an angel with a pitchfork, and a few crude hockey masks along with "Mama's Boy", "Child of the Devil", "Bring Hell on Earth", and "God is Dead." Through another window, in the main common room of the building was what appeared to be some sort of alter being set up. Strong, smokey smells like marijuana, tobacco, and various herbs filled the air, originating from inside as the celebration of damnation and debauchery was about the get underway. Then the full weight of what they would be up against began to sink in. Weird religious symbolism, creepy robes, and a healthy selection of various weapons that could rival Jason's armory!

 _'Holy shit! Is... is this... some sort of cult?!'_ Lisa asked herself, eyes widening.

Some sort of Devil Worshiping Militia cult?! Moving out here, to Crystal Lake? Of course... what else?! The longer the girl stayed, the more uneasy she felt and that familiar anxiety began to tug at her. Right about now, she really wanted Jason by her side. Having lingered long enough, Lisa decided that it was time to go. While creeping back into the woods, the girl nearly froze upon stumbling into two men, one particularly larger than the other, carrying a rifle and the other holding a sawed off shotgun. They looked to be in their mid-thirties, twisted redneck sorts, smelled strongly of beer and cigarettes, yet both surprisingly fit. Beneath their black robes, Lisa could make out the camo hunting gear that they were wearing and could see the bulge of body armor as well. The greasy brunette just grinned, displaying rotted, chewing tobacco-stained teeth, while his bigger, black-haired partner with a ratty beard spoke.

"Say there, what's a pretty lil' birdie like you doin' so far away from the rest of the flock?"

"Cornell, that ain't one o' the new recruits. I kept my eye on every one of them, especially the girls." muttered the other one, leaning in close as he readied his shotgun, "But I'd bet Lady Amelia won't say no if we invite this purdy thing to the communion tonight. We'll need something else to play with after we've used up the other one for all she's worth. And looks to me like she's seen too much already."

Lisa listened intently, purposely making herself look like a frightened doe trapped in the headlights of a car in an effort to get them to lower their guard. The girl slowly stepped backwards, keeping her posture meek and nonthreatening, though in her mind, she was already whipping up a plan in which to take these two Deliverance rejects out! First, she'd have to get them away from here. Killing them too close to their compound would only alert the rest of the pack.

"Danny, I think this little thing was out here huntin'... look at er'." Cornell mentioned, gesturing to the abnormally quiet girl that just stared at him, still holding her bow and arrow in hand, "Are you broke, girl? How come ye don't say nothin'?"

 _'Believe me, asshole, you wouldn't like what I'd have to say.'_ Lisa thought to herself, fighting the urge to sneer at the overconfident fools.

"I like girls that don't run their yap. They don't scream while I get them pregnant out in the woods!" Cornell snickered, taking a large step forward, reaching out with his free hand to grab her.

Him too, huh? What was with Crystal Lake? Always attracting severe sexual deviants! Lisa surveyed her situation in a brief moment and acted quickly. They were relaxed, confident that the two of them had their prey cornered, submissive, and helpless. Before either of the two occultists realized what had happened, Lisa bolted into the steadily darkening woods.

"By Asmodeus' twisted goatee... come on, girlie! Nothin' to be 'fraid of here!" Danny groaned, lightly thwaking his partner with the butt of his rifle before they gave chase, "You just HAD to mention rapin' er', didn't cha?"

"May as well rape the bitch before we gut her!"

The two of them followed the trail of boot prints left behind in the snow, completely unaware that at this very moment, they were being played like an old fiddle. By now, Lisa had baited Danny and Cornell well away from the crowded and fortified lodge and was heading back towards the cabins. More importantly, to a patch of woods where the girl knew there was a trip line connected to the bells in the tunnels, not to mention a few snares. Lisa skidded to a halt, keen ears perked and alert while she took a whiff of the air. Her pursuers were still chattering to each other and she could smell the reek of cheep convenience store beer off of them.

"Come on out, lil' darlin'... we ain't gonna play too rough with ya." Cornell called out.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute... what about... him? Think he's really out here?" Danny questioned, in a hushed whisper, "The child of the She-Devil?"

Lisa could hear the other man let out an audible groan and if she had to guess, he probably rolled his eyes too.

"Pfttt... about as likely as a demon that hunts ya in yer dreams! But, if he is, then we better catch the lil' bitch first before he does, don't we?"

 _'Oh... you... needn't worry about that... darlin'.'_ Lisa spat inwardly, her thoughts dripping with sarcasm and mockery as she hastily dug through the snow, finally coming across when she was looking for.

Without a second thought, the girl yanked on the worn out but still usable rope she had just uncovered multiple times. Taking in a deep breath and looking up to the branches of a sturdy tree, the girl knew it was time to change tactics. Time to turn the hunters into the hunted!

"Best be careful like, she was armed with her little toy," Danny whispered.

"Yeah, as if that frightened lil' fawn even knows how to use it!"

Oh how Cornell was about to eat his own words... hard! Both men followed the trail in the snow, leading right under the tree Lisa had perched herself in. She could still hear them talking, speculating about where she could have gone, that she couldn't hide forever, and that they would be far more merciful then Jason would be should HE find her. Doing her best to keep herself from sighing too heavily in annoyance, the girl pulled back her arrow and took aim.

' _Morons!'_

Thankfully for Lisa, it seemed as though roughly nine out of ten people that came to wander about the campgrounds and woods never seemed to look up. Smirking beneath her scarf, the girl released her arrow, burying it right in the back of the loudmouth's skull. The razor-sharp tip pierced through Cornell's eye, and before he could make another sound, he dropped to the ground, painting the snow below him deep crimson.

"Hey there Cornell, what's-WHAT THE FUCK?! CORNELL?!" Danny yelped, eyes wide with shock as he bent down to his slain partner's level.

He looked up in time to see the black raincoat-clad girl, perched precariously on a thick tree branch loading another arrow into her bow. Snarling, the man raised his shotgun and pointed it right at her, causing Lisa to reconsider her next move.

 _'Fuck, I hate those things!'_

With a silent yelp, Lisa withdrew her arrow and instead slipped out of the tree. A loud 'BANG' echoed throughout the woods as the shotgun went off. The shot pellets tore through the branches and part of the tree trunk where she had been just seconds earlier, creating many mangled and ugly splinters within the wood. While the snow may have partially cushioned her fall, it would do nothing to stop the next shotgun round from turning her into ground meat! As fast as her legs would carry her, Lisa bolted deeper into the woods.

"You fuckin' whore! I'll have ya skinned alive and flayed fer killin' my cousin! Comm'er!"

Danny continued to scream and shout obscenities as he gave chase, firing another round into the steadily growing darkness. The deafening bang at such close range caused Lisa to flinch a little and her ears to ring. While the man stopped to reload, she whipped around, drawing back an arrow and firing. Danny let out a loud yell as the arrow pierced his arm, making it harder for him to effectivly load and use his shotgun. However, in his rage as he stomped forward, he failed to notice the nasty surprise hidden beneath the snow.

A sly smile spread across Lisa's face as a metallic clamp rang throughout the forest and a pained yowl came from Danny's mouth as he tripped face first into the ground. Carefully, the girl approached, catching sight of the sorry excuse of a man struggling to get his ankle out of the cruel jaws of a bear trap. When he fell, his shotgun slipped just out of reach. So, while Danny struggled and cursed, trying to break free, Lisa sprang into action. Before the occultist could even comprehend what was happening, he found himself staring down the barrels of his own weapon. The scarf that had been covering up her face had since fallen off, revealing her fiendish grin. This was not that scared little woman anymore... that... that was nothing more than a well formulated facade. Only now that it was too late did Danny realize that he and Cornell had made the foolish decision to chase the Huntress of Crystal Lake on her own home turf.

"Fuck m-me... sent straight to Hell... by... a-a-a tiny lil' fawn..." Danny realized, his eyes widened with terror.

"You're not my type!" Lisa mouthed, her finger squeezing the trigger until it went off.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

The day had been going by rather slowly for Jason. But after a week of looking after his rather frisky, restless, and mischievously playful mate, it was kind of nice to have a little bit of time to himself. Just him and Mother, the way it used to be... not that Jason would ever want that old arrangement to be permanent, mind you. Nope, by the time the sun began to set, Lisa would return home and they'd cook dinner together, enjoy some quality bonding time by the fire, maybe catch up on the local news, before returning to their bed for the night where he would make ravenous and passionate love to his mate until she lay beneath him in a blissful state of exhaustion.

Jason let out a soft grunt, shaking his head while he scraped away the old melted candle wax off of Mother's shrine and set up new ones for her. He tried not to think about that particular subject too much when Mother was right there, her blackened and mummified skull watching his every move. Adding to his slight embarrassment, the powerful brute's skin began to redden a little when he heard his Mother's voice in the back of his head, chuckling softly. Of course Mother accepted Lisa as part of the family, she was the one who encouraged her son to be the girl's protector and guardian in the first place! But it didn't help when he'd think of his good girl in THAT way around his beloved Mother.

Over the months, improvements had been made. The collection of trinkets surrounding the ancient, rotting head had grown quite a bit. On the inside walls, Lisa had also pinned up a few photos. Some were of her and Jason, (the most recent one being the photo she had taken off of Nate's phone that he took shortly before getting slaughtered,) and there was one of Jason when he was little with his Mother. And one in particular that had made Pamela's restless spirit quite happy was the photo of herself and Lisa's mother together in front of the very cabin what little remained of her resided in. A link between the Voorheeses and the Watkins.

" _Jason... my special, special boy. It's okay, Lisa is your good girl. I knew that eventually I couldn't be the only woman in your life."_ Mother whispered in his ear, _"You're a good boy, and she's a good girl. You both have my blessing, child."_

This only caused Jason to blush even more beneath his mask and groan. However he had still reached inside, stroking the tough, leathery skin clinging to Mother's skull. Slowly, he nodded in understanding, cleaning up Mother's space and lighting her candles. Satisfied, he returned down the trap door and into the tunnels, carefully stepping around a few rats down in there. Momentarily, his gaze fell on the bed when he entered the main chamber, contemplating taking a nap or not. Morning patrol had already been finished, Lisa was currently out there enjoying a walk around the lake, perhaps sharpening his blade would help put him at ease. Coming to a decision, Jason drew his machete and approached his grinding wheel, taking notice of Lisa's axe resting next to it. Perhaps she would like returning to a freshly sharpened blade as well.

Taking a seat behind the grinding wheel, he started it up, letting the shrill screech of steel on stone clear his thoughts. Sharpening his weapons was almost soothing for Jason. Perhaps not as relaxing as a neck rub or full body massage, but it was still up there and generally helped him to think.

 _'Later tonight, once she settles down.'_ Jason told himself.

The massive brute took in a long, deep breath, exhaling heavily. He was indeed very lucky to have something, someone, so beautiful, kind, and loving to share his lands with. To share himself with. A mother's gift to her loyal and faithful son. Satisfied with his deadly machete's freshly sharpened edge, Jason got to work on his girl's axe blade. Midway through, while thinking about how much he was enjoying the peace and solitude in the moment yet anxiously awaited the sound of light footsteps on the wooden floorboards up above, Jason was snapped out of his blissful thoughts at the sound of shrill bells on the ceiling ringing loudly. Snarling deep in his throat, his relatively docile mood switched gears rapidly into that of an angry predator. Intruders were wandering about his lands and Lisa was out there, alone! In a swift motion, Jason stopped his grinding wheel and arose to his full height, axe still in hand. The bell rang once more, the one indicating that it was rather close to the cabins. Without a moment's hesitation, the mighty killer sprinted down the tunnels, his footfalls rumbling like thunder within the underground lair.

Outside in the snowy forest, Jason moved with surprising ease through the trees and overgrowth, hardly making a sound. He knew exactly where he needed to go; there were some trip lines not too far from here, near a small clearing druggies loved to use as a secluded nest to take their poisons. Then he heard a loud 'BANG' rip through the quiet air. Jason knew a shotgun when he heard one!

 _'No... NO! It couldn't have-No, my good girl!'_

Heart pounding wildly in his chest, he picked up the pace, drawing his machete as he moved. On the ground, there were more footprints in the snow, three sets, two he didn't recognize but one that he did. Then the strong smell of blood hung heavy in the air as he came across the body of a big redneck-ish sort wearing a weird robe with an arrow sticking out of his skull. Anxiously, Jason glanced up to the treetops, knowing that Lisa had been developing a knack for perching herself somewhere up high for surprise attacks. When he didn't see her in the branches, but took notice of the splintered tree trunk, the killer followed after the two sets of tracks in the snow. A relieved groan rumbled in his chest when he came across the tiny, black-clad figure, well camouflaged in the darkening shadows as evening encroached, pawing over the body still lodged in the bear trap with it's head splattered all over the once white and pristine ground.

 _'I really should know better by now.'_ he grumbled inwardly, as a smile crept onto his lopsided lips, _'That's my good girl. That's my Lisa._ '

Upon hearing familiar footfalls and telltale ragged breathing, Lisa perked up at once, letting out an excited chirp-like whistle in greeting to her mate. Jason sighed gruffly, sheathing his machete, tilting his head sideways in an almost cute fashion while he shrugged, as if to ask, 'Well? What did you need my help for? You obviously had everything under control.'

Relaxing his stance, Jason barely had time to set the axe down before his girl pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his thick, muscular neck. She nuzzled against his shoulders and chest affectionately and aggressively, smiling when Jason practically purred, putting his arms around her to hold her close. Yes, he had been worried for her safety, Jason couldn't help it! It was a powerful, primitive, and protective drive that couldn't be shed. Lifting up his mask enough to reveal his misshapen mouth, the gentle giant pulled Lisa into a passionate, exploratory kiss. A few barely audible moans came from the girl as she nearly melted into his warmth. When they parted, Jason set Lisa down with a pleased growl. Perhaps by Summer, she would be more than capable of going out on an actual patrol all by herself. Though before making any plans for the notorious camping season, he noted the rather urgent expression on his girl's face as she frantically pointed to the dead body then started signing that there were many more where he had come from.

"More, lot's more of them. Thirty at least." Lisa mouthed, "I lost count after thirty."

Slowly, Jason nodded in understanding. While it was a little tricky, in between lip reading and her hand signs, he was able to get the basic idea. Lisa pointed towards the general direction of the Camp Counselor Training Center and nodded eagerly upon Jason's questioning gaze.

"Armed! Guns, knives, they have weapons." she warned.

A gentle nudge from her mate was enough to get Lisa to calm down and take a breath. But damn it! How she wished she could just have her voice again! It would have been so much easier to just tell him these things, no matter how small. Before making the trek back up to the lodge so that Jason could see for himself what all was going on up there, Lisa had gotten back to work stripping the decapitated corpse of it's robe before claiming the real prize, his body armor. The adjustable, padded vest would fit under her raincoat and provide a much needed extra layer of protection. While Jason might not have liked the fact that she was wearing something that had been on another male, he understood why and even approved. Whatever kept her safe. It may have been a little big for her, even after tightening the straps as far as they would go, but Lisa could still move while wearing it, though there was a slight stiffness to it. After taking the shotgun, the holster, and any extra shells she could carry, Lisa led the way back to Cornell's dead body to not only reclaim her arrow, but also take the second set of armor. While bullets and stab wounds may just generally annoy Jason, enough of them could start to slow and wear him down. An amused yet somewhat skeptical expression crossed the brute's face underneath his mask, since he had never considered ever needing to wear any sort of protection, however it quickly turned into a thoughtful frown. Just how many of these intruders were wearing body armor like this? Maybe just to be safe, he'd swing for their necks!

Amazingly, adjusting the thickly padded vest to fit Jason hadn't been as difficult as Lisa thought it might be. (The hardest part was getting Jason to stay still while slipping it on him!) It actually fit his large frame surprisingly well and hardly hindered his movements at all. Though he didn't look entirely happy about wearing it either. Something about it just felt a bit awkward. Stiff even. He could still wield his blade with deadly accuracy and speed, no doubt, but he just didn't like the feeling it gave him, like it was somehow constricting his free range of motion in some way he had yet to pinpoint. Maybe he just wasn't used to it. But it put his girl's mind at ease, so he'd tolerate it for her sake. Once his jacket was back on and the bodies were stashed for later disposal, Lisa picked up her axe and hefted it over her shoulder. The deadly pair made their way through the forest, following Lisa's and her former pursuers' trail to the formally abandoned lodge. She could feel Jason tense up beside her when she showed him the tracks left behind by the small convoy of trucks. They carried on, having no need for a flashlight thanks to a clear night sky and an exceptionally bright moon. By now, the temperature had dropped well below freezing.

A loud, gruff grunt escaped from Jason's throat as he shook his head in mild discomfort, which did not go unnoticed by his girl. While the thought may have been silly, Lisa vaguely wondered if maybe this strange cult camping out up there could be having an abnormal effect on her love. He wasn't exactly human, after all. Jason growled again when they were nearly at the treeline, his mother's voice almost painful as she screamed in his ear.

 _"_ _Punish them, Jason! They're bad, every single one of them needs to be punished RIGHT NOW!"_

Her voice was strained, almost like she was in pain. Lisa glanced up at Jason worriedly, clicking her tongue softly. The brute nodded in response, trying to quiet his Mother's anxious screaming. Somehow or another, these people were hurting Mother and they had tried to hurt Lisa too! He'd see to it that each and every one of them met a violent and bloody death by his blade.

An odd feeling tingled within Jason's spine and began to twist his stomach in knots when he and his girl came upon the lodge and the weird, ritualistic party going on inside. It was uncomfortable and put him on edge; he didn't like it one bit!

"Shhhhhhh... easy Jason, easy." Lisa mouthed, hoping that he'd be able to see.

If that wouldn't work, her gentle hand upon his powerful bicep would. At her touch, Jason allowed himself to relax and let out a deep, calming exhale. While normally, he would have had Lisa scout ahead and pick off any stragglers that wandered off alone, this time, Jason was adamant that he and his good girl stay together for this one. Large floodlights had been set up, illuminating the surrounding grounds and there was the loud hum of generators, indicating that they were somewhere close by. Inside, the two of them could see from where they were a multitude of people engaging in group sex, drugs, and drinking. The smell of the herbal smoke nearly made Jason feel sick and the laughter and shouting of partying vagrants had him seeing red. Towards the front, there were four robed figures, armed with assorted rifles. They appeared to be bored being stuck outside in the cold, every so often looking through the windows longingly. Cautiously, Lisa led Jason around towards the back, where only one guard was posted.

The occultist in question almost looked like he was about to fall asleep, staring into the bleak nothingness of the woods. When he heard a soft whistle and saw a small form just barely visible by the edge of the light's illumination, the man stepped down off the back porch to go investigate, much to his delight, finding a pretty young girl leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing out here? All the fun is in there, of course-"

The man didn't even have a chance to finish, as Jason swiftly and efficiently removed the poor fool's head from his shoulders by one, clean stroke of his machete. Lisa just smiled up at her mate, mouthing, "I love you!" before putting her scarf back over her face. While they slunk around, slaughtering as many of the guards as the could, machete swing here, an arrow there, Jason had made it a point to destroy any of the bizarre, symbolic decorations he came across, be they hanging in the trees, placed on the ground, or set up on some sort of alter left out there.

 _"_ _That's... that's a good boy, Jason... those horrible things are making it difficult for Mother to concentrate. They want to pull me away from you. Make sure Lisa destroys them too."_ Mother ordered.

Now it was Lisa's turn to tilt her head in question as she dragged a dead body into the shadows, watching as Jason took his machete to an upside down pentagram made out of animal bones and hacked it to pieces with venomous fury.

 _'Yeah, I agree.'_ Lisa muttered to herself, feeling more and more uncomfortable the longer they stayed.

Eventually, the dangerous pair circled around to where the vehicles were parked. Lisa using her axe and Jason his machete, they began slashing the tires and cutting the fuel lines, cutting off their prey from any means of a quick escape, just in case. Nearby were the generators and an old power box. Good to know. With the dead bodies they currently had and an evident lack of interest by the remaining guards posted outside, Jason and Lisa could put an end to this degrading intrusion once and for all.

Before launching their all out surprise assault on the lodge's occupants, the two silent killers scurried to the nearest window, keeping their cover by means of hiding behind the overgrown bushes and piles of junk carelessly dumped by the side of the building. The atmosphere was beyond disturbing as the lights, both inside and out, had been dimmed down to a sickening reddish color. Many black candles in decorative holders were scattered around the common room and the alter Lisa had seen being prepared earlier was already slathered in deep crimson liquid and a bloody knife rested inside the rotting head of a goat. She was even able to make out what looked like a camcorder resting on a tripod, pointed at the demented scene. The teens and young adults, initiates into this vile cult, many of whom had their robes partially opened displaying their privates shamelessly in full view while making out orgy style, slathered the blood all over each others' bodies and faces, even going as far as to use it for "pleasure lubricant." It was smokey, hazy, and the smell was horrendous!

 _'And there are those that call ME disturbed!'_ Lisa cringed, inwardly.

There were a few older male occultists with two of the younger girls, sitting at a folding card table that had some sort of board game set up on it. Well, these creeps certainly didn't hold back any of the stops; invading the Crystal Lake Killer's lands AND bringing an Ouija Board with them. What could possibly go wrong, fooling around with that sort of stuff? Here?! Jason and Lisa could hear a woman's voice telling the ones at the table to "commence and summon the spirits of the dammed" before they began.

Began? Began what, exactly?

 _'Jason... be a good boy now and get rid of that damn thing! It's giving Mother a splitting headache!'_ Mother growled, irritably in the back of Jason's mind.

The powerful brute nodded in confirmation, glancing over his shoulder to where the bodies were stashed. These people obviously enjoyed playing around with blood, death, and tempting fate. He'd be sure to give them far more then they could have ever hoped for!

A silent gasp emitted from Lisa's throat, catching sight of the lady giving out all the commands. That woman with the white hair! She had been the one barking orders earlier. When she got a better look at the woman, Lisa could see that the robes she was now wearing were much more ornate then all the others and she had a gold chain around her neck with an inverted pentagram on it. The whip was still coiled over around her shoulder and torso. There was something else in her hand, which neither one of them could make out clearly as she gestured to the man standing next to her, probably the oldest one there.

"The time has come. Phillip... bring her in." the white haired woman ordered.

"As you command, Lady Amelia."

While the older man carrying a rather fancy cane with a goat's head carved onto the handle pushed his way through the crowd of drunken and stoned initiates towards the stairway against the wall and made his way up, Lisa tapped her fingers along the shaft of her axe in thought. Lady Amelia? She had heard that name and title earlier.

 _'That's right, those two assholes that chased me mentioned her. So, this bitch is the ringleader of this batshit crazy circus?!'_ she muttered to herself, mentally.

The crowd inside began to whoop and holler in a most obnoxious fashion when the older man, probably the second in command of this operation, returned with two other men. A deep, angry snarl echoed in Jason's throat and Lisa let out a silent hiss of her own once they saw what these occultists were dragging down the stairs with them into this blood orgy. A child! A girl no older than ten. And it was obvious that by the way she was being manhandled, her hands bound behind her back and screaming through the gag in her mouth that she wasn't here by choice. Although seeming somewhat thin and sickly with her shoulder length brown hair a greasy mess from neglect and several cuts and bruises along her naked body, there was something beautiful about her. An innocence that was rapidly being ripped away by each passing second.

Children were innocent. They didn't deserve to die, and Jason had made it a point to NEVER harm a young child. Tonight, he and Lisa may have to defy even Mother's orders. One would be allowed a reprieve from his blade tonight, for it was not her decision to come and intentionally defile his lands. With a grunt, he glanced back to Lisa, who had a panicked look in her eye. Guessing at what his mate may have been thinking, Jason shook his head, making a quick gesture towards the young girl, then shook his head again. That primitive instinct to protect swelled within the powerful killer's chest. With a small, relieved smile hidden beneath her scarf, Lisa nodded in understanding, shifting her position to run back to the generators. It wasn't just an extermination anymore. Now it was an impromptu rescue mission! However, before they could set their plan in motion, the pounding of footsteps crunching in the snow and some shouting was enough to grab both killers' attention.

"Hey!" hollered one of the occultists that they had seen out on the front deck earlier.

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are?!" called another, finger already on the trigger of his rifle, "Better drop that axe real easy-like there, sugar!"

Jason's and Lisa's eyes just narrowed in challenge when faced with this new threat. This madness had gone on long enough. It was time to put a violent kibosh on this party once and for all.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

With a subtle yet wicked smile on her face, Amelia Rake's critical and calculating eyes scanned over the cesspool of sin going on around her. Amazing to think, a few years ago, she had been virtually unknown. Nothing. A nobody. Then all it took was a steady body count, a pact with the Devil himself, and a listing in the deepest, darkest part of the web to find other withered, demented souls to join in her cause, and thus The Soldiers of Eternal Damnation was born. Some of the cult were just furious at the various religious organizations, feeble-minded authorities, and the government. Others were straight up Anarchists that saw an opportunity to have some fun and stick it to authority, while many more were merely teens rebelling against their overbearing and strict parents with fantasies of death and being part of a cool Gothic circle without a real clue as to just what they were getting into. Useful tools as far as Amelia was concerned, to use in order to engage in her REAL passion. Death. Specifically murder. Long had Amelia admired and even emulated a brutal serial killer from her hometown. She even had even left the local authorities with no choice but to speak his name, which was taboo. With any luck and with the assistance of her disciples and demons, she would one day gain his favor. Perhaps, eventually become like him. Yet there was something else drawing her to this place in particular. An old and grotesque mystery that had yet to be solved.

"My children, is this place not perfect? Can you feel the energy surrounding each and every one of you? I hear the screams of the damned and see their blood splattered across the floors we fornicate upon. So much death has taken place here. So much... loathing..."

She spoke in a spookigly soft yet venomous voice that could still be heard over the moans and screams of sexual ecstasy. Eventually, as the lights began to turn red and Amelia took her place behind the alter, the blood orgy began to break up as all eyes turned to her in eager anticipation. Smoke and the heavy smell of alcohol and even bile hung heavy in the air, causing it to become very thick. Indeed, the energy was strong; fueling her in a way mere mortal minds could not comprehend. The occultist leader's freakishly amber eyes glanced to the small group at the Ouija Board. For a moment, she thought that she may have seen movement out there by the window. However, she paid it of no mind, for Amelia had something exceptionally special planned for tonight's main event.

"The time has come. Phillip... bring her in." Amelia ordered.

"As you command, Lady Amelia."

The older man, Phillip, gave a slight bow and left for the stairs, a cruel smile forming on his face. Yes, it was one thing to slaughter a bunch of animals in The Devil's honor, but this was to be exquisite. A genuine prize that may buy an unfathomable amount of favor with the powers of Hell itself. (Not to mention the vast amount of truly demented people elsewhere, all over the world, paying out the nose to watch it live, the primary source of the cult's funding.)

At once, the crowd of stoned and drunk revelers whooped and clapped in a wild rage, (half of which probably didn't really have any idea as to what was actually going on,) seeing the confused, terrified, and bound child being hauled towards the alter. Amelia grinned fiendishly, already hearing the excited whispers within her mind. Her friends... her REAL friends, loved the thrill of the slaughter. But children. Oh, there was something special about taking a child's life. And little girls... they were HIS favorite too, once upon a time. Taking what looked like an old work glove with rust-covered knives attached to the fingers, Amelia held it up with an inhuman hiss, showing off the terrifying and horrifying weapon.

"Let my dreams become reality." she whispered, licking her lips.

"Do you know how many children fell to those blades, mistress?" Phillip questioned, jabbing his cane into the girl's back, causing her to fall forward onto the floor with a pained squeal.

Amelia carefully ran the blunt fronts of the blades under her chin, before flexing them dangerously, "Not nearly enough. But first... let us... have some fun with the little angel."

There wasn't much the child could even do as the curious, eager crowd began to swarm her prostrate form on the ground. When she tried to squirm away, struggling to free her hands from cruelly tight bonds, several people grabbed her at once and lifted her up onto the bloody alter. The girl shivered violently, from terror and the cold. Her cries were muffled by the gag in her mouth while tears streamed down her face. Alone, in the dark, freezing, and afraid, all she could do was pray and hope that someone out there would hear her silent plea.

Agonizingly, the demented, white-haired woman began to run her clawed fingers up and down the length of her bound offerings' body. Whimpering and shaking, the blood-covered child squeezed her eyes shut. Some of the cultists started to chant while the small group on the Ouija Board began their work. Amelia could feel the rush of energy flow through her, surrounded by sin and blasphemy. THEY whispered to her, with hissing voices. They were hungry. They needed to feed.

 _'And you shall feast tonight, my children.'_ Amelia thought to herself, while deciding where would be the best place to start, "Tonight... we bathe our new arrivals in pleasures of the flesh... and the blood of the innocent. So... my question to you is... who would like the first taste?"

A pathetic squeal of protest escaped from the child's mouth, feeling the sharp blade beginning the first cuts into the tender flesh on her arm.

When the reddened lights began to flicker and a chill gust of wind blew throughout the lodge, one of the girls sitting at the Ouija Board began to giggle, "I know... what'll get things really going."

"And what would that be, my dear?" asked one of the older men as he placed his hand on the planchette with everyone else, while the crowd around them became more and more rambunctious.

Still snickering and leaning against her friend, the girl with the "brilliant idea" asked the first question of the spirit board, "Is the spirit of -snort- Jason Voorhees here with us tonight?"

Almost two seconds after that question was asked, before she could even ear the groans of her companions or the planchette could move, several things all happened at once. Firstly, there were a few gunshots heard outside, followed by a muffled yelp. Second, the red-tinted lights and the floodlights turned off without warning, along with the rest of the electricity, leaving only the fireplace and candles to provide light. And finally, before anyone could get in a word edgewise, a body dressed in a black robe was suddenly flung through the window, sending shards of shattered glass everywhere. The corpse in question crashed into the Ouija board, causing the game pieces to scatter and the table to collapse. A sharp piece of glass stuck out of one of the girl's neck like a knife as she fell to the floor after the table toppled over, violently choking on her own blood while grasping at the injury. Suddenly, screams of panic and terror erupted within the lodge as the vast majority of the teenage and young adult initiates scurried about like cockroaches, desperately trying to find a way out.

"Fucking Hell!"

Amelia snarled and cursed in frustration, trying to regain control of her flock while the armed and armored guards inside with them readied their weapons, even going as far as to throw frightened party goers out of their way. Phillip and another one of the higher ranking soldiers in the cult flanked their mistress, though during the initial panic, somehow their sacrificial lamb had managed to make herself scarce.

"Where is she? Damn it, I need her!" Amelia cried out.

"My Lady!" Phillip called, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back, "Now's not the time!"

With barely any light, save for the fireplace and the candles, and the haze of smoke, visibility was rather low and a rush of freezing cold air blew in from the broken window. Amelia's eyes widened as she caught the glint of steel and ivory from outside, but only for a moment. Several initiates tried to leave through the front doors, only to discover that they had been locked somehow from the outside. But, before the back door could be tried, more of the cultist guardsmen from outside had been chucked through the windows, most dead, a few nearly. All of them had been brutally mangled in one form or another, be it decapitation, gutted, or limbs violently dismembered that were tossed in through the broken windows as an after thought.

Amelia's guards were about ready to take her up the stairs to bring her to safety, only to have her stop them, "No! Wait!"

Although they wanted to urge her forward, Phillip and the other guard stopped, watching as a group of five or so would-be initiates scurried up the stairs themselves only to be met with a deafening 'BOOM' that could have only come from a shotgun. Seconds later, the unlucky schmucks came tumbling right back down, one robed male at the front with his head blown off, leaving nothing more than his bottom jaw and a mess of blood and gore where the rest of his skull used to be, two others were bleeding out due to the shot pellets that ripped through their necks at close range splayed out at the bottom in agonizing pain, one had broken her neck and several ribs, and the last barely survived, frantically trying to scoot away from the small but deadly figure clad in black that stood at the top of the stairwell, shotgun in one hand, battle axe in the other. Trying her best to contain her shocked gasp, Amelia slipped her bladed gauntlet off and uncoiled the whip from around her body, ordering her personal guards to give her space.

"Mistress, how did-?" asked the other man beside her.

"I have MY ways!" Amelia answered, with an inhuman hiss.

Then, with a ferocious snarl, Jason himself charged through one of the remaining windows, taking a good chunk of the wall with him as he did so. His chest heaved up and down in absolute fury, seemingly oblivious to the gunshots annoyingly digging into parts of exposed flesh while he decided on his first target. Well, probably best to start with the closest and work your way in.

"Oh my..." was all Amelia was able to gasp out, momentarily entranced by the Crystal Lake Killer's sheer brute force and surprisingly regal bearing.

So the rumors were true... Jason Voorhees WAS real...

::TO BE CONTINUED::

 **Author's Notes::** Alrighty! Newest TSGG is live! As always, be sure to give Lady Voorhees your love and support. That being said, I really liked the idea of giving Lisa some time alone, since she's usually only been a total badass when Jason was around and she usually stuck to him like Velcro. However, I thought that after all the time these two have spent together that Lisa would have acquired much more courage and wouldn't be quite as afraid to be by herself anymore. Besides, sometimes a little alone time is good for you.

On a similar note, I wanted to show that Jason's does take care of and maintain his Mother's shrine. I'd think that since she's the pinnacle of his universe, Jason would tend to her and look after her. Also... it is every mother's job to embarrass her son at one point or another, even if they're nothing more than an old, rotting head and a voice in your mind. Poor Jason... just trying to be a good boy for his mama.

And finally, we've got a creepy cult/militia, devil worship, animal and child sacrifice, and references to another famous horror icon! What's up with Amelia, exactly? Who is she? WHAT is she? And what about the child she was about to slaughter like a sacrificial lamb? What chance does she have?

Mostly, I'm playing around with the notion that since children are innocent in Jason's eyes, he doesn't harm them. However, since Lisa hadn't seen her love around a child before, she was afraid that she'd unveiled a darkness even she wouldn't be able to break. However, quite the contrary is the case. Jason wont harm young children, and I think that if given the opportunity, he'd even protect them so that they would never have to face the fate that befell him.

Enjoy the cliffhanger... MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Review, fave, follow, or PM!

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


	2. Vengeful Protectors

I'm really hoping by now you guys would know the drill. If you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Guardian Angels:: Vengeful Protectors

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Watching as the large group of intruders screamed in terror at his commanding presence, Jason began his brutal assault. Starting with the nearest piece of meat, he reached out with his free hand, grabbing a fleeing teen by the neck. With a growl and a tight squeeze, the powerful brute threw his unlucky victim into the small team of occultists and militia personal that had been shooting at him. Satisfied by their pained screams and fueled by Mother screeching in his ear, Jason turned his attention to the Ouija board on the floor and the remaining players that were scrambling to join with the rest of their brethren and flee. The first man was effectivly relieved of his head before he could so much as draw a weapon on him. Brandishing his bloody machete, Jason went for the next one, then caught a glimpse of that woman, Amelia, watching him intently. He felt unnerved by her gaze, a feeling he did NOT like. Like tiny pinpricks in his mind that wouldn't leave him alone; it was enough to nearly drive him insane. (Besides, people were supposed to tremble beneath HIS gaze!)

 _'That one, she's REALLY bad. She's the one that should be-'_

Jason found himself interrupted from his thoughts when the teenage initiate, who had been sitting at the Ouija board when the first body was tossed through the window like a rag doll, screamed and rushed him, holding aloft an elaborate dagger.

"DIE, MOTHER FUCKER! YOUR MOTHER SUCKS COCKS IN HELL!"

The bad girl jumped on top of Jason, barely budging him, and jabbed her dagger into his neck, yelling and cursing his name. Outraged, a low snarl echoed from his chest as he grabbed hold of the bad girl and tore her off of him, swinging his blade towards the next fool who thought they'd be able to get the jump on him. In a swift motion, Jason cleanly slashed the spirit board in two, feeling momentary relief from Mother's screeches and that unnerving vibe he'd been getting since he first came up to the lodge.

 _"_ _That's a good boy, Jason... Mother was getting a terrible headache from that thing. Now, kill her, Jason! She's been a bad, BAD girl! They MUST be punished, child!"_

Covered in fresh, sticky blood and bits of flesh, the enraged murderer carved himself a path, overturning tables and trampling soiled bedding, glancing around for what would be a fitting punishment for the heathen piece of filth struggling in his grasp. He was actually grateful now that Lisa insisted he wear the body armor, as the multitude of bullets pelting his torso, shoulders, and even his back was beginning to annoy him something terrible.

 _'That'll do!'_ Jason affirmed, plunging his bloody blade into the rotting, wooden floorboards for temporary safekeeping.

Completely ignoring the knife still plunged in his neck, Jason regarded the screeching bad girl grasped in his giant hand with disgust, then he turned his gaze towards the fireplace. Shoving a younger male that charged him with a knife against the edge of the hearth with an annoyed groan, Jason threw the girl he had been manhandling headfirst into the fire. Delighting in her anguished screams, he placed his foot against her back, cracking her spine and a few ribs as he did so, before grabbing a nearby fire poker and drove it through her back and into the stone beneath her, leaving her pinned in place to writhe in excruciating agony while being left to burn to death. How DARE she speak of Mother in that way!

Once that was taken care of, Jason reclaimed his blade and surveyed the bath of blood, guts, and broken bodies that surrounded him. It looked like a few of the intruders were going to start trying to escape through the broken windows, not that they'd get very far with the way they were dressed, in the freezing cold, and no working vehicles. Though luckily for the mighty killer, he could rely on his good girl to tie up any loose ends.

Lisa, meanwhile, had fired off another round from her shotgun. Come to think of it, she rather liked it when she was using it, as it was difficult to miss, especially in close quarters! Casually stepping over the shredded and bloody corpses she had created, kicking their guns and weapons aside, the girl took a quick glance around. Where had the child gone?! She snapped out of her thoughts, wincing, her face contorting in pain as a stray bullet from one of the other militia gunmen struck her in the chest. Even with the body armor, it still hurt! However, before the girl could fire off a third round from the bottom of the stairs, there was a sharp 'CRACK' and 'SNAP', and the shotgun was ripped from her hand and sent sliding off God knows where. Eyes blazing angrily, Lisa silently hissed at Amelia, opting to use her axe next, with both hands. Smirking, Amelia recoiled her whip, preparing for another strike.

"There are two of you, then? ...I envy you, girl." Amelia hissed, locking eyes with Lisa, "To be so close... to be one with Death itself."

Lisa ignored the throbbing pain in her hand, jabbing the spiked shaft of her axe into the side of an occultist that had attempted to shank her in a sneak attack. Pulling the blooded tip out of the fallen man's gut, she stalked forward, stepping over a few of Jason's messes as she did. Immediately, Phillip placed himself between Amelia and Lisa, drawing a saber-like blade which had been concealed within his cane.

"Mistress, get out of here, I beg of you!" he pleaded, "I'll take care of this wretched bitch!"

"I'm not leaving without-!" Amelia began, wincing with pain and holding her head, _'Would you shut up? Can't you see I'm trying?!'_

"LOOK OUT, MY LADY!" warned the other occultist that stayed by her side.

Twisting around, whip still in hand, the occultist leader's eyes visibly widened, watching as Jason Voorhees charged forward, tossing the blood stained demonic alter off to the side as though it were made of nothing more than balsa wood and styrofoam. The resulting shrapnel from the wood splintering violently had pinned one man with a shotgun to the floor with the bulk of the broken alter on top of him and another writhed against the wall with a shard of sharp wood lodged in his eye. Jason's chest heaved with each deep intake of raspy breath, uncaring of his own, unusually dark blood seeping from his wounds, mixing with the fresh, crimson coating his jacket and mask.

Amelia hissed once more, hearing a distinctly angry, older woman's voice ringing in her ears, so much so that she thought they'd bleed if it got any louder.

 _"_ _Kill that vile slut, Jason! Punish her for Mother!"_

"Oh shut up, you old hag!" Amelia cried out, lashing out with her whip, "Should have punished your own kid a while ago!"

She wasn't aiming for Jason's body, but his hand, in particular, the one holding onto his blade. A slight grunt of annoyance escaped from his throat as the painful lash wrapped around his hand and yanked, attempting to disarm him of his weapon. However, when he pulled back in retaliation, Amelia was just as steadfast in her stance and unusually... strong, though it was obvious that she was struggling to maintain her composure.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" she snarled, her voice momentarily taking on a deeper, darker tone, "You great, stupid brute?"

Meanwhile, watching the ferocious symphony of death and destruction from underneath the rubble of a broken table and overturned chairs, the bound and gagged child shivered violently from her precarious hiding place, covered in blood and gore and unable to take her eyes off the gruesome sight before her. The few that weren't dead had fled into the darkness, with one or two exceptionally loyal members staying behind to protect their leader. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing, that man, that giant masked man she had seen painted on the side of the lodge when she was brought to this place had been shot multiple times and had a knife sticking out of his neck yet he was still standing and fighting. The lady that was with him, despite her small stature she had been holding her own too, fearlessly glaring down Amelia's Second in Command. A slight whimper threatened to give away her position as she struggled with her bonds.

With a crazed battle cry, Phillip took a slash at Lisa, using the sheath part of his cane like a small quarterstaff in his left hand. He nearly took the girl off balance, jabbing his cane against her leg, only to get the spiked point of her axe shaft in his. Since the Second in Command didn't have any armor there, the wound was deep and painful. However, despite the agony and blood soaking his robes, he kept up his advance, taking advantage of the fact that her hulking body guard was busy at the moment.

"Fuck you!" Lisa growled, silently.

She used the flat blade of her axe as a shield against the next sword strike, then twisted around and ducked down at the sound of gunfire from her left side. In a swift motion, the girl switched her axe to one hand and drew a concealed knife with the other, throwing it with a graceful flourish at the woman firing the pistol. A yelp of surprise and a gurgling noise told Lisa that she'd hit her mark and could focus on the lunatic in front of her. A few feet away, out the corner of her eye, she could make out Jason and Amelia, still locked in battle with each other, though the other occultist beside her began screaming at Amelia to save herself and that he would tame the beast. (Yeah right, fat chance of that happening!)

"Look what you've done! We are all kindred spirits, you, me, and the beast. You both would have been welcomed into our family with open arms. But instead, you lay siege!" Phillip shouted, as he finally managed to strike Lisa in the arm, causing her to take a few steps back, wincing from the pain, "Know this, no matter how many are slain, The Soldiers of Eternal Damnation will never truly fall. We shall rise up again from death and-"

Before he could finish, Lisa interrupted him with a swing of her axe, an unimpressed glare on her face. Be it at the entrance of a local store or those annoying door to door preacher types who can't seem to read a "no soliciting" sign, the girl had heard this spiel before, more times then she would care to count in fact, and quite frankly, WASN'T interested in the crap he was trying to sell her.

 _'Oh shut the fuck up, already!'_ Lisa groaned internally, unable to resist a slight eye roll.

"I'll see your blasphemous soul straight to Hell, girl! Your beast will be invited to watch as I carve out your heart and taste your blood."

 _'Well, at least he didn't mention having "fun" with me first, so my virtue will at least be in tact! Asshole...'_ the girl thought, bitterly.

The two stared each other down for a painful few seconds, each one silently deciding where to strike next.

"Hmhm... guess what? I like hurting little girls."

Infuriated by the girl's rejection, the Second in Command lunged forward, managing to kick Lisa in the chest, but before he could go in for the kill, he made a huge mistake, raising his blade above his head to bring his saber down with full force. Lisa took this opportunity, dropping low to the ground and swung for his already injured leg with her axe. When the man cried out in pain, dropping his cane sheath in order to attempt to nurse the nasty gash, another axe strike made it's mark in his shoulder, then another, and another.

 _'Like hurting little girls, huh? How does it feel to get your ass kicked by one?'_ the girl snarled to herself, inwardly.

Helpless and on the ground, Phillip could only scream and cry out in agony as he met a gruesome death by the Huntress' axe blade. Thick spurts of blood poured from the stump where his arm used to be. Curious, Lisa licked a little bit of the blood off of her lips, ultimately shaking her head and making a disgusted face. Nah... that whole "drinking the blood of your victims" thing was an overrated concept; it really didn't taste all that great anyway. But, for good measure, when she became numb to his screams, Lisa jabbed the spike on the bottom end of the shaft right through his eye, effectivly sending him to be with the demons and devils he seemed to love so much. Taking in a few heaving breaths, wincing a little from the wounds she sustained, the girl pushed forward, rejoining with her mate.

Meanwhile, while Lisa had been dealing with Phillip, Jason and Amelia found themselves in the midst of a rather violent game of tug-of-war. Now the Cult Leader wasn't trying to disarm her opponent of his machete, she was just trying to uncoil her weapon from him. Quickly growing bored with the back-and-fourth, Jason grasped the whip with his free hand as well and jerked it back as hard as he could. Amelia yelped in surprise as she was violently sent to the sticky, blood-covered wooden floor, landing with a distinctive 'thud'. The force of the impact had also made her relinquish her whip, which the massive, pissed off killer had finally managed to untangle as he threw it to the floor with an irritated snarl.

"You son of a bitch!" Amelia hissed, "I won't let you take away what is mine... we wont..."

She scrambled to her feet, her hand reaching for the mangled, nearly unrecognizable mound of flesh and bone that had been the rotting goat head on the alter, or more specifically, the sacrificial dagger that was still lodged in it. As she rushed forward, the other cultist she was with jumped Jason as well, drawing a handgun from beneath his robes.

"Save yourself, Mistress! I'll tame this great monstrosity."

Growling deeply from his chest as he took on an unwanted passenger on his back, a pained groan escaped his throat when a bullet ripped through his shoulder. (It would have been his head, but Jason's bucking and thrashing made keeping a steady aim near impossible.) With incredible force, the much larger undead male swung himself around, slamming his back against the wall, momentarily sandwiching the man clinging to his back in between his own impressive bulk and the splintering wooden walls of the lodge. Reaching behind himself with his free hand, Jason grabbed his attacker with a bone crushing grip, effectivly dislodging him with a mighty heave. The brute admired the damage for a mere second, his opponent squirming on the ground in agony while attempting to get back up, only for Jason to feel an annoyingly sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Aghhhh... you really don't know when to die, do you?!" Amelia snarled.

She stabbed Jason multiple times with the already bloody dagger, a few times into his armored vest before striking below it, twisting the hilt when the tip met with bone. Snarling irritably, the mighty killer grabbed hold of Amelia's robes, raising his machete with the intent of driving it through her back. However, unlike his usual fare of victims, she didn't scream or panic. Instead, as Jason brought his blade down, Amelia slipped out of her loose-fitting occult robes, leaving the brute to strike empty air and tattered fabric. Apparently, underneath all of those vestments and trinkets, the cultist leader was prepared to bug out in a hurry, since she was wearing lightweight thermal clothing and boots, similar to what Lisa wore, and had body armor and many more weapons, including that weird, blade-fingered glove. However, before she could pick out which one to use to take out the hulking behemoth angrily stomping towards her while brandishing his machete, two more gunshots rang out.

The cultist Jason thought he was finished with managed to sit up and grab his handgun, firing what was left in there, causing the brute to let out a pained groan. While one bullet struck his protected chest, the other struck Jason in his right bicep, sending a spatter of sickeningly deep, dark red over his chest and a bit on his mask. Just to make sure that the annoying upstart was dead this time, Jason, in a fit of rage, thrust his blade into his target's back to hold him still before relentlessly stomping on the writhing, squirming body until it was nothing more than a mangled mound of flesh, blood, and bone on the floor.

When he felt something touch his arm, a loud growl escaped his throat. Jason nearly attacked until he realized that it was just his girl. Functioning eye wide and adrenaline rush still flowing, he took in a few deep, heavy breaths in an effort to calm himself. Jason lightly nuzzled against Lisa, letting her know that he was okay. He let out a concerned grunt, taking notice of the injuries his mate had gotten from the battle. With a slightly pained smile, the girl simply mouthed "I'll live," to him.

Although not entirely convinced, Jason nodded before ripping his machete out of the mangled body beneath his boots as he glared around the destroyed lodge with a critical eye. Something was missing-Amelia! Where did she go?! There was no sign of her anywhere!

 _'No! I can't let her escape, she NEEDS to be punished!'_ Jason growled to himself, mentally.

At the sound of someone shuffling about outside, Both Jason and Lisa perked up, the latter of the two taking the bow off of her back and drawing an arrow. They both made out a shape moving around in the darkness, though when the girl released, the two hunters were quite disappointed to see that it was only one of the initiates that had managed to escape the blood bath earlier. Although Jason would have been willing to go out in the middle of the night in the freezing cold woods in order to hunt that horrible woman down, along with anyone else that had cheated his wrath, something else caught his attention. At this moment, Lisa had also seemed to notice that Jason still had a dagger sticking out of his neck, though when she tried to alert him and get her mate to hold still, it was obvious that it would have been like trying to take a hound off of a scent. What could have possibly caused Jason to act in such a way?

 _'Oh dear God! The girl! That little child... where could she have gone?'_ Lisa gasped to herself in realization, eyes widening.

She prayed that the child hadn't gotten mixed in with the slaughter, though when the girl and Jason had announced their presence, the young one was no where to be seen. Perhaps by some miracle, even in her bound state, that little girl had managed to find a safe place to hide. At once, Lisa assisted Jason in his hunt, letting out a string of friendly, chirp-like whistles, since she had no words to use to try and coax the frightened child with. Jason, meanwhile, had heard some very distinctive whimpering noises from underneath some broken tables and rubble. Ignoring his own discomforts and wounds, he dug through the wreckage in the secluded corner, the muffled squealing getting louder, indicating that he was close.

 _"_ _That's right, Jason. The child is innocent. She wont survive on her own, both you and your good girl will have to take care of her now. Protect her."_ Mother instructed.

So, he WAS right, and Mother even agreed with him! More determined than ever, Jason tossed a large piece of wooden table aside, tearing through the decorative red tablecloth, finally unveiling what he and his mate were searching for. Lisa let out a silent gasp, raising both her hands up to her mouth upon seeing the beat up and bloody state the petrified child was in. The little one was smeared with blood and huddled in on herself as much as she could, what with her hands tied behind her back, shivering violently. She let out a muffled yelp through the gag in her mouth when Jason placed a very large gloved hand against her tender yet freezing cold flesh. Large eyes, unusual eyes, one brown and one blue, stared up at the masked giant, then darted to his smaller, but beautiful companion. Then, she squealed, squeezing her mismatched eyes shut when Jason nonchalantly pulled the knife out of his neck, merely shaking it off like it was just a twinge, before lowering the blade.

 _'Please be gentle, please be gentle!'_ Lisa pleaded, placing a small hand on Jason's arm, clicking her tongue while watching him with baited breath.

Jason nodded in understanding. His time with his good girl had taught him how to be gentle when need be. The little girl squirmed in his grasp, though he dare not grip her tighter for fear of breaking her. She was crying hysterically, though her voice had since gone hoarse, replaced with fits of coughing and ragged breathing. They slaughtered them, slaughtered them all! Just like was was drawn on the walls of this very building. The hockey-masked killer. The Legendary Killer of Crystal Lake. She would pose to threat, no challenge for him. Just looking at Jason, the terrified little girl concluded that he'd be able to break her neck with a twitch of his pinky finger if he chose to do so.

The child kept her eyes tightly closed, awaiting the feeling of cruel steel biting her defenseless flesh. She whimpered and prayed it would end quickly when the cold, sticky blade brushed against her arm, then her wrists, and then... the tight bonds around her wrists snapped, bringing some semblance of relief to her raw, bleeding, and chafed skin. Next, the blade slipped right up against her cheek, effectivly cutting the rough cloth tied around her mouth. Realizing that she had been freed of her restraints, the young child plucked up the courage to open her eyes again, even managing a small, barely noticeable smile towards who she was slowly perceiving to be her rescuers.

Both Jason and Lisa perked up hopefully. While the large undead male took off his heavy jacket, Lisa had found a few rags nearby and snatched them up. Carefully, the two of them managed to coax the frightened child out of her hiding place to where Jason could more easily pick her up without risk of hurting her further, wrapping her up in the oversized, tattered and worn jacket. Conflicted between her fear for her own survival and the undeniable warmth that suddenly surrounded her, the child curled against her large rescuer's chest as he held her, moaning softly and coughing. So much blood, so much death everywhere... yet... the two of them were being nice to her, yet strangely enough, neither one of them had spoken a single word. The child snapped out of those racing thoughts as Lisa put an ungloved hand to her forehead, feeling that it was uncomfortably hot compared to the rest of her body. A fever, probably caused by a combination of the bitter cold and poor care from her captors.

 _'Poor, sweet thing.'_

With a heavy sigh, Lisa began wiping off the blood and bits of gore off the child's freezing cold skin and wrapping up her cut wrists.

"T-t-thank-t-t-tha-a-ank... y-you." the young girl finally spoke, in a small voice, "Y-you... y-you're n-n-not going to h-hurt me... are you?"

Jason grunted and shook his head, shifting his grip a little to that Lisa could continue to clean her up. Far from it. He was going to protect her.

"You're safe now, little one." Lisa mouthed, hoping that the girl would understand her.

The child smiled a bit more, albeit shyly. She couldn't believe how her luck had turned. This masked giant and warrioress, who brutally butchered her captors and tormentors, leaving them in pieces on the ground, had been nothing but kind and gentle towards her. Jason, who held her carefully in his powerful arms and offered warmth, and Lisa, who tended to her in a motherly fashion and soothed her wounds.

"A-are you... -cough- ….m-my guardian angels?" the child asked, pulling the worn and tattered jacket around her small, shaking body once Lisa was finished.

Without hesitation, Lisa smiled kindly and nodded her head, lightly running her hand through the girl's messy brown hair, pulling a few wet strands out of her face. Curious, Jason tilted his head almost cutely, and a deep, rumbling purr emanated from his chest as he looked down at the little girl in the crook of his arm.

"I... I'm Blake..."

Blake? Well, at least they had a name to put to their unexpected find. Already Lisa could tell that her mate was beginning to get that aggressive, protective feeling over the child, the same feeling that often came over him when there was the tiniest hint of a threat towards her. Gently, Jason nuzzled against his mate and grunted deeply, while she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the mask where his lips would have been. They needed to take what they could and go. This was no place for the child. Jason and his love would take her someplace safe and secluded, so that Blake could recover from her ordeal.

 _"_ _Remember Jason... remember what happened when THEY didn't watch you? But you're a good boy Jason. I know you and your good girl wont let that happen."_ Mother whispered, in his ear.

Jason nodded with a firm growl. He and Lisa would watch over Blake... every minute.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Before leaving, Lisa had rooted around upstairs, finding some clothing and shoes that looked as though it had been for a young girl. Seemed as though these demented people had been holding her captive for some time. There was a small, bare bedroom upstairs with boarded up windows and indents in some of the walls, possibly from where Blake had been pounding in an attempt to escape. Or worse, a result of beatings at the hands of her captors. Taking all she could carry in a duffel bag she had found, the girl and her mate reclaimed their own weapons and grabbed a few of the guns, knives, and the sword-stick, though oddly enough, Amelia's whip was nowhere to be found. Amelia! That psychotic bitch was still out there... somewhere. Unless of course she had frozen to death by now, which would have been perfectly okay in Jason's book. Still, there were more important matters to attend to.

Once they had all that could be comfortably brought back, Jason and Lisa left the bloody and messy scene behind them and headed into the woods. While Jason may have made a mental note to himself to come back later to deal with the disposal of the bodies, the live child bundled in his arms, clinging to his shirt for dear life and shivering took priority. Periodically, Lisa would glance back at the two of them, having sprinted a little bit ahead, bow at the ready just in case one of the escapees from the bloodbath crossed their path.

As soon as they returned to the campgrounds and Jason's cabin, all three of them slipped down the trap door and into the safety of the tunnels. Before moving on, the mighty guardian handed his charge to Lisa, then sealed the trap door shut from the inside.

 _'No chances!'_ he growled to himself, mentally.

Taking a bit of a breather while Jason secured the tunnel entrance, the girl decided to check on Blake. Even being wrapped up in that oversized jacket, she was still very cold and her fever and cough lingered. Weakly, Blake opened up her eyes and let out a soft whimper, though her lips curled up a little when she found herself looking into the "nice lady's" kind and gentle face. She tried to say something, only to be gently shushed by Lisa. The child's breathing was shallow and forced and her skin was becoming pale.

 _'She's... just adorable. Why would anyone want to harm something so innocent?'_ Lisa questioned, internally.

"S-so... c-c-cold." Blake stammered, her voice barely audible.

Once Jason was finished, he took Blake back into his powerful arms, keeping her pressed against his chest in an effort to keep the child warm. Immediately, the young girl slipped into unconsciousness, moaning softly as she clung tightly to her guardian's chest. Anxiously, Lisa looked up to his masked face, clicking her tongue and whistling. She gestured further down the tunnels. They needed to get their guest warmed up. Well, a little while back, a hot shower had done wonders for Lisa. Perhaps a bath would be in order for Blake. As much as Jason wanted both Lisa and the child to stay down in the tunnels for a while where they'd remain hidden and safe from prying eyes, he also wanted them to be comfortable. And by the looks of things, they could all use some cleaning up. (Come to think of it, getting a load in the wash wouldn't hurt either!) Although still on edge, the brute reluctantly agreed, leading the way down the tunnels towards the house.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

 _'Well, I was right.'_ Lisa mused to herself, with a soft smile.

Not only had the hot bath worked wonders to get Blake warmed up, but the steam from both her bath and Jason's shower had helped to clear up the child's lungs, helping her breathe easier. While Jason had wanted to stand guard until their guest's bath was done, Lisa had insisted that after two walk throughs of the house, checking the doors, windows, lights, alarm bells, AND providing her with medical attention while she worked, that he go and wash up. (though to be fair, she would have liked to join him in there.) Just to make him feel better though, she had both her axe and his machete within easy reach.

Still, as Lisa gently scrubbed the child clean of the filth of her captivity, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly they were going to do now. It would have been downright heartless to leave a little girl to be slaughtered by a bunch of religious zealots or alone in the cold to die. While they had enough food, bedding, and medical supplies to tend to her needs, what if there was somebody out there looking for her? Her mother? Father? She looked as though she had been kidnapped. However, given the bonds of the agreement that they shared with the neighboring town, dropping Blake off at a hospital or police station would be insane. Should she or Jason get caught outside of their territory, with a missing child no less... that'd be the end of their lives as they knew it.

 _'Sheriff Hoffman might know what to do. And Jason and I could give him our requests directly to ensure Blake gets back home safely.'_ Lisa muttered to herself.

But he wasn't due to show up for another three weeks, possibly more what with the poor weather conditions. That settled it, until then, Blake would have to stay with them. It seemed that Jason already liked her, and Lisa was feeling those old, long buried maternal instincts rising to the surface. She knew how to take care of children, having babysat during her mid-teen years and she occasionally looked after children back when she worked at the hospital as a nursing assistant. The girl snapped out of her thoughts while bathing the child as Jason stepped out of his shower and hastily began to dry himself off. With a grunt, the brute knelt down and gave Lisa a light kiss on her lips, taking a small taste of her before checking on his mate's injuries. Then, one hand resting on his girl's shoulder and the other lightly stroking Blake's head while she rested in the warm, steaming water, Jason tilted his head curiously.

 _"_ _Sweet and innocent, Jason. Just like my special boy."_ Mother cooed to him, softly.

Satisfied that they were both safe and sound, he left to change into clean clothes. When Blake's bath was finished and she had been dried off, Lisa gave the little girl one of her old, long sleeve tees to use as a nightgown then tended to her injuries. After that, while she got a load of laundry going and went to take her own shower, Jason kept a diligent watch over Blake as she slept on their bed. Lightly, he stroked her now silky, shoulder length brown hair, listening to the sound of her breathing. While still flushed in the cheeks, the little one was looking a bit better, not nearly as pale and the cold compress Lisa put across her forehead seemed to be working in cooling down her fever. Still, Jason was nervous, and even the slightest noise made him reach for the hilt of his blade. The sooner BOTH his girls were down in the tunnels, safe and secure, the better.

Finally, after what seemed like a few minutes past too long, Lisa and Jason returned to the underground labyrinth with their charge. They made it to the main chamber in record time, figuring that it would make for a cozy, secluded den in which Blake would be able to rest and heal in peace. Lisa turned up the corner of the layered sheets and blankets on the bed while Jason laid the child down. Although Blake may have moaned and whimpered softly in protest of loosing the comfort of the gentle giant's arms, they quickly turned into contented coos as she settled in, burrowing under the soft, warm covers and pillows. For a moment, Jason debated putting the chains on her. He didn't want her to try and leave or explore unsupervised. However, Lisa lightly took his hand in hers and shook her head. The child had been through enough. They were her protectors now, not prison wardens. Surely if Blake woke up shackled to a bed, it would only serve to damage the small seed of friendship that was already being nurtured between all of them.

"I don't think she's going anywhere, big guy." Lisa mouthed, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck.

The two of them cuddled for a few minutes, enjoying each others' warmth and companionship. But, now that their guest was resting comfortably, THEY needed a place to sleep, since their bed was occupied. Luckily, Jason had many camping pads, sleeping bags, and blankets that he had collected over the years, a lot of it in usable condition. Jason set up their nest on the other side of the walkway, near the work table. It offered enough room for Jason's bulk and had a decent view of where Blake slept, so they'd be able to keep an eye on her and respond quickly if she needed something. Meanwhile, Lisa changed a few of the child's bandages and placed a fresh cold rag across her forehead.

 _'Pleasant dreams, young one.'_

Unable to resist the temptation, the girl gave a chaste good-night kiss to Blake's cheek. Ready for bed and exhausted from the evening's events, Lisa removed her boots and curled up on the makeshift yet comfortable bed her mate had thrown together for them. Smiling, she patted beside her, beckoning for him to lay down and get some rest himself. With a grunt and even a small yawn, the gentle giant caved, very much craving sleep and the warmth of his mate nestled in his arms. However, as much as Jason would have liked to have given into his primal urges to get intimate with his good girl, right now, he knew he couldn't. After all, that would make him no different then the counselors that left him to the water's mercy. He and his good girl both had an important duty now, and her name was Blake. Lisa took in a deep sigh, already taking notice of the brute's slight change in behavior. Well, this wasn't the way she had originally intended to spend tonight... yet, she wouldn't trade it for anything else.

 _'Well... some snuggling would be okay, wouldn't it?'_ Lisa asked herself, throwing a concerned glance over her shoulder towards Jason.

Seemingly reading her mind, the gentle giant pulled his girl up against his chest, lifting his mask up just enough to reveal his lips. With a soft groan, he lightly and tenderly kissed Lisa and nuzzled against her, ending his affection with a kiss right to her throat, on the scar. Smiling back at him from her rather awkward position, the girl mouthed "I love you, Jason," then moved up his mask enough to reveal his face. Jason let a possessive growl rumble in his throat as she gave him a light kiss on his deformed features. Once finished, Lisa settled in, letting sleep take her. Looking down at his mate, Jason gently stroked her, letting out a deep exhale.

 _'Thank you for understanding. You are my good girl.'_

 _"_ _And you're my good boy, Jason. Mother is very proud of you. Of both of you."_ Mother whispered in the back of his mind.

With his beloved mother's praise fresh in his thoughts and his mate's unyielding love to warm his soul, Jason took one last look at Blake, who was resting quite peacefully, before cuddling up with Lisa for the night. Finally, after all of the unexpected events of the day, the new guardian angels were rewarded with a good night's sleep.

::TO BE CONTINUED::

 **Author's Notes::** Here we've got the conclusion to the brutal and bloody brawl and we learn what becomes of that little girl. First off, one of the kills here was greatly inspired by one of the trailers that I saw of that Ft13th game that's going to be coming out. Can you guess which one? (Feel free to PM or post your guess in the reviews.)

Couldn't resist sneaking in a line from The Exorcist! ...bite me...

Just... what exactly IS Amelia? She's certainly not the standard fare Jason's used to encountering. I like the idea of a villain that can make even the mighty Jason Voorhees uncomfortable.

So, how will little Blake respond literally waking up in a serial killer's den? Well, I'm gonna make you wait for that. Ha... ha... ha...

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


	3. We're Kinda New at This

I'm really hoping by now you guys would know the drill. If you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Note: Edit: 02/17/2017 I've added in a new part, while small, it leaves a few more shall we say, hints.

Guardian Angels:: We're Kinda New at This...

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Blood. Blood as far as the eye could see. Oceans of it, filled with the dismembered , rotting chunks of flesh and limbs from faceless men and women. Then there she was, the evil white-haired woman with her bladed gauntlet looming over the form of a quivering child. Blake couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear, bound so tightly that the course ropes cut into tender skin. Everything became a blur and began to darken. She could hear voices, terrible evil voices threatening to drag her innocent soul straight to Hell! The child wanted nothing more than to scream for her daddy; he always made the night terrors go away. But the bad people... they had taken her away from him, dragged her into this horrible place to do unspeakable things to her. Now, they were going to kill her.

"You are more special then you realize, dear child," Amelia had said, in a soft yet haunting voice, right before she flexed her blades, "but even you can't hide from me, forever. We will find you!"

Just before those cruel, rust-covered knives plunged into her flesh, Blake suddenly snapped awake with a sharp gasp, followed by a painful fit of coughing, "Daddy?" she managed to choke out.

Blearily blinking to try and put her surroundings into focus, the child realized that it was nothing more than a nightmare, a fever dream. She shrank back a little, afraid. Where was she? Wherever it was, she was underground in some sort of cave or den with an elaborate and creative set up. To her right was a large, albeit slightly lopsided work table and bench, with rows upon rows of various weapons and sharp objects lining the walls. Up on the ceiling were several bells connected to a network of lines running along the other side of the wall Beside her bed were several overturned crates, which served as makeshift tables, one of which had her beat-up backpack resting on-wait a minute... her bed? The mean people that kidnapped her never provided her with any sort of comfort, no mater how basic. Yet here she was, tucked away in a mysterious cave, lying in a warm, comfortable bed. Looking down at herself, Blake saw that she was wearing an oversized long sleeve shirt and that her wounds had been cleaned and dressed. She had even been given a bath! Obviously someone had been taking care of her.

"My... m-my guardian angels... were they real?" Blake asked herself, pulling her covers aside.

While trying to slide out of bed and take a look around, it was slowly coming back to her. The masked giant and the woman that was with him. They killed all those bad people before that evil woman, Amelia, could butcher her in front of everyone. Yet, through all the slaughter and anguished screaming, the big, scary looking man in the hockey mask and his lady companion had only shown mercy and kindness towards Blake. At this thought, the young child smiled. She actually had two very real guardian angels looking after her! Perhaps they didn't have great feathered wings or glowing halos, but who was to say what an angel actually looked like?

The girl was unsteady on her legs, having to grasp the wooden crates next to her for support. A slight gasp turned into a cough that scratched at her already sore throat when her bare feet met with the moist, dirt floor of the cavern. The musty scent of wet earth mixed with a hint of wood and pine was quite strong down here, though there was something else coming from one of the tunnels further in the dark that was sickly putrid and burnt. Something she'd rather not guess about too much. Wide-eyed, Blake gazed around once more, shivering slightly at the sight of a heavy looking length of chain connected to a pair of shackles resting haphazardly on the crates. If whoever was taking care of her found her out of bed, would they put them on her? She shook her head, ridding herself of those morbid thoughts, taking notice of something curled up in a jumbled nest of blankets on the ground in a nook just behind the work table. One of her guardian angels, perhaps? Could they have been injured while protecting her? Almost timidly, the child crept closer, eventually seeing the familiar form of the nice lady. Lisa's back was to her, though the slight rise and fall of her shoulders and midsection beneath the covers gave hint that she was fast asleep.

"E-excuse -cough, cough- m-me... miss?"

Blake shivered as a cold sweat began to cover her body. Despite sleeping for an unknown amount of time, (she assumed through the night, at the very least,) the poor child felt completely drained. However, before she collapsed on top of Lisa's still sleeping form, Blake quickly became aware of heavy footsteps behind her... then large hands catching her. She could barely let out a startled squeak, which quickly turned into more coughs as she struggled, momentarily disoriented and confused as she was lifted up. The child's exhausted body left her no choice but to surrender to her captor. Blake took in as deep of breaths as she currently could, relaxing in the powerful arms that now held her. At once, she recognized the masked visage of her other guardian angel. Swooping in to save her again, it would seem. The child shifted as much as Jason would allow, enough to wrap her arms around his muscular neck. She let out a quiet gasp, taking notice that the wound that had been caused by a dagger being plunged into his neck was now merely a pale scar. At Blake's affectionate touch, the massive brute stiffened and let out a surprised grunt. He was only used to Lisa touching him in such a manner. To have someone else, a child no less, show relief and affection at his intimidating presence... well it was a new experience for him.

"I-I'm... sorry... I t-thought t-that you -cough- might h-h-have been one of the bad -cough- people." Blake explained, lowering her gaze.

With a snort, Jason just shook his head.

 _'No, couldn't be me. Mother always tells me that I'm a good boy, and so does Lisa.'_

"You're not -cough- mad a-at m-m-me, are you?"

With watery, mismatched eyes, the small child looked up to Jason's hidden ones. Once again, he just shook his head. As gently as he could manage, Jason inspected the child for any potential new injuries. Satisfied when he found none, he grunted softly, noticing the way Blake was looking down at the still sleeping Lisa. The young girl clung to his neck and jacket collar tightly when she felt him move, though she calmed down when she realized that her protector was just letting her have a closer look at his resting mate.

"She's very -cough- pretty."

Blake smiled, feeling almost peaceful. A small, tired yawn escaped her mouth, nearly interrupted as Jason lightly nuzzled against her; his own way of telling the little one thank you. Leaving Lisa to sleep, the gentle giant stood back up to his full height, returning to the bedside in just two confident strides. Blake really shouldn't have been wandering about in her condition, so Jason was quick to put her back to bed where she belonged. Already she found herself missing his warmth, though the child sat up curiously when Jason left her bedside, just for a moment, and began looking through his pile of spoils just around the corner. When he returned, he was holding a bottle filled with a thick, dark green liquid. Jason remembered, this was the same stuff that Lisa took when she was sick and it always seemed to help her feel better.

 _"_ _That's right, Jason._ _It's good medicine. You don't want the innocent child to remain ill, do you?"_ Mother whispered in the back of his mind.

Blake just watched as the enormous yet silent man measured out a dosage of the syrupy liquid for her. It wasn't easy for Jason, but he managed, albeit a bit clumsily. When he sat down on the bed, causing the old frame to groan in protest form his weight, and handed the girl the small, plastic cup, she looked nervous, even grossed out. Jason couldn't blame her entirely, even he didn't like the smell. Timidly, Blake took it with a shaking hand and took a sip. Gagging from the horrible, bitter taste, she turned her head to the side and spit it out, much to Jason's annoyance.

"It's icky."

At the child's protest, Jason growled softly to himself and let out a deep, huffing exhale. Trying to keep his temper in check, the brute gestured for her to drink it down anyway. Timidly, Blake shook her head with a whimper, not once taking her eyes off of him. Jason groaned again in irritation. He had been doing his best to be gentle with Blake. It was taking every ounce of self control not to just force feed it to her at this point, something he was quite tempted to do. Surely the young girl would forgive him when she began to feel better. Right? She needed to take her medicine. In a quick, precise movement, Jason was looming over the already shaken girl.

 _"_ _Jason! Don't you dare!"_ Mother warned, quite sternly, _"Did you ever like taking YOUR medicine when you were sick?"_

Watching as the large, masked killer began to shake and nod his head, almost as if he was having a conversation with someone she couldn't even see or hear, Blake's eyes widened a little. Nervously, the girl glanced over to where Lisa was, though she was still asleep. The medicine, it was truly disgusting. Yet she didn't want to upset her guardian angel either, especially when her frightened gaze landed on the machete strapped to his hip. Jason's stance began to soften when he noticed the child's nervous posture. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He just wanted that awful coughing to stop and for her to be healthy again. Mother was right, as usual. When Jason was little, he NEVER liked having to swallow mouthfuls of bitter, chalky syrup. Then, an idea crossed his mind. He stood up, giving Blake his gesture for 'stay put' with his hands, before stomping off around the corner to his supply room. Before she would have even had a chance to try and slip out of bed again, Jason was back, carrying two plastic bottles, one with water, and the other, a bright blue sports drink. The brute smirked to himself cleverly; he loved it when intruders brought those with them. Sometimes he'd utilize them for himself during particularly busy days, (after all, slaughtering sex-hungry idiots in the heat of Summer was hard work,) or, as he discovered a while back, Lisa liked to have the electrolyte rich drink on hand when she was feeling under the weather. Plus the sweet flavor would wash the bitter taste of the cough syrup out of the girl's mouth.

 _"_ _That's a good boy, Jason. She's just frightened, just like Lisa was when you first met her. You have to be patient, especially with the young ones. Who knows better then Mother?"_

At Mother's words, Jason nodded slightly, _'You always know what's best, Mother. I want Blake to know I'm a good boy and just want to protect her, exactly like I do for Lisa.'_

 _"_ _Then show the child, honey. Show her that you are a good boy."_

Slowly, Jason reached out, lightly stroking Blake's silky brown hair, in an attempt to tell her that he was sorry for loosing his temper with her. With a gentle nudge, he pushed his peace offering closer to her, feeling relief in his tightening chest when she smiled at him.

"T-thank -cough- y-you," Blake said, shyly, licking her lips, "W-w-why didn't you j-just say something? I... I don't even know your name yet o-or anything."

With a gruff grunt, Jason shook his head, then pointed to his throat with a shrug, watching the girl's expression. She was pretty smart; caught on quick.

"Oh... -cough-, you can't talk, is that it?"

Jason nodded with a snort.

"I'm sorry... I-I-I didn't, -cough, cough, cough- realize." Blake strained.

Jason didn't like the way she was hacking and coughing, nor the dark circles under her eyes. Before the girl could try and delay anymore, he motioned to her that he wanted her to take the medicine. Now. He watched her intently, making sure that Blake swallowed it and didn't try to spit it out again. Almost as quickly as Blake choked down the nasty syrup, she had opened up the sports drink and took a few mouthfuls, erasing that horrid, bitter taste from her mouth. Now that that was done, Jason lightly pushed the child back down into her soft pillows, tucking her under the covers.

 _'She needs to remain warm and quiet.'_ Jason mused to himself, _'And she might be hungry.'_

Indeed, looking at Blake, it was obvious she had been underfed for some time. Perhaps something simple first that would be easy on the tummy. Gently patting her shoulder, Jason made to stand up, pausing when he felt small, bandaged up hands wrap around his. From where she was, Blake could really see the sheer size of man before her. Just his hands alone here huge, her own hands were like mere kitten's paws compared to those of a mighty bear.

"Y-you're even bigger then my daddy. Stronger too."

 _'Hmph, I'm bigger than just about everyone.'_ Jason chuckled to himself, thankful that his fond smile was concealed behind his mask, _'Stronger too.'_

Before the child could ensnare him again in her tender hold, Jason gently pulled himself free, giving Blake his 'stay' gesture again, then pulled a can out from under his work table and heated up the hotplate. Honestly, Blake didn't care if her first real meal in weeks was coming out of a can. It wasn't until it began warming up and the savory scent filled the already dense air down in the tunnels that her stomach growled loudly in protest, enough for Jason to notice. While stirring the chicken broth, Jason took a quick peak at Lisa, who was slowly beginning to rouse from her deep slumber. With the wounds she had sustained from the fight, she really needed the extra rest. But, once his mate was awake and coherent, Lisa could watch after their guest. There was something Jason wanted to get, but he dare not leave the child unattended.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Slowly, Lisa began to stir out of her blissful sleep. Despite spending the night on the ground, the girl was so warm and comfortable she didn't really want to wake up. However, the sounds of coughing, grunts and growls, as well as heavy, powerful footsteps began to rouse her from her dreams nevertheless. Groggily, Lisa vaguely remembered Jason waking up, telling her in his own way that he wanted her to return to sleep so that he could take care of some things. A savory scent wafted in the air; it smelled quite good now that she thought about it, having not really eaten since lunch, yesterday. A rumble in her empty stomach just confirmed it.

With a yawn, Lisa rolled over, making sure she was at least decent, since they had a young guest staying with them. Though nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her as she peaked out from behind the lopsided table. There was Jason, the ruthless killer that could rip a grown man limb from limb with his bare hands, helping this sick child eat. He was going slow and easy, using one hand to help Blake sit up and the other held a tin camping mug full of warm, nourishing broth. Gently, he brought it up to her mouth, let her take a few sips, then let her swallow. Jason grunted and nodded, placing his hand against her forehead. With a soft sigh, Blake curled up against the mountain of muscle, momentarily causing him to become stiff as a board. She hugged him around his midsection, well, as far as she could, anyway, and rested her head against him. Lisa couldn't help but smile at the flustered yet contented state Jason was in. Yes, the brute was happy that he had earned Blake's affection and trust, now he just wasn't entirely certain what to do with it.

 _'Oh my gosh. That is so precious!'_ Lisa giggled, inwardly.

Awkwardly, Jason put his arm around the child, trying to mimic the same manner as he would do with Lisa. He just had to be careful, Blake was far more fragile then Lisa was. His girl had toughened up something fierce. But Blake, the injuries to both her body and mind had only just begun healing. While giving the child more broth to drink, Jason perked up, seeing that Lisa was finally up. He felt a warm flush flow throughout is entire body as she approached, placing her hands on his shoulders and sitting down beside him. Blake glanced up from her breakfast, watching as her two protectors greeted each other. They warmly nuzzled and hugged each other, Jason burying his face in the crook of Lisa's neck while she gave him a few kisses. The little girl tried to get a glimpse of the masked man's face as he momentarily turned away from her and lifted up his hockey mask, exposing his twisted, crooked lips just long enough to kiss the scar on his mate's throat before lowering it again. She let out a slight huff, having failed in that particular mission. What was the big guy so worried about? Was it like some sort of secret identity like a super hero? Maybe, but the lady he shared his home with saw no reason to conceal her face. Perhaps he was just shy?

Blake snapped out of her pondering when she heard Jason let out a snort, raising the mug still in his hand up to her mouth. The nice lady smiled down at her as the child finished her meal. It was then that Blake saw the highly visible scar on Lisa's neck as she leaned down.

"Good morning... afternoon, actually." Lisa mouthed, more out of habit then anything else.

Now Blake realized that both of her Guardian Angels were stricken silent. Curiously, the child reached out, lightly running her fingers over the scar on Lisa's neck. Jason let out a soft growl, tensing up a little, until his mate signaled to him that it was okay. Children were naturally inquisitive about what was different from the norm, after all.

"W-what happened to you? Who would do something like that? Especially since you're so nice."

At Blake's question, Lisa gestured for her to wait a moment while she located her notebook and pen, which currently resided in her black raincoat's pocket. After uncovering it from the jumbled up blankets and camping pads on the ground, she returned, scribbling on her notepad before giving it to the curious child.

-A very bad person stole my voice.-

Lisa took in a deep breath, curling up next to both Jason and the child, politely motioning for her notepad to be given back to her. Lightly, she ran her hand through Blake's hair, nodding in thanks to her earlier complement.

"I'm s-s-sorry that happened to you, -cough- miss. Was it the s-same bad people t-that... kidnapped me?"

Lisa shook her head 'no' at Blake's question. The little girl snuggled closer against Jason's warmth for security as Lisa began to write again. She just felt safe around the kind lady and enormous masked man. Jason tightened his hold around her, gently, just letting the little one know that he wasn't about to let 'the bad people' kidnap her under his protective watch. Scrawling on her notepad again, Lisa showed in to their guest.

-I'm Lisa, and the big guy here is Jason. We're going to keep you safe.-

Now the child perked up hopefully, "Lisa, Jason, d-do you think you can help m-me find my daddy? The bad people took me away from him. Y-you've b-b-both been very nice to m-me, but... I'm scared and I really want to g-go home."

With a bit of an anxious expression, Lisa glanced up to Jason, unsure of how exactly to put the situation into words Blake would understand. Furthermore, she didn't want to risk upsetting the child with news she might not take very well. Blake had been through enough as it were. Almost cutely, Jason tilted his head in confusion. Why would the young one want her daddy? Wasn't it always mother? Of course, he never knew his own father, maybe that's why Jason didn't quite understand. Come to think of it, the child had only ever mentioned her father, nothing about a mother. Scrunching up her face in thought, Lisa began writing again, hoping that Blake would be able to comprehend and understand the severity of her current situation.

-Jason and I cannot leave our territory, and right now, you're not well enough to go anywhere on your own. The heavy snowfall and freezing weather conditions would make travel difficult as well. It's also dangerous because some of the bad people managed to escape last night. BUT, we do know someone who can find your daddy and take you home. Until then, Jason and I will protect you.-

Reading this, tears began glistening in the child's eyes. Why couldn't they leave? Was it because of the bad people that escaped? Speaking of which, remembering her nightmare, Blake gulped nervously, trying to hold back the urge to cry. They would come looking for her. They would hurt Jason and Lisa just as they threatened to do with her daddy if she didn't cooperate. Then take her back to that cruel white-haired woman with the scary clawed hand!

"N-no... I can't... the mean people... they'll try to hurt you i-if they find me with you!" Blake sobbed, unable to hold it in any longer.

In her distraught state, she tried to slip out of Jason's grip. As much as she liked Jason and Lisa, she needed to run away, to get out of here, before her guardians got hurt, or worse, simply because they were taking care of her. The child's breathing became heavy and erratic once Jason and Lisa both caught her. Her forehead was quite warm; perhaps it was just hysteria caused by the fever and her past captivity. While Jason tucked her back under the covers and held the squirming child in place, Lisa prepped a fresh compress and placed the cool rag across Blake's forehead. Slowly, the little girl stopped struggling, be it just calming down from her panic or too exhausted to try and fight any longer.

"W-what if they get you? What if they take me away?"

With a confident smirk, Lisa began writing again and Jason patted the hilt of his machete, nodding his head with a firm emphasis that alone seemed to say, _'If those bastards so much as look at you, THIS will be the last thing they see!'_

-They wont. Because Jason and I punish bad people like them! We WILL protect you.-

"Promise?"

Blake was almost timid with her question, looking up at Jason then back to Lisa as she huddled up in her blankets. Both her guardian angels nodded. Slowly, she let herself relax again, knowing that she was in good hands. Her guardian angles wouldn't lie to her. They had rescued her from her tormenters, given her a warm bed, clothing, dressings for her wounds, medicine, and a hot meal. She would stay with them.

Jason sat back, tilting his head again as he patted the child's shoulder. Then he remembered something! Now that Lisa was awake, he could go and get it. The gentle giant made a few gestures and grunts, to which his mate clicked her tongue, following with a whistle. With surprising grace for one of his bulk, Jason was already on his feet and sprinting down the tunnel leading back to the cabin.

"Where's he going?" Blake asked, looking up to her remaining guardian.

"You'll see." Lisa mouthed, leaning over and gently giving the child a kiss to her forehead.

Still warm, but the cold compress seemed to be doing it's job. Blake was still scared; this place was kind of frightening. But then again, Jason was scary too but he had been friendly with her, even if he did get annoyed when she didn't want to take her medicine. She liked it when the massive masked man held her, as if he were protecting her. And Lisa... despite all her scars, there was an angel in the flesh if ever there was one. Blake nearly felt herself drift off to sleep under Lisa's gentle caress, though she forced herself to stay awake, not wanting to suffer another nightmare again.

"Ummmm... Lisa? I-I just remembered something. By any chance, d-do you or Jason have my, ummmm, dream medicine?" Blake questioned, nervously.

Tilting her head with a confused gaze, Lisa shook her heard. There were no medications at the site of the occult party they had crashed, unless you wanted to count the recreational stuff. Though in all honesty, she wanted to hear more and reached for her notepad once more.

-Dream medicine? What are you talking about, little one?- she scribbled down.

Noticing the concerned look on Lisa's face, Blake smiled, cuddling up against her blankets, "Oh, it's this special pill m-my d-daddy had me take. I think it's called Hypnotic-no-Hypnocil. It stops you from having nightmares. I've... often been troubled by bad dreams since I was very little so daddy's been giving it to me. But, w-when the bad people took me away, they didn't give me my medicine and the bad dreams came back." she explained.

Lisa quietly nodded in understanding. Sometimes Jason suffered from nightmares too. And it was understandable, after the horrors Blake had been through that she'd get bad dreams. But, they had found nothing of the sort in her belongings.

"We'll see what Jason and I can do to keep the nightmares away. Hungry still?" she questioned silently, gesturing to the pot still on the hot plate.

Smiling shyly, Blake nodded. Looks like the girl had an appetite at least. A good, encouraging sign. That meant she was healing. Lisa got up, taking the child's mug with her, ladling up more broth for her charge and getting one for herself. She sat down at Blake's bedside, handing the child her soup, carefully as it was hot. The two girls savored their breakfasts in silence for a few minutes. Then Blake couldn't help but ask, "Are you and Jason married?"

This blunt question asked out of innocent curiosity nearly caused Lisa to spit out her chicken broth, eyes wide in surprise at having been taken completely off guard. Her shoulders shook a little, from silent laughter as tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. Before she lost herself, Lisa set her mug down and picked her notepad up once more. Come to think about it, while maybe not in the traditional sense, she and Jason were always there for one another, shared their love, their secrets, their very lives. (Along with other things that Blake was far to young to know about.) In a way, they WERE pretty much married! The only things lacking were rings and a legal document!

-I am his and he is mine.- Lisa finally wrote down.

Blake nodded in understanding, taking another sip of her soup, "Jason sure loves you a lot. H-he looks mean and scary, but he's very nice."

 _'Yes, to a young one like you. You're a good girl, he has no reason to punish you.'_ Lisa found herself thinking, as she nodded in agreement.

Now, it was her turn to ask a question, -What about your mother? You mentioned your father, but not a mother. Why?-

Lowering her head, letting out a slight cough, the child answered, "N-never had a mommy. Daddy told me that she went away a long time ago, just -cough- shortly after I was born. It's always just been daddy and me. Until the bad people came and took me away."

Lisa tenderly wiped away the tear that slid down Blake's face as she explained her story. It was obvious that the child's father had been good to her; she was genuinely distraught over being separated from him. And he was probably worried sick about her. Plus nearly being ritualistically slaughtered was sure to have traumatized the poor girl. But Blake... she was unusually strong for one so young.

"But... it's okay. Me and daddy have gotten along okay. I-I wouldn't mind it if you were my mommy... though Jason might get mad." Blake mentioned, trying to hold back her giggle.

Unable to stop herself, Lisa began to blush bright red at the rather loaded complement she was just given. Yes, Jason was willing to share her with a sweet, innocent child under their protection. But with another man? Forget about it! He'd have none of it. However, taking everything in good stride, Lisa simply scribbled down on her notepad again.

-Well, maybe just think of Jason and I as that really cool aunt and uncle every family should have.-

Feeling rather proud of herself, Lisa quirked her eyebrow and downed the last of her broth. She playfully teased Blake's hair as the child agreed. Before things got too rambunctious, she calmed the little girl down, tucking the covers more firmly around her. Though, it would have been just as well if she didn't.

"Ummmm... Lisa, where's the -cough- bathroom?" Blake asked.

 _'Well, this is something both Jason and I better get used too.'_ Lisa muttered to herself, in the back of her mind.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

After guiding Blake through the maze of tunnels, leading her to the one where a facility had been set up, (probably from the miners that originally worked down in here long ago. They worked and Jason maintained them, so Lisa didn't question it,) she led the child back to her bed. Just in time too, as a creaking from further down in the tunnels caused by the trap door followed by heavy stomps could only mean one thing. Jason was back. Blake settled down with a soft yawn, already feeling sleepy again. However, she looked afraid. She didn't want to go to sleep again. She didn't want the nightmares to come back. Maybe she'd be able to get one of her guardian angels to stay with her and chase them away.

"Get some rest, little one." Lisa mouthed.

Before she could inquire as to what was wrong, Jason stooped down into the den-like room, one hand concealing something behind his back. Lisa had to admit, she was quite curious as to what her mate was hiding. Jason seemed excited, and even somewhat pleased with himself. He approached Blake, absolutely towering over the small child. The corners of her mouth turned upwards and she even gave the massive brute a friendly wave. Then Jason unveiled what he was hiding.

"What's -cough- that y-you've got there, Jason?" Blake questioned.

Her curiosity was quickly answered when her silent guardian showed her the aged teddy bear he had been looking for in his old room upstairs in his mother's cabin. Blake let out an adorable squeak in surprise as Jason handed her the worn plush toy. There was a tear in the ear and one eye was missing, but she didn't care. While it may have been old, it was still soft, if a tad on the dirty side. The child hugged the teddy bear close to her chest and snuggled into it.

"Thank you, Jason. He's adorable."

With a soft grunt, Jason nodded in acknowledgment, lightly trailing his fingers along Blake's cheek, causing her to giggle and shrink back a little. Ticklish? Hmph, just like Lisa. Before the now intrigued giant could test out any other potential sensitive spots, his mate intervened, cuddling against his large chest with a contented sigh. As much as they both would have liked to play with Blake a little more, it was time to let her get some much needed sleep.

"That was very sweet of you, Jason." Lisa mentioned, still without a sound coming out of her mouth.

She smiled up at him, kissing her mate on the mask where his lips were concealed, causing Jason to let out a deep, rumbling purr. He returned her affection, nuzzling against Lisa, lifting his mask just enough so that he could give a few kisses to her neck and one on the lips. Blake had since drifted back to sleep, clutching the old plush tightly and all was tranquil... right up until...

A sharp ringing from the bells up on the ceiling snapped Jason's and Lisa's attention and startled Blake out of her sleep. The child let out a moan of protest, but even with somewhat groggy, tired eyes, she could clearly see the change in posture both her guardian angels had. It was like how they had been when they crashed Amelia's party; dangerous. Predatory. Jason in particular went from a gentle giant to downright hostile in the turn of a mere second! Blake actually found herself becoming afraid again, hearing the menacing growl coming from massive masked man.

"What... what's the matter?" she asked.

Already anticipating the question, Lisa had released her hold on Jason and began writing once again, -Those are alarms. It means there are bad people out there that Jason needs to find and punish.-

Now the child looked like she might start to panic again. Had they found out where she was hiding? She watched with baited breath, sitting up and clinging to Lisa's loose-fitting shirt as she watched Jason check his machete and grab a sledgehammer off of the weapons rack. Gently, her protector sat down on the bed, lightly stroking the back of Blake's neck and shoulders in an effort to keep her calm. Before Jason stomped off, he stooped down and nuzzled Lisa, then turned his mismatched gaze to the child.

"I don't want you to g-get hurt." Blake squeaked out.

A confident smirk spread over Jason's hidden mouth. Her concern for his safety was most touching. As lightly as he could, the mighty killer brushed two fingers across Blake's cheek in an effort to rid her of her tears. He grunted softly, giving Lisa a firm nod, to which she chirped in response. While he was out there on the hunt, his mate would remain in the tunnels with the child and watch over her. Another shrill jingle suddenly echoed through the labyrinth as a second bell went off. His silent instructions understood by his faithful mate, Jason picked up his sledgehammer and sprinted down the tunnels with great urgency.

Once the giant masked man was up on the surface and shut the trap door, Lisa let out a heavy sigh before guiding Blake to lay down again. Hugging her teddy bear tightly, the child reluctantly fell back into an uneasy sleep, soothed by Lisa's gentle and tender motherly caress.

 _'He'll be fine, sweetheart. Jason Voorhees does NOT fall easily.'_ she thought to herself, with a smirk.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Elsewhere in the woods, nearly knee deep in snow, four figures, cloaked in black and red robes, discussed their next move. Each one of them carried some sort of weapon, the three teenage girls all had daggers while the much older raven-haired man with them carried a handgun along with a woodcutting axe and worn out rucksack. The man had just finished watching something on a beat up looking camcorder that had sticky, dried blood coating part of it and his expression was decidedly grim. While he appeared to faring okay in the frigged weather, his three female companions were less adapted to the cold... that or it could have been the fact that they weren't wearing much under their partially torn up cultist robes.

"I totally didn't sign up for any of this!" sodded one of the teenage girls, as she held her face in her hands, "I just want to go home."

She nervously examined her surroundings, like a frightened deer. Every little gust of wind or groan of the frozen tree branches made her jump and tears run down her cheeks.

"From the moment you took the pledge of our army, Luna, you did sign up for exactly this!" the male snapped, "Get it together, girl! Your brothers and sisters are counting on you."

"Just shut up already." muttered the short haired blonde, who almost looked just as terrified.

"Melissa... did you NOT see that huge guy?" Luna yelped, "And what the fuck are we doing anyway, hunting for some stupid little kid that was gonna be killed anyways? Let her freeze, why can't Amelia just find another? Whatever, I-I don't want any part in this... I didn't know we were going to be slaughtering little kids and drinking blood. Ew!" she added on, with a huff.

"LADY Amelia to you, initiate Luna!" the man snapped, putting the camcorder into his bag he carried, "And why she wants that particular child is no business of yours, merely that what was hers was taken."

"Geez, if you went back to that-that place, the least you could have done was bring us back something warmer to wear." groaned the third girl in annoyance.

She was much larger then the other two, what one might call pleasantly plump. The three of them were in quite the jam, having originally just expecting this to be a party where they could all get shamelessly freaky and have fun binge drinking, scoring free drugs, and enjoy copious amounts of hot, sticky, anonymous sex with hopefully cute goth boys. None of them had expected the cult leader to bring out a human to sacrifice, let alone a child! None of them could have even dreamed that the mythical killer and guardian of these lands would crash the party with his feral girlfriend! Now the child was missing, Amelia was no where to be found, and Seth found himself out in the middle of the Crystal Lake woods with three wannabe "hardcore" goth girls that honestly had no clue what they were getting themselves into. But, now that they were Sisters in The Soldiers of Eternal Damnation, there WAS no leaving. There WAS no going home. Wherever their superiors said was home, was home. Whatever their superiors commanded, they would obey... or pay the cost. Soon enough, discussing turned into arguing, and that arguing reached it's peek.

"Lady Amelia would not have allowed that great dumb brute to slay her. She is out there and we will be richly rewarded when we return what is hers." Seth growled, "Now you WILL fan out and search this place down to the last tree stump and rock. Now, Melissa, you'll come with me, Chloe- "

"Fuck you Seth, I'm not dealing with any more of your voodoo shit! I'm going home! This whole stupid club of yours was just a mistake. Come on, Melissa..."

Without looking back, Luna began to storm off, though it was somewhat less dramatic with her struggling in the knee deep snow. Melissa and Chloe considered following for a moment, right up until they caught sight of Seth drawing his handgun. Both girls screamed hysterically as the man fired a single shot into Luna's back. The bullet tore through her spine and out the center of her chest, leaving a spatter of dark crimson to spill against stark white canvas. Luna was barely able to get out a squeal before she fell face first on the ground, warm blood rapidly melting the snow beneath her. With a smirk, Seth holstered his handgun and turned to the other two ladies.

"Let this be a lesson to you, sisters. The ONLY way you leave this army, is in death. UNDERSTOOD?!"

Frightened beyond words, Chloe and Melissa nodded in obedient silence. So, it was either Jason Voorhees and his Huntress or their own commander. Either way, they were screwed.

"Now... let's move out and find that little cunt!" Seth ordered, "And if you come across the brute or his feral bitch... kill them!"

However, before they set out, the sound of thick tread boots crunching through the snow could be heard, followed by the snapping of a twig. There was someone out there, watching them!

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Watching his prey carefully from the safety of the trees, Jason waited patiently. So... THESE were the intruders that had unwittingly set off the alarm and disturbed both of his girls. He recognized the red and black robes at once. The bad people Blake was afraid of wore them. They had cheated his and Mother's judgment when they escaped his wrath. Already, Jason could hear his Mother hissing softly in the back of his mind, though she wasn't giving him her orders yet, allowing him to listen in. Overhearing their argument only made him angrier. The male, he was adamant that they find the child. (Not that he would, considering Jason had her stashed away in a very safe place only he and Lisa knew about.) But one of the girls was causing nothing but trouble for the rest of them, and that's when things escalated.

Without any warning, the man, Seth, drew his pistol and shot Luna in the back. It took a few seconds for the echo of the loud 'BANG' to wear down, however during that time, the girl had begun to bleed out and fell face forward on the ground. Now Jason was beyond furious! That pathetic sack of flesh and bones DARED to take a life that belonged to him?! Poaching on his lands; the sheer audacity! Jason would see to it that he suffered severely for his insolence.

However, before completely loosing his temper, Jason let out a low growl as he shuffled closer, snapping a nearby twig as he did so. The three remaining occultists took a look around, and while they certainly heard him, they didn't see him. He loved it when they got like that, it was usually when they'd panic and scatter, leaving themselves wide open to the mercy of his traps. Or they'd run right into his waiting blade, Jason always got a kick out of that too.

 _"_ _That's right Jason. Be good boy and kill them! Protect your good girl. Protect your little one."_ Mother growled.

Jason felt a momentary hitch in his breath. Could he consider Blake to be his? Well, she was on his lands, and whatever was in his territory also belonged to him. Therefor, the answer was yes. (Until she was reunited with her father, but that wouldn't happen for a while yet.) With a smirk hidden behind his hockey mask, Jason stalked forward, singling out Chloe as she unwittingly trudged through the snow in his direction. The plump girl paused for a moment with a soft whimper, glancing around, particularly behind her, where Seth was staying.

"Sure... make us girls go first!" she muttered to herself, a little shakily, "Fucking bastard..."

Chloe was so busy badmouthing Seth under her breath that she nearly missed the wall of solid muscle that stepped out from behind a large tree roughly ten feet away, sledge hammer in hand and heavy, warm breath hanging in the air. When she did finally take notice of Jason, the cultist initiate screamed as loud as she could before turning tail and running. Her loose-fitting robes caught and snagged on gangly branches and debris on the snow-covered ground, but she didn't care. Hell, at this point she'd probably run naked through the frigged woods just to escape the powerful masked killer!

"IT'S FUCKING JASON! SETH, MELISSA! IT'S HIM, IT'S HIM!"

With a yelp, she tripped, her foot having caught a buried root just right. Though before the behemoth giving chase could pound her into pulp, three more gunshots rang out, along with several curses and swears from the other teenager, Melissa. Seth stood his ground calmly, watching as the mighty giant fell backwards with a pained grunt, raising a cloud of powder snow and frost from the impact. Panting heavily, Chloe scrambled back up to her feet, shakily reaching for the dagger on her robe's belt.

"Did I tell you to run... or did I tell you to kill it?!" Seth snapped, shoving his way past the two shaken girls.

"Uhlk! Rude much!" Melissa muttered, rubbing her arms in an effort to warm herself up.

Seth ignored his companions and simply holstered his handgun. With some finesse, he twirled his axe around, admiring the fallen giant, "Such a pity. The genuine spawn of a true she-devil. Praise be to the darkness below. May he return to our fold one day." he sighed.

In a vain and proud display, he put one booted foot on Jason's chest, posing as though someone were about to take his picture with his magnificent catch. Then he got an idea. Perhaps a trophy was to be in order. Yes, that face and mask were two things no one could mistake for anything else!

"Let's just go!" Chloe whined.

"And leave this priceless treasure behind?" Seth scoffed, "It'll only take a few swings of this axe to have his head rolling off his shoulders. Hmph... maybe the mighty Jason Voorhees isn't nearly as strong as everyone claims! No matter... this alone will grant me great favor within the brotherhood."

Now, if Seth was actually paying attention instead of blowing his own horn like an entire brass ensemble, he would have taken just a little more notice as to how little blood came out of those gunshot wounds to the giant's chest. To the slightest hint of consciousness still beating within that powerful undead heart. To the fact that he was exactly where Jason wanted him from the moment he stepped up to claim his prize!

With a great heave, Seth swung the axe overhead, the blade lined up with Jason's muscular neck. Before it could strike it's mark, the masked giant's hand suddenly shot up, grabbing the shaft of the weapon in an ironclad grip. Futilely, Seth tried to pry it from Jason's hands, but the Crystal Lake Killer was far too powerful.

"RUN!" Melissa screamed, "Fuck this! I'm out too!"

"I never should have left home to join this stupid cult!" Chloe yelped, taking off on the heels of the other female, abandoning their former superior to his fate.

"Get back here you fucking useless whores!" Seth shouted, "That's an order! As your Brother in Arms, I command you to return and fight!"

He struggled for dominance, but it wasn't long before Jason arose to his feet, one enormous hand still firmly gripped on the axe handle while Seth had to use both of his; and Seth was quickly loosing the fight. With a shout, the cultist pulled against his opponent with all his might, but it was all for naught. Jason tore the axe out of Seth's hands with a snarl, dislocating the man's left shoulder as he yanked, before ultimately bringing the blade down upon his head. There was barely a yelp before the occultist's skull split open like a rotted melon. Thick blood splattered across Jason's chest and mask before pooling on the ground. Bone and brain matter squelched horribly as the body dropped, leaving it to spill out. Jason just grunted, leaving the former waste of life where he lay. There were still two more to catch!

 _"_ _That's right, Jason. Your work's not finished yet! They'll take your girls away from you, away from us. Be a good boy and kill the filthy sluts!"_ Mother goaded, fiercely.

Growling in his throat, Jason took hold of his sledgehammer once again and sprinted forward, nearly unhindered by the thick layer of snow and ice on the ground. His breath hung heavy in the air around him as he ran, catching the obvious trail in the snow along with hearing the two fleeing teenagers' screeching.

 _'Why do they always, ALWAYS scream?'_ the brute wondered.

All screaming did was give him yet another trail to follow. Maybe nobody ever learned this because the vast majority of intruders never lived long enough to tell. Sure enough, there they were, fumbling with those ridiculous robes as they caught on branches, shrubs, and the occasional stone, providing the bad girls with yet another obstacle to potentially trip over. A bit of a chuckle escaped Jason at that thought. Even more so once the larger of the two teens found herself upside down, hanging from a tree by her ankle. Chloe screamed and struggled violently, desperately trying to sit up and use her dagger to cut herself free. It was difficult enough, what with the rush of blood to her head. However, the robe flopping around all over in her current state only hindered her further.

"Melissa! Melissa help me... T-that thing, shit... it's coming! Cut me down!" she cried out, frantically.

At her companion's cries, Melissa skidded to a halt and turned around, eyes widened in alarm. No, not because Chloe had stepped into a well concealed snare, but because Jason Voorhees came charging through the woods at an alarming speed, kicking up shimmering powder snow with each large stride.

"Tough shit, girl. You're on your own!"

And with that, she turned and ran, thinking that Jason would stop and kill off her trapped comrade and leave her with some time to make an escape. Melissa panted heavily, but kept on running, heart pounding so hard she thought it might burst from her chest. Then, a sharp gasp escaped her throat, drowning out Chloe's frantic calls for help. It wasn't until she looked down, did her mind finally register just how much pain she was in, as a good four inches of blood smeared machete blade was sticking out of where her heart was!

Jason watched with satisfaction as the bad cultist girl collapsed to the ground, twitching from the sheer shock of the strike. Straightening up after his spectacular throw, the brute trotted forward, looking down at Melissa with pure hatred. With a growl, he gripped his machete hilt and ripped the blade through her spine and ribs, splintering the bones and causing the wounds to bleed out profusely. He knelt down, snapping a gold chain off of the dead girl's neck, seething at the sight of the upside down pentagram on the charm. With his bare hand, he crushed and mangled it, making the religious trinket unrecognizable. Kicking the corpse for good measure, Jason returned to deal with the last trespasser, currently trapped by his cleverly placed snare.

"No... NO! You mother fucker! Just let me go, I didn't even want to come out here!" Chloe screamed, tears spilling from her eyes.

It was clear that she was becoming delirious from hanging upside down for as long as she had been. Uncaring of her pleas, Jason simply stuck his machete in the ground, hefting his hammer with both hands for a more precise swing. Chloe lashed out with her knife as she slowly swayed back and fourth, managing to stab Jason in his chest. More annoyed by the flesh wound then anything else, the masked killer shoved against the trapped teen, causing her to sway precariously. He grabbed at her robe, tearing it off of her body. Screaming and squirming helplessly, Chloe could only watch as Jason pulled back his sledgehammer.

"I hope you rot in Hell with your fucking slut!"

That sealed her fate. No one spoke about HIS good girl like that and got a clean, merciful death! With as much force as he could muster, Jason slammed the heavy hammerhead against her torso, knocking her against the rough bark of the tree with a 'THUD'. Winded from the blow and crippling pain, the bad girl could hardly make a sound. Several ribs had broken and it was likely that some of her vitals had turned to pudding. Not satisfied yet, Jason struck once again, beating the cultist initiate as if she were a pinata. Eventually, he brought his weapon down upon her battered flesh so heavily, the top part of her body separated from the lower with a sickening snap of the spine, falling to the ground and spilling a mess of mangled organs, bone, and blood. By now, Jason was practically painted with the blood and gore of his victims. Overlooking the slaughter, he gave a curt nod.

 _"_ _That's a good boy, Jason. Mother is pleased."_ Mother praised.

Nodding again, Jason took in a deep, calming breath, coming down from his rage. The intruders were dead! Both his good girls were safe, for the moment. There was still no sign of Amelia, though he heard the man, Seth, mentioning her. With a deep sigh, he picked his machete back up, sheathing it, then went to grab Melissa first, unceremoniously dragging her by her ankle. Four bodies... this might take some planning.

Eventually, using the rope from his snare and after tearing up the robes into strips, Jason was able to truss up three of the mangled bodies to drag behind him and could then heft one over his shoulder. Upon getting Seth's broken body ready for transport, he came across the rucksack the cultist had been carrying. Jason tilted his head when he came across the camcorder, thinking that it may have been the same one filming the events of the ritual the night before. Perhaps he'd let Lisa take a look. As much as he hated to admit it, there were still some things she knew better than he did. New models of various electronic devices was one of them. Once he had the bodies ready, Jason began his decidedly slower trek back through the woods, somewhat bogged down by dragging a multitude of extra weight. All he wanted to do was get back to the tunnels, where Lisa and Blake would eagerly await his return.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

It had been roughly an hour and a half since Jason left the tunnels. Lisa had gotten Blake to settle from her nervous fit and take a nap, as the ill child's body needed plenty of rest to heal properly. The girl watched over her from her seat on the work table; she sighed contently, catching the hint of a small smile on Blake's face as she hugged the teddy bear close in her sleep. Lisa continued with what she was doing to pass the time, waiting for her mate to return. She ran her knife over a thick stick in her hand, carving the tip into a wickedly sharp point. Testing the sharpness of the stake with her finger, the girl nodded in approval before putting it with the other ten or so she had been working on, then picked up the next stick from the basket on her other side. Her legs slowly swung freely over the edge of the table while she worked, right up until familiar, heavy, steel-toed footsteps in the cabin above caught her attention. In an instant, Lisa's head snapped in the direction of the noise, listening as the trap door opened and something heavy was dropped down inside.

 _'The mighty hunter returns. Victorious.'_ Lisa purred, inwardly.

The silent girl slid off her seat, sheathing her knife back into her boot and setting her unfinished stake on the table. She let out a soft moan as Blake stirred awake from the noise, having hoped the child would have just slept through Jason's return home. Like a cat, Lisa padded to Blake's bedside, gently shushing her and motioning for the young girl to stay in bed, as it was never a good idea to interrupt Jason when he was working.

"It's Jason, isn't it? He's okay." Blake yawned, tiredly as she tried to crane her head for a better look.

The child's excited smile quickly dropped as a thick, coppery scent reached her nose. Jason's ragged breathing could be heard, along with something scuffing along the dirt floor heavily. Calmly, Lisa's mouth turned upwards into a smirk. There was her mate, dragging three mangled bodies and carrying a fourth. A frightened gasp escaped Blake's mouth as she shrank back in her bed, quivering fearfully.

"W-why d-did he bring the bad people here?"

She tried to hide as Jason stalked past. Momentarily he looked down at the child's cowering form, though Lisa motioned for him to move on and that she'd handle this. The brute nodded and continued on his way, though not before unloading his sledgehammer and the rucksack on the ground beside the workbench. Meanwhile, his mate began writing on her notepad again, then had to coax the shaken child into taking it and letting her know it was okay.

-They can't EVER hurt you again. Jason has punished them. We promised to keep you safe.-

Blake relaxed a little, though the thick trail of blood through the dirt wasn't quite agreeing with her stomach. It reminded her of the lodge. Or worse, her nightmare. Flesh, body parts and blood scattered everywhere! There wasn't even a safe place to step. The child couldn't help but think those horrifying thoughts, watching as the badly mutilated corpses were dragged down the tunnel that had a strong, putrid, burnt smell coming from it. Cautiously, she sat up and leaned against Lisa fearfully, who put a comforting arm around her shoulder and lightly rubbed the child's arms and shoulders.

"Where is -cough- Jason taking them?" Blake questioned, blinking up at the older female.

-He takes them into the burnt room. That's where Jason deals with the bad people and makes them go away forever. I must ask that you never EVER go exploring around in there.-

The look on Lisa's face told Blake that she was quite serious and that she would only ask her request nicely once. Wordlessly, Blake nodded in understanding. Quite honestly, she wasn't even sure about trying to so much as leave her bed again.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Time ticked by quietly and slowly for the next few hours. After getting Blake to lay down again and rest, Lisa pawed through the contents of the bag, uncovering the camcorder, a handgun with a few extra rounds, a half full canteen, MRE style rations, and a few basic survivalist tools along with a woodcutting axe. (Not nearly as nice as the axe she wielded, but it was sturdy and obviously worked, considering there was blood and bits of brain matter on it.) The girl took it upon herself to tidy up the weapons and sort through the goods, however midway through wiping the blood and grit off of the sledgehammer, Jason had emerged from the Burnt Room, free of corpses but he was covered in blood.

Already anticipating what his mate was thinking, the massive brute shed his soiled jacket and shirt and stalked off, grabbing a clean change of clothes that Lisa had the forethought to set up down here just in case. He let out a groan in protest when his girl readied a pair of tweezers and poured some water onto a clean rag and proceeded to give his face, neck, chest, and arms a light sponge bath. Though Lisa was quick to figure out that the loud growls and moaning were really just the big lug's way of disguising the fact that he was actually enjoying the attention he was getting from her.

"Oh pipe down, you big baby and turn around!" Lisa mouthed, giving him a hand signal.

Once the vast majority of the blood was wiped from his scarred and weather beaten skin, the girl proceeded to pluck the bullets out of his newest wounds, depositing the spent rounds on the work table. Relieved after that was over, Jason was about to put on his shirt, when he felt a wide pair of eyes staring at him. Both killers turned to look at Blake, who was transfixed on them, particularly to Jason. Seeing him without his shirt on for the first time, the rippling, powerful, solid muscles flexing with every movement he made. He'd put any wrestler to shame!

Grunting softly and perking up, Jason approached, pleased that he had done a good job, ridding his territory of those foul creatures that threatened to take both Lisa and Blake away. The child shrank back a little with a soft whimper and her heart began to beat faster. Slowly, Jason knelt down by her bedside, Lisa right beside him, so that his sheer mass didn't intimidate the little one. He didn't want Blake to be scared of him; perhaps bringing the bodies home in his usual brutish manner was a little much for the child just barley beginning to heal from severe trauma to handle. (Though to be fair, Jason was still quite new to the whole "having a young child in his lair" thing.)

"J-Jason...?"

She reflexively flinched when he reached out to stroke her hair. Blake had watched him kill before, ruthlessly and precisely, each swing carrying a significant meaning. The brute could crush bones with his bare hands and reduce flesh and organs to unrecognizable putty within minutes! Though when her eyes trailed back to the teddy bear still clutched in her hands, she settled down, even managing a weak smile. This was also the man that gave her medicine to make her feel better and let her use his bed. Who comforted when she was frightened and alone and fed her when she was hungry. Jason was one of her guardian angles, he would never hurt her!

"T-thank you, Jason. F-for making the bad people go away." Blake finally managed to squeak out, "Lisa... s-she kept me safe while you were out."

Gently, Jason butted his head against Lisa's side with a soft grunt, nuzzling against her. Smiling, the silent girl rubbed Jason's neck and shoulders lovingly.

 _'THAT'S my good girl.'_ Jason thought to himself, proudly.

Lisa's shoulders shook a little as she quietly giggled. Blake putting in a good word for her, how sweet!

Curiously, Blake reached out with one hand, intrigued by the multitude of scars covering her protector's bare chest. She stopped, her mismatched gaze meeting Jason's, but instead of pushing her away, he allowed the child to run her small hands over his solid muscles and old battle scars. Lisa nodded in approval, as this was a great show of trust on her mate's part.

"You must have to fight a lot." Blake observed, running her index finger across a particularly large scar on the left side of Jason's chest, "But it just shows -cough, cough- how strong you -cough- are. I'm glad you and Lisa are my guardian angels!"

A gruff snort came from Jason's concealed nostrils and he puffed out his chest a little quite pridefully, allowing Blake to hug him. Though his little ego trip began to trail off as the little girl began hacking and coughing once again and her cheeks began to flush red. While he would have been perfectly fine with Blake taking a longer look at his exposed scars, he didn't like the way she was beginning to fall back into violent fits of coughing. The medicine must have worn off. It wasn't long before Lisa was handing the child a carefully measured out dose of the bitter, green syrup.

"Do I -cough- have to -cough, cough- take this stuff again?" the child moaned pitifully, giving the most pathetic look she could manage to her guardians.

In unison, both Jason and Lisa nodded, giving Blake no choice but to take the dose. As much as the little one disliked the taste of the medicine, she knew better then to disappoint her guardian angles. (Especially after seeing one of them bring four bodies home!) They were only trying to nurse her back to health. Once that was finished, Jason tucked her in for the night, gesturing to her in his own unique way that he wanted her to go back to sleep.

"Mmmmmph, good night Jason. Good night Lisa." she murmured, tiredly.

Although still a little shaken, Blake could feel herself slowly surrendering to her body's needs. With the kind-hearted lady and gentle giant watching over her and a soft, cuddly companion to keep the nightmares at bay in her arms, the child allowed sleep to claim her.

 _'Sweet dreams, child.'_ Lisa found herself thinking.

The pair watched Blake for a moment; while the child still coughed, her breathing began to even out as she settled in for the night. Jason stood back up to his full height, giving his sore muscles a good stretch. He grunted in surprise when his mate lightly kissed the most prominent scar on his chest and motioned to their comfortable little nest where they were sleeping for now. While some activities may have been out of the question for now, there was no reason why Lisa couldn't treat her gentle giant to a nice massage and rub down.

 _'Hmhm... I can always take a rain check on that happy ending.'_ Lisa mused.

Needing no further prompting, Jason lay down on his belly, grabbing one of the pillows in his arms and rested his head against it. Once he was comfortable, Lisa knelt beside him and began working all the knots and kinks out of his tight muscles, paying particular attention to his neck, shoulders, and back. The girl could hear him groaning in pleasure, just enjoying the feeling of her silken touch upon his skin. A reward for a weary warrior.

Before turning in for the night, the two of them took one last look at Blake, who was resting soundly, for the time being. But this was only the beginning... Somewhere, Amelia was out there, along with any of the other unworthy flesh bags that escaped with their lives! And not only would there be intruders to dispatch, they now had a child to care for.

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Notes:** First of all I'd like to start off by saying Happy Halloween. (Yes, I was saving this for a Halloween upload.)

So we've got fluff, violence, then back to fluff again. Honestly, I found myself Squeeing, Jason is just adorable with that child. I thought that the "child not wanting to take icky medicine" would be a nice touch as well. And of course there's the fables teddy bear. I've seen it in art and mentioned in various fics, but you don't really see it in the movies. What's with that?

Anyways, hope you enjoy this one, reviews are lovely, and have a happy and Safe Halloween out there.

02/17/2017 edit: So, for those of you that have previously read this chapter, you'll notice that new bit I added in. Turns out Blake has been taking a special "Dream Medicine" that prevents nightmares. Coincidence, no?

 **Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, ect. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


	4. The She-Devil is in the Details

I'm really hoping by now you guys would know the drill. If you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Guardian Angels:: The She-Devil is in the Details

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Lurking in a shady alleyway behind a rundown dive bar at around four in the morning, Amelia found herself panting heavily while she licked the last flecks of sticky blood off of her bladed glove. Her head nearly felt like it was about to split open from the enraged screeching ringing in her ears without rest. Ever since the ritual was interrupted back at the lodge, they had been yammering non-stop. The cultist leader had managed to navigate her way out of the old, seemingly abandoned campgrounds and made it to the safety of the small town, even taking the opportunity to murder a foolish teenager that had been wandering through the streets alone on his way back home after sneaking off to meet his girlfriend. It had been an easy kill, no witnesses. Then she dragged the body into this very alley and consumed what she could, while the snow falling from above would conceal what couldn't be hidden away in a dingy dumpster.

"I know! You will receive what was promised, but I cannot go back alone. There are a few of the faithful who live around here, my friends. Is there nothing else that will slake you until then?" Amelia whispered.

Idly, the woman flexed her now cleaned blades before stuffing them back into her messenger bag along with her body armor and glanced around nervously. The entire town was still asleep it seemed, but that was no reason to linger at the scene of her latest crime. But if anything else, she could take comfort in knowing that if the body was discovered, then the unofficial mascot of the area would get blamed for the murder, no doubt.

 _'You promised us blood, Amelia... child's blood and child's flesh... and child's soul.'_ hissed a multitude of dark, slithering voices in unison, resonating in the back of the white-haired woman's mind, _'You have been marked, Amelia, we have held up our end of the bargain. We give you strength, we give you charisma, we grant you power over common mortals. But there is much that must be done before you can become LIKE us. We want what was promised.'_

Heaving a heavy sigh as she bade her retreat from the alley, Amelia pulled out one of her pendents out from under her jacket, a golden pentagram with a goat's skull in the middle. She opened in up, reveling a small photo inside of a little girl with shoulder length brown hair and mismatched eyes, one brown, one blue.

"Blake McCormick..."

 _'Yessssss... ruined innocence, we feed off of it, it is what we crave above all else.'_ the voices purred, devilishly.

Amelia quickly snapped the locket closed and stuffed in back under her shirt and coat. Blake, she had been difficult to find, harder to take, but her loyal followers had come through for her. Now, most of them were dead and the child was lost... or was she? Would Jason have just slaughtered Blake as he did all of the Soldiers of Eternal Damnation? Left her to the mercy of the frozen woods and wild animals? Something deep down was telling the cultist leader that the answer was no. Her companions would have known if the girl was slaughtered in the massacre or if she was left to simply freeze to death. There was a woman accompanying the brute, so the stories told around town in hushed, frightened voices weren't entirely accurate. Jason wasn't just some retarded backwoods hillbilly in a hockey-mask. The brute didn't just mindlessly kill anyone and everything he came across. He was surprisingly intelligent, strong willed, and resourceful. Amelia could feel the bond those two shared. If ever there were genuine soul mates, it would be the deadly pair. It was quite a stretch, but could Jason and his female companion have potentially taken Blake, be it captive or even as a refugee?

She pondered all the possibilities, momentarily relieved when the voices stopped, then she remembered something, "The voices... or rather, voice. An elderly woman, capable of great compassion... and also terrible vengeance."

 _'A mother will do anything for her children, Amelia. Anything...'_

There was no mistaking it; that had been a restless spirit! Perhaps a grieving mother who wasn't ready to abandon her little boy. Who would never leave her child to the cruelty of the harsh world alone.

"Hmph... not so little anymore!" Amelia scoffed to herself, "But yet..."

She took a seat on a vacant bench, right outside Mias' Grocers. The lights were still off and it wouldn't even be open for another few hours yet. Amelia reached into her pocket, pulling out a very simple, older style flip phone, and opened it. Still no reply back! Yet, a sly smile crossed the white-haired woman's faced as she rhythmically tapped her nails on the cold metal. Her friends had just given her an idea...

"I know what it is we will need to do..."

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

This time, it had been Lisa who took the early shift so that Jason could sleep in a little. Although the massive brute may have protested initially, he gave into his mate's desire to split the work and allowed himself to drift back to sleep. Lisa smiled softly to herself, listening to the sounds of his rhythmic snores. She had checked on Blake, who was still asleep though would occasionally cough or moan.

 _'Hmmm... what to start with?'_ Lisa mused to herself.

She could always go back to making more of the stakes, perhaps she'd have enough for Jason to set up when he went out on his morning patrol. Even in the freezing cold, Jason would be strong enough to dig a shallow pit or even conceal them among the regular fallen branches. Or there was the option of making a fresh breakfast; what she had in mind would take some time, so she best get started now. Shrugging to herself, the silent girl retreated into the storage room, mentally praising her cleverness for storing excess herbs, spices, and dry goods with long shelf lives down here. Sometime during the past day, Jason, on one of his patrols, had even thought to bring some fresh food down here, knowing that both his girls would probably get tired of canned food and MREs in a hurry, since he planned on keeping them down here for a while. Quickly, Lisa grabbed some apples, cinnamon, sugar, dry oatmeal, and a gallon of bottled water.

After setting her things down on the table to begin prep work, the girl stopped what she was doing when the sound of Blake's fearful whimpering reached her keen ears. The child was still in bed, shaking and clutching her old, worn out teddy bear tightly. At once, Lisa recognized that the child was in the throws of a nightmare. Instinctively, the former nursing assistant swooped down to Blake's bedside and gently placed her hand against the young one's cheek.

 _'Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here. Nothing bad will befall you here, little one.'_ she whispered over and over again in her mind.

At Lisa's touch, Blake settled down, though when she was about to get back up to leave, the silent woman felt a small hand wrapped in gauze grip her fingers in a tender hold.

"Lisa?" Blake asked, sleepily while blinking her eyes.

When her vision finally focused, the young child saw her guardian angel smiling down at her.

"It's okay now. You can go back to sleep." Lisa mouthed.

Before she could tuck the covers back around Blake's tiny frame, the girl sat up with a small yawn, "Actually Lisa, i-is it okay i-if I... stay up with you? Please?"

Truth be told, the child really didn't want to go back to sleep right away, not after yet another nightmare. She hugged her teddy bear, giving Lisa the most adorable, doe-eyed look that she could muster, which was a skill Blake had honed into an art form. Quickly feeling herself giving in, almost the same way she would do for Jason when he would perform his best impression of a wounded puppy, Lisa located her notepad and quickly began to write.

-Just for a little while. Be very quiet and don't go wandering off. Jason's still asleep and he might get a little moody if he wakes up and catches you out of bed. He's a little over zealously protective.-

Although Blake's forehead wrinkled in thought as she tried to piece together what "over zealous" meant, she understood the gist of it and eagerly nodded in agreement. Seemed as though Lisa was speaking from past experience. But, if Blake remained quiet and obedient, her caretaker would let her stretch her legs and maybe even poke around a little. So, while Lisa sat down on the work bench, pulled out one of her many knives, and began peeling the apples, the child threw her covers aside and gently set her teddy bear down on the pillow. After giving her stiff limbs a good stretch, Blake began by going through the contents of her backpack. Every so often, she would start coughing again, but overall, the little one was already looking much better then she had been when they rescued her.

Lisa kept a watchful eye on Blake, though she let the girl have some personal space to go through her belongings. At least, she thought those were the child's belongings when she found them. They were obviously clothes fitted for a girl of Blake's age. There were also some winter boots, a hair brush, tooth brush, and other basic hygiene items. Satisfied with her inventory, the child began exploring the den-like chamber, careful not to touch any of Jason's weapons or belongings, though she was very curious about how exactly the large grinding stone worked. There was so much... stuff! Random items that to the untrained eye looked like a hoarder's nest, but upon closer examination, every single item, be it a rusted bike half buried in the dirt wall or sheet of scrap steel had it's place to support the mine shaft, or be a makeshift shelf, act as a hook for a lantern, it was actually quite brilliant! Blake's eyes slowly scanned her surroundings in absolute wonder.

Curiously, the young girl had been watching a couple of rats that had been shuffling around the tunnels. Although they usually stayed towards the lesser used ones and left the den alone, every so often the large rodents would come snooping. They had never really bothered Lisa, as they were surprisingly tame. (And they knew better then to mess around with Jason!) Though the silent woman couldn't help but notice how they would follow Blake around. She laughed to herself, shaking her head a little.

Before falling into the temptation to explore the rest of the tunnels, barring the "burnt room", or course, Blake sent her new furry friends about their business, slunk by the still sleeping Jason, careful of where she stepped, for there was still sticky, deep red residue from the bad people he had brought home last night, then stuck to Lisa's side like Velcro. If anything else, her silent guardian just enjoyed having the company. Blake was remaining very quiet, not wanting to disrupt Lisa while she worked, but whatever it was she was making for breakfast was already smelling good as it began to heat up over the hot plate.

"It smells amazing, Lisa." Blake whispered.

Lisa laughed a little, running her fingers through Blake's hair. The child greatly enjoyed this gentle show of affection. Her father would do it all the time. Without hesitation, Blake scooted closer and hugged her protector around her waist.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, young one?" Lisa mouthed, putting an arm around Blake's shoulder.

"How d-did -cough- you meet Jason? Did h-he protect you from the bad people t-too?"

For a moment, Lisa lightly drummed the fingers of her free hand against the sturdy wooden table. After searching around for her pad and pen, she began writing.

-As a matter of fact, he actually did save me from some bad people. They weren't like the ones trying to take you away, but they would always say mean things to me, make me question my self worth, and force me to do things for them. Sometimes bad things that I didn't want to do.-

"If they were so mean, why were you with them?" Blake questioned, concern heavy in her voice, "B-but you're so nice, I-I don't see how anyone could be mean to you."

-You're a very sweet and brave girl, Blake, yet someone wanted to harm you. There are many needlessly cruel people in the world.- Lisa wrote, giving a valid point, -But, the day I met Jason was the day I also had enough of them. I made my bad people go away and leave me alone! Well, Jason got one of them. Then he decided that he wanted to protect me, because I was a good girl. It... didn't get off to a smooth start. I was scared and he started to lead me away through the woods. He can't speak, so naturally I became even more frightened when he wouldn't answer my questions.-

As Lisa wrote down her story, she could tell that Blake was becoming more and more enthralled by the second. Even gasping and covering up her mouth in shock when she got to a... certain point.

"You... you -cough-, didn't! Lisa?!"

Eyes shifting and shoulders raising a little, Lisa put on a face of undeniable guilt. Yup! She had indeed dared to strike the mighty Jason Voorhees where it hurt most... and got to live!

-He brought me down here and put me on the very same bed you're now occupying. Though he was understandably angry with me. Jason was just trying to keep me safe and here I went and hurt him because I was afraid. That night I spent chained up in the dark with plenty of time to think about what I did to the man who just rescued me.- Lisa continued to write, -Eventually though, we made our amends. I taught him how to be gentle and compassionate when the time calls for it and he taught me how to fight and defend myself. Jason had been horribly lonely and broken for many, many years, living out here all by himself. I was broken too, crippled by my anxiety and so fearful of being alone I settled for the company of bad people who dragged me through the mud to make themselves feel better. In many ways, we ended up healing and saving each other. I've been by his side ever since.-

Blake's smile widened when she finished reading Lisa's story. It may not have been quite like the fairy tales and fantasy novels she and her dad would read together, but she liked it. Jason wasn't exactly anyone's idea of Prince Charming, but there was no denying the love and adoration those two shared. Even the child could tell, they made each other very happy. Jason was certainly Lisa's noble prince!

"I'm happy Jason, -cough- found you. I hope that one day, my daddy will find someone who will make him as happy as Jason makes you." Blake mentioned, quietly.

-You're a very sweet girl, Blake.- Lisa wrote, -With your help, I'm certain your father will find someone right for him.-

After a little while of answering some more questions, sneaking some bites of apple for herself and for Blake, Lisa let out a silent and surprised gasp when large hands lightly rested across her midsection and a hockey mask clad face nuzzled into the crook of her neck with a deep, guttural purr. She leaned into the massive, muscular chest behind her contently, raising her head in such a way that would expose her throat to him. Jason continued telling his mate "good morning" in his own way, when he felt something small clinging to his leg. Glancing down, there was Blake, hugging the giant as high up as she could reach. Endearing as the gesture was, just what was the little one doing out of bed? Grunting softly, Jason tilted his head and his working eye narrowed slightly at Lisa, particularly when she was struggling to keep a straight face. Was she, his good girl, enabling this?

 _"_ _It's quite alright Jason. The child could get stiff and sore if she's not allowed to to stretch out a little. Lisa was watching and paying attention."_ Mother whispered in the back of his mind.

"Good morning, Jason. We didn't -cough- wake you up, d-did -cough- we?" Blake asked.

The gentle giant knelt down to her level, tilting his head slightly before shaking it. For the first time, Blake could get a clear look at his expressive, mismatched eyes, taking notice that one was milky white and set lower then the other. Without hesitation, the child wrapped her arms around Jason's thick, muscular neck in a gentle embrace. Lisa nearly felt her heart melt when she heard her mate's soft, possessive growl as he stood back up to his full height, cradling Blake in one arm. With the other, he pulled Lisa close, getting in a few more nuzzles with her. Contently, Blake curled into Jason's warmth, letting a small, sleepy yawn escape her mouth. Smirking, Lisa stood up on her tiptoes as high as she could, then gave the masked man a kiss on his mask, right where his lips were hidden. Jason gruffed softly, still intending to give Lisa a bit of a talking to (so to speak,) for allowing their charge to wander around for longer than he felt comfortable with. Blake was still sick, and too much excitement wouldn't be good for her. When the child began to cough again in spurts, Jason was quick to put her straight back to bed and under the warm covers. Almost immediately, Blake nestled right in and settled, though she actually tried to conceal herself completely under the blankets when she saw her masked guardian measuring out another dose of that awful cough medicine again.

Arms crossed casually, Lisa fought to hold in the snorts and fits of laughter threatening to escape as Jason had to uncover the child, eventually cornering her in such a position where she'd have no choice but to drink the bitter syrup from the moment he put the small, plastic cup to her lips. Blake had remained cooperative and docile, particularly since upsetting a killer more than three times her size would have been most unwise.

"It still tastes gross..." she pouted, as Jason handed her the sports drink still sitting on the crate near her bedside, "Am I being punished, Jason?"

Chuckling quietly to himself, the massive brute shook his head. No, Blake wasn't being punished, her guardian angels just wanted her to get better. Lightly as he could, Jason trailed his fingers behind Blake's ear, then across her cheek, and down under her jaw. Unable to stop herself, the little girl let out a few adorable squeaks as she shrank back, giggling from the surprisingly gentle, featherlight touch.

"Hehe! That tickles."

 _'Good!'_

Jason motioned to the little girl that he wanted her to go back to sleep. Breakfast would be a while yet and Blake had gotten plenty of freedom for one morning. Sighing heavily, she clutched her teddy bear and cuddled up in her blankets. Now that she was back, safe where she belonged, Jason turned to Lisa with a groan.

"She had a nightmare and just wanted some company for a while. I wasn't going to let her wander off." Lisa mouthed, with a heavily emphasized shrug before giving the oatmeal cooking on the hotplate a good stir.

Although some of what she was trying to say got a little lost on Jason, he could understand the gist of it. They both had the same basic goal, of course, which was to protect their little friend and mend her, it was just that their methods differed. Lisa knew when to be authoritative and when to ease up, while Jason could be terribly overprotective and would watch his charge like a hawk. However, the brute's mate had already surmised that mentality was due to what happened to him as a child and he didn't want those events to repeat themselves.

The two of them carried on their "conversation" of hand gestures, grunts, growls, and hushed whistles. In Jason's mind, Lisa needed to understand that Blake could easily get hurt or lost if she slipped out sight while Lisa had her back turned for a second or two. If the sick child was out of bed for too long, her illness may have become worse! Meanwhile, Lisa was trying to make her point that Blake wouldn't merely shatter like an ancient porcelain doll either. That child had been through a horrific ordeal and yet she still remained trusting and loving, if maybe a little broken. Which both of them working together were steadily mending. Blake was resilient and stronger then she looked, very much like someone else Jason knew.

Eventually, the corners of Lisa's mouth turned up into a clever smirk as Jason once again emphasized his point. She watched in delight as her mate's working, chocolate brown eye quirked in response. Unsure of how exactly it ended up happening, Jason found himself pushed up against the dirt wall, Lisa holding handfuls of his shirt in her hand while the other lifted up his mask. Then she kissed him, hard, almost to the point of violent it was so rough. Taken by complete surprise, Jason returned the affection, wrapping his arms around his girl and keeping her close. Once the two of them came back up for air, panting heavily, Jason couldn't quite remember what it was exactly they had been arguing about. It had something to do with Blake, that much he did know. Then it hit him.

 _'That sneaky little siren!'_ Jason grumbled inwardly, as Lisa merely slipped his mask back down and winked at the stumped brute before returning to her cooking.

His attention quickly snapped to where he heard playful giggling from the corner , where Blake was supposed to be asleep. Did-did she see that? All of it?! When Jason's head turned to Lisa, silently begging her for help, she motioned for him to go over there. She had her turn on watch duty, now it was his! Still, the girl kept and eye on the two of them, just to make sure Jason didn't get carried away.

Blake laughed softly, even as Jason's hulking form loomed over her. She sat up when the much larger male leaned over her, running her small hands across his midsection, mischievously. At once, Jason bucked backwards in surprise, standing up with a snort. His chest heaving in and out with each loud intake of breath he took. When he turned his head, Lisa merely gave a shrug. She never told Blake, the clever child figured it all out on her own.

"Oh?! You're ticklish, a-aren't you, Jason?" Blake giggled, unwittingly issuing a challenge to her guardian.

She smiled shyly, slowly beginning to bury herself under her blankets again. Jason just growled playfully, and in a split second, he was sitting on the little one's bedside. So, Blake wanted to get a little feisty with him, did she? Fine. Gently, he peeled the child's various protective sheets and covers off, partially pulling her into his lap in such a way that her tummy was exposed to him. Without getting too rough or excited, Jason began lightly brushing his fingers against Blake's midsection and sides, causing her to wriggle and squirm. She tried to twist around so that she could tickle back to defend herself, but her captor held her firmly in place.

 _'So are you!'_ Jason grunted, inwardly.

"O-okay, hehehe... I-I give in... please-please s-stop... hehehehahaaaaa!" Blake pleaded, tightening her hold around Jason's muscular arm.

She squeaked cutely when her guardian brought her fully into his lap and leaned back against the wall. Quickly, the child snuggled against Jason's chest and her breathing began to slowly even out, though she still let out the occasional small laugh. When Jason looked down as her, he couldn't help but feel this overwhelming need to protect, it was similar to what he felt with Lisa, though there were some slight differences that he couldn't quite place. The child curled up in his arms, she was just so innocent and pure. Was-was this how Mother felt around him? The bond that they shared, and even continued to share.

The gentle giant broke out of his trance when Lisa joined him, sitting by Jason's side, tucking the teddy bear into Blake's arms before cuddling up with her mate. Blake was already surrendering to sleep once again, Jason's plan to expend her excess energy having worked accordingly. Sighing contently, Lisa gazed down to the sleeping child, then back up to Jason. Her mate gave a soft grunt and held her close. With the wonderful aroma of apples and cinnamon hanging in the air, all three of them cuddled up together.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

The next several days kept both Jason and Lisa quite occupied, especially as their guest's health began to improve. Blake had begun to put on a healthy amount of weight an developed quite an appetite, an excellent sign of improvement. While Jason would leave the tunnels for extended periods of time, going out on patrol and rooting through the shell of the old counselor training center, both to clean up the dead bodies and collect any of the leftover gear that would be of use, Lisa would remain watching over Blake, usually answering her questions and coming up with new ways to keep the child occupied. The little girl was smart and liked to read, draw, and write, though she would also help out with meal preparation when she could. Blake was also quite fond of animals and would often watch the occasional small animal that found it's way down there and sketch them. When her cough and fever had cleared up, she had even begun reading to her guardians on calm, quiet nights. And, just the other day, Jason had even taken it upon himself to show Blake around the tunnels and let her explore his underground lair that few had the privilege to even see.

Yet, after a little over a week of being cooped up underground, both Blake and Lisa were becoming a little stir crazy. As cool and intriguing as it was down in here, Blake desperately wanted to see outside again. She needed some fresh air. It took a little bit of pleading, but with no activity from those crazy fanatics, or anyone else for that matter since last week, Jason eventually agreed that it would be safe enough for them to take Blake up to the surface in the house. However, this was under the very strict rules that at the first sign of danger, they would both return to the tunnels. Secondly, Blake was not allowed to go outside unattended. Not only could 'the bad people' snatch her up potentially, the woods were laden with traps that neither Lisa nor Jason wanted the child to accidentally get caught in.

"Y-you have a regular house too? T-that leads into the these tunnels?! You two just think of everything, don't you?"

Needless to say, Blake's mind was officially blown when the trap door was thrown open and she was shown around Lisa's comfortable, rustic cabin for the first time. It looked like a regular home, clean, comfortable, modern furniture, hardwood floors, appliances, even a nice TV and stereo set. But above all else, both Lisa and Blake were just relieved to be able to have a real shower! Jason may have been a little uneasy about these new arrangements, but he couldn't help enjoying just how excited and fascinated Blake was with... just about everything. Lightly, Lisa kissed her mate on the cheek, mouthing a "thank you" to him.

After a nice hot shower, getting dressed in a pink plaid skirt, black leggings, and pink hoodie, Blake sat still while Lisa put fresh dressings on her nearly healed wounds. Right now, the only one that still needed to be kept wrapped up was from the blade Amelia had sliced into her arm. While the stitches were still in place, it was healing nicely. Once that was finished, she was settled into the guest bedroom, the very one Jason used to stay in until Lisa had decided to share her room with the massive brute. Lisa helped Blake unpack what little she had while Jason had headed out on his evening patrol. The child remained trusting and for the most part, obedient to her guardian angels. (Luckily, she hadn't needed any medicine for a few days, much to Jason's relief!) So far, they had been true to their word and kept her safe.

-Jason has been keeping an eye out for our friend, Sheriff Hoffman. He's a man you can trust and we know he can help you return to your daddy.- Lisa had written.

Blake nodded with a smile, hugging her teddy bear close to her chest while testing out the softness of her new bed. (Though truth be told, a part of her would miss that ancient bed down in the tunnels.) Lisa had told her about the sheriff and that he came down around these parts once a month or so. Unfortunately, Lisa and Jason didn't have a working phone at the moment, as the one working cell phone they did have, the one that belonged to Nate, ran out of service. Besides, the reception was horrendous out here as it was. However, since Jason made routine stops to the lodge, among the items Lisa had requested for him to bring back, should he find it, was a working cell phone.

"Thank you, Lisa. You and Jason have been so nice to me. I... I honestly don't know how I could ever pay you back."

Blake smiled shyly as she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Her ears perked when Lisa let out a few chirp-like whistles. Now, while her guardian normally used these to communicate with Jason, Blake had been clever enough to start to distinguish some very basic emotions conveyed, be it happiness, sadness, or worry. The chirps meant that Lisa was happy.

-Well sweetie, you don't owe us anything. But, I wouldn't say no to any help making sure there's a hot steak dinner ready for when Jason returns from patrol, and perhaps a few more chapters of In your Nightmares by the fire before bedtime.-

After reading Lisa's note, Blake eagerly nodded in agreement. While her protectors could make some fantastic one-dish means on that little hotplate down in the tunnels, she couldn't wait to cook in an actual kitchen again. Lisa offered her hand out to the child, and the two of them were off to the kitchen.

"Daddy and I would cook together all the time." Blake mentioned, "He works as a chef at a tavern and grill back home. I'm too young to go there, but he'd sneak some of the food home for me from time to time."

Lisa couldn't help but giggle a little bit. She would miss Blake's company dreadfully when the child had to leave, but at the same time, she also wanted to do the right thing and see to it that the young one was safely returned home. Until then, she was determined to enjoy her time with the girl.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Meanwhile... at the seediest and dingiest bar in the small, sleepy town... in fact, it was the only real bar in the town of Crystal Lake, Amelia Rake waited patiently in a dark booth towards the back in the corner. It was relatively quiet, possibly due to the sloppy weather conditions; there were only a few locals, possibly backwoods hicks by the looks of it, and a few teens that more than likely got inside by use of fake Ids. Amelia had a glass of deep, red wine in front of her along with a half-eaten steak dinner, which she had deemed barely tolerable at best.

"These idiots can't even prepare a proper steak..." Amelia muttered to herself in disgust, checking her phone once more, "I ordered... rare..."

Damn, fashionably late again, as per usual. This was where they had agreed to meet. Amelia couldn't delay any longer, as her "companions" became beyond restless. So far, any of her own slayings had managed to stay out of the news, since she tried to keep them out of town and target vagrants and petty criminals, however, when the white-haired woman passed by the small police station on her way down to this little dive, she couldn't help but take notice of the alarming amount of "Missing" posters plastered all over the outside bulletin board. Those people... they weren't missing, they were DEAD!

The cultist leader snapped out of her thoughts as the outside door opened, letting in a gush of freezing cold wind, and two people, one male, one female, stepped inside. They looked no older then their mid-twenties, the man slightly older and much larger then his counterpart. Both had their hair dyed black with red steaks in it and wore pendents depicting upside down crosses on them without shame. Each had many facial piercings, particularly on the lips and ears. The female held onto a short leash, which at the other end, was a stunning purebred German Shepherd dog.

Oddly enough, no one, not even the staff, made any complaint about the animal being brought into the bar, and the two of them made their way to the booth where Amelia sat.

"Kyle and Ericka Gordon, glad you could make it... and Diablo of course." Amelia greeted, offering her leftover, overcooked steak to the dog, which the animal happily wolfed down in a few bites.

"Mistress." the brother and sister duo whispered, in unison.

"Please... keep it down... here it's just Amelia."

Cautiously, the cult leader glanced around. Luckily, the bar staff and other patrons alike were far to busy in their own conversations to notice them. Kyle and Ericka took their seats on the other side of the booth, while the dog, Diablo, sat down on the floor beside the table, occasionally growling at anyone who came too close. Looking at her two cohorts, Amelia smirked wickedly. With Ericka working as a nurse at the local hospital and Kyle's abilities as a hunter, part time veterinarian, and dog trainer, they both had some exceptional talents to lend to the Soldiers of Eternal Damnation.

"We got what you asked for." Ericka whispered, partially leaning over the table, "It took a little longer then expected, but we've got enough Thorazine to take out an elephant! Is-is it true? Was it really... him?" she asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Sis!" Kyle groaned, lightly rapping her on the shoulder.

Slowly, Amelia nodded, "It was Jason Voorhees alright. He interrupted the ceremony sooner then I had anticipated. Now, I have good reason to believe that he's got something of mine, something near and dear to my heart."

"Mistr-I-I mean Amelia, why tranquilizers? Why not bullets?" Kyle questioned, quietly, "That thing killed nearly all of your initiates! Plus I've got a hunch he's the reason Donnie's been missing for as long as he has been. What's it been? Two, maybe three Summers ago? I used to get my weed from him."

"Kyle, my dear boy, we are talking about a beast that cannot be slain. A legend. Whoever commands Jason Voorhees, commands whatever they want. Besides, if my own hunch is correct, I'll need the brute in one piece. There's just one more thing that I'll need. I'll just have to find it first. That's why I want you two. I need people I can trust in there. For those woods are as unforgiving as I am," Amelia explained, "Bring your most vicious and well trained dogs, preferably the shepherds. As for the child, she must remain alive, though she needn't be in tact."

"Blake McCormick? Isn't she-?" Ericka began, only to be silenced by a harsh glare.

Amelia was doing her best to hide her discomfort, but as soon as that name was spoken, the voices inside of her mind began hissing and spitting angrily. They wanted to feed upon the child's tender innocence, to feel her warm flesh and blood through their host's skin. And their patience for their indulgence was wearing thin. Unconsciously, Amelia took in a deep breath, stroking the pentagram locket beneath her shirt and jacket.

"...As for Jason's female companion... we can take her dead or alive, regardless, I have plans for that bitch either way. She slaughtered my right hand man."

"What?! Philip's dead?!" Ericka gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, "He was Grandpa's best friend..."

"Well, Gramps can always come with," Kyle suggested, "Demon's even meaner then Diablo here, and he'd sniff out that Voorhees bastard coming a mile away."

At the sound of his name, the dog perked up, just in time as the waitress brought the check. The poor girl didn't even speak a word as all three of them turned to look at her. Not to mention she was terrified that the dog might bite her. Once she was gone, the conversation continued.

"I'll accompany you back to your kennel to inform your Grandfather of Philip's passing personally. They shared... many of the same hobbies and gave up so much for the cause." Amelia sighed, "Tonight, we prepare for the hunt. Tomorrow, we claim what is rightfully ours!"

As she spoke, her eyes seemed to glow an unnaturally intense amber color and her grin was abnormally fiendish. The small group, plus the German Shepherd, left, following after the rather tipsy group of teens out into the poorly lit parking lot where Kyle's large, dark green pickup truck was waiting. Smiling evilly, he and Amelia approached the group, not wanting to pass up an opportunity for a bit of fun.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice how unfit to drive any of you are, and it's a terribly cold night." Amelia started.

"Let us give you a ride home, there's plenty of room, as long as you don't mind sharing the back with Diablo here."

Kyle gestured with his thumb over his shoulder to the dog, while his sister gave a friendly wave. Too drunk to see an obvious trap and lacking all common sense, the two girls and one boy agreed, slurring out their "thank yous" for such a kind offer.

 _"_ _Just be patient for a little while longer, my friends... you will have what you want."_ Amelia whispered to herself.

 _"_ _First Blake and now the Crystal Lake Killer? We expect you to keep up the ends of our bargain, Amelia Rake. ...For your sake, you better deliver."_ The multitude of slithering voices hissed, dangerously.

 _"_ _By all the darkness of Hell, tomorrow night, my friends, we will all have exactly what we want."_

She watched with cold fascination as Ericka grabbed a syringe out of her handbag and jabbed each of the unwitting teens in the neck while her brother quickly loaded their hapless victims into the back of his truck. Once Diablo jumped in back with them, the three occultists piled into the pickup's cab and drove off down the street, leaving the Town of Crystal Lake behind them. Soon enough, they would be back.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

It was nearly midnight and after reading her fifth chapter for one sitting, Blake could barely keep her eyes open and her head up. All three of them rested comfortably on the large leather couch in the living room, Lisa snuggled up by her mate's side under one of his powerful arms while Jason held Blake in his lap with the other as she read to them.

"Mphhh... I-I'm awake... b-besides, it's getting to the... the good parts." Blake murmured, tiredly, "There are still... dragons, and -yawn- they've been awoken to fight the demons."

 _'It's way past your bedtime, little one.'_ Jason mused, mentally.

Gently, Lisa pulled the book out of the child's hands and marked the page they stopped at. She and Jason knew they were both equally guilty this time, letting Blake stay up as late as they had. Heaving a deep and heavy breath, Jason arose to his feet, both of his good girls in tow as they headed for their rooms. Lisa couldn't help but notice how the child nervously clung to Jason's shirt and jacket. Come to think of it, bedtime usually made Blake anxious and apprehensive. Maybe it was just because she was no longer in the tunnels and this would be the first night since her arrival here that she wouldn't be sharing the same room with Lisa and Jason. That or it had to do with the nightmares she seemed to suffer from, which was the most obvious choice.

Once they got to her bedroom, Lisa helped the incredibly exhausted child change into her pajamas while Jason checked once again that the room was secure. The window was locked and the blinds down, there was only one door leading out, and should disaster strike, Blake already knew where to go in order to get back down into the tunnels. Not to mention Jason and Lisa would be sleeping in just the next room over, so she wouldn't really be alone.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?" Lisa mouthed, hoping that the half-asleep child would understand her.

Groggily, Blake nodded, managing a small smile as Jason pulled up the plush comforter to her shoulders and slipped the teddy bear into her arms, "Good night, Lisa... good -yawn- night... Jason."

The young one leaned up, giving Jason a chaste kiss to his forehead. He grunted in response, which quickly turned into a deep, rumbling purr in his chest. Lisa leaned down, offering one last silent good night, and Blake gave her one right on the cheek before closing her eyes. Now that the child was safely tucked in bed for the night, Lisa took a seat on a chair nearby while Jason made his rounds about the house... twice, making doubly sure that if ANYONE tried to break in and mess with his perfect angels, he would know about it.

 _"_ _That's a very good boy, Jason. Mother is pleased."_

Even just hearing her soft, calming whispers in the back of his mind made Jason's chest swell with pride. He had been taking excellent care of both his girls, keeping them safe and comfortable.

 _"_ _Protect them, Jason. Protect them for Mother."_

Lisa meanwhile, watched over Blake as she settled into bed. She had been unpacking a few more things that were brought up from the tunnels, since the child was going to be with them for a little while longer at the very least, when Lisa stumbled upon the beat up camcorder in one of the bags. Funny, she hadn't remembered putting that in there. Maybe Jason brought it up and forgot it was in there. If her memory served correctly, this was something that Jason had found on those cultists that had escaped the lodge massacre. Lisa had cleaned it up, but she had been hesitant to see just what exactly was on it.

 _'Maybe just a quick peak.'_

Curiosity slowly getting the better of her, the girl had turned down the volume and brought up some of the saved videos on the memory card. Had she not already been stricken silent, she would have been rendered speechless by the sheer horror of what was on there.

The first ones depicted images of violent and messy animal sacrifices, mostly goats, chickens, and cats. But what was more disturbing still were the lines of either robed or naked people, male and female, clambering for the alter to lick up the blood and consume the flesh. There were several blood orgies, similar to the one she and Jason had crashed, and at the center of all this madness was that woman, Amelia. She would always display that clawed glove of hers like it was the most prized treasure in the world to her. Then came the first images of that vile woman driving her blades through a young boy's chest and ripping out his heart. The child couldn't have been more then seven years old! Blood spattered on the camera lens, partially obscuring the mob that swooped in the pick the child's carcass apart. In some of the other ones, Amelia and her Second in Command would outright torture the helpless children before the slaughter. And then... there were acts committed too unspeakable to even mention. These demented demons even filmed some of their kidnappings! Showing the sick pleasure they had in ripping families apart, even going as far as to murder the parents in front of the children that they stole. While Lisa could have viewed more, after the third one, she couldn't take anymore of the horrendous debauchery. There was no sponging from her mind what she had just witnessed. What that-that creature and these sick, twisted excuses for human beings did to these pure, innocent children... yet society had labeled herself and Jason as monsters for merely protecting what was theirs.

 _'She was next... that sweet, innocent little girl...'_ Lisa gasped, inwardly.

Tears threatening to spill from her eyes, the girl's gaze fell towards Blake, who was still asleep. Honestly, she looked so tiny, nestled down in that soft queen sized bed that she had all to herself. Legs and hands shaking, Lisa sat dawn again, taking in a deep breath.

 _'At least we were there for you, Blake.'_

These people, these "things" were far scarier then Jason or even herself could ever be. Jason and Lisa didn't hide what they were. People heard the stories and read the police reports, yet they continue to trespass and defile sacred ground with their self poisoning and filth. Those people KNOW what they are getting into when they choose the home of the Crystal Lake Killer to loose their virginity in seclusion. But these people... who call themselves the Soldiers of Eternal Damnation, outside of the robes and vestments were perfectly and disturbingly average. Perhaps the nurse who drew your blood at the clinic, or the clerk at the local supermarket. That pimple and pierced-faced eighteen year old that took your order at the drive thru. Even police officers, lawyers, and prominent politicians, (though honestly, that last one wouldn't have surprised Lisa any.) Looks like the real monsters hid amongst the everyday citizens.

When Jason returned from securing the house, he was surprised to find his mate on the verge of tears, one hand stroking Blake's silky brown hair, and the other still hanging onto the camcorder. The brute felt his heart sink as he rushed to her side and gingerly took it out of her hand. Almost immediately, Lisa threw her arms around him, taking in deep, heavy breaths in an effort to calm herself. Jason returned the affection, grunting softly while rubbing her back and shoulders. Mentally, he scolded himself; he never should have left it where his good girl would find it. He should have been there with her before she looked at that thing. Completely destroying it had crossed his mind, but Lisa stopped him from doing so. As much as neither of them exactly enjoyed Sheriff Hoffman meddling in their affairs every so often, this was something they would want him to take a look at. Idiot teenagers and horny drunkards were one thing, but these were innocent little children who had no choice and no say in the matter. If Amelia should not return, they would want someone else who could go where they could not to know about her heinous actions.

Before Lisa could even react, Jason had already scooped her up in his strong arms, carrying her bridal style. The two of them took one last look at Blake, assuring themselves that she was perfectly fine, before making their way to their own room. Lisa moaned contently as she was set down on the mattress; it felt so good to be back in her own bed again! She curled up next to her mate as soon as he got in with her. The pair left their door open, just in case they needed to get to their guest in a hurry. Now, there wasn't much else they could do but carry on as usual, make sure that Blake was comfortable and happy, and keep unwanted visitors off their land!

"Good night, Jason." Lisa mouthed, before turning off the bedside lamp.

She could feel him shifting beside her as he removed his mask, giving her a light, gentle kiss to the scar on her throat, then moved up to her lips. The two fell asleep together, embraced in each others' arms.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

It felt... cold. Freezing! She could feel the harsh wind and snow relentlessly whipping across her exposed skin as she ran; ran as if her life depended on it. Hardly able to even see anything against the darkness, but she could hear them; snapping jaws and savage growls. They were close, and they were hungry!

Where were they? Her guardian angels? Why weren't they there for her? Protecting her as promised?

"I told you, dear child... we WILL find you!" Amelia hissed, from the shadows.

Thick tread combat boots stomped across the creaky floorboards of the decrepit old cabin the child inexplicably found herself in. Blake gasped, huddling on the dirty floor as she tried to scoot herself as far away from that vile woman as possible. She ended up in what looked like a child's bedroom, frozen in time. "JASON" had been carved into the headboard of the bed and the very same teddy bear that the giant masked man had given to her lay on the moth-eaten covers and pillow.

"Jason? Lisa?" Blake called out.

The shaken child let out a frightened whimper as something large and heavy crashed just outside the room. Disembodied voices whooped and hollered while she could hear what sounded like strangled grunting; Jason... he... he was in pain! They were hurting him. Faceless, shadowy figures beat and bound the wounded giant while Amelia just laughed, flexing her bladed glove.

"No! Jason! Leave him alone!"

Blake screamed, frantically trying to reach her protector as he struggled violently, but it seemed that no matter how fast she ran, she would only slip further and further away. Tears streamed down her face and she could only watch helplessly as her masked guardian angel's wings were clipped. Thick, sticky blood began to seep out of the rotted floorboards and crept up the walls, rapidly filling the room. Blake couldn't take it anymore and she had no choice but to throw up as her stomach churned from the grizzly sight and vile, sickly smell of decaying corpses.

"They cannot protect you any more, child. Thanks to you, Jason shall become an invaluable member of the cause, and as for his pet bitch," Amelia grinned evilly, pointing her bladed finger right beside Blake.

Out of no where, another shadowy, faceless figure slammed Lisa against the wall, holding her tightly around the neck. The demonic shadow held Lisa's axe in his other hand and was getting ready to to strike with it.

"Noooooo! Lisa... stop it... stop hurting them!" Blake begged.

"Don't worry, sweet thing, hers will be quick. You see, the brute's mother will need some company-"

Before Amelia could finish, she, the shadow figures, and even Jason and Lisa vanished. The ancient, rundown cabin distorted in a most dizzying fashion, blurs of gray and red twisting in the child's vision. Nearly on the verge of hyperventilating, Blake closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears. Many evil, slithering voices whispered foul cruel words to her. The child curled in on herself, shivering violently. Then another voice overtook those of the fell.

 _"_ _Leave her alone!"_

When Blake plucked up the courage to open her eyes, the image that flashed in her vision for a mere second or two nearly made her scream; a head! A mummified severed head sitting in a hole that had been made in the cabin. Blake nearly choked on her own voice, but as suddenly as it happened, she woke up with a startled gasp.

Startled, panting heavily, and heart beating rapidly, the child gazed around anxiously, relieved that she was still right in bed where her guardian angels had put her. A cold sweat covered her entire body and for a few seconds, the foul stench of rotting flesh still invaded her nose. When Blake calmed down enough, she could even hear Jason's snores coming from the next room over. The clock on the nightstand read 5:24am, but she couldn't bring herself to go back to sleep, not yet. She was just too shaken.

"It... it was just a nightmare... just a nightmare." Blake whispered to herself, "Not real... it's not real."

She had hoped that she hadn't actually screamed, the last thing the child wanted was to be a burden on her protectors. Still, she couldn't get those images out of her head, what if something bad WAS really about to happen to Jason and Lisa? They were only dreams, right? These thoughts racing through her head, Blake reached for the lamp on the nightstand and a little mini sketchpad that Lisa had found for her. Instinct took over and the child began to draw, eventually finding herself staring back into the likeness of a withered, old, mummified head on the paper. Just... what was that? It was crazy... this thing looked scary, like something Amelia would use to decorate her alter with... yet...

"It protected me... SHE protected me..."

Blake quickly closed up the sketchbook and set it back down on the nightstand. Should she tell Jason and Lisa about this? They knew she was prone to nightmares, but this one was one of the most intense ones she'd had in a while. She genuinely felt like they were all in danger and something bad was going to happen. Very, VERY soon. Would they even believe her? Even her own daddy, who loved her very much, always got nervous and uncertain about her vivid dreams and graphic nightmares. It was why he had her take Hypnocil. Every so often when Blake forgot to take her dose before bed and woke up screaming, her father would question and inspect her, as though checking for wounds like she had just been attacked. In all honesty, it did feel very real.

Taking in another deep breath, Blake rolled over, clutching her teddy bear close. She took notice of something that she didn't see before. Two photo frames, face down like someone didn't really want anyone to see them. Naturally curious, the child grabbed the nearest one and flipped it over.

In front of a charming, rustic cabin out near the woods, by the lake, stood two figures. There was an older woman with curly hair, wearing a blue knit sweater and jeans, smiling brightly. Next to her was a young boy wearing a t-shirt that said "Camp Crystal Lake" on it. His head and face looked misshapen, the eye on the right side of his face set lower then the other.

"T-that's Jason? Wow... he was actually little once upon a time." Blake whispered, right in her teddy bear's ear, "But I'll bet you already knew that."

At the sound of a light 'THUMP' near her bedroom door, the child nearly jumped out of bed from the start. Her mismatched eyes became quite round in alarm when she noticed the hulking figure of the very real and adult Jason watching her from the doorway. How he had managed to get dressed and prep his gear for morning rounds without making a sound was anyone's guess, but the only reason why she knew he was there was because he let her know. In just a few strides, the mountain of muscle was already looming over her bedside, cocking his head to the side, probably wondering what she was doing awake. He let out a gruff snort, his breath quickening. Slowly, Blake held up the photo.

 _'Oh no, no, NO! What is she-? She's seen my face... my hideous, ugly face...'_ Jason growled to himself, inwardly.

He reached for it, with the intent of taking it away and hiding it. Jason hadn't wanted the child to see what was under the battle-scarred hockey mask. Time had not been kind to his disfigured features after all. Would-would she even want to be anywhere near him now?

"Jason," Blake began, her voice shaking a little when she saw just how distraught the masked man was becoming, "I-I didn't mean any... any harm... Y-you-you have a sweet face. Why hide it?"

Tears ran down her face, as she was under the impression that she had unintentionally upset her protector. Slowly, she surrendered the photo to Jason, who instead took it from her much smaller hand gently. The gentle giant couldn't even detect a hint of dishonesty in Blake's voice, and what she had asked took him by surprise. Oh, if she knew what was underneath that old mask now...

"I... I'm not in trouble am I?"

At the child's question, Jason shook his head, setting the framed picture back down on the nightstand next to the sketchbook, face up so that Blake could see it. Carefully, he helped Blake get comfortable and tucked her in, gesturing to her that he wanted her to go back to sleep.

"Jason," the child pleaded, taking his massive hand in both of her tiny ones, "That lady with you, in that picture. Is... is that your mommy?"

Taking in a deep, huffing breath, Jason nodded. He gazed upon that photo longingly, remembering his mother's warmth and gentle touch. Mother; she was everything to him. His rock. His world. His guardian angel.

"She was good to you, wasn't she? I think she looks very nice."

Jason felt himself smile at Blake's complement, running his free hand through her silky brown hair. He gave a firm nod.

 _'She was the best Mother a good boy like me could ever hope to have.'_

He felt relieved when Blake began to settle down, obviously ready to go back to sleep. A small, adorable yawn from the young one just confirmed it. Grunting gently, Jason detached himself from the child and turned off the lamp. Blake giggled softly as the gentle giant trailed his fingers down her cheek, all the way down to her shoulders, and further towards her midsection, which although protected by the plush comforter, the little girl still instinctively curled in on herself. She knew Jason was doing it on purpose, he liked hearing her laugh.

"P-please... be careful out there. Jason. I-I... I had a nightmare... the bad people, they were hurting you and Lisa..." Blake pleaded, "I... I don't want it to-"

Jason calmly made a "shhhh" gesture, then patted his hip where he kept his machete. When he leaned down to give the child a quick nuzzle before he left, he got more then he bargained for when Blake wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She couldn't help but be intrigued by the feeling of that worn, sturdy, cool plastic as it brushed against her skin. Honestly, how did Jason put up with it, day in and day out? Perhaps a question for another time. Once she was back in bed, asleep, Jason quietly left Blake's room, taking one last look at her tiny, vulnerable resting form before turning back to his own, where Lisa was still fast asleep. He couldn't help but smirk a little, seeing that she had shifted more to HIS side of the bed, even going as far as to hug the pillow that he had been using. Jason leaned over her, lifting up his mask just enough so that he could give his mate a kiss on the forehead before leaving to make his rounds. As he made his way towards the trap door in the laundry room, Mother's words from last night kept on repeating themselves over and over again it his mind.

 _"_ _Protect them, Jason. Protect them for Mother."_

He had yet to fail Mother. He had yet to fail his Lisa. And he wasn't about to start now!

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Notes::** Edit: 2/19/2017 Slight edit, mentioning that Blake has had nightmares before when she forgot to take her Hypnocil, and that her daddy would always act strangely when he found out, as though worried that she had just been attacked or something. Hmmmmm...

Not nearly as much action or killing in this chapter, but trust me, it'll help set up the chaos/action that is to come. Figure that we may as well see what the Satanic harpy, Amelia, is up to and establish that she has some friends in very... VERY low places.

Overall, I loved writing this chapter, so many warm and fuzzies. Jason is being so adorable, being so protective of Blake. He and Lisa both make surprisingly good foster parents.

And yes, I wasn't even about to attempt to write up some of the foul shit that's on that camcorder, so I would ask that you please use your imagination.

Also, shoutout to Lady Voorhees, giving me the greenlight for my shameless self promotion. In your Nightmares is a Kirby themed fanfic I actually have here on FF. *giggle/snort* As always, without the Good Lady, you wouldn't have this, so give her some love.

Please leave a review, follow, or PM.

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


	5. Shattered Innocence

I'm really hoping by now you guys would know the drill. If you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Guardian Angels:: Shattered Innocence

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Despite her terrible nightmare in the early morning hours, Blake had been able to return to sleep after Jason's visit. The day had been, so far, remarkably uneventful, not that that was a bad thing. (Well, as uneventful as a day spent with two silent killers that were protecting you from a group of nut jobs could be, anyway.) The "normalness" was almost foreign at this point, after being dragged around from place to place by her kidnappers and then a week spent underground while she healed from the terrifying ordeal, but it was welcome all the same. Every so often, Blake would take a longing look out the windows, especially when the snow began to fall, though neither Jason nor Lisa had made any intention of taking her outside known as of yet.

Luckily, there had been plenty of other welcome distractions, such as assisting Lisa in the kitchen, helping out with a bit of light housekeeping, drawing, and loosing herself in a good book, waiting for Jason to return home from an unusually early evening patrol. The heavenly smell of brownies wafted throughout the entire house as they baked in the oven, a project Lisa was quite quick to get finished once Jason was gone. Come to think of it, the tiny woman practically chased the massive brute right out of the kitchen when he decided to be "helpful" and "test" the batter.

-You can't be soft on him. He'll eat the entire bowl if you turn your back on him! I know because he did it once... just once. It must be a guy thing.- Lisa had written, while trying hard not to laugh.

"My daddy will do that too. Though his weakness is chocolate chip cookie batter." Blake giggled.

Lisa just smirked, -Jason's not terribly picky, he'll gladly devour whatever you leave unattended.-

Not five minutes later when Lisa had taken the brownies out of the oven to let them cool, muffled stomping of large, heavy, booted feet could be heard, though it was partially obscured by the laundry room's closed door. Out of habit more so then anything else, the caretaker had Blake stand behind her while her hand rested on the various cutlery in the knife block. However, she relaxed when it was just Jason striding down the hallway, perhaps a little soggy from wandering around in the snow covered woods for a while, but he was relatively clean, meaning that he must not have found anyone wandering about where they didn't belong. The masked killer let out a loud snort as he entered the kitchen, bending down as both his girls rushed to greet him.

"Jason!" Blake piped up, excitedly as she jumped up so that she could wrap her arms around her massive guardian's neck.

A silent yelp escaped Lisa's throat as her mate effortlessly scooped her up in one arm, still holding onto a giggling and very content Blake in the other. Jason let out a possessive growl as he nuzzled against his girls. HIS good girls. Lightly, Lisa kissed his cheek and forehead, returning his greeting.

Despite just returning from his patrol, Jason seemed rather eager for Blake and Lisa to put on their warm clothes. Before it got too dark, he had wanted to take his mate and their charge out for a walk around the lake and surrounding woods. The path was already carefully planned out and he diligently scouted his territory and found no discernible threats. Gently, Jason set his mate and the little girl down, gently nudging the young one towards her room so that she could go and get ready.

"Hmmm? W-what's going on, Jason?"

Smiling gently, Lisa scribbled down another note, quirking her eyebrow a little, -He wants to take us outside, silly. Better get dressed, now, little one.-

Blake practically squealed with delight when she realized that her guardians were going to take her outside. Despite what had happened to the child, she did enjoy going out in the snow. (When she was properly dressed for it, that is!) Once Lisa and Blake were ready, the small group headed out to enjoy the early evening winter landscape. A steady flurry swirled around the three of them as they stepped out the front double doors to the cabin. The air was quite cold and the sky held a greyish-purple hue.

"It's so beautiful out here," Blake gasped, eye wide in awe as she took in her surroundings, "Thank you."

Of course, the glistening beauty of the snow blanketed woods would only hold a young child's attention and admiration for so long; this cold, white, fluffy frozen water was meant to be played in! A gruff, husky huffing noise came from Jason as he watched Blake dart around the front yard, rolling on the ground, catching falling snowflakes on her tongue, and start up the base for a snowman. The child paused for a moment, worried that her masked protector was choking on something. However it soon became apparent that he was laughing. Not in a mocking sort of way, more like endearment. After giving Jason a hug and a nuzzle, Lisa was right out there with Blake, helping little girl roll up the second tier of her snowman.

Jason kept a careful eye on his two good girls, particularly the younger one. While he and Lisa had both warned Blake about the various traps set up in the woods, the child could just get overexcited and dash off, unintentionally getting herself caught in a snare, or worse. Luckily, she and Lisa were having far too much fun building their snowman.

"Do you know if Jason has another mask?" Blake whispered.

At the child's inquiry, Lisa shook her head. Honestly, she really didn't know, Jason only seemed to have the one. However, Blake was creative and resourceful. She had dug up several small pebbles from the driveway and arranged them in the same pattern as the vent holes of Jason's mask. Once satisfied with their fine sculpture, the two girls turned their attention to Jason. The gentle giant stood tall and proud against the cold, wintery backdrop. Majestic and regal.

 _'Maybe a little bit too majestic...'_ Lisa mused to herself, lightly tapping her chin in thought.

She and Blake both exchanged identical mischievous looks before eying Jason down. Yup, the tough guy needed to loosen up a bit. He'd been a little too up tight and even a bit bossy as of late. Quickly realizing what was going on, the masked brute's posture changed as he let out several deep exhales, his warm breath hovering in the air around him. Lisa crouched down slightly, very much emulating a cat about to pounce.

"We're going to get you, Jason!" Blake giggled playfully.

She circled around, letting Lisa take the front while she planed on taking him by the flank. Be it hunting down naughty teenagers and trespassers or just playing a friendly game of 'catch me if you can' with his mate, Jason was usually able to catch on an analyze a situation very quickly and act accordingly. Study his opponents for any flaws in their plan of attack and exploit it! Then came the first strike, a cold and wet projectile to his broad shoulder. It hardly hurt, though he had to admire the kid's aim.

"Nice shot." Lisa mouthed, gathering up a snowball of her own.

With a playful grunt, Jason dashed off, baiting the girls into chasing him around the yard. Every so often, he'd gather up a handful of snow and lob it with great accuracy, being careful not to get over zealous with his vastly superior strength as not to accidentally hurt either one of them. Blake and Lisa both giggled as they zigzagged through the snow, circling the house a few times. Eventually, Jason skidded to a halt, snowball in hand, as Lisa cut him off from up front. She may have taken an icy missile to the chest, but it was enough of a distraction for her partner to get the drop on their target!

"Aha! I caught you..." Blake declared.

Somehow, the child had sneaked around behind Jason and pounced, reaching about his waist. Blake climbed up higher, eventually getting a very firm grip on the brutes shoulders to hang on, much to Jason's surprise. She panted heavily, feeling the "captured" giant's muscles flex with each powerful breath he took as his masked face turned to look at her.

 _'That is just too cute.'_ Lisa squealed, inwardly, raising her hands up to her mouth as she smiled.

Growling softly, Jason conceded defeat and dropped down to the ground, face first, though in a controlled manner as to not injure his little playmate. A large cloud of frost and powder snow poofed around the massive, masked man as he fell down. And there was Blake, settled on his back and looking quite proud of herself for bringing down the mighty Jason Voorhees. Lisa was quick to swoop in, kneeling by her mate's side and whistling soothingly. Laughing huskily, Jason glanced up, his face reddening a little beneath his mask... and it wasn't from the cold.

"Now what should we do?"

At Blake's inquiry, Lisa simply dove right in, clicking her tongue a few times before running her light fingered hands along the captured brute's ribs, causing him to squirm involuntarily. The two girls worked together, double teaming their "victim", Blake doing her best to hold him still while Lisa tickled him without mercy. Eventually though, the younger of his two ferocious attackers slipped up and their places were exchanged. Now Jason was holding onto Blake, and soon enough, he had captured Lisa as well. All three of them lay together in a pile in the snow for a few minutes, panting and catching their breath.

"Guess we can... maybe call it a draw?" Blake suggested, glancing up to the masked man that held her.

She giggled and writhed as Jason nuzzled against her, the COLD hockey mask touching the exposed skin of her cheek, "Jason! -Ack!- That's cold... you big meanie!"

Lisa was next, though the crafty and lithe girl had managed to free one of her hands and lifted up her mate's mask, just enough to expose his misshapen lips. Quickly and precisely, she pulled him into a kiss, strong and warm enough to get Jason to purr with absolute delight. Finished, the girl pulled away with a chirp-like whistle, lowing his mask once more. Jason just felt... happy in this moment. So content with his mate and his little friend snuggled up in his arms. Now that they had gotten a bit of play in and rested, the three of them got back to their feet, brushed off the excess snow, and Jason led Lisa and Blake into the woods, heading towards the lake. It was his and Lisa's usual trail, though they took a few detours, showing the child where some of the snares an traps were hidden, just so that she didn't accidentally get caught in any of them. Everything from the trip cords to bear traps and ankle snares, there was even a more recent one Jason had just put in this morning, a shallow, concealed pit with multiple sharpened stakes.

"So that's what those are for..." Blake mentioned, keeping her voice down, as though she were afraid that if she spoke any louder, the trap would spring to life all on it's own.

She was trying to keep her questions to a minimum, since it was harder for Lisa to write out her answers in these snowy conditions. Though the child recalled her guardian mentioning that the animals tended to be smart enough to stay out of them and that it was generally only bad people that would break onto their property to indulge themselves in their self poisoning and desecration of the land. Still, Blake resigned to ask some questions later once they got back. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the snow blanketed woods. The only sounds around them were what Mother Nature herself provided and the crunching of winter boots in the snow. Wind whistling through the tree branches, small, woodland animals scurrying about, there was even a large owl that swooped overhead, towards the lake.

They were close enough to the edge of the treeline that the small group could see the rundown cabins and the frozen lake. However, it was here where Jason suddenly froze, signaling for Blake and Lisa to halt as well. Quietly, Lisa clicked her tongue, asking her mate what was wrong. When Jason answered with a snarl and reached for his machete, his girl instinctively drew one of her many knives and stuck by Blake's side, glancing all around. Something wasn't right here! Things weren't as Jason had left them. He could make out indents in the snow from where intruders had been walking around; VERY fresh ones at that, heading towards his main cabin. Mother's cabin! More tracks showed that the group of intruders must have split off, some of them going into the woods. Not all of them were human either, as there were several paw prints that belonged to decently sized dogs. Then came the barking, causing Blake to flinch fearfully. Without warning, a pained grunt reverberated from Jason's throat as his free hand reached for his head, holding it. It was Mother... Jason had NEVER heard her scream so loudly until now!

"Lisa? Jason? What's going on?" Blake asked, her voice shaking with fright.

The child winced slightly, holding up one hand to her ear. Now, her Guardian Angels were silent. Yet, she thought that she had heard someone screaming.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

*sometime earlier*

Two vehicles, a large green pickup and a dirty black jeep with a German Shepherd logo and "Peacekeeper Kennels" written beneath it, rolled into a rather overgrown and slush covered area that may have been a parking lot at one time, until Mother Nature set about reclaiming it. As soon as the engines turned off, four figures, two per vehicle, stepped out. Ericka and Kyle Gordon from the pickup, Amelia Rake and a much older man with grizzled gray hair and beard, who appeared to be pushing into his eighties from the jeep. This old timer just looked mean and nasty, like someone just poured all of his moonshine down the sink. All four of them were dressed in winter camouflage hunting gear and wore body armor. But that wasn't all, these four had brought along some furry, four legged friends along from the hunt. While unpacking their gear and arming themselves, Ericka, Kyle, and their Grandfather worked to harness and leash up no less then seven vicious German Shepherd dogs.

"I'll take Diablo, since I've raised him from a pup myself, and Sawyer." Ericka stated, taking the leashes of both saddleback German Shepherd dogs while her brother handed her a loaded tranquilizer rifle.

"Boy, yer better off takin' Mears an' Dash there," the old man called out in a raspy voice, the sort one might get from smoking multiple packs of cigarettes in one day, "Kane and Hodder don't listen to nobody but me an' Demon!"

"You got it, Gramps!" Kyle answered, prepping his own rifle, along with a hatchet.

Amelia's lips curled into a subtle smirk, watching as the anxious canines were leashed up. Last night had been fun, giving the dogs a taste of human prey, but now it was time for the real thing. She carried her whip and clawed gauntlet, along with a handgun and a small pouch at her hip. Casually, the white-haired woman approached the gruff old man as he got his three dogs riled up for the chase. Demon in particular was a vicious brute, crossbred with a timber wolf and more then likely illegal to own. Kane was pitch black while his litter mate Hodder nearly matched the snowy backdrop. The beasts' master was armed with a wicked looking cattle prod and a handgun.

"Mistress, ye best stay close. Don't want nother' near disaster. With yer permission... I say we go an' get that mother fuckin' bastard and that cunt of his that gone and killed my friend!"

"Mr. Gordon," Amelia began.

"Please, my lady, ye can just call me Norman."

At Norman's interjection, Amelia just smiled politely. She always did like this grizzled old timer. Of course, as long as he got his steady supply of young boys and girls to have his sport with, he was more than happy to remain a loyal solder and lend the services of his dogs to the cult's notoriously cruel leader.

"Let us begin,"

Amelia pulled a small patch of tattered, graying fabric out of her pocket, along with a little hair clip, the sort that a child might wear, letting each of the dogs sniff at the items in turn. She patted their heads and scratched their ears, growing more and more excited when they began to bark and growl, Demon being the first to catch a trail.

"My lady, do you have those shots of Thorazine I prepped for you earlier this afternoon?" Ericka questioned.

"Of course, I will leave nothing to chance. Blake shall be returned where she belongs and the Crystal Lake Killer... well, let's see how well he handles being the prey." Amelia purred, lightly running her hand across the whip coiled around her torso and shoulder.

 _'Amelia... last chance Amelia... we want the child, we want her tainted innocence to feed our starving souls! Deliver the child, deliver the beast, and your rewards shall be as vast. Fail... kheheheheeeeeeeee! You better pray that you don't!'_ hissed the cruel, slithering voices in the cult mistress' mind.

She winced slightly, her inner demons becoming louder and more demanding every time they spoke to her. Keeping a straight face, Amelia carried onwards through the dense, frozen woods, _'For the last time, you'll have what you want! As shall we all.'_

With that thought running through her mind, she grasped her pentagram medallion and took in a deep breath. Soon! Soon she and Blake would be reunited. No one, not her own followers, not Jason or his pet warrioress, or even the young child herself would ever fully understand the importance of fate and chance bringing them together. Only her friends, her REAL friends, could ever comprehend. Amelia was prepared to do what needed to be done.

Ericka and Kyle split off from their Grandfather and Amelia, scouting out the surrounding woods. By now, all of the dogs had gotten wind of something and were hot on the trail. Eventually, the trees began to thin out into a clearing and several dilapidated old buildings came into view. Cabins from the long, seemingly abandoned campgrounds. Just as with the Counselor Training Center, these buildings suffered from the neglect of time and the elements, however, Amelia could feel a powerful presence drawing her towards the one near the other side of the treeline. Kyle and Ericka returned to the small group, panting.

"Not much but broken down cabins, Mistress. But the dogs were rather curious." Kyle reported.

"Very well. I'll check this one out. Norman, you and your dogs are with me. Kyle, Ericka, you and your animals secure the perimeter." Amelia ordered.

"As you command, mistress." Ericka acknowledged, with a slight bow.

As she and her brother trotted off towards the trees, eager dogs in tow, Amelia, Norman, and his three furry companions made their way up the rickety steps of the rundown cabin. This one, however... this one just... felt different, like someone had only wanted to keep up the illusion that it was completely uninhabited. Amelia took notice of how some of the windows had been boarded up, yet none of the other surrounding cabins had been given the same treatment. Demon, Kane, and Hodder began to growl, having found a strong source of the scent they had been tracking.

"Oh yeah. Yer boy Jason Voorhees... he's been ere' al'righty. Prolly got that sweet lil' thing stashed around somewhere." Norman growled, giving each of his dogs a few pats and scratches, "Those are some good boys, come on! Where's that little bitch hidin' at, eh? Seek!"

Amelia began poking around, the ancient wooden floorboards creaking with each step that she took. In the caked on layers of dust and dirt, she could make out a massive boot print, that couldn't have belonged to anyone else other than Jason. The dogs led the way into a child's bedroom, which given the condition of the house, was relatively well kept, considering. Norman's face split into a grin, showing his horrifically rotted, tobacco stained teeth when he saw the headboard of the little child-sized bed. "JASON", carved in all capitol letters. The bed even appeared to have the same exact pillows and blankets as it had when the camp was in operation. But, it was when Amelia and Norman kicked open the small, bathroom door did things begin to get... weird. All three of the dogs began to yelp and bay in fear and refused to enter the room. Even Demon, who had never disobeyed Norman before, would not allow himself to be dragged inside and even began to buck against his harness and chew on his leash.

"Demon! Kane! Hodder! You dumb mutts cut that shit out now. What's gotten into ye?!"

Without a word, Amelia merely signaled to her comrade to wait outside the room with the dogs while she investigated further. Animals were far more sensitive to the supernatural then humans were, and as soon as the woman stepped foot in that room, she couldn't help but feel as though she was not only being watched, but that all of them were most unwelcome. Immediately, she was drawn to the candlelit shrine and a sinister grin crossed her face.

"Yes! Oh... the Dark Ones have favored me this day..." Amelia gasped, gazing right into the empty eye sockets of the blackened, mummified head, "Norman... we've just solved a mystery nearly three decades in the making!"

"What yeh talkin' bout', milady?" Norman questioned, still trying to bring his dogs under control.

A surprised look crossed the old man's face when Amelia turned around, holding the head of none other then Pamela Voorhees. She took a look through the rest of the shrine, looting a few things that may have been of value and easy to carry, though the locket kept towards the back was certainly intriguing and just confirmed her suspicions. Who else would Jason, the only well known tenet out here, go through all the trouble of honoring in such a flamboyant fashion? Well, flamboyant for him, anyway.

"Hmph... it'll make fer a nice doorstop when we're through ere'." Norman mentioned with a laugh, turning around and exploring more of the cabin with his canines.

"Oh... if ONLY you could fully understand, old man... if only. Hmhmh... You... Madam Voorhees, are going to be very helpful to me... let's see if there are limits to what a son will do for his beloved mother. Go ahead, bitch! Call to him... I know he hears you as clear as day."

More then satisfied with her findings, Amelia held the corporal head to eye level. She could feel it, a dark, outraged energy surrounding this object; it-no she... SHE was beyond enraged.

 _"_ _Get out, get out, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU FILTHY SLUT!"_ snarled an elderly woman's voice, one that managed to overtake the slithering demons within Amelia's mind, _"You leave my Jason alone and his good girl alone! They will punish you... you NEED to be punished!"_

The white-haired woman just laughed, her eyes glowing in an unsettling matter in the darkening room, _'Yeah, yeah, yeah, make all the idle threats you want, woman. Your careful conditioning on that behemoth you call a son shall be his own undoing. Come along, I think It's high time that children be reunited with their mothers. Don't you?'_

With the head of Jason's Mother in tow, Amelia left the little bathroom, already forming a plan in her mind. And if it didn't work, she already had a backup plan... and a fail-safe for that! However, before she could encourage her little friends to start giving her a pat on the back, several shouts and noises from the surrounding woods captured her attention. It wasn't long before Norman and his dogs noticed, and quickly rejoined Amelia by the broken window in what used to be a cozy little living room. The three canines growled and yelped at the sight of the head Amelia held in the crook of her arm as she armed herself with her bladed glove.

 _'Cease your interference with the dogs, Mrs. Voorhees! Lest your special, special boy have even less of you to worship!'_ Amelia growled within her mind, her voice overshadowed by those of the fiends residing inside her.

She placed a clawed finger at the base of the mummified head's severed neck, delighting in the pained, disembodied scream echoing throughout her mind. Now Mrs. Voorhees knew full well that even in death, she was not safe from excruciating agony. Soon enough, Norman's dogs stopped yelping and barking out of control, allowing their masters to get a better view into the treeline. A massive, shadowy shape could be seen rushing one way, while two much smaller figures ran the other, eventually disappearing from sight all together. But Amelia knew... oh she could feel it all the way down to her withered, black heart... Blake! Blake was nearby! She'd recognize that child's scream of abject terror anywhere!

"Looks as though our pal Jason and his dear little friends have arrived. Kyle and Ericka have been kind enough to send them a greeting. Let's extend our invitation."

"Yeaheheheeee! Let's go get em'! Come on, boys!" Norman called to his dogs, as he, the cult mistress, and the canines piled out of the dilapidated cabin and into the snow.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Meanwhile...

Doing his best to ignore the agony of Mother's pained voice screaming in his head, Jason motioned with his machete to both Lisa and Blake to start running. RIGHT now! With a shrill whistle, the female guardian took her charge by the hand and started running into the thicker bush, where it'd be much harder to follow them while Jason covered their escape.

"Jason?!" Blake cried out, chancing a look over her shoulder.

Both Lisa and Blake had looks of sheer horror on their faces as four very large and very savage German Shepherd dogs bounded forward from behind the trees and bushes, teeth gnashing. Not to far behind were two people, one male, one female, dressed in winter camo hunting gear and body armor. They both hollered and shouted as they halted their advance, shrugging the rifles off of their shoulders.

"There they are, brother!" Ericka called out, "Diablo, hold! Sawyer, hunt!"

"Mears, Dash! Hold! Hold back, boys!"

At Kyle's command, his two dogs circled around behind Jason, though they didn't attack yet, while Diablo did the same. The other one, named Sawyer, ran past Jason, his attention on the two females.

As much as Lisa would have rather stood by her mate's side, she had a duty to protect the child under their care. She had to get Blake somewhere safe. Upon hearing the first sharp yelp of the dogs and the excited whooping and shouting from the two hunters, Lisa turned away, with great difficulty, pulling a greatly distraught Blake along with her.

"Lisa?! T-the bad people... they'll hurt him."

Blake yelped pitifully as she nearly became snagged on a low hanging branch. As they ran, Lisa signaled for the child to remain quiet, though there was no denying the look of sheer agony in her eyes. This... this pained Lisa just as much as it hurt Blake. Already it sounded like the battle was getting nasty. A few gunshots had gone off and it sounded as though something had been slammed into a tree. Then there was the snapping of strong jaws and snarling at very close range!

"Stupid... fucking animal!" Lisa growled inwardly, twisting around and letting go of Blake's hand.

When the child fell into the snow, she looked up just in time to see the large German Shepherd leap towards her protector, fangs bared. Blake stumbled backwards, covering up her own mouth with her hand to muffle her frightened squeal. The ferocious dog had attempted to grab a hold of Lisa's arm, only getting a mouthful of raincoat sleeve instead, though the force was enough to pull the girl down to her knees. Before Sawyer could get a better grip on his prey, the silent guardian drove her knife into the animal's neck, resulting in a pained yip. Hissing angrily, Lisa stabbed the dog over and over again, until it's blood coated the ground and caked it's fur. Something stirred within the girl, something far more then simple self preservation. No, this animal could have easily turned it's brutality on Blake! That instinct, for a mother to protect a child, whether bonded together by blood or not, it coursed throughout Lisa's body like a wildfire! A real Mama Bear had just been stirred from hibernation!

They were still far too close to the battle for Lisa's liking. She flicked the blood off of her blade, turning around to where she had left Blake only to find that she wasn't there. Alarmed, the girl frantically looked all over, letting out several high pitched whistles in an effort to call to the child. She found a trail leading back to the cabins, small bootprints, very erratic and unsteady tracks, though before Lisa could even question why Blake would run back that way, it was already answered.

"Well, well, well... what have w got ere'?" Norman grinned, as he and his three dogs emerged from the snow covered overgrowth behind Lisa, "Stray kitty cat, eh? Now... just where's the little kitten at? Eheheheee!"

Lisa held her ground wearily, bloody knife still in hand. One dog was bad enough, but three plus the grotesque old man controlling them; she was outnumbered, armed with only her knives and wit. The girl knew that she needed to find a way to direct the battle in her favor... and fast! All three of the furry beasts awaited their master's directions, while he took the cattle prod out of it's holster and switched it on, letting the girl see the current flowing through the rod. Lisa didn't like admitting it to herself, but that thing genuinely scared her, and the sheer joy Norman seemed to get from just holding the damn thing only made it worse.

"I have lots o' fun usin' this baby on little girls... particularly little girls that thinkin' that they can kill my dogs an' get away with it! Or kill my best friends fer that matter..." Norman snarled.

All three of the dogs began growling and snapping, Demon in particular. Lisa knew she'd have to use herself as bait in order to draw this vile creature away... away from Blake's trail. As she prepared to make her move, the girl could have sworn that she saw something; a woman trotting through the woods... a woman with white hair and a clawed hand!

 _'Amelia... that bitch!'_

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Growling in the back of his throat, Jason raised his blade, chest heaving and breath hanging in the air around him. He took no pleasure in harming animals, but he didn't have the luxury of choice this time: his mate and Blake were out there and these creatures were a threat to them. The two intruders however, them, Jason would gladly cleave in half! Making his choice, he zeroed in on the first vicious dog in his way. When he raised his blade to attack, Jason suddenly felt a sharp pinprick in his neck, though he paid it of no mind.

"Bring him down! Tear that mother fucker to pieces, Diablo!" Ericka shouted, loading another dart in her rifle while her brother fired next.

Another momentary sharp pain, this time in Jason's chest.

"Dash, Mears, attack!"

At Kyle's command, his two dogs rushed Jason, leaping up on top of his massive frame and clamping down on his arms and flanks like a vice! With a snarl, the masked killer thrashed about, dislodging Mears by slamming the dog against a tree. Yelping, Mears let go and slumped onto the snowy ground. Next, Jason drove his blade right through Dash's chest, though not before the German Shepherd removed a decently sized chunk of flesh from his target's side. Grunting from the pain, the giant man stomped forward, bloody machete brandished, completely ignoring Diablo as the animal clung to his jacket and was simply dragged along.

"Oh shit, bro! Come, on, come on!" Ericka cried out, firing another tranquilizer filled dart, "How much of this shit is it gonna take?! Diablo... release!"

Upon hearing his mistress' order, the dog relinquished it's hold while Mears managed to get back to his feet, albeit shakily. Jason, meanwhile, by the time the third dart struck his chest, could feel his movement slowing and his mind began to fill with fog. His first swing, aimed at Kyle, missed. Growing frustrated, Jason unsteadily lumbered towards the male occultist and swung again, this time cutting into his target's body armor. With his free hand, he pulled out one of the darts, now under the realization that they were using some sort of drug on him, possibly even a poison.

"Ericka!" Kyle screamed, stumbling backwards awkwardly as Jason tried to grapple him, "Shoot him, dammit! Mears, attack. Hold him!"

"My fucking rifle's jammed!"

Frantically, the cultist attempted to unjam her weapon, giving a sharp whistle to her dog to once again engage the brute in battle. In his weakened and drugged state, Jason had a much more difficult time resisting as Mears and Diablo brought him to the ground. They bit and scratched at the masked killer, tearing out chunks of flesh as they did. Diablo even managed to grab hold of Jason's jugular, if only for a few moments. Another pained yelp echoed throughout the woods and Ericka's face turned to one of abject horror. Her baby. Her beloved Diablo, impaled upon Jason's machete like a shish kabob!

"No! NOOOOOOOOO! My Diablo! You fucking... you fucking son of a bitch!" Ericka shrieked.

Enraged by the death of her favorite dog, she foolishly rushed forward, heedless of her brother's warning to fall back. She had dropped the jammed rifle, reaching behind her and under her coat for a small, concealed handgun. Just as Jason scraped a dead Diablo off of his blade and relieved the last German Shepherd, Mears, of it's head completely, Ericka emptied an entire magazine's worth of rounds into the massive brute's chest and shoulders. But, before she could reload or move to draw her knife, the female occultist ended up stumbling as she ran, partially falling into a concealed pit, roughly knee deep, near the pathway, filled with sharpened stakes. Ericka let out a sharp scream of agony as the rough wood pierced through the unprotected parts of her upper calf and knee, which began to bleed profusely.

"Hold on, sis!" Kyle yelped, taking another shot with his rifle, hitting Jason in the shoulder.

Instead of reloading, he rushed to his sister's aid, trying desperately to conceal his own tears. Just what would it take to bring Jason down!? Luckily, the beast of a man looked momentarily uneasy on his feet, giving Kyle enough time to try and help his sister out of the trap; or so he thought.

"That bastard... he... he killed my baby!" Ericka sobbed, trying to pull the stakes out of her flesh with her brother's help.

"He killed my boys too, Eri-FUCKING HELL!" Kyle screamed.

They didn't even know how he managed to get there as fast as he did, considering the amount of drugs pumped into his system and the numerous gunshot wounds, yet Jason continued to soldier on. He stood less then five feet away, blade poised to strike. Kyle barely even had enough time to ready his hatchet before the exceptionally sharp machete slashed across his throat, severing his vocal cords and causing a rush of blood to spew onto the snowy ground. As his life drained at a rapid rate, the occultist made one last stand, driving his hatchet blade into Jason's hip before finally succumbing to death.

Desperately, Ericka tried to drag herself out of the pit, only to shred her skin and muscle as she struggled. With a growl, Jason unsteadily kicked the female trespasser back into the sharp spikes, though he nearly fell over himself. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the haze. All the brute could see before his functional eye was the blur of an intruder struggling on the ground. It wasn't Lisa, it wasn't Blake. Therefor, she would die!

"GRANDPA! AMELIA, HELP ME!"

Ericka finally managed to pull herself out of the spikes pit and reached for a log that was poking out of the show. But, before she could reach it, Jason had wretched the hatchet out of his hip and used it to split open her stomach while he thrust his his machete into her shoulder multiple times. The masked killer's breathing was heavy and his heart pounded wildly. Eventually, the girl's screaming had ceased and all Jason could hear was the squelching of blood and guts beneath his boots and some barking in the distance. Were there even more of those dogs out here? In his hazy mind, he couldn't recollect if he had seen three or four dogs when the first two occultists revealed themselves.

 _'Lisa... L-Lisa... and-and Blake... my good girls...'_

Yes! They were still in danger. Could they have gotten back to the house by now? Surely Lisa would know to take the child straight to the tunnels and keep her there until he had returned. Or were they still out here in the woods? Somewhere? His drowsy and fatigued mind was having trouble keeping up with his own thoughts. But he couldn't give in. His girls were counting on him for protection! Jason stumbled past the bloodbath where the three dead canines lay, frantically searching for any sign of his mate and the child.

Panting heavily, Jason leaned against a sturdy tree for support. When he glanced up, he could barely make out the figure of a woman standing roughly ten feet away. She held something in one hand... something that had a very familiar feel to it, and the other hand just looked... odd, like the fingers were elongated... and metallic. It certainly wasn't Lisa or Blake! However, when Jason made his move to attack, he fell forward in the snow, crashing down with a loud 'THUD'. He could barely make out the long, metallic finger being placed against the blackened, skull-like object.

"Surely you know the pain of being ripped from your dear mother's arms better than anyone. A Mother should be with her child, Jason. So why would you of all people fight so fiercely to keep me away from mine?" the woman asked, in a silky yet poisoned tone.

Jason wanted to fight. This-this was all wrong, something wasn't right about this! One thought raced through the giant's mind as his own body began to fight against his iron will.

 _'M-mommy...'_

As the mighty guardian of Crystal Lake finally succumbed to the vast amounts of Thorazine coursing throughout his system, Amelia Rake grinned to herself. It was a pity she had to spend Ericka and Kyle plus their dogs to get this far, but it was a cost that she was more then willing to pay. Now Jason was at his most vulnerable, and she intended to exploit his biggest weakness.

 _"_ _Time for you to play your part, Mrs. Voorhees. Your child is going to bring me mine!"_ Amelia hissed, inwardly with a deep, demonic chuckle, _"Wherever she may be stashed... I know she'll come straight to your son, or his bitch!"_

She glanced over her shoulder at the sounds of barking in the distance. Norman must have been busy with Jason's little pet female. Good! With any luck, should Amelia's plan have worked, she'd get Jason to simply deliver her prize right to her feet, no questions asked.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Jason grunted irritably as he tried to fight with his own body and force himself back into consciousness. Was he awake or asleep? He couldn't entirely tell. But it was cold, snowy, and he was in his woods. Blood coated his machete and clothing, Mother was standing right before him-wait! Mother?! Jason's functioning brown eye widened, looking right up into the kind, gentle, smiling face of his beloved mother. Hastily, the hulking brute scrambled to his feet, wobbly at first.

 _'It... she's how I always see her in my dreams. Mother? Is... is it really you?'_ Jason found himself thinking, as he took an anxious step forward.

Mother, she was absolutely perfect, exactly as Jason remembered her, dirty blonde curly hair, light blue knit sweater, and her jeans. Despite the fact that he towered above the older woman and could have snapped her in half like a toothpick, Jason remained perfectly at attention. This-this all felt too real to be a mere dream. She was too real!

"Jason, my special, special boy. You've done well and Mother is very pleased," Pamela began, "But, there is something I need you to do for me."

Without question, Jason nodded eagerly. He wanted nothing more then to make Mother happy. Already, his heart began to beat at an accelerated rate.

"Such a good boy. I can always count on you. Jason, Mother needs you to find Blake. Find the child Jason, and bring her to me so that I can take her somewhere safe."

At Mother's request, Jason tilted his head to the side like a questioning dog. Blake had fled with Lisa into the woods... didn't she? Could they have gotten separated? Attacked? What if there were more intruders out here and they were discovered?! If so, either Lisa or Blake would be is great danger, surely Mother would know!

"Jason! You've trained your good girl to fight and defend herself, right?" Pamela questioned.

The massive brute nodded in response, _'Of course I have. You always told me that I was a good boy for letting her help me with my work.'_

Mother smiled sweetly, as though she were reading his thoughts as though they were words on a page, "Yes! Very good. But what about little Blake? She doesn't know how to fight or protect herself, she's just an innocent little child, lost out in the cold. All alone. Jason, Blake needs you to protect her. You need to bring her to me, child. Do you understand?"

It was true, Lisa knew these woods well and could hold her own in a fight even when the odds were stacked against her. But Blake, a defenseless child wandering about these freezing woods with the incoming nightfall, she wouldn't last a day out here alone! Mother was right, he would have to find her. Surely Mother would be able to protect her while he searched for his mate and any remaining intruders. A low grunt escaped Jason's throat; although still somewhat dazed and disoriented, he was determined not to let Mother down. Once again, Jason nodded, and shuffled off, in search of where the child's trail began.

"Mother loves you, Jason!"

At Mother's praising words, the massive killer took one last look over his shoulder before disappearing into the darkness, unwittingly lost in a complete haze. Had he taken one more look, the well crafted illusion would have been shattered completely.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Amelia watched with great amusement as the half-slumbering behemoth trotted off like a zombie. She almost couldn't believe it, all she had done was hold up that disgusting severed head and she'd have sworn that Pamela Voorhees herself was right in front of her, in the flesh, masking the cultist leader's true form and intent. Already Amelia could feel the anger and hatred rising from the remains of Jason's Mother. That woman was strong willed in life as so she was in death. Obviously Mrs. Voorhees wasn't accustomed to others telling her what to say.

 _'Come now, Mrs. Voorhees, you and my little friends preformed most admirably!'_ Amelia mockingly praised, her voice intermingled with other dark forces, _'Ah, ah, ah, don't even think about trying to warn him. Not when he's so close to returning my little girl to me. You've trained your boy well, like an obedient dog eager to please his master.'_

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Heart hammering, lungs about to burst, and legs ready to give out, Blake gasped for breath as she leaned against a tree. Her frightened eyes gazed in all directions, having gotten herself turned around more then once as she fled from the bad people. Now she had no idea where she was or where Lisa and Jason were. Tears streamed down her cheeks, threatening to freeze her already cold skin. The child wanted to call out. She wanted Jason's big, strong arms to scoop her up and hold her close and protectively. She craved Lisa's warmth and motherly touch that just seemed to assure her that all would be okay. She wanted her daddy.

"L-Lisa? J-Jason?" Blake whimpered, shrinking in on herself, shivering, "Daddy..."

Out here in the darkening woods all by herself, it was scary! It would be frightening if there weren't a bunch of psychotic occultists out there that wanted to kidnap and kill her! By now, the snowfall had become quite heavy and the tracks she had left behind were beginning to fill in. She was afraid, Blake didn't want to run... but... but that old man she saw, with all the vicious dogs! And Amelia! She was there too. Blake had seen her.

The child glanced down at herself; her small, frail body still recovering from severe neglect and trauma. What good would she have been in a fight? She wasn't trained, had no weapons. Perhaps her only use in combat was a piece of meat to get in the way, serve as fodder. So she did the only thing she could think of and fled.

"I'm s-s-so sorry L-Lisa... J-Jason."

Blake tried to keep herself from sobbing, but the more she tried to keep it in, the more it demanded to be released. The child was beyond terrified, not knowing if what should come out from behind the trees be her guardian angels or the bad people, come to take her away. Slowly and blindly, Blake struggled through the forest, occasionally finding herself hip deep in snow or snagged in the overgrowth. Her clothing was completely soaked through, leaving her wet and miserable. Eventually, the little girl found herself outside the treeline and in a moderately sized clearing with dilapidated cabins and remnants from the old summer camp that used to be held here. Had she... gone in a circle? Half circle? Right now, Blake didn't really care, she just needed a place to hide and wait for her guardian angels to return for her.

The worn out archery targets wouldn't provide much cover and the boat rack, despite being lined with canoes, didn't offer much in the way of shelter either. That left the cabins. But, Blake was smart enough to realize that her would-be captors may think to look for her inside there.

"Under... I can fit under there! Even their dogs might have a hard time getting in there." the child reasoned with herself.

Wiping away here tears with a wet hoodie sleeve, Blake dove underneath the porch of one of the cabins, and found herself in a secure crawlspace. It was dark, smelled strongly of mildew and rotting vegetation, but it felt safe and there was at least some protection against the elements raging outside. Blake curled up, back against the wall, eyes wide open despite the fact that she couldn't see anything. She dare not fall asleep, no mater how much her aching, freezing body demanded it. She shivered violently and began to cough again.

"N-no... not -cough, cough- this again... n-not now!" Blake whimpered.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Lisa panted heavily as she ran through the woods, one hand clutching her side, the other, her knife. While she may have been able to pull off a wicked sucker punch on that old occultist, dropping in on him from out of the trees after giving both him and his dogs the runaround, her little stunt did not go unpunished. Not only did the dogs get in a few bites, but Norman had managed to jab that prod of his into Lisa's side with enough force to tear right through her coat, right beneath the ribs. The injury and electric burn she had sustained was painful, but the worst part was the momentary state of paralysis the electric prod left her in. Fully conscious, yet unable to move. Lisa considered herself lucky that she had recovered abnormally fast, (and that this filthy old cretin loved hearing the sound of his own voice as he explained in detail about what he was going to have his dogs do to her.)

 _'Ughhhh... fucking asshole...'_ Lisa hissed to herself, stopping for just a moment to try and catch her breath.

She knew where she was, just a little further in and her house would come into view. This was also where Jason had rigged up the most traps! Be it human or beast to get ensnared, Lisa didn't really care at this point.

"Come on boys. There yeh go, Demon, get that little bitch's scent, that's it, there yeh go! Get er', Demon!" Norman's gravely voice snarled, "She gone and stabbed yer daddy, now you find her fer daddy, ya hear?!"

Damn did that old man have some stamina and persistence about him! Lisa had a good head start, and that old devil worshiper wouldn't be moving nearly as fast with the multiple stab wounds he had sustained. She snarled inwardly; that damn body armor of his got in the way! Not to mention that beast of his, Demon, had ripped her off of his master before the girl could simply slit his throat. With one last look over her shoulder, Lisa began hoofing it once more, praying that to whoever was listening, that both Jason and Blake were okay and uninjured. Her pursuers weren't to far away, close enough for the girl to catch the whiff of wet dog fur and cheep cigarettes.

 _'Enough of this...'_

She looped around, heading back towards the cabins where she knew a bear trap was just waiting along the path's edge for a careless trespasser's foot to get caught. But, before she could reach the spot on the trail, Norman unclipped Demon's leash, sending the huge, snarling wolf crossbred barreling towards the small woman like a furry tank. The other two German Shepherds barked and snarled, egging their alpha on.

Laughing maniacally, Norman watched with eager anticipation as his prized dog raced after the girl, "Oh... she'll barely be a mouthful for ol' Demon! Kane, Hodder, ye two watch n' learn."

Lisa knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun Demon, she had no choice but to fight. With a spurt of adrenaline, the small female veered off into the trees, where the brush and cover was thicker. Of course, Demon followed suit, nearly snapping down on Lisa's ankle.

"Get er' Demon, tear that little bit-AAHHHHHH! Fucking hell!"

Norman hissed with pain, having tripped over a tree root that was concealed underneath a layer of snow, and fell face first on the ground. He reflexively jerked back on the two remaining dogs' leashes, causing the animals to yelp in confusion. Still, the old man could count himself lucky, having just barely avoided being jabbed with his own prod!

"Praise be the darkness below." he rasped, while struggling to find his footing.

The pain flared up in his previous wounds from the unexpected trip and in the distance, he could have sworn that he heard the yelps and bays of injured canines and screams of his name. Slowly, the old man shook his head, not even bothering to try and get the leaf litter, dirt, or melting snow out of his ratty beard, "Incompetent grandkids... can't do nothin' right if I'm not-"

Snapping out of his grumblings, Norman wrangled Kane and Hodder back into line before following after Lisa's trail. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets by what he saw. Demon had taken some hits from Lisa's knife, but he was still standing. The large hybrid had gotten in a few good bites as well, particularly on Lisa's left arm. Wearily, Demon sized Lisa up then charged forward with a snarl.

"Kill er', Demon! Rip out er' innards and fuck er' bloody corpse!" Norman called out, while waving his prod in the air.

Ignoring the vile cretin's threats, Lisa kept her attention on the beast before her. In a fast motion, the slender woman leaped up and over a fallen tree trunk, disappearing on the other side. Demon followed, scraping off snow and getting a good grip on the rough but slippery bark with his claws. There was a loud growl, followed by a short but sharp yelp.

Relentlessly, Lisa pierced and sliced the vicious canine's head and neck so many times she nearly took Demon's head clean off. The fallen creature bled profusely into the snow, turning the white canvas deep crimson. Lisa took in several deep, heaving breaths, trying to calm herself down from the rage that she was feeling. The girl took no pleasure in killing the animals but she had no choice, it was her life or theirs. Glancing to her blood coated blade, she let out a silent hiss when she could hear the savage old man shuffling nearer.

"What's goin' on there? Demon, kill-"

Norman stopped his threat as he was nearly struck by something large, heavy, and bloody. Momentarily, he thought that it may have been a rock that the girl tossed at him... then he realized that it was covered with fur, and had ears and a snout. Now it hit him... that was Demon's head! His prey had dared to fight and win against his most prized and precious canine. But he didn't have long to grieve, or spout off any more vulgarities and threats. From out of the trees, the same bloody knife came flying at blinding speed, striking Norman in the chest. While his body armor may have protected him, the next knife to come flying his way hit his square where the shoulder meets the neck, causing him to stumble back with a cry of pain.

"Fuckin' hell, ya lil' -cough- cunt!" Norman gurgled out, grasping where the knife had struck in an effort to stop the bleeding, dropping his remaining dogs' leashes in the process, "If... -cough- I'm gonna... go to Hell, then I be draggin' ya down... -cough- there with me!"

While Lisa considered going in for the kill as soon as Norman was prone, she rethought that decision quickly as he set Kane and Hodder after her. Already exhausted from running and fighting against Demon, Lisa bid her retreat, knowing that she'd be better off rejoining Jason. Besides, that vile devil-worshiping creature would bleed out within the hour, considering the injuries he had acquired.. If luck continued to play in Lisa's favor, her furry pursuers would get their leashes caught in the brush.

' _Fuck! Damn it, how can I-the creek! That's it...'_ Lisa mused to herself as she ran.

Provided that the swift, running water hadn't frozen over, of course. It was nearby where the cabins lay. If she could get there, then she could throw the dogs off her trail and reunite with Jason, and hopefully Blake. Lisa could only hope and pray that both her mate and the child were unscathed.

The girl managed to outmaneuver her canine attackers, even smirking in delight as one of the dogs got caught on a low hanging branch and was jerked backwards. By now, the sky above had darkened considerably, and the snowfall had become even heavier as the wind picked up. When Lisa came to the edge of the creek, she froze, keeping her back against the largest tree near the bank. The running water flowed swiftly over the rocks, standing about knee deep.

 _'Oh... this... isn't going to be fun...'_

Part of Lisa wasn't entirely certain if she could do it, but hearing the yelps and baying carried in the wind and echoing throughout the woods was enough to spur the girl forward. Already freezing cold and with the dogs closing in, she bit the bullet and stepped into the icy water, letting out a silent gasp in shock as the rushing water soaked right through her pants and boots and painfully bit at her skin. Gritting her teeth, Lisa trudged through the creek, fighting to keep her balance against the slippery rocks beneath her feet. She shivered violently all over and her vision momentarily blurred against the snow whipping around her face. By the time Lisa climbed out on the other side, she wanted nothing more then to collapse. Yet, sopping wet, freezing cold, but with a knife in hand, Lisa soldiered on, intent on completing what she had set out to do.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Exhausted yet determined, Jason heaved a heavy breath, forcing his eyes to stay open as he surveyed the decrepit cabins. Even in the fog he was in, the massive killer had picked up on the trail of a child through the woods, before the snowfall covered up her trace completely. He knew Blake was out here, somewhere, and by the grace of God he would find her! Grunting, Jason picked up his pace to a trot, about as fast as he could manage in his current state.

The trail he was on began to taper off, vanishing near several large racks stacked with beat up and severely weathered canoes leftover from the camp's heyday. Anxiously, Jason began to paw and dig through the snow covered boats, growing more and more frustrated when he couldn't find the child. His breathing picked up and by now he was growling audibly, flipping over an entire rack, canoes and all, in a fit of rage. Jason sifted through the wreckage, growing more and more distraught by the second.

 _'Where is she? Why won't Blake come to me? She knows I'm a good boy and here to protect her. I have to find her, for myself and for Mother!'_ Jason snarled to himself.

He shook his head, stomping his way to a power box connected to one of the old cabins. Although the large handle on the side groaned in strain from the cold, Jason flipped the switch, causing several flood lights strategically mounted on the cabin roofs and even in a few of the trees to effectivly bathe the entire area in bright illumination. Groaning, the masked killer raised his arm up to his eyes, shielding them momentarily form the light. Once his hazy eyes and foggy mind adjusted, Jason surveyed the abandoned camp, eventually catching a barely lingering trail leading to his lesser used cabin on the far side. He could hear something, not from inside, but rather... beneath, muffled slightly. Sobbing. Coughing. Whimpering. His little one... she was under there! ...Somewhere.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Meanwhile, cowering in terror in the freezing, dark abyss in the musty and dank cabin crawlspace, Blake fought to keep herself from screaming. First she heard the heavy shuffling through the snow outside. Then came the noise! A lot of it. Like someone out there was throwing one mother of a tantrum. The child dare not move, not wanting to risk getting caught in some sort of trap. She didn't hear any dogs though, but that didn't mean that the mean-looking old man form earlier wasn't out there right that minute trying to find her.

"Maybe... he's -cough, cough- gone..." Blake whispered to herself, once the noise stopped.

Her brief moment to relax was quickly shattered when heavy, stomping footsteps mixed with the howling of the wind outside. Then, through the slats of her hiding place, bright light suddenly filtered through and the young girl's eyes widened. She could no longer stop the frightened sob that choked out, which only led to a fit of coughing. Blake began to panic, realizing that the owner of those heavy footsteps was headed her way. Her heart began to pound so fast, she thought it might spring right out of her chest.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please go away, please go away!" she pleaded, quietly.

A looming shadow blocked out what little light was coming in. Before Blake could even think about venturing further inside, the wooden siding shattered. This time, she could not contain her terrified scream while she tried to scoot further inside. Honestly, the child wasn't too eager to find out who was out there, all she wanted was to hide and wait for her caretakers to return. Whimpering, she was about to scuttle further into the blackness when a very large hand gripped the back of her hoodie and started to pull her towards the roughly shaped hole in the wall.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! LISA! JASON, HELP ME!"

Blake scrabbled and blindly felt around for anything that she could hold onto, but once the second giant paw wrapped around her midsection, the only place she was going was wherever the owner of said hands directed her. Screaming and flailing, the child fought for her life as she was lifted into the air. Pounding against thickly muscled arms and kicking a chest seemingly built out of steel. Eventually, she tired out, sobbing violently and fighting to catch her breath. Every intake of the freezing cold air burned her lungs and she shivered, from the harsh winter conditions and the fate she would surely endure. But that's when it hit her... whoever this was wasn't trying to hurt her.

Once Blake calmed down and her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that she recognized the rough gray jacket, and the arm in it that held her. It was torn up and covered in cold, sticky blood, but she knew it well. Daring a glance over her shoulder, the small child could make out the form of her hulking, masked, silent protector looking down on her. Despite the fact that his eyes were hidden from view at the moment, Blake could feel his heavy and deep concern in his gaze. At once, the child broke down crying, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jason! J-Jason... I-I'm s-so -hick- s-s-sorry! I-I didn't k-k-know i-it was j-just y-you..."

She was scared that he might be angry with her for attacking him. Then Blake felt her Guardian Angel shift her in his arm, holding her up to his shoulder. When he leaned his head down to nuzzle against the child, Blake practically tried to bury herself into Jason's powerful chest. Growling protectively, Jason inspected the young one for any wounds. A few scrapes and a bruise or two, not to mention the exposure to the cold, but nothing that he and Mother couldn't handle. The brute wrapped both arms around Blake in an effort to keep her warm and protected from the freezing wind.

"D-did you and Lisa m-make the bad people g-go away?" Blake questioned.

Unconsciously, Jason nodded.

"Where-where's L-Lisa?"

Jason could only grunt in response. He really didn't know how he could answer that. Perhaps Mother could explain it to Blake better then he could. With the child in tow, Jason began walking towards the woods once more.

Knowing that Jason couldn't speak, Blake figured that he must have been taking her to Lisa, wherever the lithe little huntress was. The child relaxed, clinging to her protector's jacket, muttering out a barely audible plea.

"Please take me home, Jason."

A deep, guttural purr rumbled in Jason's chest. He no longer cared about that foggy, sickly feeling coursing throughout his body. Blake, she called his and Lisa's cabin "home"! She cried out for them when she was afraid. Unlike most who would scream at his presence and flee, she had screamed for him. Came to him for warmth and safety. At this moment, Jason couldn't have been more proud. He would take the child to Mother. And Mother would be pleased with him.

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Notes::** Alrighty, just enough cute and cuddly to lull you into a false sense of security right before shit gets real. What can I say, I love the playing in the snow scenes! Sorry this is so late, I intended to get it up a week and a half ago, but Pokémon Sun has been VERY addicting!

Anyways, the dogs! Yes, I wanted a different kind of opponent for Jason and Lisa to fight this time. I couldn't decide how many I wanted so I just rolled two six-sided dice and got a 7, so seven it is! As for the names, Diablo and Demon are obvious, evil things from Hell. Sawyer is a bit of a nod to Texas Chainsaw Massacre, (My other name idea was Cannibal or even Hannibal,) and then Mears for Derek Mears, who was the actor that played Jason in the 2009 movie, (my personal favorite Jason... deal with it!) Dash was the last name of one of the other Jason actors, don't remember which one, and lastly, Kane and Hodder for Kane Hodder, who seems to be the darling of the Jasons among the fandom! You're welcome!

So brutal kills, person and beast alike, and holy shit, just what is Amelia doing with Jason's mother?! Strongly inspired by that scene from the second movie, where that girl LITERALLY got Jason down on his knees by posing as Mommy Dearest. Seems to me that if you can pull off something that makes Jason think you're his Mother, he'll do whatever you ask... (right up until he figures out he's being scammed, of course, then he'll lop your head off!) So, just what's going to happen next? Is the guy REALLY dead? How long is Amelia gonna be able to play Jason? Will Lisa be able to stop Jason from making a monumental mistake? Well... I still need to write it out, to be honest.

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


	6. Blind Fury

I'm really hoping by now you guys would know the drill. If you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Guardian Angels:: Fury

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Hissing silently from the painful cold biting at the lower half of her body, Lisa returned back to her full height, having knelt down to examine her mate's very distinctive tracks he had left in the snow. They hadn't been filled in all the way by the flurry swirling all around her, so they were quite fresh. Yet...

 _'Why would he be going back towards the cabins? Unless of course-'_ the girl mused, throwing a nervous glance over her shoulder.

Perhaps he had picked up on Blake's trail, which had since been covered by the falling snow. Fighting through the pain, Lisa continued trudging through the deep snow. So far, her sacrifice of her personal comfort had worked and she lost the dogs long ago. She tilted her head slightly, emulating her mate's questioning look. Lights, not to far off in the distance.

 _'The camp!'_ Lisa mouthed to herself.

The floodlights at the old camp. That's where Jason's tracks were headed and that's where Lisa was going! As she moved, the girl checked her weapons; only two knives left. She cursed silently, wishing that she could have taken that disgusting old cretin's gun. Lisa paused for a moment, having barely spotted an inconsistency in the snow. Digging around, she uncovered a large dart, the sort that might be fired from a rifle at dangerous animals such as bears. The syringe was empty, but she could make out that there was some blood on it. Darts! They knew better then to come after Jason with just bullets! This was worse then Lisa thought. Somewhere in the woods, Jason was either passed out in a tranquilized stupor or possibly stumbling around half sedated. Lisa knew that he'd be even more dangerous then usual to approach if the latter were the case. Or worse, what could he do to Blake without realizing it?

 _'Hold on, child... hold on for me, Blake. Your guardian angel is coming for you.'_

Lisa skidded to a halt just before reaching the treeline. A loud, terrified scream rang throughout the night, and she knew the voice. It was Blake! Following the sound, the girl made her way through the woods, eyes wide in alarm and her maternal instincts on overdrive. Her heart pounded so loudly she could hear it pulsing in her ears. She no longer cared about the pain she felt of even the blood dripping from her wounds. All she cared abut now was finding her charge and keeping her safe. But nothing could have prepared Lisa for the sight that greeted her.

 _'JASON?! What the fuck are you doing?!'_

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Jason glanced down at the small bundle trembling and whimpering in his arms. He wished that if only for a moment he had a voice, so that he could tell the child that she was safe. Alas, he would merely have to show her. Hopefully Mother wasn't too far away now. Blake clung to the giant as though he were her only lifeline in a vast ocean of needless cruelty. She had only just settled down and was ready for this nightmare to be over. Little could the young one imagine that the nightmare was only beginning.

"Jason... I-I'm -cough- c-cold."

She moaned softly in discomfort, not just from the cold but also to fact that she knew her caretakers would probably make her take more medicine if she got sick again. A small sigh of relief escaped her mouth however as Jason tucked her under his jacket, allowing her to snuggle against his well-built chest. Still, Blake couldn't help but notice that the giant man looked a little dazed and disoriented. Maybe it had to do with the numerous dog bites and wounds. What if HE was getting sick?

Before the child could ask about her guardian's well-being, she peaked out from under the fold of Jason's jacket, catching sight of a silhouette in the woods, barely within the range of the camp's floodlights. Blake perked up hopefully, thinking that it was Lisa. With the smaller huntress in tow, they could all return home!

"There she is, Jason." Blake stated, happily.

Lightly, Jason stroked the child through his jacket. He began to get more and more excited, picking up his pace as much as he dared. It wasn't until they were closer did Blake realize that something was horribly wrong. After all, Lisa wasn't wearing winter camo hunting gear... nor was her hair white! Blake's eyes widened in abject terror, pressing herself as far as she could against Jason's chest. It was her... Amelia Rake! The cultist leader held something aloft in her left hand that the child couldn't quite make out, but in all honesty, she didn't care what it was. She just wanted to get out of here! To put as much distance between herself and that horrible woman as possible.

"J-Jason... i-i-it's her... the mean woman... A-Amelia." the child whimpered, "P-please... g-get me o-out of here. J-Jason?"

Her terror only grew when she realized that her protector was in some sort of trance-like state. Even as Amelia approached, Jason just stood there, perfectly at attention. What was going on?! Jason was supposed to protect her!

"JASON! She'll kill me, she'll kill you! L-let me go! R-run! J-Jason... w-what are y-y-you doing?!"

Blake screamed at the top of her lungs, now desperately trying to escape the hold she had once felt safe in. How could her guardian angel do this to her? This betrayal? The gentle giant was supposed to keep her safe, not deliver her to the vile woman trying to murder her!

With a grunt, Jason caught the squirming, crying child before she could escape. He couldn't fathom her erratic behavior all of a sudden; why was she so scared of Mother? Blake had gone completely hysterical, claiming that Mother was going to hurt them.

 _'No... Mother only punishes those who are bad!'_ Jason growled to himself, mentally.

As the terrified child's screaming and pleas became worse, Jason feared that she may have finally snapped, gone completely insane after everything. It caused his undead heart to ache. If Blake didn't stop struggling, she could easily hurt herself. She may even need to be restrained. A thought he didn't relish but would carry out, if only for the young one's own good.

"That's a good boy, Jason. Mother is pleased!" Amelia hissed, her voice slithering and overlapping with another, that of an older woman, "Bring me the child, now. Mother will take things from here."

Those words nearly made Blake throw up. And the worst part, Jason was actually obeying! As the massive brute approached, frightened little girl in tow, Blake was even more horrified when she realized what it was that Amelia was holding. It was a head! A severed human head! Blackened and ravaged by the cruel pass of time. Blake was desperate to escape, screaming at the top of her lungs and struggling violently, much to Amelia's delight. The fear, it smelled... good. Intoxicating.

"JASON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Blake cried out, "Don't do this t-to me... Please!"

She couldn't suppress her squeal as Jason pinned her against his side, minimizing her squirming and put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. Nervously, the massive brute glanced towards "Mother", ashamed that Blake would act this way towards her. He himself was beyond exhausted and just wanted to rest. He had done what Mother had asked of him. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with little Blake?

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Amelia knew full well that she was treading on thin ice. She had no idea how long she'd be able to keep the facade going and surmised she'd need to act as quickly as possible. The furious spirit of Pamela Voorhees was fighting against Amelia every chance she could take, but she was beginning to loose the battle.

 _'Don't even think about it, bitch. Honestly, you should have gone to Hell a long time ago!'_ Amelia and her "friends" warned, venomously, _'Now be a good Mommy Dearest and coax your special little boy into delivering my child!'_

Cautiously, the white-haired woman approached, doing her best to keep her expression kindly and gentle. Though on the inside, she was grinning wickedly, keeping her clawed hand behind her back, just in case she had to make a fast strike. But so far, her plan was working like a charm. Jason had even restrained the child for her. Perhaps this could be easier then first anticipated.

"It's alright, Jason. The little one is just afraid. Mother can handle it. Mother will make her feel right at home..."

She flexed her clawed hand behind her back, ever so slightly, watching Jason carefully as he held onto the squirming child. The fiends in her mind began to shudder and growl, eager to feed. It was so close, yet at the same time felt so far away. This was to be a moment to savor.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Blake whimpered pitifully, feebly struggling against her captor's hold with what little strength she could muster. But, before she consigned herself to the horrible fate that surely awaited her, the child's eyes darted around as a chill ran up her spine. Something whispered in the back of her mind, barely audible over the howling wind and her own heartbeat pulsing in her ears. Blake... knew that she had heard the voice before, but she just couldn't pinpoint it.

 _'It's... not... Jason, child! S-she's using h-him. Help me...'_

All the little girl could get out in response was a muffled squeal, what with Jason's hand still cupped over her mouth. As Amelia approached, Blake had the startling realization that she had actually SEEN that severed head before-her dream! Her nightmare! The one she had tried to warn Jason about! The vicious beasts, one of her guardian angels in bonds and the other suffering in torment. It was all coming into perspective. That was where she had heard that voice before! It had protected her. Blake needed to free herself. Somehow, Amelia was using that old, mummified head to control Jason. That just HAD to be it!

"Mmmphhh-on-Jmmhppon!" Blake tried to get out, without much success.

"Good boy, Jason... you've made Mother VERY happy." Amelia purred, holding out her clawed hand, "Hand her over, now. That's it."

Still blinded by the cunning illusion and in a half-sedated trance, Jason nearly obliged, holding out the child for "Mother" to take. He let out a loud grunt of confusion when he heard something approaching quickly through the snow. Footsteps? Before Jason could comprehend what was happening, something darted out of the darkness, knocking into "Mother", causing her to let out a yelp of surprise, and rammed into him with such a force it caused him to loosen his grip on the child. With a startled squeak, Blake plopped onto the ground by Jason's feet, the snow cushioning her fall.

When Blake looked up, shaking off the snow, she could see Jason grappling with a small figure dressed in black. The child scurried out of the way, as to not get underfoot from either one of them, or Amelia for that matter. It was then that the child realized that it was Lisa! Lisa had put herself between Amelia and Jason, trying to snap him out of whatever that vile woman was doing to him. Before Blake could even so much as get a cry out in warning, the smaller, black-clad female had raised up her arms to protect her head as Jason backhanded her straight to the ground with a thud. There was a sickening crack that could be heard, and in his daze, Jason didn't even seem to realize that he had just attacked his own mate.

"No, no, no, no, no... Jason, Lisa!"

Horrified, Blake fought the urge to scream, having been momentarily unwatched. Amelia was going to make her next move! Blake's foot had hit something buried under the snow when she shifted out of the way. Feeling around, the girl uncovered a decently sized rock, a bit unwieldy, but she could lift it. She knew what she had to do.

Meanwhile, Amelia smirked evilly, glaring at Lisa's prone figure on the ground and hearing the distinctive sound of a blade being drawn, "Kill her, Jason! Kill for Mother!"

Her voice melded seamlessly with that of Jason's Mother. She could feel the fury, the pure rage surrounding the mummified skull that she still held aloft. Withered black heart pounding wildly, Amelia watched with baited breath. Jason never refused a direct command from his dear, old mommy. Or... would he?

A silent gasp escaped Lisa mouth as she rolled onto her back, eyes wide. Jason... he had NEVER struck her before! Perhaps gotten rough every now and then... but he... he had actually hit her. Hard. A dull throbbing pain coursed throughout her right arm, indicating that the bone was fractured. When her mate loomed over her, machete drawn, Lisa shrank back, genuinely afraid of what he would do in his current state. Although terrified, the girl did the only thing she could think of. She gave several, trilling whistles and clicked her tongue, never taking her eyes off of Jason. Even as Amelia repeated her previous command, Lisa noticed that Jason's body language began to change, as though he just realized what he had done.

 _'Jason... please... please come back to me...'_ she pleaded inwardly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Although not able to fully make out who he was about to dole out punishment too, Jason stopped dead in his tracks once he recognized the chirps and whistles. His... his good girl! His Lisa! What... what had he done?!

 _"_ _Punish her, Jason! Kill her!"_ his mother's voice shouted, over and over again in the back of his mind.

He couldn't disobey Mother. Mother always knew best... except... Mother had told him to protect Lisa. To protect Blake. Mother would NEVER order punishment upon a good girl. Especially not HIS good girl. She was a gift to him from Mother. His reward she had promised for years of faithful service. Mother was always good to him, she would NEVER take away what belonged to him! With a low growl, Jason turned around, narrowing his functioning eye suspiciously. Something within him snapped when he realized that while this person had sounded like Mother, and even spoke to him like Mother, it couldn't have possibly been her.

 _'You... you're trying to trick me. You made me hurt Blake... you made me hurt Lisa. If anyone should be punished, it's you!'_ Jason growled, inwardly, as he turned his new found rage on Amelia, _'You are NOT Mother!'_

It didn't take the cultist leader long to realize that she had overplayed her hand and the illusion was broken completely. As Jason stomped forward, intent on running his blade through her, Amelia shifted tactics, raising her clawed hand to the jaw of Pamela Voorhees' head.

"Stay where you are! Or I'll destroy what little you have left of her, Jason!" she warned, "Dear, sweet mummy... oh, what would a giant mama's boy like you ever do without her? Now, you two have caused us quite enough trouble."

Alarmed, the massive masked killer halted his assault, groaning and shaking his head when his mother's pained screams began ringing in his ears. Somehow, Amelia was actually hurting her! Seeing his reaction, Amelia grinned, having heard the screams herself, having caused them, just to prove to Jason that she was serious. Her cruel, amber gaze shifted to Lisa, who had only just managed to sit up and held her fractured arm close to her body, then back to Jason, "Do as I have ordered, Jason, and kill your pet-AAAGGGHHHHHH!"

Amelia's proposition was quickly cut off by a very sharp and sudden pain in her lower back, just below her body armor.

"L-leave Lisa and Jason alone!" Blake screamed, repeatedly striking the cultist leader from behind with a decently pointed rock.

While she may not have had the strength to hit very hard, it was enough to distract Amelia and cause her to drop the blackened, mummified head. Blake continued the attack, right up until the older woman spun around and swung her clawed hand at at her. The child let out a frightened squeal as the razor sharp claws tore through her clothes and broke the skin beneath, though before Amelia could finish off her smaller attacker, Jason was already on top of her. The two grappled violently with each other, Amelia amazingly able to match the larger undead male's strength while Jason's rage was fueled by his mother, his REAL mother's, screams and orders to kill the horrid woman that dared to use her special boy. Crying out in fear, Blake dropped the rock she had used as an improvised weapon and stumbled backwards, eventually finding herself beside Lisa.

"Lisa... you're hurt..." the young girl squeaked out, her voice barely audible over the brawl and howling winds, "It... it wasn't -cough- J-Jason's f-fault, the bad woman m-made him do it."

With her good arm, Lisa pulled Blake into a hug, struggling to get back onto her feet. It was obvious that she too had been crying and was even quite shaken. Yet she kept her composure, trying to remain strong for her charge. Over and over again she mouthed the word 'run', just praying that by some miracle, her voice would return, if only for a minute.

Both of them gasped as Amelia drove her claws into Jason's body multiple times in quick, precise jabs. Still slowed and disoriented by the tranquilizers, the Crystal Lake Killer found himself at a disadvantage. He took another swing with his blade, missing the vile woman's neck, though he had severely damaged her body armor and may have broken a rib or two. Amelia cried out in pain, breaking off with an inhuman hiss, and reached for the small bag at her side.

"You'll have the beast and the child just as I have promised!" she shouted, at no one in particular.

The voices, they were getting worse and more demanding! Amelia ducked out of the way of Jason's next machete strike, though still suffered a heavy handed punch from his other hand. She reeled backwards, and at first, Jason thought it would be an easy kill, right up until he felt a sharp pain in his side, followed quickly by that intense, heavy, foggy feeling. Everything in his vision turned black and it was a battle just to stand upright. With a triumphant hiss, Amelia let go of the syringe, leaving it linger in the brute's side. At this moment, it struck Jason; he had failed his good girls. Groaning and taking one last swing of his machete, the brute fell face first to the ground with an impressive thud.

"I'll be back for you... in just a minute," Amelia growled, with a panting breath, "You've kept me... us... away from my daughter for far to long, you oversized son of a bitch!"

Meanwhile, Lisa had given Blake a firm nod, then turned her head towards the darkness deeper into the woods. Although terrified, the child obeyed the silent command, understanding what she needed to do. She even grabbed the severed head of Jason's mother as she ran into the woods, Lisa slinking after her. This did not go unnoticed by Amelia, as she left the badly wounded and heavily sedated Jason behind her and followed the two other females into the blackness.

"You can't hide from us, child... no matter how hard you may try..."

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Neither Blake nor Lisa liked leaving Jason behind, especially in his currently helpless state, but holding their ground where they were would have meant suicide. No, they needed to put as much distance between that woman and Jason as they could; she had beguiled him once, and she may try to do so again. Though luckily, Blake had, in her possession, the key component Amelia had used to control the behemoth. Although a little creeped out, holding onto an old, rotting, corporeal head for dear life, the child wasn't feeling disturbed or macabre. This thing had protected her once, now it was time to return the favor.

"Th-thank you... for protecting me earlier, a-and warning me about w-what that bad woman was d-doing to Jason." Blake panted, her voice barely audible and a little shaky, "T-that was you, right?"

Talking to a mummified head now? Yeah, she had pretty much lost it.

 _'It is I who should be thanking you, child. And Lisa. I couldn't let that wretched harpy trick my special boy any longer, or use him to hurt you two. Now, keep straight ahead, little one. Lisa and I are right beside you.'_

Over the wind and the sound of her own footsteps as she raced through the snow as fast as she could, Blake could hear Lisa's chirps and whistles, reassuring her that her Guardian Angel was still looking out for her. The child had to stop, her heart pounding wildly, lungs nearly on fire, and legs ready to collapse from exhaustion. Nervously, she glanced around, recognizing where she was, as they had come through this way earlier in the beginning of their evening.

"Ummm... Miss? Lisa... s-she... she's hurt real bad." Blake stammered, meekly.

 _'My Jason has trained Lisa exceptionally well. There's no way she'll let that vile, conniving whore anywhere near you!'_ Mother spat, venomously.

"Oh really?" Amelia questioned, seemingly out of no where, causing Blake to let out a sharp gasp and turn around, "A fine job she's done! I don't see her anywhere. Seems like Jason's little pet human has abandoned you, child!"

The cultist leader let out a deep, menacing, inhuman growl, flexing her clawed hand, "Yes... I can hear her too, little one. The spirit of Pamela Voorhees, a grieving mother who just can't let go of her sweet, malformed little boy. Hmhm... I can relate... ever wonder what happened to your mommy, Blake?"

Cautiously, Blake backed up, chancing a glance over her shoulder. She knew where she was, and more importantly, what was nearby. Now the girl just had to lead Amelia on and keep her busy. Taking in a painful gulp, Blake answered, "Y-you and the other... b-bad people... y-you d-did something too my mommy a long time ago! Y-y-you made her go away, daddy said so."

A few steps closer, and Blake practically held her breath while her heart hammered relentlessly in her chest. She felt at that moment as though she were looking into the eyes of the Devil incarnate.

"Oh, they did something too her, alright. The likes of which- AAAGGGHHHHHHHH!"

With an angered hiss, Amelia realized that she had walked right into a well concealed pit filled with sharpened, wooden stakes. The freezing temperatures only amplified the pain as rough, sharp wood pierced and sawed through the flesh of her legs and knees. Furious about being duped in such a way, the woman's demonic eyes blazed like amber flames, glowing in the darkness. Blake's initial relief that Amelia had walked right into one of Jason's traps quickly turned right back into terror.

 _"_ _Crafty little creature, Amelia. Your flesh. Your blood... now... let... us FEED! Her innocence. Ruined innocence! Kill her! Kill your daughter, Amelia, and be richly rewarded!"_ snarled the multitude of cruel, hissing voices mingling in the cult leader's head.

It was at this moment that Blake realized that throughout her captivity, she hadn't just imagined all the the scary, threatening voices she'd sometimes hear; they were VERY real, and she had just heard them again. Daughter... that's what they called her. Frozen in outright horror, Blake barely had a chance to move out of the way of Amelia's clawed hands before the quick, shadowy figure of the child's guardian angel swooped in to intercept the strike. The young girl stumbled back, tripped over a gnarled root and fell to the snowy ground with a yelp, loosing her hold on Jason's Mother's head.

"Lisa?!" she screamed, her eyes as wide as they could possibly become.

 _"_ _I told you she wouldn't let that horrid creature touch you. Lisa is a good girl, just like you, Blake."_ cooed the voice of Jason's Mother, _"Now look away, little one. Lisa needs to punish the bad woman."_

Lisa let out a silent hiss as she tackled Amelia to the ground. Of course, the cult leader was not one to be felled easily, and immediately began striking her black-clad attacker in her already injured arm. Face contorted in severe agony yet unable to vocalize her pain, the huntress broke off the attack, though not before leaving a mark of her own. Amelia grunted in anguish when her assailant kicked her in the ribs Jason had already mauled. Staring each other down, both women circled each other, Lisa stopping when she stood right in front of Blake, very much emulating a mother bear protecting her cub.

"How touching. You and your husband brutally murder those who trespass upon your lands, yet you would risk your life for that little girl?" Amelia questioned.

Without hesitation, Lisa nodded firmly in confirmation, _'In half a heartbeat, bitch! The child never asked for any of this!'_

Snickering, the cult mistress flexed her clawed hand while reaching for the handle of her whip with the other, "I promised my own flesh and blood to the darkness below. Do you honestly think I'll have any reservations about slaughtering you, girl? Get out of my way!"

Her eyes scanned over Blake, momentarily boring into the frightened child as she huddled at the base of a tree. Growling inwardly, Lisa took a step forward in a threatening display. She didn't care about the pain she was in or her broken arm. All that mattered was that sweet, innocent little girl and her protection. Lisa would see to it that this vile woman would die tonight!

Amelia snarled, raising her clawed hand and rushed forward. Both women clashed violently, nearly falling over into the stake pit in their scuffle. Even with only one arm to work with, Lisa put up a valiant fight. Kicking Amelia in her already wounded shins, she brought the cultist to her knees, only to feel a sharp pain in her midsection. Looking down, the Huntress of Crystal Lake found her opponent trying to drive those four rusty, claw-like blades deep into her flesh. Amelia was unnaturally strong, nearly packing as much of a punch as Jason could!

The white-haired woman jabbed Lisa in the gut with the handle of her whip, before the huntress could throw her next off-handed punch. While she was momentarily incapacitated, Amelia looped her whip around Lisa's neck and tore her claws out of her side, raising them up to her lips before licking the fresh, warm blood off of them. Using the whip for leverage, the cult mistress pulled Lisa in close to her level, slowly cutting off her air supply.

"Hmh... maybe before I kill you, I... should break the... other arm!" Amelia panted, an insane, devilish smile spreading across her face, "Or... perhaps I should... just finish what some other fool started."

Pondering her choices, she ran a clawed forefinger across the scar on Lisa's neck, "Seems to me that if Mommy over there can't sway Jason, then perhaps you can! After that... I'll be taking my daughter back! She has... something I need. My friends... they'll rip her sweet little soul to shreds. While I... I'll take her gifts... as my own." she whispered, almost seductively, "Maybe I'll even get a... little something special... from you as well."

"No! No... Lisa! What a-are you d-doing?" Blake screamed, nearly choking on her tears, "Fight back! ...W-why aren't y-you fighting back?"

Unsure whether or not the frantic child would understand, Lisa glanced to where Blake was curled up, even managing a small smile before seemingly going completely limp. As the young one's cries and sobs echoed through the night, the guardian angel felt her heart ache at first, though that ache soon became fuel, fuel to be poured onto a raging inferno that would rival the very fires of Hell itself.

"Time for you to join Mommy Dearest..." Amelia growled, venomously.

 _'Not tonight...'_ Lisa whispered to herself.

Finally making up her mind, Amelia drew back her clawed hand to strike when Lisa sucker punched the cultist with a headbutt, right at the base of her throat. Winded and gasping from the sudden strike, the cultist leader fell backwards onto the frozen ground, eyes wide with terror as she realized that her Trachea had been crushed. She could hardly breathe, and the agony was insurmountable. No words came from her mouth. Just pained gurgles and yelps as she thrashed about.

Lisa sprang forward, lost in a fog of pure, maternal rage. Before Amelia could jab with her clawed hand again, her smaller opponent stepped on her wrist, grinding her thick, winter tread into the skin and flesh. Keeping her broken arm tucked close to her body, Lisa bent down, keeping her one leg outstretched to hold the cult leader's gloved hand down with her foot, while jabbing her other knee into Amelia's chest. Gargling out a pained cry, the white-haired female struggled violently, finding that with each, passing breath, her strength rapidly dwindled.

 _'Where are you! Help me kill this bitch, I beg of you! Then you'll have what you want!'_ Amelia pleaded, mentally.

She tried to free her arm, to no avail. Then, Lisa's hand wrapped around Amelia's neck, intent on squeezing the very life out of her. The guardian angel practically snarled, staring back into her prey's eyes with up most loathing. Unbroken. Undaunted. Untamable.

 _'Kheheheeeee... you're broken, Amelia! Slipping away into death as we speak. You're nothing without us... your flock is gone... your mortal body is rendered useless... and your time is up... WE will still take what was promised to us... For what we have always craved... was you! Your flesh. Your blood. That was the deal. You've had your fun, now pay for it...'_ the fiends snickered, in the back of Amelia's mind, in their dark, growling voices.

Their screeching laughter rang in her ears as life slipped further and further away. In her moment of weakness, her friends had abandoned her. They would be waiting, waiting to snatch her blackened soul away and take her to the deepest bowels of Hades. She had never truly known fear until this moment.

In a last, feeble attempt to dislodge Lisa, Amelia threw a punch with her other arm at the smaller girl, striking her in the eye. With a quieted yelp, Lisa had turned her head away from the blow, though her hand never left her prey's neck.

Quivering with fury, the Crystal Lake Huntress began shaking Amelia's neck, as if she were willing it to just snap like a dried up twig. She could feel the other woman trembling and writhing pitifully underneath her, an involuntary reaction caused by the natural instinct for self preservation. On behalf of Blake and every other innocent child Amelia had slaughtered, there was no mercy within Lisa's heart for the horrible cultist. Within a few agonizingly long minutes, Amelia had ceased moving and her once fierce, glowing amber eyes dulled as the spark of life finally extinguished.

Taking in several deep breaths, Lisa wasn't finished yet. Just to make sure that this fiend didn't get back up again, she drew one of her few remaining knives and stabbed the corpse over and over again, paying particular attention to the chest and neck. She had slit Amelia's throat so many times and so deeply, the woman's head nearly severed from the body completely. Blood poured out all over the snow, all over Lisa's hands, lower legs, and even sprayed on her chest and face. Already being freezing cold and lost in a rage, she didn't care or notice. When her knife drove straight through Amelia's open mouth and into the back of the dead woman's throat, a gentle touch and soft voice finally snapped Lisa out of her fury.

"L-Lisa?" Blake stammered, mismatched eyes wet with tears.

The little girl flinched when Lisa whipped her head around, though she relaxed when her guardian's expression softened. Exhausted but victorious, the huntress beckoned Blake closer with her uninjured arm, pulling the frightened child into a tender embrace. She let the young girl cry into her shoulder, trying to keep Blake's gaze away from the mangled corpse of her tormentor... of her own mother.

 _'No... not that thing. No fucking way.'_ Lisa hissed to herself, as she buried her face into the child's wet brown hair, _'Even if she conceived and carried Blake, she does not deserve the honor of being called her Mother.'_

"She's not... she isn't-wasn't..." Blake sobbed, as she trembled, "S-she can't have r-r-really been...?"

The shock of Amelia's prior words had struck Blake like a bolt of lightning. Yet Lisa's kind, motherly touch soothed and nursed the ache away; for Blake was far too pure to share the same blood with that wretched thing! What kind of a mother would sell their child for personal gain with dark, demonic forces?

It was finally over. Amelia Rake would never be able to harm another innocent soul ever again. Lisa let the child in her arms get it all out. She needed to cry. She needed to set herself free. Her guardian angels had vanquished the foul demons sent to corrupt, taint, and kill her.

"Lisa... I... I think -hic- t-that J-Jason... h-he'll want to make sure y-you're okay." Blake mentioned, taking in a deep, heaving breath to calm herself down, "W-will you be able -cough, cough- t-to walk?"

Lisa nodded, mouthing, " _He'll want to see you too, little one."_

Fatigued and with excruciating agony creeping over her entire body, she staggered to her feet. Lisa's heart nearly melted as Blake, despite her own injuries, did her best to help her up. However, she couldn't help but notice the limp that the child was walking with. Still, before they left to return to Jason, Blake remembered; the scary old head. Lisa knew Jason would want to put what little he had left of his mother back where she belonged; presumably after cleansing her of the filth that devil-worshiping hag dragged her through.

"I-it's okay, Lisa. She m-may look scary, but just like Jason, she's not... -cough- that bad once you g-get used t-to it." Blake shuddered, her voice shaking from the cold.

 _'I know.'_

Lisa smiled fondly at the little girl, she was just so kind and caring, even after everything that had happened too her. Taking one last glance at her latest victim, the huntress took notice of the gold chain slipping into the deep cut in Amelia's neck. Curious, Lisa ripped the chain off of the dead body and pocketed the medallion attached to it. Quickly as possible, Blake snatched up the mummified head from where she had accidentally dropped it and rejoined her guardian angel's side, leaning against her and trying to act as her brace so Lisa would have an easier time walking.

It was slow and painful, yet they had barely been walking for eight minutes when Lisa paused, eyes wide in alarm. With a quieted hiss, she took a protective stance, reaching for her last remaining blade. Nervous, Blake began to peer into the surrounding shadows herself, clutching her wounded protector tightly.

"Lisa? What's the-AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Groggy and with a painful pounding in his head, Jason stirred with a deep, rumbling groan. Rising to his feet, taking up his fallen machete as he did, the behemoth shook off the snow that had been accumulating on him while he lay out cold. He grasped at something in his side, pulling it out and bringing a little bit of relief. While his vision may have been blurry from the lingering effects of the drugs he had been dosed with, Jason could tell it was the syringe Amelia had surprised him with to knock him out.

A chilling fear and realization gripped the masked killer's heart; his girls were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Amelia. Blake was brave for one so young, but she wasn't exactly intimidating, and Lisa, (no thanks to him,) wasn't in any shape to fight! Once again, the horror of what he had done began to sink in; Amelia, she had deceived him into attacking the love of his life. His good girl. She also frayed the bonds, if not severed them completely, he had worked so hard creating with Blake. Would Lisa or the child ever forgive him? Or was this one of those things that even he, with all his might, would be unable to mend?

 _"_ _Jason! Hurry now. Your good girls need you."_ Mother whispered, in the back of his mind.

He hesitated at first, growling in frustration. Could he trust the voice that had always guided him anymore? What if Amelia had somehow used Mother's voice to trick him again? Still, he could blearily make out tracks in the snow that were beginning to fill in from the snowfall. Unsure of who or what he could really believe, Jason followed the trail when a blood cuddling scream pierced through the night.

 _'Blake! If she's in danger, then my Lisa-'_

Jason didn't even finish that thought as he broke into a run, completely uncaring of any overgrowth he may have stumbled into in his partially sedated state. He simply plowed through any obstacle that stood in his way, adrenaline pumping throughout his body, steadily burning the drugs out of his system. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would threaten the safety of his girls again and get away with their lives.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Meanwhile...

Pushing his way past the low hanging branches and snow-covered bushes was a grotesque figure that Lisa had sincerely hoped would have been left to drown in that pool of blood where she left him. Norman Gordon looked atrocious, bloody and ragged, yet still alive. Wary from the fight and the chase, but in far better shape then Lisa was.

Lisa glared at the old man, placing herself between him and Blake. Grinning, Norman reached for the electric prod at his side. Blake couldn't hold back her whimper as terror once again overtook her. This only seemed to excite the old cultist even more. His prey was tired, weakened, and most of all, scared.

"Thought... yer'd kill me... off that easy, eh?" Norman growled, grinning demonically, "Don't ya worry none there, girl. I'll be real gentle with the youngin'... after I've been havin' my fun with ya."

The cruel prod sparked to life, electricity snapping and coursing throughout it's length. Norman's pale eyes ignited like burning embers, then he rushed forward with an insane shout.

Without knowing what she was really thinking, Blake stepped out from behind her guardian. Sometimes, the bad people just wouldn't go away, and there wasn't always going to be someone around who could make them leave. So, the child decided that it was time to make her stand and protect Lisa as Lisa had protected her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" she shouted, bravely.

Blake displayed an anger Lisa had never seen come from the sweet, little girl. The defiant act momentarily took Norman off guard, though he quickly scoffed at the child, completely unintimidated by her small stature and frightened trembling.

 _"_ _Child! Get away from that horrid excuse of a man!"_ Jason's Mother hissed, in the back of Blake's mind.

"Ehe... ye'll be plenty a'fun later, bitch!"

Before Lisa could make her move, Norman jabbed the prod into Blake's side and kicked her backwards onto the ground. In searing agony and shock, the girl could hardly even move, let alone cry out. She twitched on the ground, the head of Mrs. Voorhees still by her side. All Blake could do was just lay there on the frozen ground as Lisa lunged for Norman with her knife, only to have in knocked out of her hand. While no sound came from her mouth, there was no denying the pure and horrific agony the huntress was in as soon as that prod was jabbed into her side. Her strength and willpower rapidly dwindling, Lisa collapsed, writhing in pain.

"Ye killed my boy! Y-ye done an' killed my Demon!" Norman bellowed, spit and froth flying from his mouth, "I raised him from a wee lil' pup. I-I loved that there dog more than anythin' else, and ye took him away from me, ye fucking bitch!"

Over and over again, Norman jabbed Lisa with the prod, weakening her to the point where he could straddle her without any resistance. The girl was barely conscious and unable to move, but this only made the old fiend pace his strikes, just to make sure that she would feel every single one.

While he was busy torturing Lisa, Norman failed to realize that Blake began stirring. The little girl was in imminence pain, trying to sit up. Tears streamed down her face, helplessly watching as that cruel old wretch beat her guardian angel into submission. Blake's heart nearly pounded right out of her chest when something large and furry brushed past her in the dark. A frightened yelp squeaked out of the child, realizing that there wasn't just one, but two! Norman's remaining dogs! Kane and Hodder. Perhaps he had let them go, in order to track her, Lisa, or Jason down. These animals, they were vicious, Blake had seen the way they attacked her protectors. Surely she'd be little more then an appetizer to them.

"N-no... please, don't-" the child paused, confused.

Kane and Hodder showed no hostility towards her, in fact their tails wagged slowly as they approached Blake, lightly nuzzling her and whining softly. So far, Norman was too busy tormenting Lisa to even realize that his beasts had returned.

"Y-you're n-n-not really bad a-at all, are you?" Blake asked, reaching out to pet the black dog, Hodder.

The animal did not object to her touch, much to her surprise. Getting to her feet, unsteadily at first, Blake kept a firm hold on the mummified head, her mismatched eyes narrowing into a glare as she looked on at Lisa's attacker.

 _'How is this happening? It's like they're two completely different dogs.'_ she found herself thinking.

 _"_ _You happened to them, dear child."_ Jason's Mother whispered, in her head, _"You have a gift, just like my special boy and daughter in-law."_

Blake had always loved animals, and animals had always seemed very fond of her in return. Did she have no reason to fear these dogs? Could she... possibly ask them to protect Lisa and turn on their own master? Well, it was worth a shot to find out. What did she honestly have to loose?

Finally looking away from his captive for a moment, Norman grunted out a laugh, spitting on Lisa before kicking her in the side for good measure. He knew his faithful canines would return to him. Now they could finish what he had sent them out to start, "Hodder, Kane, c'mere boys!"

Norman gave a sharp whistle, waving his arm, "Come an' get'cher dinner! Get er' boys, tear this fuckin' cunt to pieces! She killed yer big brother, there. Come on, daddy's dealt with er', made er' nice'n tender."

Neither dog budged from Blake's side. His words fell upon deaf ears. The grizzled man frowned in annoyance, his dogs NEVER disobeyed his orders! Hell, Kane and Hodder didn't obey anyone but him. Normally, they'd be all over any piece of meat their master offered. Then he made out what Blake held in her hands; that severed, ancient head. Come to think of it, when Amelia took it out of the shrine back at the cabin, his dogs wanted nothing to do with it. Yet, now they stood calmly by the small, frail child's side, as if awaiting HER orders. Why hadn't Kane and Hodder just ripped her to shreds? And now that he thought about it, where was Amelia?

"Just what do ye' think yer doin' with my dogs, girlie?!" Norman snarled, "Kane, Hodder, COME!"

He emphasized his command with a gesture from his free hand. This time, both German Shepherds growled in warning... at HIM. Outraged, Norman stomped forward, gritting his rotted teeth.

"T-they're n-n-not yours a-anymore." Blake stammered, still afraid, but holding her ground.

"What the fuck are ye doin' to them?!" Norman spat, "Ya'll did somethin' to Lady Amelia too, didn't ya? Milady? Milady?! Mistress Amelia?!"

Was that mere, helpless child somehow using the old, rotted head to control his dogs? Was Blake even aware that she was doing anything? Whatever it was, he'd see his beasts returned to him and the little girl dead at his feet. He halted his advance, mere feet away from her, prod at the ready, when a massive shadow loomed over all of them. Norman's eyes grew wide and round, having to crane his neck all the way up to see the hockey-masked face of the infamous Crystal Lake Killer. Swallowing a very dry lump in his throat, he took a few steps back, too busy gazing up at Jason's hidden glare to notice how Blake turned her head towards the behemoth, and more importantly, how she felt comforted by his presence.

"Jason... a-are... a-are y-you-?"

Before the child could finish, Jason nodded, releasing a deep, loud breath and low growl. He was himself again, and his machete would taste blood one more time before the night was over.

 _"_ _Jason, my special, special boy... Mother's got this, sweetie."_

Curious, Jason tilted his head to the side. Then, as though a switch was flipped, both Hodder and Kane began to snarl and bark menacingly, standing in front of the child protectively. As soon as Norman had enough and went to reach for his sidearm, Blake pointed right at him with her free hand and both German Shepherds lunged forward at her silent command.

Meanwhile, Lisa groggily stirred, her vision hazy and unfocused. Barely able to sit up, she turned her head to the side, having heard the sound of barking and snapping jaws... and-and screaming... Norman... he was... screaming in horrific agony.

Both canines mercilessly ripped and tore into their former master, dragging him down to the ground. Norman had dropped the electric prod once he was pulled down and Kane had ripped half of his other hand off, making his pistol inaccessible. Blood and chunks of flesh sprayed everywhere, sullying the white ground. Barely clinging to what life he had left, the old cultist could make out Jason's imposing form approaching, blade drawn. He pleaded for a release from his torment, but it was only after Hodder tore his throat out did Jason plunge his steel through Norman's withered heart. Perhaps the old man's earthly torment was over. But his eternal punishment would only be beginning. For good measure, Jason stomped on the corpse's skull, spattering more blood, bone fragments, and brain matter on his boots, just to ensure that this vile creature would never get back up again!

With the slaughter finally over, the massive masked killer scanned his surroundings, searching for where his mate was. A sharp pain ripped throughout Jason's chest when he caught sight of her, lying helplessly on the snowy ground, bleeding and broken. Blake was already sitting beside Lisa, unable to hide her tears any longer as she buried herself against the huntress. The whines of the dogs behind Jason barely even registered in his head, right up until he saw the still blood-covered animals heading towards Lisa. Instinctively, he reached for his blade once more, only he quickly realized that the dogs weren't moving in to attack his mate or Blake. They instead curled up beside the two girls. He rushed to Lisa's side, kneeling before his wounded companion, gently shooing Kane aside, nearly on the verge of hyperventilating. The girl was in terrible shape, horribly bruised, one eye completely swollen shut, multiple electric burns, bleeding from numerous places, freezing cold, and had a broken arm. Hidden behind his mask, tears rolled down Jason's cheeks as he cradled his mate in his arms; he had started this. He had made it possible for them to reduce his beloved to this wretched state.

"I-I'm so sorry, J-Jason. I tried -cough- t-to protect her, for y-y-you," Blake sobbed, "I... I k-know y-you didn't m-mean it... Amelia m-made you hurt us."

Jason couldn't believe it, that sweet, innocent child had tried to protect Lisa? A closer look revealed injuries on the child similar to what his mate had. She had paid the cost for her bravery. Jason reached out for Blake, but hesitated. Would she even trust him to hold her anymore? Would she want the warmth of his arms after his betrayal? Would Lisa... would she still... want to be his mate anymore, after what he had done to her?

Before he could ponder anymore of these self-torturing questions, he felt small, shaking arms and hands wrap around his neck. Blake couldn't contain it any longer as she wailed into his chest, overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. She let go, only because her stomach had churned for so long and hard it finally caught up with her. Blake fell to her hands and knees, unable to keep herself from vomiting. The little girl didn't even have a chance to collapse before Jason grabbed her and held her close.

"I... I let h-h-her k-k-know, J-Jason... Y-y-your mommy... s-she told m-me."

Barely clinging to consciousness, Blake grasped against the gentle giant for dear life. Slowly and carefully, Jason lifted her and Mother's remains in one arm and held Lisa in the other. He ignored his own pain and discomfort, trudging his way through the snow and back to the house. Kane and Hodder both bounded after them, one on each side.

"T-they won't h-hurt y-you or Lisa. I a-asked -cough- t-t-them not too." Blake murmured, before the comforting blackness of sleep overwhelmed her.

 _"_ _It's quite alright, Jason. She's special, just like you and Lisa."_ Mother whispered, soothingly.

With both of his good girls in tow, Jason pushed against the bitter and harsh snowfall and wind. On the path back to he house, he caught sight of Amelia's badly mangled corpse laying haphazardly on the ground, slowly being buried under the snow. Good riddance, but now was not the time to deal with the garbage littering his lands. He could only hope that the damage that had been caused could be mended.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

By the time his work was finished, Jason was about ready to collapse. Despite being tired from fighting and the drug lingering throughout his system, he had cleaned up both Lisa and Blake from the filth and gore of the fight. Steadily, they had both begun to warm up, which became much easier once their wet clothes were removed and they were able to slip into something much more comfortable. Blake had assisted Jason where she could, helping to keep Lisa calm and still when she stirred out of her fitful sleep. Resetting the broken arm hadn't been easy on Lisa or Jason, as the girl's face contorted in agony and she silently screamed in pain. Yet Blake held onto her other hand, telling her wounded guardian to look at her while Jason worked on her injuries. Eventually the gentle giant had cleaned and dressed his mate's wounds and put her broken arm in a splint and sling. Lastly, a cold compress was placed on Lisa's forehead, in an effort too cool down the fever trying to develop. When he was finished, the girl had even managed a small smile at him, looking up to Jason with her currently functioning eye.

While Lisa rested comfortably in her bed, wrapped in the luxury of fleece pajamas and her bath robe under the plush comforter, Jason had begun checking over Blake again, only to discover that this entire time, she had been trying to conceal that she had been burning up from a fever of her own and had twisted her ankle earlier during her time out in the woods. The child surmised that her large, powerful guardian wouldn't allow her to help him as she had been if he knew how badly hurt she actually was.

Naturally, Blake felt guilty about trying to hide her pain in order to help the people that had taken her in, and it wasn't long until her ankle was tightly wrapped up, had a cold compress applied to her forehead, and the rest of her wounds were treated. After she had tried to explain herself, Jason merely grunted in response, tucking the child into bed next to Lisa and silently ordering her to stay put. Not wanting to cause herself anymore pain or upset her protector further, Blake quickly surrendered, sinking into the soft comfort of her pillows and blankets. She had tried to process everything that had happened, but her mind was just a jumbled haze; it made her head spin and the child quickly began to feel dizzy. A light touch on her arm snapped Blake out of her thoughts, and she realized that it was Lisa, weakly patting her arm and reassuring the young one that everything was going to be alright.

Once Jason had looked over his own wounds, many of which would barely be scabs by morning, he left just long enough to grab his old teddy bear out of the guest room and returned to Blake's side. While he initially handed the worn plush toy to the little girl, Blake smiled up at him, then rolled over enough to face Lisa.

"I t-think t-that s-she needs him more tonight t-t-then I do."

Watching as Blake slipped the teddy bear into Lisa's arm caused a lump to form in Jason's throat. The child, she was far to good, far to pure for this cruel and violent world. Gently, he ran his massive hand through her hair, then through Lisa's, soothing both of them to sleep. Before crashing for the night himself, as his body practically screamed at him to do, Jason checked the house, as was his habit, finding himself somewhat pleased to find that the dogs had curled up just outside of the master bedroom, helping to guard his two girls. Satisfied that everything was safe, the massive masked killer returned to his bedroom and lay down beside Lisa. Although initially afraid that she would shy away from him, the girl instead curled closer, breathing a barely audible sigh of relief as she settled against him and reflexively tightened her hold on the teddy bear. Unable to resist any longer, Jason surrendered to the comforting darkness of sleep.

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Notes::** Dun-dun-DUN! I gotta say, this was bouncing all over around in my head but for the longest time, it did not want to be put on paper. (so to speak.) Finally, FINALLY, it came out and I'm quite pleased. The conclusion of the violent and messy fight!

Since I'm assuming that you read the chapter before scrolling on down here, I'll say this; I actually loved the idea of Amelia not only using Jason's Mother to have the giant do her dirty work, but also nearly have him kill Lisa! When I brought the idea up to the Good Lady herself, Lady Voorhees, she actually loved it. Just how far would Jason be willing to go for his dear, departed mum? While he may not have killed her, I wanted him to rough her up quite heavily, thus breaking her arm. Jason's been rough with Lisa in the past, particularly when they were first getting to know each other and he didn't quite understand his own strength. (I refer you to The Strange Good Girl.) But he never actually physically injured her before. Seriously, I really tortured... everyone pretty much in this chapter!

And the other big reveals, which I've salted little hints throughout, 1. Amelia IS Blake's mother. 2. Blake has a few unique abilities of her own that she herself didn't know she had or how to fully use them. Yes, I had this thought out since day one. While not as sensitive to spirits and nethercreatures as Amelia is, Blake does have premonitions through her dreams and the ability to control animals. (Add a furious spirit on top of that, it gets even worse for anyone that would bring that girl harm.) I like to think that the spirit of Pamela Voorhees is actually hanging out around there, bound to her soon whom she could never let go of. Animals are far more sensitive to the paranormal and I could see an angry spirit using a dog (or 2,) as a vessel to unleash her fury.

Since I started this story, I really wanted it to be Lisa who gets to kill Amelia. And not just kill, but kill with her bare hands. Throughout Lady Voorhees' stories and mine, Lisa normally used a weapon of some sort to make her kills. This time, with how personal she was taking the cultist's threats and attacks, I felt it would be more meaningful if it was a bare hands kill... with some body mutilation afterward.

So, the cultists are dead... but at what total cost? Jason feels absolutely horrible for what he's done, attacking the only people there who actually treat him like a person, Lisa's in bad shape, and Blake... after the horrors she's witnessed... that poor kid is probably going to need therapy one of these days.

On a side note... I wasn't going to kill off ALL of the dogs! I like animals to much. So, Kane and Hodder get to survive the onslaught... you're welcome.

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


	7. Mending

I'm really hoping by now you guys would know the drill. If you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Guardian Angels:: Mending

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

It had seemed like a dream, the sort that started out idyllic and wholesome then quickly transform into a horrific nightmare. Playing in the snow, laughing, walking through the woods, enjoying what Mother Nature had to offer. Despite the nipping cold, it was something to be enjoyed. Then everything turned! Vicious dogs set upon them. Guns firing. Getting separated, chased, and attacked in the forest. In the blackness, everything sort of played by as a blur, but as she began to wake up, her consciousness steadily registered conflicting sensations. She was someplace warm and comfortable, yet pain began to creep throughout every inch of her body. Hungry, thirsty, and an unyielding urge to take care of her bodily needs finally stirred Lisa from the realm of dreams and deposited her right smack back into reality.

Things were little out of focus, though as the bleariness wore off, the girl couldn't help but notice that she could only see out of one eye. She went to raise her hand just to feel the swelling pulsing throughout the right side of her face, only to realize that it was restrained... by an arm sling. A silent moan escaped her mouth as the dull throbbing started up again and Lisa's mind began to race.

 _'What... the fuck... happened last night?'_ she groaned, internally.

Looking around, Lisa recognized that she was in her own bedroom, and she certainly hadn't been in any shape to tend her injuries, so someone was taking care of her. The wounded guardian's racing mind and pounding heart began to quiet, however, once she caught sight of a familiar face lying in bed next to her. Blake. She was safe, sleeping peacefully, like an angel. Some semblance of relief came over Lisa, more so when she took notice of the old, warn teddy bear she still held onto with her left hand. Childish? Maybe, but there was a particular comfort that came from having one of Jason's childhood toys so close.

 _'Jason?'_

Trying to sit up proved to be a huge mistake, as Lisa's bruised and battered body screamed in protest. Defeated, she quickly flopped back down into her pillows. Jason, he had to be here somewhere. There was no way Blake would have been physically strong enough to not only drag her home, through the woods no less, but also lift her into bed, change her into her pajamas, and care for her wounds. Lisa flinched slightly, remembering the sheer force behind Jason's strike, the one that left her arm broken. The poor great brute hadn't quite been himself, Amelia was messing with him... she had forced Jason to attack her! Lisa's Jason... he would have never intentionally harmed his girl of his own free will. Glancing to her right, Lisa could see the familiar, old, mummified head of Pamela Voorhees placed on the nightstand, with a few unlit candles surrounding it. Yes, Jason definitely had to be here!

Nervously licking her lips, Lisa whistled softly. It was difficult, with her mouth as dry as it was, but she was able to get a few notes out. The soft, chirp-like whistles worked like a charm, as within a few seconds, she could hear the stomping of large, booted feet swiftly down the hall.

Jason came to a halt in the doorway, his posture alert and hopeful. He wasn't certain if his ears were deceiving him or if his mate was actually calling to him the only way she could. To his overwhelming relief, Lisa was awake and alert, if still on the mend. Cautiously, the massive man approached, as though he was trying to get close to a skittish animal. At once, Lisa knew why he was acting the way he was. Jason felt horrible about what he had done to her. Smiling as much as she could, the girl beckoned him closer and he knelt by her bedside.

 _"_ _She's still your good girl, Jason. Blake explained what happened too her. It wasn't your fault, sweetie."_ Mother whispered, calmly.

For the first time since he could remember, Jason tried to speak. He wanted Lisa to know he was sorry, yet all that came from his throat were brutish grunts and growls. Unable to vocalize his repentance, the gentle giant lightly caressed Lisa's cheek with his head bowed, concealing his masked face. He glanced up with a soft snort when he felt his mate's much smaller, bandaged hand stroke his while she leaned into his affection, nuzzling and kissing the palm of his massive paw. Jason smiled beneath his mask, thankful that it concealed the tears running down his cheeks.

"I know, Jason... it's okay. You are still mine as I am yours." Lisa mouthed.

 _"_ _See? See?! Mother knows what she's talking about."_ Mother cooed, in her son's ear.

 _'Thank you, Mother. Lisa is the best reward you ever could have given to me. I'll remind her that she is loved. That she's my good girl.'_

Letting out a deep sigh and relieving the tension tightening up in his chest, Jason relaxed, peering over his beloved just enough to check on Blake. The little one was still lost in the comforting world of a deep and peaceful sleep, grasping onto the teddy bear Lisa had since let slip from her grip.

Lightly, Lisa tapped on her mate's arm, then gestured towards the bathroom with an urgent expression on her face. Nodding in understanding, Jason gently pulled the covers off of her, intending to carry her. While uncertain if Jason should really be lifting her, since he had sustained plenty of his own wounds, the stubborn giant insisted. When he slid an arm beneath his girl, Lisa shrank back, eyes wide in alarm and gaze fixed on the bedroom doorway. Growling low in his throat, Jason tensed up, ready to dispatch whatever it could have been that dare to upset her. His stance softened, as it was just Kane and Hodder trotting into the room to check on their new young mistress. The last time Lisa recollected seeing these dogs, Norman had sent them out to kill her. Jason gave a calming gesture to his little female, then scratched each dog in turn on the head and under the chin, just to show that they were of no threat to them. He pointed to Blake, then to Mother, nodding and making a few more gestures Lisa could only guess the meaning of.

 _'Blake has the dogs, now? But how-?'_

Lisa didn't have long to ponder those thoughts, as Jason gently scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom. After relieving herself and cleaning up a little, she took a long, deep drink of water from the faucet, alleviating her dry mouth and partial scratch that had been burning her throat. However, what stared back at her in the mirror startled Lisa. It was like that fateful day six months ago all over again. Beat up, bloody, and broken.

Having put weight on her aching legs and feet for long enough, Jason was quick to put his mate straight back to bed. Tenderly, he placed his hand on her forehead; it was still a little warm to the touch, but the fever had calmed considerably.

"That feels good..." Lisa mouthed, closing her working eye contently as she settled back into bed.

The one thing that spoiled her new found comfort was the loud grumbling of her empty stomach. Both Kane and Hodder perked up at the unexpected noise, very much reminding Lisa of Jason when he tilted his head in an inquisitive manner. Giving her mate a pleading look, she lightly patted her belly and licked her lips. Knowing full well what she wanted next, Jason lightly stroked a few stray strands of hair from her face, tucked her back in, and motioned for to stay right where she was before he left.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Resting quietly, Lisa could hear Jason rustling around in the kitchen. So did the two German Shepherds apparently, as Kane and Hodder were quick to bolt out of the master bedroom, tails wagging and nails skiddering on the hardwood floor in the hall. Lisa laughed a little bit at the comical sight, up until it began to hurt too much, forcing her to calm down. She glanced over to Blake, who was still blissfully oblivious to what was happening in the waking world. The little girl had been through a lot, more then anyone her age should ever be forced to endure.

' _She tried to defend me.'_ Lisa mused, lightly running her hand through the child's hair.

Her expression saddened, noticing the bruises and scrapes marring the young one's face. She could only imagine how much more there was, hidden beneath the blankets and pajamas. Blake let out a soft, contented sigh as she slept, scooting just a little bit closer to her guardian angel. Though as Lisa continued to soothe and comfort the child, she couldn't help but remember some of the things Blake had told her. How DID Blake know what exactly Amelia was doing in order to take hold of Jason the way she was? Lisa had known, from the town's folklore and her own mother's stories about the old camp, that Jason had a very special bond with his mother. Back in the woods, she had even overheard that witch Amelia tell Blake that she was hearing the spirit of Pamela Voorhees too. Then there were that she-devil's words whispered in her ear, that she would claim her child's gifts for herself.

Pondering all these strange possibilities and wondering if there was perhaps more to her own Jason then she knew about, Lisa turned her head to the old, blackened head resting on the nightstand, narrowing her working eye as much as she dared. Maybe that's why Jason would act funny sometimes or just zone out for a while every now and again. She knew he wasn't exactly human and she had suspected for the longest time that he'd hear voices that she couldn't. But what would that make Blake? A medium of some sort that didn't know or understand the full extent of her power or how to utilize it? A budding psychic, maybe? She had taken control of Norman's loyal dogs and turned them against him. (For which Lisa was quite thankful.) Could there have been more to Blake's nightmares then mere bad dreams? Yet, even after the carnage, blood, and torture, Lisa hadn't seen the little girl sleep as soundly as she was now.

 _'Because the fucking witch is dead, maybe,'_ she mused to herself.

Whatever the reason, Lisa didn't want to disturb the little one, despite some of the questions she had. It'd be difficult to write them down, anyway, due to her dominant arm being completely immobile. Regardless of what Blake was exactly, Lisa was just happy that they had showed up at that old Counselor Training Center when they did.

She snapped out of her thoughts when heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hall and a savory scent began to waft through the air. Whatever it was, it smelled good and it made Lisa's stomach grumble loudly again.

Jason returned, bringing with him a bowl filled with chicken soup while both Kane and Hodder trotted hopefully at his heels, whining softly and tails wagging. When Lisa tried to sit up and take her meal from Jason's hand, the gentle giant shook his head. Carefully, he sat down on his mate's bedside, as not to jostle her too much, and bade her to lay back down. Before Lisa could question what he was doing, Jason brought a spoonful of warm broth up to his girl's lips. Gratefully, she swallowed it, allowing the soup to soothe her throat and warm her belly. Since her arm was broken and she was too weak at the moment to sit up or get out of bed for long periods of time, Jason would simply feed her. There was a time, long ago as Jason recalled, when his mother would care for him in such a way if he was hurt or sick, which was often when he was little. Now, he could return the favor unto his good girl. He would care for her.

 _'Oh... damn, that's good.'_ Lisa sighed, inwardly as she savored the taste.

A slight smile crossed her face as her cheeks reddened a little, just accepting that for the time being, her large, overprotective mate intended to spoil her. The girl had a sense of dignity about her and she felt a little embarrassed at being spoon fed like a child, yet also touched at the same time. She knew Jason still felt horrible for what he had done to her and was doing everything in his power to make her feel better. And if that meant pampering, then so be it. It was more then just a simple meal. There was trust, bonding, and reconnecting with her beloved. Before long, Lisa found herself quite satisfied with a full belly, her healing body's craving for nourishment satiated for the time being.

"Thank you." she mouthed.

 _"_ _That's my special, special boy."_ Mother cooed gently, in her son's ear, _"Taking good care of your special girl."_

With a contented sigh, Lisa closed her eyes as Jason gently caressed her cheeks and forehead. She could hear his soft grunts, only slightly muffled by the hockey mask. They stayed that way for a while, basking in the warmth of each others' company. Though a slight squeak and soft moaning caused both of them to glance towards the other side of the bed, where Blake began to stir.

Groggily, the little girl blinked her eyes, looking around, confused and disoriented until it finally processed in her tired mind that she had just woken up. Blake smiled, glancing up to her two guardian angels, "It... it wasn't a dream... was it?"

At her inquiry, Jason shook his head. Blake shifted, so that she'd be able to sit up in bed while her racing thoughts caught up with her. She could feel a dull throbbing in her ankle and a sting on her arm from where Amelia's razors tore through her flesh. But Jason had done a good job patching her back up. Right now, Blake was just happy that her two protectors were alive and on the mend. Come to think of it, Jason was barely sporting a bruise, let alone any cuts or scabs.

"W-what about Kane and Hodder?" Blake asked, "Without -cough- their help, I-I don't know if I would have b-been able to -cough- protect Lisa."

With a grunt, Jason gestured with his hand and like clockwork, both German Shepherds raced around to the other side of the bed, and jumped up with just their front paws on the edge. Their tails wagged in excitement as they greeted their young mistress with doggie kisses, whining softly. Giggling playfully, the child pet each dog in turn, being ever so gentle. Lisa and Jason both watched, just enjoying the scene, the latter of the two heaving a deep, relaxed sigh.

Once finished with greeting her new furry friends, both dogs curled up on the floor by the bed, "I-I asked them to -cough, cough- help Jason keep us safe, since he's been very busy." Blake explained.

Curious and intrigued, Lisa tilted her head in questioning, as far as she dare.

"Oh... Mrs. Voorhees, Jason's mommy... s-she told me."

Blake pointed to the mummified head on the nightstand, though while she had originally felt that something like this would have been perfectly normal around these two, the child quickly became nervous and self conscious when they stared at her in both awe and a little confusion. It was crazy enough, mentioning these kind of things during the chase through the campgrounds and woods. Amelia... her-her mother... had gifts like that. With these kinds of abilities, would she, Blake, eventually become a deranged psychopath if she practiced using them? The same blood flowed through her veins, and no amount of denial or disowning would change that fact.

"I... I'm sorry... I d-don't want... Oh no, what if I become... l-like Amelia?"

She shook a little, trying to stop her tears from falling, though a few slipped through and slid down her cheeks. Lisa smiled gently, lightly running her fingers through Blake's hair and wiping away her tears.

 _'You're nothing like that shriveled up harpy, Blake. That creature doesn't deserve to be called your mother.'_ she found herself thinking.

Snorting slightly, Jason turned to his mother's head, silently questioning her.

 _"_ _Yes Jason. She can hear me, when I speak to her."_ Mother confirmed, _"Just like you. This doesn't change anything. Blake is innocent of any wrongdoing. She's a good girl, just like Lisa is."_

Jason nodded, then reached over his mate, carefully as not to jostle her, and placed the teddy bear back in Blake's arms. Lightly, he stroked her cheek, the only thing he could think of to try and convey his message of 'thank you' to her. Blake had not only saved him from himself, but she also protected his beloved. Perhaps in the end, Blake was THEIR little guardian angel.

"Y-you... you don't t-think t-that's bad?" Blake questioned, perking up.

Both Jason and Lisa shook their heads. They were beyond grateful to have made a friend in that sweet child they had rescued from that devil worshiping cult's alter.

An overwhelming feeling of relief washed over Blake. She scooted a little bit closer to Lisa, up until they were almost cuddling. Much to Blake's delight, Lisa put her arm around the child and nestled next to her in a gentle, motherly embrace. Jason watched over his two good girls as they settled in together. Two girls on the mend. Two energetic dogs. And one giant brute to keep them all in line and taken care of. Jason knew he'd have his work cut out for him over the course of the next few days.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Day one since that incident out in the woods took some adjustment. While Jason was nervous that he hadn't been able to patrol his territory and keep it clear of intruders, (especially since this Winter had been exceptionally busy all things considered,) he knew that Lisa and Blake needed him more right now. He made sure they were fed, comfortable, medicated, and had their wounds treated regularly. For most of the day, both of the girls slept, though Jason did have the dogs to keep him company at least.

On the second day, Lisa was considerably better, already further along on the mend then Blake was. Understandably, the young girl was curious about how both Jason and Lisa seemed to heal so fast. They must have had powers too, of some sort or another, like how she could sometimes hear spirits and as she discovered, ask animals to do things for her without even taming or training them. It was slow and trying, another day Jason remained by Lisa's and Blake's side, as neither one of them were well enough to walk on their own, let alone take care of their other needs just yet. Day three, both girls were recovering well, Lisa could even walk on her own for short periods of time though it was still unwise for Blake to put any weight on her twisted ankle. Since they were getting a bit stir crazy, being cooped up in the bedroom and all, Jason took it upon himself to set up the living room to accommodate them, including the surprisingly comfortable makeshift bed of sleeping bags and blankets. Lisa and Blake were quick to settle in, Lisa opting to sprawl on the couch and Blake snuggled up on the cozy nest with her two dogs. The fireplace was lit, providing a great deal of warmth, and the blinds and curtains were drawn back, providing a picturesque view of the surrounding snow covered woods.

Pleased that his good girls were comfortable and knowing that they had Kane and Hodder for extra protection, Jason left the house for the afternoon, wanting to return Mother to her rightful place and deal with the bodies of the dead cultists that had been left to rot, preferably before the wildlife scattered them everywhere or MORE tourists traipsed into his lands and discovered the bodies. While grateful for a little alone time, Jason was rather anxious and far more on edge then he usually was. Carefully, he eyed his surroundings, just in case any more of those robed intruders with their occult sigils and fanatical shouts decided to leap out of the bushes and foolishly rush him.

First things first. Upon leaving the tunnels and entering his Mother's old cabin through the concealed trap door, Jason gently and respectfully placed his Mother's head back in her shrine.

 _'Forgive me, Mother.'_

 _"_ _Jason, my special, special boy. There's nothing to forgive, sweet child."_ Mother cooed, softly, _"Thank you."_

Now that Mother was back where she belonged, Jason could get back to the business at hand and trekked outside into the snowy woods. He found the first two occultists' corpses, Kyle and Ericka, near the treeline. Simple enough to deal with. Jason trussed up Kyle's and Ericka's bodies, which had to be unearthed from the snow. They were both more torn up then Jason had initially left them, indicating that the coyotes and crows enjoyed a feast over the last few days. While the massive killer may have felt nothing for the mangled remains of intruders, there was a sense of sadness that he felt when gathering up the corpses of their dogs. Both dead occultists were unceremoniously dumped into the concealed pit in one of the other cabins to be dealt with later, while the dogs were actually buried.

Once that was through, Jason could find what was left of Norman deeper in the woods, a few scraps of flesh, a dismembered arm, and a day old blood trail. Possibly the courtesy of a bear, though to be perfectly fair, Kane and Hodder didn't exactly leave the beast with much. Still, it was good riddance, just so long as the local wildlife didn't get sick. Then he came upon... her! Despite being quite dead and laying haphazardly exactly where Lisa had dumped her, Jason still couldn't help but snarl in the back of his throat. Amelia Rake, she punished those that had done nothing wrong. She pretended to be Mother, hurt Mother even. She nearly had him kill his good girl and harm Blake!

 _"_ _She's gone, Jason. Lisa made sure of that. That shriveled witch can't hurt us again!"_ Mother whispered in the back of Jason's head.

Upon brushing the snow off the body and preparing to drag it back into the tunnels to be dismembered and burned, Jason felt somewhat unsettled when he noticed that Amelia's hair was no longer white, it was brown, very much like Blake's. And those eyes, once amber, frozen open in death, lifelessly stared back up at the masked brute with a mismatched gaze of blue and brown. Growling low in his throat, Jason shook off the uneasy feeling creeping throughout his body and proceeded to drag the heavily mutilated body back to his den. A curious thing, unlike the other three and the dogs, the predators had left Amelia's corpse alone.

Back in the tunnels, Jason took a moment to take a quick rest before disposing of the body once and for all. He searched the corpse, finding some weapons, more of those devil worshiping trinkets which he swiftly destroyed, syringes filled with that drug he didn't like, which again, he mangled, then he got to the whip and clawed gauntlet. Now, Jason wasn't exactly keen on the whip, though it might be useful for strangling someone, so he coiled it up and put in on one of the empty pegs on his wall. The clawed glove on the other hand, there was just... something about it that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Somehow, that thing seemed to tell just as much of a story as his own favored blade. It wouldn't fit his massive bear paw, but perhaps Lisa might like it. Or it would just be another trophy on the wall. Jason snorted to himself, narrowing his working eye at the razor fingered glove. There was the funniest feeling that he had seen that thing before, somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it. Shaking his head, Jason continued to strip anything of value off of the corpse, until eventually stumbling upon and older style of flip phone.

A slight grunt escaped Jason's throat at the find. He had made a promise to Blake, he and Lisa both. But perhaps... he'd just crush it, tighten his fist and grind the phone to dust, neither one of them were there to tell him "no". That way, he and Lisa would be able to keep Blake! However, the massive killer knew that the little one would start to ask questions, possibly get restless and unhappy the longer she stayed. Jason would have given just about anything to actually have his Mother return to him. Who was he to deny an innocent child that had done nothing wrong, that he called a friend no less, from returning to her family? It would make him no different then the bad people. As much as he wanted to keep Blake and complete his and Lisa's odd little family, he'd have to let the child go. Needless to say, Jason took out his anger and frustration on Amelia's corpse until there was hardly anything left to burn.

 _"_ _It's okay to be upset, Jason. But, you made a promise. Only bad boys break their promises."_ Mother whispered.

 _'I know, Mother. But... Lisa and I can't protect her once she leaves. There's always more bad people, and she's to pure and innocent for such a harsh and cruel world.'_ Jason growled, mentally.

 _"_ _Blake is a good girl, Jason. She'll also have Kane and Hodder to keep her safe. I've grown very fond of her myself, but we cannot keep Blake forever, child."_

Deep down, Jason knew that Mother was right. What would happen come Spring Break? Or more importantly, Summer? All that danger from teens bringing their filth into his territory. The death toll that seemed to rise every year. Blake had seen enough of death and horror. It wouldn't be safe for her here either. Taking in a deep sigh, Jason felt inside his pocket, making sure that the phone was still there. A single tear rolled down his cheek and his heart began to ache, but he knew it was for the best.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

After trudging around in the snow all afternoon, disposing of corpses and keeping an eye out for new trespassers, it was nice for Jason to return to his warm home and both of his girls, who were more than eager to greet him.

"Jason!" Blake cried out, eagerly.

Having already shed his wet jacket and boots back in the laundry room, Jason felt no guilt in stooping down and scooping Blake up off the makeshift bed on the floor in one arm, causing her to squeak in delight, before sitting down on the couch by his mate's side. Immediately, Lisa curled up against him, whistling softly in little chirp-like notes and settling down with a contented sigh. Finally able to take a breather, Jason relaxed in this warm moment. Both Kane and Hodder, sensing the excitement and hearing Lisa's whistles, arose from their places nearest the fireplace, tails wagging and ears perked as they greeted the giant.

"Hehe, Kane and Hodder are happy to see you too, Jason." Blake pointed out, with a playful giggle as she snuggled into the massive man that held her.

Chuckling softly to himself, Jason held his good girls close to him for a few minutes, then gave the two dogs some attention. Gently, he checked over Lisa and Blake, just to make sure that none of their wounds or injuries had gotten worse during his absence and to confirm they had been eating and getting enough fluids. Although satisfied that they were both alright, (though he did show concerns that the two of them were a little underweight for his liking,) Jason took in a deep, nervous breath, knowing that there would be no turning back from what he was about to do. He reached into his pants pocket and presented Blake with the cell phone that he hand found on Amelia's body.

The little girl glanced up at the mountain of muscle, uncertain if this was real or not at first, "Jason... y-you-? Thank you." she gasped, eyes nearly tearing up in her joy, "I... I can... c-call my daddy? R-right?"

With a grunt, Jason nodded.

While it may have been an older, outdated model, Blake was still able to turn it on and it had surprisingly avoided being damaged during any of the confrontations. Meanwhile, Lisa nuzzled against Jason's shoulder and lightly kissed him on the neck.

"That was very kind of you. You make me proud, Jason." she mouthed, giving him another kiss.

With a deep rumble coming from his chest, Jason returned Lisa's affection, running his fingers through her hair. Honestly, this was the very least he could do to make everything up to Blake. It was no secret that Jason hated people wandering onto his lands, but to willingly invite one was a new hurtle for him that he had just overcome. Besides, if he was with Blake when her dad came to claim her, surely the child would confirm if it was actually her father or not while he was still around to protect her.

The brute became distracted from his thoughts by the electronic beeping of keys being punched in the phone and the following ringing. He could also feel the child's grip tightening on his shirt as she grabbed a handful in a nervous clutch, Lisa also doing the very same thing, just on his other side.

With each buzzing ring, Blake felt more and more anxious. She hadn't even heard his voice in well over a month, closer to two, actually. But what if her dad didn't pick up? What if he lost his phone? What if she dialed the wrong number? The child's heart pounded wildly in anticipation, until a strained and worried baritone male voice finally answered.

"Hello? Who-who is this?"

Almost choking on the tears straining to come out, Blake questioned in a small voice, "D-Daddy? Is... is t-that you?"

"Blake?! C-can it be?! Please tell me that it's really you." the man on the other end pleaded, his tone growing more and more hopeful.

"Daddy!" Blake cried out, "It's your kitten, daddy."

Both Jason and Lisa could hear the overwhelming sigh of relief coming from Blake's father. It seemed genuine enough, a good start.

"Where are you, kitten?! I-I've been looking everywhere for you. The Springwood Police gave up on your case after two weeks a-and-and... oh my God, I couldn't have prayed for a better miracle. My sweet child... when those lunatics took you away... I... I never gave up on you. I could swear that you always had a guardian angel looking over your shoulder." the girl's father exclaimed, "Now... tell me where you are, and then I'm coming to get you and bring you home."

Blake continued to kneed Jason unconsciously, though the gentle giant didn't even seem to mind at all. However, when her father mentioned that she had a guardian angel, she was quick to correct him, "Actually daddy, I have two."

"Two of what, kitten?"

"Guardian angels, daddy. I have two of them. There's Jason and Lisa, and they saved me from the bad people that took me away." Blake explained.

For a moment or two, there was nothing but stunned silence on the other end, before a very dry, "What now?" was asked.

"Mhm, Jason and Lisa protected me. They've been looking after me and they scared the bad people away."

Another moment of uncomfortable quiet, as Blake's father processed this information, "Ummm, t-then w-why didn't you call sooner, sweetie? O-or go to the police?"

"W-well... I-I was very sick and hurt after what the bad people did to me and Jason and Lisa didn't want me wandering around, especially by myself. T-they're a lot like those survilist? Oh, survivalists. You know, like on those TV shows that you like to watch. Out in the woods and away from the city and towns. It's a place called Camp Crystal Lake. T-they didn't even have a working phone until Jason found one. P-please daddy, don't be mad at them. They've been very nice to me. I-if it wasn't for Lisa and Jason... I... I wouldn't be talking to you now."

Blake had to take in a few deep breaths and calm herself down from the torrent of tears that wanted to flow. A large yet gentle hand on her back helped to soothe the child, as she glanced up to her enormous protector mouthing, "thank you."

It seemed as though Blake's father didn't know if he should laugh or cry at his daughter's quick description of her rescuers. Backwoods types that shun civilization and merely keep to themselves, probably didn't trust the authorities either. Just what was going on there?

"Blake, kitten, can you give Jason or Lisa the phone and let me speak with them, please?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer, though she quickly closed it again. Lisa and Jason glanced to each other, then back down to Blake, tilting their heads to the side in question simultaneously.

"Well daddy, y-you can talk to them, but... they can't talk back. Jason never could speak and Lisa had an injury to her throat a long while back that prevents her from talking," Blake explained.

While perhaps sounding a bit confused and even rightfully suspicious, the child's father insisted that Blake hand the phone to either one of them. Graciously, Lisa took it, though she held it in such a way that Jason could lean in and hear.

"I honestly have no idea who you two are, but... if you are what I think you are, then I just want to say thank you. Thank you so much for saving my sweet little girl! I don't know how you did it, but just... thank you!"

Feeling a warm, fuzzy sensation coursing throughout her heart at the man's kind words, Lisa nuzzled against her mate, whistling softly, the only way she could even attempt to tell Blake's father that he was welcome. If anything else, Lisa's song-like whistles and Jason's grunts were proof that Blake certainly wasn't alone and that she was telling the truth. (Not that she had any reasons to make up stories, mind you.) Lisa handed the phone back to the child, then pulled out a small notepad and pen she had been keeping in her arm sling. It was difficult trying to write quickly with her off hand, but before Blake or her father hung up, there was a vital snippet of information she wanted to relay.

"Sweetie, I'm going-o-e … -oming out there."

"Daddy, y-you're breaking up!" Blake cried out.

Well, the reception out here was lousy at best. They were lucky enough to have talked as long as they had been. Before Blake and her father bid their good byes, Lisa handed the little girl her notepad. Even scrawling with her off hand, Lisa's writing was still neat, if a little smeared.

"Lisa wants me to tell you something, daddy," Blake said, reading over the notepad once more, "Ummmm, when you get to the town of Crystal Lake, see if you can find a man by the name of Sheriff Hoffman and that he'll know what to do." she instructed.

Lisa nodded in approval. Indeed, not many would be able to find her cabin, even with detailed directions, especially those unfamiliar with the area. Besides, she had her own reasons for wanting to see Sheriff Hoffman.

"Okay -l-ake, kit-n... I'm co-ing to get you, kitten. I l...ve you." Blake's father announced, his voice beginning to become drowned out by static.

"I love you too, daddy."

And with that, Blake hung up the phone, not wanting to run the battery down in case her dad tried calling again or if she needed to call him. Unable to hold back her tears any longer, she burst out into unintelligible sobs, hugging Jason as tightly as she could. Grunting softly, the gentle giant rubbed the girl's back. These were not sobs of grief. These were sobs of overwhelming joy.

 _"_ _Mother is proud of you, Jason."_ Mother whispered in his ear.

Blake perked up for a moment, thinking that she might have heard something, though the girl snapped out of it when both Kane and Hodder tried to join her on Jason's lap. Eventually, the child detached herself from Jason and the dogs settled for curling up on the other half of the couch. As gently as she could, Lisa helped Blake wipe away her tears and settle down.

"Y-you have no idea just how much this means to me." Blake sighed, happily, "Because of you, I-I get to see daddy again. Thank you."

 _'Oh, I think we have an idea.'_ Lisa chuckled to herself, smiling up at her mate before they nodded in unison.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Shortly after Blake's phone call to her father, Jason carefully set both of his girls and the dogs aside so that he could make them something to eat. Although Blake wanted to help, she just couldn't put weight on her ankle for too long. So, in an effort to distract both the child and herself from the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, Lisa kept Blake busy with a bit of small talk, (so to speak), and by playing with her. Though to be fair, Kane's and Hodder's yelps, bays, and whining coming from the kitchen was getting very distracting.

"Kane, Hodder, come here. You two leave Jason alone, now. He'll get you something to eat too." Blake called, summoning both of her dogs to her side.

Obediently, both German Shepherds sat down, on either side of their mistresses. Even Lisa had to admit that she rather liked the beautiful animals... when they weren't trying to kill her, that is. Carefully, she reached out with her left hand, scratching the white one, Kane, under the chin and around the neck.

Dinner that evening was quite filling, venison that Jason himself had hunted just a few weeks ago. The rest of the night, after clean up, was spent in the living room with the fireplace roaring and the blizzard raging outside. In the safety of Lisa's warm and comfortable cabin, it was quite a beautiful sight. Both of Blake's dogs had curled up by the fire, while their young mistress just finished reading the epilogue of In Your Nightmares to her guardians as they rested together on the couch.

With a tired yawn, Blake closed up the book and leaned against Lisa as she in turn snuggled up to Jason. The child was fighting to stay awake and her still mending body craved a good night's sleep. Slowly, Lisa sat up just enough to let her mate stand up. She gently took the book out of Blake's hands, mouthing "bed time, little one," then Jason picked the child up in his arms, intending to take her back to her room.

"Wait... Lisa, Jason, is it okay if... I stay out here?" Blake asked, sleepily, "I, ummmm, j-just wanted to stay by the fire and watch the snow fall, i-if you don't mind."

Neither Jason nor Lisa could see any harm in the child's request. After all, they both diligently checked all the potential entrances, made sure the alarms were activated, and the threat against their young charge had been dealt with. Plus she had her dogs to help protect her. With a soft growl, Jason nodded, bending down the pull back some of the blankets making up the comfortable nest in the living room. Lisa watched with a fond smile as Blake gave the massive brute an unexpected good night kiss to his cheek, catching him completely off guard. Grunting in surprise, Jason laid the child down and pulled the covers up to her chin. With some difficulty, Lisa was able to kneel down beside Blake and give her a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, Lisa." Blake mumbled tiredly, leaning up just enough to give her wounded guardian a light kiss to the cheek, "Good night, Jason. Thank you... for everything."

The little girl began to giggle as Jason ran his finger down her cheek, getting that sensitive spot behind her ear that made her twitch and squirm. He liked hearing Blake laugh. It had been a busy day for all of them, and it didn't take the little one long to fall asleep, with her dogs loyally curled up at her side and the teddy bear clutched in her arms. She could sleep well tonight, knowing that her daddy was coming to take her home soon enough.

Now that Blake was safe and secure in bed, Jason set his sights on Lisa. Tonight, he had special plans for her. Plans so special, he had never even dropped any sort of hint, leaving his beloved none the wiser to what he had been plotting all day long. They both silently bid the sweet child good night together, then, much to Lisa's surprise, Jason lifted her up in his arms, carrying her back to their bedroom like a princess. At first she thought he may have been putting her to bed too, since it was late and she was still healing. Though there was something about the glint she had seen in his functioning brown eye, something hungry. Lisa could feel her heart beat faster in anticipation and as a bit of a test, she began to lightly kiss and nip at her mate's chest, shoulders, and neck, pretty much anywhere she could reach without hurting herself, while studying his reaction.

 _'Frisky, are we? I think I know how to settle you down.'_ Jason chuckled to himself, inwardly with a deep, rumbling grunt.

Gently, he laid his girl down on their bed, then gave her his gesture for 'stay' before turning for the bathroom. Confused at first, Lisa craned her head to try and see what exactly Jason was up to. Then she could hear the distinct sound of flowing water. Was he going to give her a bath? The girl smiled at the thought. It was so simple and mundane, yet sweet.

 _'Well, not quite what I was- oh... oh my...'_

Lisa's train of thought quickly derailed when her gentle giant left the bath to fill up and began to take off his clothes, starting with his thermal shirt, which he tossed on the bed beside his mate, then stripped out of his worn out work pants and boxers and lastly, his mask. Seeing him completely naked for the first time in a couple of weeks; it excited Lisa, enough that she could feel her panties becoming moist. It was at that moment, she decided that broken arm or not, she wanted him. Now! Her spine began to tingle and the urge began to get worse when Jason approached her, rumbling softly. Slowly and carefully, he lifted the sling up and over her head, freeing her injured limb, then proceeded to help Lisa undress.

There was little resistance with slipping off her PJ bottoms and underwear, unleashing the full aroma of her arousal, but the top proved to be more of a hassle. Well, Jason had his way around that. In a show of primitive brutality, he simply tore it off of Lisa's body. Silent as ever, the girl couldn't help but laugh. Jason may have been very gentle with her, but he often became very aggressive with her clothes, especially when they got in the way of what he wanted. Once she was completely naked, Jason had applied those clear adhesive strips to the worst of her injuries that were still healing so water wouldn't seep in, and she'd be able to keep her broken arm out of harms way easily enough. After admiring the old marks left behind from his past love-bites, he began to kiss and lick down the length of her torso, causing her to buck and squirm. Confidently, he grabbed his shirt, then put it over Lisa's eyes like a blindfold, wanting to try something new with her while waiting for her bath to fill.

The girl did not object, in fact she seemed to relax, taking in his comforting scent. Unable to see, it made every intimate touch feel that much more intense, from massaging her breasts, nipping at her stomach, to kissing her inner thighs and spreading her legs apart. And then... Lisa let out a mute gasp when she felt his tongue begin to probe around her wet folds. This was exactly what she had been craving from him. That gentle, pleasurable tickle that caused all thought to become incoherent nothings, replaced only with an explosion of pure ecstasy. Her working hand grasped the sheets while her legs tightened their hold on Jason's shoulders as much as she dared.

 _'Oh yes... that's the spot, Jason.'_

Jason looked up at his mate, smiling in delight as much as his deformed face would allow when he saw he had her right where he wanted her. She was in absolute bliss, slowly grinding against him as he skillfully worked his tongue inside of her entrance. With his finger, he teased and massaged the girl's clit, causing her to arch her back and surrender to him completely. Watching her writhe while he slowly worked her up had been causing him to become hard as well. He could hear her breathing picking up, and as more of her sweet nectar flowed into his mouth, Jason knew that she was ready to cum.

Panting heavily, Lisa began to tremble as the orgasm took over, drowning her in a tidal wave of pleasure. Jason eagerly lapped up the sweet juices that secreted from her wet folds with a happy grunt, savoring her unique taste and scent. Now that his girl had settled down, he removed her blindfold, tilting his head like a questioning dog.

"Thank you, that... felt really good." Lisa mouthed, following up with a trilling whistle.

Jason nuzzled his mate warmly, giving her a kiss on the lips to tell her, _'you're welcome.'_ Nothing but absolute luxury would do for Lisa tonight. All that mattered was her pleasure and enjoyment. Jason let her rest for a moment as he checked on the bathwater. Already Lisa could feel herself getting wet again, watching and admiring her mate's rippling muscles and his steadily growing erection. A sweet scent began to waft throughout the bedroom, originating from her bathroom. Vanilla, maybe? In a few short moments, Jason returned and gently slid his arms beneath Lisa and carried her to her bath.

The girl practically squealed in delight when she saw the steaming water and frothy bubbles on top. Slowly, Lisa was lowered into the warm bath, feeling a welcoming relief to her tired, sore muscles. She rested her right arm on the edge of the tub, with a towel folded under it to keep it from getting sore. There was another towel behind Lisa's head, acting as a cushion so she could recline comfortably. With a soft, barely audible sigh, she closed her eyes and just basked in complete ambrosia.

 _'She likes it, I knew she would. My good girl...'_ Jason mused to himself.

He began to run his fingers through Lisa's short, spiky hair, watching as she leaned into his hand, returning his affection. When the girl opened her eyes again, she could clearly read the happiness yet remorse lingering on Jason's features. Sincerely, he kissed her splinted arm, then moved to the scar on her throat before he knelt beside her. Lisa knew that he still felt bad about what he had done a few days ago. She smiled kindly back at the great brute, mouthing "I love you, Jason. No matter what."

Gently and intimately, Jason helped his girl bathe, since her injuries prevented her from taking care of certain things herself. The foot rub was definitely a nice way to start things off, followed up by a leg and shoulder massage which had moved down to her small yet supple breasts. Though secretly, (or maybe not-so-secretly), Lisa found herself hoping that his powerful hands would find their way down to her honey spot. But much to her surprise, she would get far more then she bargained for.

Jason arose to his full height, towering over the tiny female. Already, Lisa felt her heart rate increase and she nodded, anticipating what was about to happen next when her eyes landed on his rock hard cock. Not a moment too soon, Jason had joined her in the bathtub, careful as not to accidentally crush her beneath his bulk. Now, Lisa fully understood why Jason didn't particularly enjoy being in the water, though once he settled in and got comfortable, he relaxed and just enjoyed her company. The gentle giant knew exactly what she wanted and he couldn't hold back from her any longer.

When Lisa felt the tip of her mate's large, throbbing member press against her entrance, she arched up her back, giving him easier access. She threw back her head with a gasp, allowing herself to stretch around her mate and adjust to his size as he entered her. There was a little pain at first, but it was a good pain that quickly became overshadowed by pleasure. Jason displayed incredible patience and discipline. While he was often dominant and even rough during intimacy, he knew that he had to take it slow and easy tonight, as Lisa was still healing. Oh, but she sheathed him so perfectly. Any resistance was cut by her own natural lubricant and she formed a perfect warm and tight sleeve for his silky yet hard shaft. So warm. So wet. So tight.

 _'Mmmmhhmmmmmm... I've missed this so much.'_ Lisa purred, inwardly.

She began wiggling and adjusting her body to just the right angle, Jason moving with her and reading her expression. Once he was in just the right spot, he began a slow, passionate rhythm. It was a different experience, as the warm water reduced some of the friction and allowed the two of them to move together in a way that would have been difficult to do so in bed without potentially hurting the girl. Each powerful thrust brought the two of them closer to the edge of bliss, though they held a steady pace, wanting this moment to last.

Jason bent down, releasing a deep, rumbling purr from the back of his throat as Lisa met him half-way and pressed her lips to his. Their tongues began to move and dance together and explore each others' mouths, bringing the two of them nearer to reaching their peak. Involuntarily, Lisa's toes began to curl as she wrapped her legs around Jason's waist, as far as they could go and held on. She could hear him grunting and straining up above her, a telltale sign that he was close to cumming. When their lips parted, the girl playfully teased her massive brute, slipping her left hand under the water, alternating between massaging her clit and rubbing the base of his sensitive shaft, causing Jason to buck and squirm, intensifying both of their stimulation. Jason's breathing became louder, his thrusts stronger, and every move he made threatened to displace water. But Lisa didn't care at all about that, she had completely succumbed to the ecstasy only her beloved could give to her.

Then... with a final strained growl, Jason released, spilling his seed deep within Lisa. Cumming inside her again... it was something he had dearly missed. A quieted gasp escaped the girl's mouth as she arched her back, feeling a warmth flow throughout her entire body. She trembled while wave upon wave of pure, unbridled bliss crashed down upon her, panting heavily as her powerful orgasm ran it's course. It felt even better then when he had used his tongue on her. The two of them stayed like that for a while, in the warm water, still joined together, allowing the pleasure to linger while they cuddled and strengthened their bonds to one another.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Lisa may not have bothered with baths too terribly often, but from now on, she'd insist that Jason join her when she did. The pleasurable warmth remained, even when her mate lifted her up and out of the tub and started drying her off. Tenderly, he had redressed her wounds and even helped her get into a clean pair of underwear and loose-fitting pajama pants. Her pj top, however, well, that was in shreds on the bedroom floor, since Jason had destroyed it earlier during a moment of heated passion. Yet an easy enough solution presented itself.

Jason carried his girl to the bed, then grabbed his thermal shirt that he had been wearing earlier and slipped it over Lisa's head. It was far to big and engulfed her tiny frame, though it was nice and loose around her splinted arm and very comfortable. While the girl may have worn many marks on her skin that Jason had given her, this was by far his favorite. He liked seeing her in his clothing, willingly wearing his scent and showing her approval and acceptance. It gave Jason a very masculine and territorial feeling, like she truly belonged to him. Gleefully, Lisa curled up as her gentle giant assisted her in putting her broken arm back into the sling and tucked her under the covers. A heavy feeling of fatigue crept upon her, though she peaked up, however, when he didn't lay down right away.

"Jason?" she mouthed, sleepily with an inquiring whistle.

Grunting softly, the massive brute gestured towards the door and hallway, indicating that he wanted to check on Blake before turning in. Smiling tiredly in understanding, Lisa nodded and dozed off while her mate slipped on a pair of flannel pajama pants and left for the living room. While the major threat against Blake and his territory may have been dealt with, that was no excuse for getting sloppy. What he had done for Lisa just a little bit ago, it couldn't have been anything wrong, as Mother never once spoke up against it. But, he just wanted to make sure that Blake was okay.

It wasn't until Jason was already out in the living room did he realize that he had forgotten to put his mask back on. For a moment, his heart skipped a beat and he considered returning to get it. But when he caught sight of the child, all cuddled up in her nest of blankets and pillows with her two dogs, lingering in the glow of the embers in the fireplace, the giant knew he really had nothing to fear. Blake wasn't like other people. She was special. Kind-hearted and innocent. A rare good girl, just like his Lisa.

 _'Just as long as she doesn't start lifting things with her mind.'_ Jason thought, absentmindedly.

He shuddered slightly, remembering a time when he had encountered someone with a unique set of abilities, similar to what Blake and Amelia used. (It didn't exactly end in his favor!) Maybe just keep an eye on Blake. But, luckily the little girl liked him and was only beginning to explore her gifts, so there really was no reason to fret. Satisfied that Blake was safe and comfortable, fast asleep, Jason returned to his and Lisa's bedroom, hardly making a sound.

Crawling into bed beside his girl, feeling her warmth against his body, it was incredible. As soon as he was under the covers, Lisa nestled right up against him, releasing a quieted sigh of contentment when she was finished making herself comfortable. Lightly, Jason kissed the top of her head before letting out a rather gruff and rugged growling yawn. Even he could not longer deny his body and mind rest. Settling in with his mate, Jason allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

 **Author's Notes::** So... much... fluff! I enjoyed this chapter, I really did. It's just so cute, (even with mentions of dismembered limbs and mutilated bodies, it just gives you the warm and fuzzies...at least it did for me!)

Poor Lisa really took a heavy beating. Jason feels awful for what he ended up doing to both Blake and Lisa and now he's making it up to them. Overall, I LOVED working on this one, especially since we finally get to see how Blake interacts with her father, even if it's just over the phone, and of course, the bath time. *smug face*

Normally it's "psycho dad" and "worried mom" with these sorts of things, but I like turning tropes on their heads when I feel like it. I really enjoyed having a mother, Amelia Rake, be willing to slaughter her own child for personal gain. It's also been a ton of fun putting Jason and Lisa in the role of being parents, even if it's just for a little while. They've both grown quite fond of little Blake. It'll be a bittersweet moment when it's time to say 'good-bye'.

And yes, I actually brought up "the sexy bath time idea" with Lady Voorhees before even writing it, since I was worried that it may have fallen into the "He'd be a bloody fucking hypocrite, then!" sort of situation, having sex with his mate while they do have a child in their care. Though after chatting with her and giving a rough outline, we both figured it'd be fine, since the threat had been dealt with AND Blake has Kane and Hodder, plus the spirit of Pamela Voorhees to protect her. (Besides, it could bring up some rather amusing situations for the next chapter.) *giggle/snort*

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, hope it was fluffy enough for you, and please don't hesitate to comment, drop a follow/favorite, and my PM is always open. Remember, Killers are best when they're big, strong, and cuddly!

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


	8. Bittersweet

I'm really hoping by now you guys would know the drill. If you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Guardian Angels:: Bittersweet

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Why does it seem that when things are at their most perfect, hard and cold reality sees fit to come crashing down upon you?

The morning began blissfully enough. Lisa awoke in her mate's strong, protective embrace and they stayed like that for a few minutes as the pleasant grogginess of sleep wore off. When they were decent, the two of them made their way to the living room where their little guest was staying. She was absolutely adorable, all cuddled up in her nest of jumbled up blankets and sleeping bags on the floor with the most innocent and contented smile imaginable on her face. Blake let out a tired yawn, blearily blinking up at her guardian angels as she rolled onto her back and stretched alongside her two dogs.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

At her question, both Jason and Lisa nodded, warmly nuzzling against one another before kneeling down to the child's level so they could more easily give her attention. As they both moved in to give Blake a hug, her two dogs began to nose their way in, whining softly and tails wagging. After Kane and Hodder gave their little mistress her good morning kisses, both German Shepherds gave the same enthusiastic greeting to her protectors. Jason let out a soft, bemused grunt, scratching one of the beasts on the ears while Lisa ran her hand down the back of the other one.

"Teheheheee... see? They love you too." Blake giggled, childishly.

While the little girl's ankle may have still been on the tender side, she could begin to put weight on it, if only for short periods of time. However, as Jason let the dogs outside to do their business, Blake insisted on cooking her guardians a nice breakfast. It was honestly the least she could do for them. Though it was in the middle of mixing up some batter for pancakes and Jason returned back inside with the dogs did the atmosphere change. If only... if only he had stayed out just a few minutes longer.

"Lisa, Jason, I was wondering... what exactly were you two doing last night?" Blake asked, casually, "I heard splashing and grunting and growling, coming from your room," she added, giving a rather suspicious look to Jason, "For quiet people, you two sure can be noisy."

Chiding away without a care in the world, Blake left her seat at the kitchen counter where she was mixing the batter to start cooking, leaving a wide-eyed Lisa and mortified Jason frozen where they were. An anxious grunt escaped from the massive brute's throat; how would she know?! She was fast asleep!

"And daddy often tells me not to splash around and make a mess. Geez, why is it that grown ups get to do stuff like that but tell their kids not too? Don't think I'll ever fully wrap my mind around it." Blake sighed, smiling back over her shoulder.

Her smile melted away into a concerned frown when she saw that Lisa's face could rival that of the ripest tomato and Jason looked as though he were trying to hide behind his mate, (and failing miserably,) silently pleading with her to come up with some sort of answer to this embarrassment. Of course, when he needed advice now more then ever, Mother was silent. Perhaps she was testing him?

"Ummmm, why are you guys acting so weird? Wrestling in the bath isn't anything new to me, I've seen it once before. I just hope you went easy on her, Jason, and gave her a chance. It's not exactly fair since she's still hurt." Blake mentioned, in an almost motherly fashion.

She flipped the pancake cooking on the stove and mused quietly, "Come to think of it, my babysitters kinda acted all funny and jittery like that too."

Hastily, Lisa pulled the notepad and pen out of her arm sling, scrawling down her question as quickly as she could with her off-hand. Red face and all, she mustered up her courage and showed the page to Blake, -What do you mean, exactly?-

That young girl's face brightened right up.

"Oh! It was Todd and Mandy, my babysitters dad hired to look after me when he had to work really late nights. They were always very nice to me. We ordered pizza, and they let me play violent video games and watch R-rated movies with them. Hehe. Anyways, it was a little after they put me to bed, but I had to go to the bathroom. I thought I heard some funny noises, but I didn't quite notice until I opened the door," Blake related, smiling fondly, "Yup, Mandy and Todd just stared at me, him on top of her in the bathtub. I asked them what they were doing and Todd said they were just wrestling. As long as they cleaned up after themselves and didn't hurt each other, I didn't mind. I just asked them if they could play quieter. But for some reason they didn't want me mentioning that to daddy."

Although still embarrassed, Lisa had to fight to hold in her laugh while Jason was pretending to be busy with the dogs, though there was no mistaking that his skin was beginning to take on a bit of a blush.

"Yeah, they even gave me twenty bucks and three king size Snickers bars." Blake added on, as an afterthought.

-It's probably better that you don't mention this sort of thing to your daddy.- Lisa scribbled down.

Before Blake could inquire as to why they were so secretive about that sort of thing, the child found herself scooped up in Jason's powerful arms. The gentle giant growled playfully, holding onto the squirming, squeaking child with a firm grip. Smirking, Lisa stood back and tended to breakfast so that it didn't burn while Jason assured Blake's silence. Even with Hodder and Kane eagerly circling around, flung into a frenzy by the smell of food cooking and sudden flurry of activity, that didn't stop Jason from brushing his fingers across the child's ribs and belly, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

When Blake found herself unable to slip out of her guardian's grip, she tried to get Jason on his neck and behind is ears, two of his more sensitive spots that she could reach. Lisa kept a close eye on them, just to make sure her mate didn't get over enthusiastic. Eventually, while Blake may have had a strong resilience, even she had her limits and was forced to submit to her captor.

"Hehehahaaaa! Okay, okay, Jason. You win... you win! I was never going to tell anyone. Heheheeee! I promise. I won't tell."

She giggled a little more, using her arms to try and protect her vulnerable midsection should Jason start up again. However, all he did was give out a loud snort, pull the child into a brief hug, before setting her back down with Lisa. Blake glanced up from Lisa to Jason. They were certainly different and when it was time for her to leave, she would miss them dearly. It was important to enjoy the time together that they had left. Could be a day, two, perhaps a week? No one really knew for sure.

A short time later, the three of them enjoyed a homemade pancake breakfast while the dogs were given a hearty meal of leftover venison and vegetables. Blake had settled pretty well into the routine, they'd eat breakfast together, (though Jason would usually pick a place where his back would be turned to them, as to conceal his face,) then after clean up, Jason would make his morning rounds. However, while he was gone, he would not permit either one of them to leave the cabin, since they were still recovering. But, while left alone for a few hours, Blake and Lisa would find ways to keep themselves occupied. Using a small sewing kit she had discovered, the child had fixed the tear in Jason's old teddy bear's torn ear and fashioned a little eye patch for him. Once that was finished, she proceeded to play with Kane and Hodder in the living room, imitating the German Shepherds as they rolled around on the nest of blankets and sleeping bags out in the living room, giggling as she did.

Lisa had to admire that little girl's fortitude. She had been healing remarkably well, physically and mentally, despite everything. Blake wasn't just some little psychic freak, she was just a child. A sweet, innocent, and loving child that just wanted a regular life. Later that evening, Lisa helped Blake take a bath, wanting her to be presentable for when the child's father came to take her home, while Jason prepared dinner. Luckily, his patrol turned up nothing, the way he preferred it. The massive brute bent down, putting some table scraps in Kane's and Hodder's bowls, when Blake approached him, her hair still damp from washing it.

"See Jason? Lisa and I fixed him while you were out."

The child showed Jason the repaired teddy bear. Grunting happily, the giant ran his hand through Blake's hair and nuzzled against his mate. He was just so content. Later on that night, after a quick patrol around the cabin, Jason helped Lisa put the now exhausted child to bed. With a small yawn, Blake quickly settled down into the soft mattress and pillows. Kane and Hodder jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside their young mistress. There had been no calls from her father, yet Blake wasn't about to give up her faith. She knew her daddy would come.

"Good night... Jason... good night... -yawn- Lisa." Blake murmured, unable to keep her eyes open anymore.

"Sleep well, little one." Lisa mouthed, even though she was aware that Blake couldn't see.

Some habits just never die. Gently as ever, Lisa kissed Blake on the cheek, watching as the corner's of the little girl's lips turned up into a comforted smile. With a soft snort, Jason lightly brushed his thumb over her forehead before lightly patting Blake's shoulders and tucking her in. He even gave the dogs a few pats and scratches once they settled in for the night.

Tiredly, Lisa leaned against Jason's broad chest, chirping and whistling softly. These past two weeks had really brought out a part of herself she wasn't entirely certain that she had. Acting as a mother to Blake, even if it hadn't been for very long, had been a real blessing for her, and for Jason too. Even if the brute wasn't aware of what he had been doing half the time, he had proven himself to be an excellent protector and provider for the child.

Jason put his arm around his mate, lifting up his mask just enough to give her a few light kisses before he completely swept her off her feet and right into his powerful arms. Growling lightly, Jason carried her off to their own bedroom, though this time he'd try to keep things quieter for their guest's sake.

Meanwhile, Blake giggled softly to herself, even in sleep, muttering to her teddy bear and dogs, "They're going to wrestle again. Tehe!"

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

A few days later, early in the evening...

A large, black Dodge pickup truck rolled through the nearly empty street of Crystal Lake. The man behind the wheel looked ragged and exhausted, like he hadn't slept well in a very long time. He was average looking, mid-thirties, with dusty brown hair and blue eyes. Having driven throughout the night, stopping only when his body demanded him to get rest, meant the man hadn't shaved in a few days, leaving him somewhat scruffy. With his black hoodie, large, muscular frame, and a few tattoos visible on his neck along with some facial piercings, he looked like the sort one might assume was only there to cause trouble. Yet far from it. There was only one thing on this man's mind as he pulled up to the rather lonely police station and cut the engine on his truck. Taking in a nervous breath, he lowered the sun visor, grabbing a photo of a little brown haired girl out of it.

"Hold on, kitten, baby. Daddy's coming to get you... daddy's coming for you, sweetheart." he whispered, in a strained tone.

With a deep, nervous breath, the man left his truck, braving the bitter, cold, snowy walk inside. All things considered, it was slow and rather uneventful, much to his relief. A small receptionist area up front, a few desks, roughly five officers at a quick count, the occasional ring of a phone, and towards the back there was a closed door with "Sheriff Hoffman" written across it. To his right in the hall was a large bulletin board, layered with several "missing" posters, offering substantial rewards for any information on the whereabouts of the poor souls.

Taking in a nervous breath, he knew what he had to do.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Hoffman took in a deep sigh, looking over the latest missing persons reports to grace his desk. Groaning to himself, he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, muttering out loud, "Dwayne Miller, Brandy Dawson, Nathan Monroe, Cody Par-Cody? Shit... that poor bastard is in for it for that name alone."

The sheriff winced slightly, remembering the day Cody Mias took it upon himself to take Lisa home with him and away from Jason. The poor, foolish boy's arm and shoulder would never be quite the same again after the beating he received. But of course, Hoffman already knew the truth; if this group of vacationing teens were stupid enough to go exploring in Camp Crystal Lake, then they were there to stay. Now came the hard part, trying to figure out what they were going to tell the families. Yet as difficult as it could be at times, the truce between the Voorhees' and the town had done it's job and kept the peace.

Just as he was about to take a sip of coffee from the thermos on his desk, Sheriff Hoffman stopped when he heard one of the other officers outside talking to a rather anxious and impatient man. Great, knowing his luck as of late, it was probably the one of the parents of those missing teenage miscreants!With a sigh, he set down his coffee and flung open the door.

"What's going on here?" he growled.

"I'm sorry sir, but this man insisted on seeing you, even though I told him you were busy!" answered the female officer that had been trying to lead the distressed father away.

"Are you, Sheriff Hoffman?! Please, I need to speak with you. It's about my daughter!" the man shouted, trying to get past the other police, photo clutched tightly in his hand.

Sheriff Hoffman took in a deep sigh, _'Odds are good there won't even be a body to find.'_ he thought to himself.

"Look, my name is Tobias McCormick. My daughter's name is Blake. She's only nine years old and has been missing for almost two months!" Tobias pleaded, "And I was told by a Jason and a Lisa that you would know what to do! Please... I-I came out here all the way from Springwood and don't have anywhere else to turn."

At that precise moment, Sheriff Hoffman froze. How could this man, whom he's never even seen before, not only know about him, but also Jason and Lisa? Granted, most people in these parts knew about Jason. The fabled, immortal, brutal killer and his lore was what kept this sleepy town alive. But not many knew about Lisa. One way or another, he would get to the bottom of this. Clearing his throat in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence, Sheriff Hoffman spoke.

"I-it's, ahem, it's quite alright Officer Gibbs, you can let Mr. McCormick through and I'll see him in my office."

The female officer in question shot Tobias a suspicious look, but let the larger man pass.

"Thank you, sir." Tobias sighed, with overwhelming relief.

Once they were in private, Sheriff Hoffman gave Tobias a serious yet nervous look, "Tell me everything you know."

Gulping slightly and feeling a little confused and almost as if he were a suspect for something, Tobias sat down in the chair in front of the desk and handed the Sheriff the photo he had been holding, "T-that's my daughter, Blake. S-she's always been a sickly and gentle child, but she's everything to me."

Looking at the adorable, innocent child smiling back at him from the photo, the Sheriff felt his heart drop, fearing where this might be going. Jason may have been a monster, but even he wouldn't harm a young child... would he? Then again, she'd be an easy kill for the vicious brute and his equally bloodthirsty wife.

"About two months ago, m-my insane ex-wife kidnapped her. The local police down in Springwood gave up on the case after two weeks or so, said she was good as dead by this point. B-but a few days ago, I got a phone call from my daughter," Tobias continued, digging around inside his jeans pocket for his cell phone, "She told me that a couple named Jason and Lisa had rescued her from her kidnappers and were taking care of her. They were in a place called Camp Crystal Lake, I think she said. Oh, and Lisa apparently suggested that I should try to find you, since, you'd know what to do. I, ummm... thought they might be friends of yours, or something."

Upon hearing Tobias' story, Sheriff Hoffman was flabbergasted. Normally he would have considered anyone speaking such lunacy to be completely off their rocker, but too many little details were falling into place. The only explanation could be that it was a different Jason and Lisa. It HAD to be. Those were common enough names. Surely two deadly mass murderers wouldn't waste their time tending to the needs of a sickly little child, let alone save her life! Hell, why would THEY bother letting her contact anyone? If for whatever reason they did rescue her, wouldn't THEY have just turned around and kidnapped the child? It wouldn't be the first time Jason had taken a live captive.

"That sounds-" Sheriff Hoffman began.

"Crazy, I know," Tobias answered, tapping on his phone screen, pulling up exactly what he needed, "I... probably wouldn't believe me either, but... if you don't believe me, maybe you'll believe Blake. As soon as I knew it was my little girl, I recorded the call. M-may I?"

Well, things couldn't get any stranger. Sheriff Hoffman nodded, anxiously waiting to see just how deep this rabbit hole went or if the man before him was suffering from severe delusions and just couldn't cope with the loss of his child. What he heard was nothing less then shocking.

"Actually daddy, I have two." Blake's innocent yet playful voice spoke, from the recording.

"Two of what, kitten?"

"Guardian angels, daddy. I have two of them. There's Jason and Lisa, and they saved me from the bad people that took me away."

Sheriff Hoffman couldn't believe his ears, _'Guardian angels? Jason and Lisa? Hardly! More like abyssal demons, maybe.'_ he mentally scoffed to himself. Yet, as he listened to more of the phone call, Tobias' story seemed more and more true with every passing moment. A child, a little child, claiming that Lisa and Jason "scared" the bad people away. Well, if the sheriff knew those two, Tobias wouldn't have to worry about his ex-wife ever again if she crossed paths with the Voorhees'. Furthermore, it didn't sound like the little girl was under any sort of duress, being forced to say these things. In fact, Blake sounded quite healthy and happy.

The child had also pointed out that neither Jason nor Lisa could speak, and more importantly why. It WAS the Voorhees' after all! Then, as Tobias profusely thanked the deadly pair for looking after his daughter, Sheriff Hoffman instantly recognized Lisa's whistles, having seen her communicate with Jason in that manner a few times before. (Normally though, she'd remain quiet and just glare at him from behind her monstrous mate until he left their territory.) This was just beyond astounding! Jason and Lisa, the two ruthless Killers of Crystal Lake, had not only rescued a kidnapped girl, but they were genuinely taking care of her too?! But it was the last part of the recording before it went to static that sealed the deal.

"Lisa wants me to tell you something, daddy," Blake had said, "Ummmm, when you get to the town of Crystal Lake, see if you can find a man by the name of Sheriff Hoffman and that he'll know what to do."

Once the recording was over, Tobias took back his phone, a hopeful smile on his face. He was obviously none-the-wise about the camp's bloody history and just what exactly Jason and his wife were. Perhaps it was for the best. Yet, Sheriff Hoffman would leave nothing to chance.

"Please, Sheriff. Can you help me bring my little girl home?" Tobias asked, trying to stop the tears from welling in his eyes.

Smiling surprisingly gently, Sheriff Hoffman handed Tobias back his photo, nodding. For once, it'd be nice to know that someone actually survived being inside that horrible place. Sure, the newspaper headlines of "Pair of Brutal Killers save Kidnapped Child!" wouldn't exactly be a thing, but at least the sheriff would know something good actually did come from those two. Besides, he had to see for himself. There must have been some shred of humanity left within Jason. He had after all, liked Lisa and welcomed her into his territory with open arms. Did he really do the same for a lost child?

"Come with me, we'll take my cruiser. Something you'll need to know about these two... they aren't exactly friendly towards outsiders. They know my car and they know me." Sheriff Hoffman warned, grabbing a second holster from a locked drawer on his desk, just in case.

Tobias nodded in understanding; he did after all, know the type very well. Backwoods savvy, very little trust for city folk, shoot first and don't bother with questions sort. But he didn't care about any of that. All he wanted was to feel his child in his arms again.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I'll fill you in on everything else I know on the way."

"Don't thank me yet..." Sheriff Hoffman muttered under his breath, downing the last of his coffee before they left.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Every day since calling her father, Blake would often spend the afternoon watching out the front room windows for any sign of her daddy's truck. Or just anyone in general. Yet, all remained quiet. Just the same, snowy forest as it had always been. As the sky began to darken outside, Blake turned away from her vigil, figuring that there were more constructive things that she could be doing with her time. The child changed back into her pajamas, putting one of Lisa's old baggy hoodies on as well, then curled up on the nest of blankets by the fire and gave her dogs some much needed attention.

"Don't worry. Daddy wouldn't lie. He'll come, and when you meet him, I know he'll like you too." Blake sighed, scratching Kane behind his ears.

Both dogs just looked at the little girl, giving her a few kisses, before relaxing in front of the fire again.

Lisa couldn't help but notice the change in Blake, how anxious she had started to become. Hopefully, her dad hadn't gotten lost on his way out here. (Or worse!) Lightly, she whistled inquiringly, kneeling down beside the child and placed her hand on Blake's back.

"I...I'm sorry, I don't mean to be-" Blake began.

She quieted as Lisa pulled her into a comforting hug. Of course, her guardian angel would understand. Blake was excited about hearing her father was coming, and so far, there had been nothing since. It was natural to be worried and even a little upset. As difficult as it would be, she couldn't just waste away, waiting.

"Say Lisa, do you think Jason would mind if I explored the tunnels one last time?" Blake questioned.

Lisa thought about it for a minute; Jason had left about half an hour ago for his patrol. He probably wouldn't be happy if he caught them wandering about. However, with a mischievous smile, Lisa motioned for Blake to follow her and led the way to the secret trap door in the laundry room, dogs and all. Blake could enjoy one last stint down there. Besides, technically the tunnels were an extension of Lisa's house now, so technically she and Blake never left the safety of her house. (Though while that sounded really good in her mind, odds were good Jason wouldn't buy it, the stubborn big lug!) Lisa kept a close eye on Blake and her dogs, making sure that they didn't wander off where they weren't supposed to go. Kane and Hodder seemed quite fascinated by all the interesting scents they caught down in the mine tunnels and snuffled about eagerly, while Blake took another look at Jason's extensive weapons collection and the old bed she had originally occupied when she was first rescued.

"Thank you," the child said, quietly as she hugged Lisa around her slender waist, "Just... for everything. Saving me, giving me a place to stay, being my friends, and letting me keep the doggies. I'm sure there's more that I missed, but thank you for all of those ones too."

Lisa smiled gently, draping her arm over the little girl's shoulder. Before they returned back to the house, Blake wanted to see Mrs. Voorhees for one final visit. Carefully, she and Lisa climbed up the rickety ladder, opened the trap door, and navigated their way through the old, rundown cabin to the small bathroom where the candlelit shrine awaited. Though the dogs had to wait down in the tunnels. Hodder and Kane barked and whined as their young mistress ascended without them.

"Kane, Hodder, stay there, please. I'll be right back."

At Blake's call, the two beasts settled down.

The child felt a bit of a chill running up and down her spine, hearing an elderly woman ' _tisking'_ in her ear.

 _"_ _Little one, you know you're supposed to be in Lisa's cabin, where it's safe."_ Jason's Mother sighed, in a bit of a scolding tone, _"Come to think of it, Lisa should be resting too."_

"I know, but... I wanted to say good-bye to you one last time. Daddy is coming soon to take me home." Blake explained.

While Lisa could only hear Blake's side of the conversation, she found herself quite curious about what Mrs. Voorhees had to say. If she was really saying anything at all! Whatever it was, it seemed to cheer the little girl up quite a bit, though before she could pull out her notepad and ask about it, Blake had already taken her hand and was pulling her back towards the trap door.

"Shhhhh, we gotta hurry. Mrs. Voorhees told me Jason was coming back from his patrol. She'll try to stall him so we can get back, but only just this once." the child whispered.

Smirking quizzically, Lisa humored Blake as the two of them slipped back down inside the tunnel. With some difficulty, the little girl shut the heavy trap door behind them, knowing that her guardian's arm was still healing. She had to shush the excited dogs, as their eager barks and yips echoed throughout the caverns as they made their way back to Lisa's house.

Once back through the trap door in the laundry room, both girls tidied themselves up, cleaned off Kane's and Hodder's paws from the dirt, and slunk back into the living room as though they had never left. At first, Lisa and Blake thought they had outfoxed Jason and he'd be none-the-wiser to their little adventure, right up until they were both plucked off the ground by a pair of powerful arms and held tightly against a solid, muscular chest. The two girls gulped slightly, looking right up at the old, battle-scarred hockey mask.

"Oh... h-hi, Jason. Nice to see you back!" Blake squeaked out, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck and snuggling up to him, _'But I thought your mommy was gonna stall you!'_ she muttered, mentally.

 _"_ _Sorry child, I tried. My special, special boy was always a clever one."_ Jason's Mother whispered.

Lisa whistled in greeting, trying as hard as she could to hide the look of guilt on her face.

' _How in the hell did Jason get here so fast?'_ she hissed to herself.

Grunting slightly, Jason's masked face turned to his mate first, then to Blake. While initially, he would have reprimanded Lisa for exerting herself in such a way while she was still healing, the gentle giant could see the change in Blake and that she looked much happier then she had been most of the day. Perhaps this was one he could let slide. Just this once.

"D-don't blame Lisa. I-it was my idea, I wanted to see the tunnels again."

At Blake's explanation, Jason's working eye quirked in Lisa's direction. She whistled and chirped softly, tilting her head a little before giving her mate a gentle kiss on his mask. Enabling the child again, was she? What was he going to do with her? With a possessive growl, Jason nuzzled against both his good girls, letting them know that he would forgive them. However, under his watch, they wouldn't be wandering off again. He set them down, then reclined on the leather couch with an audible exhale, tired from his patrol and exhausted from taking care of his mate and the child. Lisa smiled fondly at the resting giant, using her left hand to rub and massage Jason's neck and under his chin, causing him to groan in contentment. (And with any luck, make him completely forget about their the little trip they took down in the mines.)

While Lisa spoiled her massive brute and Kane and Hodder curled up by the fireplace, Blake picked up the teddy bear from the nest of blankets and approached the now very relaxed Jason. Holding out the old plush, she said, "You look like you could use him more right now."

The child let out another one of those adorable squeaks in surprise as Jason pulled her up into his arms, letting her rest on his chest. Blake giggled playfully, her mismatched eyes gazing right back into Jason's. She cuddled up to him, one arm holding onto her teddy bear, the other clutching the collar of Jason's jacket. Her guardian let out another grunt as Lisa kissed his masked forehead, looking down on him lovingly. Reaching back with one large hand, Jason ran his fingers through his mate's short, spiky hair. After one last kiss, Lisa found a comfortable spot on the floor bed, then propped herself up on several plush pillows along with a good book. She kept watch over Blake and Jason, particularly when the much larger male began to lightly stroke the child behind the ear, down her cheek, and prod her in the tummy. A huffing, gravelly noise scratched against Jason's throat, which Lisa recognized as Jason's laugh. He just loved watching Blake twitch and wriggle.

"Hehe, why are you always doing that?" Blake questioned, with a laugh.

Unaware that she had just answered her own question, Jason simply nodded to the girl in response.

"Y-you... you like hearing me laugh, is that it?"

Blake was certainly quick to catch on! Once again, Jason nodded with a rumbling purr reverberating in his chest while making himself comfortable and settling in.

Soon enough, Jason's gentle snores began to overtake the crackling of the fire. Lisa curiously glanced up from her book, quietly _'awwwwww'_ ing in the back of her mind as the mighty killer and sweet little child fell asleep. They were just adorable together, one might forget that Jason was a dangerous murderer should they stumble upon the sight. (Not that many would live to tell about it, mind you.) Perhaps a little nap before dinner was just what they needed.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Honestly, none of them knew or cared about how much time had passed. Everything was tranquil and relaxing. Until...

Lisa perked up with a start, catching sight of headlights coming up her driveway through the living room window and hearing the distinctive sound of tires crunching through the snow. The girl recognized Sheriff Hoffman's cruiser, once she slipped over to the window to investigate. It was at this moment her heart began to feel heavy. Blake... she was really going home. Honestly, Jason and Lisa both had gotten quite used to the little girl being with them, a source of merriment, friendship, and even comfort. The girl watched carefully, seeing the town's sheriff close the police cruiser's door and another, much larger man get out of the passenger side. While he wasn't quite Jason's size, he was certainly trying. Though she grew concerned when she saw the multitude of facial piercings. From her experience, that usually meant trouble.

 _'Blake's daddy?'_ Lisa mused to herself.

She was quick to note that all the commotion stirring up outside had not only roused Kane and Hodder, but Jason as well. Blake was still fast asleep, her grip surprisingly tight on Jason's jacket collar. Seeing that Jason was torn between getting to his feet and waking up the child or staying where he was, Lisa signaled to him to stay put. Normally, she was always the one to answer the door anyways. But to put Jason at ease, Lisa had a knife where she could get to it easily and at her whistle, both German Shepherds trotted to her side, tails wagging, though letting out the occasional bark. The girl did her best to shush the animals, as she didn't want them to startle Blake.

As footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs, Lisa cautiously peaked out the door before either the Sheriff or Blake's father could knock.

"Miss Wat- ahem, excuse me, Miss Voorhees," Sheriff Hoffman began, glancing over his shoulder, "This is Tobias McCormick, Blake McCormick's father."

 _'Mhmmm, well Jason and I will let Blake be the final judge of that!'_ Lisa thought to herself, suspiciously, all the while putting on a friendly face for the two visitors.

"Lisa Voorhees? M-may we come in? Please, I just want to see my little girl again." Tobias pleaded, "She... she is with you, isn't see?"

A slight frown crossed Lisa's face as her eyes fell on the other pistol on Sheriff Hoffman's belt. She knew he didn't keep bullets in that gun, but rather a heavy dose of tranquilizer that would put Jason out for hours. However, given the current situation and the truce, the girl really had no alternative but to allow them inside of her home. With a few chirp-like whistles in response, Lisa nodded and led the way towards the living room.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Tobias gazed around, rather curious. These two weren't quite as off the grid as he originally thought. They had a comfortable modern home, even if it was WAY out in the woods. Though before Tobias could a deeper, in depth look, he and the Sheriff both found themselves dodging the curious and excited dogs that sniffed and jumped up on them.

 _'I don't recall these two having dogs before. Trophies from their latest escapades?'_ Hoffman groaned in the back of his mind, gently shooing Hodder off of him, _'Maybe they belonged to the same folks that did that to her arm, there.'_

When Tobias was about to call Blake's name, Sheriff Hoffman stopped him, shaking his head in warning. He didn't want anyone hollering until he knew exactly where Jason and the child where. For all he knew, something could upset the hulk and he'd snap, hurting him, Tobias, and God forbid the little girl.

"Jason can be terribly moody. Let them bring your daughter out to you." he warned, quietly, "And don't stare at her for too long, Jason can be the jealous type."

Upon stepping into the living room, Sheriff Hoffman felt all the air leave his lungs at once and turned cold. How was this possible?! There was Jason Voorhees, the brutal murderer that could reduce a grown man to a quivering mass of broken bones and flesh in a minute, reclined on the couch with a sleeping child resting comfortably in his arms! No restraints binding her, in fact Blake looked quite happy and comfortable right where she was. Tobias let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his hands. Not quite as much at the masked man glaring up at him, (the sheriff mentioned something about Jason concealing his face due to severe physical deformities he's suffered from since birth,) but rather who and what he was holding. It was Blake! His sweet little girl. Lisa smirked at their two "guests" calmly, whistling soothingly to her mate. So far, so good. All was calm, Jason's hand hadn't even stroked the hilt of his machete. Progress for the brute!

"J-Jason..." Sheriff Hoffman began, fighting exceptionally hard to clear the lump out of his very dry throat, "T-this is Tobias, he's... he's Blake's father. You DID allow the child to make that phone call, correct?"

Despite Tobias pulling out his photo of Blake to show to Lisa and Jason, they were playing with their cards close to the chest. Gently, the massive brute began to nudge Blake, trying to wake her up. However, when Tobias came too close for comfort, Jason let out a menacing warning growl. His powerful muscles tensed up and he tightened his grip on the child in a protective embrace. Lisa held out her uninjured arm and clicked her tongue, followed up with more whistles. Before any fights could break out, the girl grabbed her notepad that she had been keeping in her sling and scribbled down something as fast as she could.

-We will trust Blake's word.-

For all she an Jason knew, this man could have just been another one of those occultist weirdos out to kidnap Blake again! While Jason tenderly nudged the little girl awake, Kane and Hodder sat down in between the couch and where Hoffman and Tobias stood. Perhaps Blake was somehow channeling Jason's stress through to the dogs and having them protect her.

Jason didn't like this. Having one man in his house that he didn't like and wasn't allowed to kill was bad enough, but a second who was a total stranger was even worse! Then again, if Blake didn't like what she saw, Sheriff or no Sheriff, Jason would gleefully eviscerate Tobias where he stood.

"Mphhhh... What... what is it? Jason? Lisa?" Blake questioned, sleepily with a small yawn, "Is someone...here...?"

The girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus her groggy mind. She clung tightly to Jason as he began to sit up. As much as Jason cared for the young one and her comfort, he didn't like being in such a vulnerable position around those two.

"Blake? Kitten?" Tobias asked, hopefully.

Sheriff Hoffman's hand slowly reached for his sidearm, just in case, though he remained silent.

"Huh, I-I thought I heard... D-Daddy?" Blake questioned, blinking blearily just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

When she realized that it was real, the child let out a squeal of delight and hugged her massive guardian, "I-it's him! It's my Daddy! Lisa, Jason, that's my daddy, you found him for me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lisa blushed a little, shrugging. Tobias actually came to them, but she'd gladly take credit where she could. As for Jason, there would be no slaughtering tonight, at least not here. Blake had spoken; and she was reunited with her father. With great personal difficulty, Jason handed the child over, nuzzling against Lisa as she took a seat by his side. The two of them watched with a bittersweet feeling in their hearts as father and daughter reunited. Blake hugged her father tightly as he kissed her over and over again on the forehead and cheek, holding her ever so gently. It was clear just how much they adored each other. Blake and her daddy truly shared a special bond.

"I missed you so much, daddy!" Blake choked out, worked up from tears of joy.

"My little kitten, I missed you too." Tobias sighed, happily, "I'm so happy to have you back!"

Sheriff Hoffman cast a bewildered look to the two unlikely guardian angels, then back to Blake and her dad. All things considered, the child appeared healthy, if perhaps a little bit underweight. (Though on the car ride over, Tobias had explained the kidnapping in more detail along with the crazy cult practices his ex-wife led. The things that poor little girl must have gone through!) When her sleeve moved just enough, there were some old, faded ligature marks that could be seen, but they had healed quite cleanly. The Sheriff had to admit, Jason and Lisa had taken very good care of Blake!

"Jason, Lisa... I-I can't possibly thank you enough for what you've done for my daughter and I," Tobias began, "B-but there's something you need to know. Now, I've already told the Sheriff about this... Amelia Rake, the woman who kidnapped Blake, she's... beyond crazy! She... greatly enjoyed emulating an... urban legend from Springwood, our little town. A supposed child killer that- *sigh* ...please just believe me when I say you're better off not knowing too much about it," he explained, wincing slightly, "But if she and her... her fellow hooligans ever discover that you two have been harboring Blake, she could potentially-"

Jason and Lisa glanced to each other with a shrug. However, Tobias seemed rather uneasy going anywhere near that subject. Although confused as to what real harm an urban legend could be, neither Jason nor Lisa pressed the matter.

"It's okay, daddy. I... I know... a-about... mommy." Blake sighed, quietly, scrunching up her face a little as though calling that evil fiend "mommy" left a sour taste in her mouth, "But we don't have to worry about them anymore. Lisa and Jason made them go away! Daddy... t-they wont ever hurt us again." she added, happily as she snuggled against her father.

Tobias was about to say something to the contrary, (still unaware that Amelia was in fact, quite dead,) when Jason stood up to his full height, looming over both him and Hoffman. Now, Tobias was used to being the tallest and biggest guy in a crowd, yet Jason was bulkier and taller then he was, not to mention he looked far more intimidating, especially with the way his hand kept twitching above the machete strapped to his leg.

"I... I think I stand corrected. Any of those devil-worshiping goons would be fools to come after you or your family, Jason." Tobias admitted, eyes wide.

Sheriff Hoffman tapped his chin in thought, glancing over to Lisa as she gave him a quick gesture of a throat being slit along with a sly nod. Yup, just as he suspected. Then he turned his attention to Blake.

"Blake, sweetie, you're one lucky little girl." Sheriff Hoffman mentioned, "Could you by chance could tell me more about these people that kidnapped you?"

At first, Blake tilted her head in confusion, then brightened right up. Of course, he must have been the Sheriff that Lisa had her tell her daddy about. He had helped out her daddy and since Jason hadn't killed him yet, he must have been okay.

"Mhmmm, I am! Jason and Lisa have been very nice to me and my doggies." Blake answered, "I can try, but didn't always get a very good look at them, there were a lot. They called themselves the Soldiers of Eternal Damnation. Luckily, Lisa and Jason made them go away."

Gently, Tobias set Blake down, only to find himself being sniffed and pawed over by Kane and Hodder. As the little girl eagerly changed the subject to something far more pleasant and introduced the two canines, Tobias tried to gently explain to her that she couldn't take Lisa's and Jason's dogs home with her. Blake had always loved animals and really wanted a pet of her very own. However, upon overhearing those remarks, Lisa scribbled down another note, just to clear up any confusion, and showed it to Blake's father.

-She found them. They are her dogs.-

She tilted her head with a chirp-like whistle and smiled. It was clear that Blake adored those animals. Tobias had to think for a moment. Although he would have liked to ask more questions, the man was growing more and more nervous the longer he shared the same space with these two, Jason in particular. Maybe it was better not to ask questions, sometimes. Maybe it would be good for Blake, not only trust her with responsibility of caring for a living creature, two of them, but the dogs could also quite possibly protect her.

Lisa signaled to Jason that she'd be back in a moment, then slunk by Sheriff Hoffman, tapping him on the arm and motioning for him to follow her. She had faith in Jason. Besides, the big lug adored Blake and wouldn't want to risk damaging his bond with her by needlessly murdering her dad. Tobias was invited, therefor he was safe from their blades. (Provided he didn't do something stupid.) The Sheriff on the other hand looked so pale he'd rival a ghost at this point. He took a look over his shoulder, then shook his head in disbelief, seeing Blake and Jason petting and playing with the dogs. The sounds of the child laughing and dogs barking lessened a little as Lisa led the way into her's and Jason's bedroom. (And judging by the state of that bed's headboard, Sheriff Hoffman would have rather not guessed at what went on in here after hours!)

"Miss W-ughhh... Miss Voorhees, if this is some kind of ploy to-" he paused, hand slowly lowering towards his sidearm.

Before he could finish, Lisa turned around from what she was doing and narrowed her eyes at him, _'Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to kill you here and now? With Blake and her father just in the other room? Besides, I wouldn't want to be selfish. It'd be wrong not to share you with Jason, thank you very much!'_ she spat, inwardly, _'Lucky for you, we need you alive... for now.'_

Rolling her eyes, she returned to what she was doing, grabbing something out of the black raincoat hanging up in her closet and pulling a small camcorder out of one of the dresser drawers. Lisa handed the fancy, gold inverted pentagram pendent to Sheriff Hoffman first. In all honesty, the man didn't even want to know what she did to get this, as it was still covered in old, sticky blood. Furthermore, there was something about the pendent that just made his skin crawl. As he found the latch on the locket and opened it, Hoffman let out a slight gasp when he saw the photo of Blake inside.

-That belonged to Blake's mother, Amelia Rake. Though I use the term "mother" loosely.- Lisa wrote down, -She believed that if she took her own daughter's life, she would be endowed with some sort of mystical power or something. Amelia Rake was a fucking psychopath!-

 _'That's rich, coming from you, Miss WATKINS!'_ The Sheriff thought to himself, though he dare not voice his opinion around the dangerous woman. (She only needed one arm to use a blade, after all.)

The girl who forged a bond and relationship with the brutal Crystal Lake Killer calling someone else a psychopath? However, when Lisa turned on the camcorder and started playing the saved footage on it, Sheriff Hoffman not only found himself agreeing with Lisa, but it made him feel physically ill. The insane, white-haired woman with the clawed hand; there was something horrifically demonic about her, and that was before plunging her blades through a little boy's chest, much to the delight of a cheering crowd. He nearly vomited right on the spot when these fanatics began feasting on the body! Solders of Eternal Damnation indeed. It was beyond sickening. As he sifted through the videos, each one getting progressively more gruesome, some he could only bear to watch a few seconds of, Hoffman finally stumbled upon the last one, clearly displaying Blake being dragged up onto the alter. Just as Amelia was about to stab the helpless child, a body could be seen being thrown through the window and crashing to the ground, then the crowd scattered, knocking the camera over. What happened next was a bit fuzzy and hard to make out, especially once a splatter of crimson made the rest of the recording impossible to see.

"This... this is horrific! Yet, why did you and Jason spare that child?" the Sheriff asked, "Not only spare her, but nurse her back to health? Why not just kill her like everyone else? Furthermore, why give this to me?"

Huffing out a sigh, Lisa wrote down on her notepad once more, -Contrary to what you may think, Jason and I are NOT complete monsters! We don't like the degenerates that desecrate our home with their filth and debauchery! But children are innocent. Blake had no choice. She was forced to come here. But, I recently discovered that Jason has a fondness for children. They are pure and innocent. He empathizes with them. So we punished those that trespassed and took the child under our protection. Little did I suspect that Jason's actually a very good and attentive father. As for why I gave you this, well... Jason and I might have missed a few of these robe-wearing assholes and we're not allowed to leave and hunt them down. You can. Blake was correct, there were a lot of them!-

Sheriff Hoffman quirked his eyebrow, glancing up from Lisa's colorful explanation, "But you knew she was kidnapped! Why didn't you take her to a hospital or the police st-"

He paused when he realized what he had just said. That and the fact that Lisa was giving him the dirtiest, most scrutinizing glower imaginable.

 _'I am NOT even going to dignify you with an answer! Idiot...'_ the girl hissed, mentally.

"Ahem, right..." Hoffman muttered, nervously clearing his throat.

Still, there was a small part of Sheriff Hoffman secretly hoping that these Solders of Eternal Damnation would come snooping around Camp Crystal Lake again. For the punishment Jason and Lisa would bring down upon them would be far worse then anything staying within the confines of the law would be.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Meanwhile, out in the front room, Blake had been working her own brand of magic; trying to bring her father and her friend closer together. Although initially upset about this stranger sharing his space, Jason was becoming much more relaxed and at ease in his presence. He let the child's delighted laughter fill his ears, watching as Tobias took her in his arms once more.

 _"_ _See? He's a good father, Jason. Blake will be in excellent hands."_ Mother whispered in his ear.

 _'How can I really know for sure? He seems okay, for now, but-'_ Jason questioned.

He paused, hearing his Mother's fond, quiet chuckle in his head, _"A Mother can tell, my sweet Jason. You've done good work and Mother is pleased."_

At Mother's praise, Jason felt his chest swell with pride. Fondly, he watched Blake reconnect and bond with her father, while Kane and Hodder anxiously circled below, tails wagging and ears perked. The way that the child and Tobias acted around each other, such care and devotion, it reminded Jason of the powerful bond he shared and continues to share with his Mother. With a grunt, the massive brute began to gently run his hand through Blake's silky, shoulder length hair. The child leaned into his affection, contently closing her eyes for a moment.

"My little girl has always tried to make friends with everyone she meets," Tobias sighed, happily, "We're just lucky enough that she crossed paths with you and your... girlfriend?"

Jason thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. No, he and Lisa were far more then that.

"Wife, daddy. Lisa is his wife!" Blake whispered, giving a shy smile up to her guardian angel.

Grunting, Jason nodded. Wife, that sounded better.

"Ah. Wife, of course. Thank you, kitten. Jason, if it's quite alright with you and Lisa, I'd like to be able to bring Blake down here to visit you two." Tobias mentioned, giving Blake a kiss to her forehead, "I can...tell that she means a lot to you too, and you too her."

Blake gasped in excitement, hugging her father, "Really daddy?! Jason, is it... is it okay?"

What a silly question. Did she honestly have to ask? Practically purring, Jason carefully took the child into his arms and hugged her. She wanted to come back! She really was a genuine friend.

When Sheriff Hoffman and Lisa returned, they were both carrying what little personal belongings Blake had on hand. The sheriff had to stop himself from balking upon seeing Jason tenderly hugging and caressing Blake while the child's father watched, though a quick glare from beneath the hulk's mask was enough to get him to remember that he had better things to do. Lisa just smiled fondly, silently enjoying watching Sheriff Hoffman squirm uncomfortably out the corner of her eye.

But this... this was really it. Blake was going to be leaving. There was a part of the child that really didn't want to go. She liked it here with her silent protectors. But, she also loved her daddy and had dearly missed him. And as much as Blake wished, she couldn't take Jason and Lisa home with her too. They needed to stay here and protect their land. Besides, it would not be good-bye forever.

"How could I ever repay you for everything you've done for my family?" Tobias asked, "I don't have much, but you're welcome to whatever I can spare."

Before the man could start for his wallet, Lisa stopped him. Slowly, she shook her head, hastily scrawling on her notepad again, showing it to Jason first for his approval before giving it to Tobias, -You need what you have to take care of your daughter. But there are a few things you can do for Jason and I. Please don't tell anyone about us. We prefer to be left in peace. Secondly, Blake is a sweet child with incredible talents. Teach her to embrace her gifts, not fear them. Lastly, let her keep the dogs. She's grown terribly fond of them.-

Tobias let out a bit of a laugh when he read that last line on the notepad. Smiling, he looked up and said, "As good as done. But, I can't leave in good conscious without leaving this with you and Jason. I want you two to have it."

Jason tensed up a little, not entirely certain that he liked the idea of another male giving Lisa a gift, though holding Blake in his arms and Tobias explaining that he had left it for both of them prevented the massive killer from flying into a primal, jealous rage. He calmed down at once, realizing that it was the photo of Blake he had brought with them. That man, Tobias, cared enough about them that he wanted them to have something to remember Blake by. A single tear fell down Lisa's cheek as she held the photo close, mouthing the words, "Thank you!" Jason simply nodded with a grunt, his way of saying thank you.

Slowly and carefully, with a heavy heart, Jason set Blake down and knelt before her, lightly stroking her cheek, trying to wipe away the tears that had been forming.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Blake sighed, grabbing Jason's old teddy bear off the couch, "Thanks for letting me borrow him, Jason. He really helped with chasing away the bad dreams."

When she offered the worn plush toy to the masked behemoth, he gently refused, motioning instead for Blake to keep it. That way, she'd always have a small piece of her guardian angel with her wherever she was. Unable to stop herself from crying, the child wrapped her arms as far around Jason's neck.

"I promise to take really good care of him! I love you, Jason."

Blake eventually detached herself from Jason, gving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Next, it was Lisa's turn. The wounded warrioress knelt down, not only giving Blake one last good-bye hug, but one to Kane and Hodder as well, as the dogs nuzzled and licked her.

"Kane, Hodder, give Lisa some space, now." Blake requested, softly.

Strangely enough, both German Shepherds, at her gentle command, politely sat down, allowing their young mistress to give Lisa a proper good-bye. Both Tobias and Sheriff Hoffman were a bit confused, though Jason and Lisa took it all in stride. Perhaps this is what Lisa meant when she told him about Blake's talents? No... that couldn't be right!

"You will always be welcome on our lands, young one." Lisa mouthed, before giving Blake a chaste kiss to the forehead.

"Thank you, Lisa. For everything. I know it wasn't for very long, but you were a very good mommy. I love you too."

Blake smiled up at her second guardian angel happily, giving her a peak to the cheek. Though when she was about to take off the oversized hoodie she was wearing, Lisa stopped her and simply nodded. A little piece of her to go home with the child. To remind her of the warmth and love she had felt by Lisa's hands.

"I'll only take it off when I have too." Blake declared.

"Are you ready, Blake? Ready to come home?" Tobias asked, softly.

"Yes daddy. I'm ready."

With parting words shared, it was time for Blake and her daddy to leave. Sheriff Hoffman motioned to the father and daughter to get everything ready and that he'd be there in just a moment. While Tobias and Blake were momentarily occupied making sure the child had all of her things and the dogs were ready, the Sheriff took one, last disbelieving look at the deadly pair of killers before him. In the span of a few hours, everything he thought he knew about them had changed. The lengths they went to in order to protect that little girl and care for her... it still boggled his mind.

"Jason, Lisa," he managed, after clearing his throat, "Much obliged."

And with that, the Sheriff ushered Blake, Tobias, and the two dogs out the door. Jason and Lisa watched as the group piled into the police cruiser parked in the driveway as the snowfall became heavier. The entire time, Blake had never taken her eyes off of her two heroes as they stood in the door way to see the child off. Her protectors. Her guardian angels.

Kane and Hodder shifted restlessly in the back seat while Blake cuddled up in her fathers lap up front. Even still, she waved good-bye for as long as she could, until the cruiser revved up it's engine and disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly, all was quiet once more. Moreover, it was unsettling. Still standing in the open doorway, staring off at where the police car had been, uncaring of the freezing cold, Jason and Lisa snuggled against each other, trying to comfort one another. They had fulfilled their promise to the child. Yet, there was a deep emptiness lingering within their hearts.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Once well out of sight of the Voorhees' cabin, Sheriff Hoffman let out a silent sigh of relief. All things considered, that had gone surprisingly well. Far better then he had been expecting. Glancing out the corner of his eye to the reunited father and daughter, however, he knew he had done the right thing. Strangely enough, Jason and Lisa had too. Even if one good deed wasn't enough to redeem Jason of all his crimes, it may have been a small start. To most who meet him, Jason is the unholy bringer of death, but to one little girl, he was her savior.

"I'll drive you both back down to the station. But before you two leave, there's some questions I'd like to ask Blake if that's okay."

"What do you say, kitten? Are you up to answering a few questions for the nice sheriff?" Tobias asked.

Blake nodded, cuddling closer to her daddy as she hugged her teddy bear tightly, "Okay. But only if my doggies can come with me. And we get cheeseburgers and fries after!"

Both Sheriff Hoffman and Tobias let out a bit of a laugh at the child's blunt and straight to the point deal-making skills.

"My sweet, sweet Blake, you can have whatever you want!" the girl's father sighed, happily, "And after that, I'll find us a hotel, pet friendly, of course. I could really use a good night's sleep before driving home."

"Daddy... I love you." Blake cooed.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Empty nest syndrome hit Jason and Lisa particularly hard. Far harder then they had been expecting. It was now strange to cook dinner without dodging two, excited furry friends, or hearing Blake's endearing laughter and voice chiding away to keep them company. The way she would relate amusing stories and just light up the room wherever she may have been. But by far the hardest part was not feeling her gentle hugs and kisses before tucking her into bed. Yet although Jason wanted to lash out in his frustration, a gentle touch to his shoulder helped calm down his rage. He could NEVER take out his anger and sadness on her, especially since she was feeling the same way. His girl had nearly broke into tears earlier when she put table scraps from their dinner into the bowls on the kitchen floor for two dogs that were no longer with them.

In the late evening, some time after Tobias and Hoffman had come to collect Blake, Lisa had curled up on the couch, shoulders and head in Jason's lap as the fire crackling in front of them began to slowly fade into embers. The lights were off, the only illumination coming from the fireplace, casting a warm, comforting atmosphere. They had calmed down considerably, slowly reacquainting themselves with the way things used to be.

The way things used to be? Well, perhaps it wasn't all bad tidings and gray moods. With a mischievous smile creeping onto her lips, Lisa began to stroke her mate's leg with her free hand, listening and watching for his reaction.

Jason released a startled grunt at Lisa's gentle caress. Curiously, he tilted his head as he looked down at her, puzzling out exactly what she was doing. With an inquiring whistle and tongue click, Lisa stretched out and rolled onto her back with a quieted sigh, gazing right back up at her beloved. Smiling beneath his mask, the brute lifted up Lisa's nightshirt enough to slip his hand underneath and started circling two fingers around her naval.

 _'Oh, that feels so good, Jason. Come on, a little lower now, big guy.'_ Lisa found herself wistfully thinking, as she closed her eyes.

The girl began to shift and squirm a little, especially when her mate's large paw moved further down, just as she had hoped, past her panties and right on top of her moistening entrance. Already, Jason could feel the rush on blood flowing to his manhood, causing it to steadily stiffen. They both needed this. Needed each other! A release that only one could give to the other. In a surprisingly quick movement, Lisa rolled right off the couch, leaving Jason confused but intrigued. Slowly and carefully, the girl stood up to her full height, slipped the arm sling over her head, and tossed it on the unoccupied section of the couch before using her uninjured arm to strip out of her nightshirt, revealing the silken soft, pale skin underneath.

 _'That's my good girl.'_ Jason purred, inwardly.

His girl always knew how to cheer him up and melt away the cold with her warmth. Without hesitation, Jason slipped off his mask, dropping it on top of Lisa's arm sling, then removed his jacket and shirt, unveiling his powerful muscles and multitude of scars upon weather beaten skin. Then Lisa smiled playfully, shimmying out of her PJ bottoms and underwear, leaving her completely naked. The light on the embers crackling behind her caused the girl's silhouette to glow in an almost ethereal way. She was absolutely glorious. And all his... or so Jason thought.

When Jason made to stand up, Lisa shook her head and with an incredibly torturous, featherlight touch, pushed him back down into his seat. He wasn't sure what exactly came over him, but the massive brute was transfixed, completely powerless to disobey her silent command.

 _'Oh no you don't, big guy! You've gotten far too comfortable being the one in charge. My turn to take the reins!'_ Lisa smirked to herself.

The girl quirked an eyebrow, picking up her nightshirt off the floor. She would be the dominant one tonight, and she had a plan in mind. With some difficulty, Lisa straddled her mate's lap and managed to tie her makeshift blindfold around Jason's eyes, leaving him with no choice but to obey her whims. At first, he had grumbled a little, since he had wanted to look at her more. Though grumbles quickly became purrs as he felt her fiery touch trail across his shoulders, down his chest, and to his pant line, teasing every scar, big and small, along the way. Being unable to see only made each caress more intense, more intimate. Even with only one hand to work with, Lisa knew exactly which buttons to push and how to make him completely surrender to her will. Jason grunted contently, feeling his girl pepper his neck and chest with kisses and light nips, slowly sliding her way down. He knew exactly what was coming next as soon as she slipped off his lap and began to undo his belt. Offering no resistance, he allowed the girl to relieve him of his work pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked. Next, he heard Lisa kneel down on the floor and felt her gentle touch as she parted his legs, giving herself easier access to his beautiful, hardened cock.

 _'I could just eat you up, Jason. You look so tasty.'_ Lisa thought to herself, as she licked her lips greedily.

It was sheer torture for Jason, feeling his mate tease his inner thighs with her featherlight touch. And then... paradise! The feeling of Lisa's warm, wet tongue and mouth engulfing the tip was overwhelming. He groaned pleasurably, one hand gripping the arm of the couch, the other feeling around for his mate. Gently, he stroked her neck and shoulders as she took him further into her mouth, licking and suckling on his hard yet silky flesh furiously. Just to torment him, Lisa slowed down, savoring his taste and taking in the scent of his arousal.

Only once Jason was completely relaxed and at ease, would she continue, taking her time so that they could both enjoy the slow build up and stimulation. Several animalistic noises escaped Jason's throat as he neared his peak and Lisa knew he was ready for his release. She took him all the way in, swirling her tongue around the sensitive underside of his shaft, sucking long and diligently. With a satisfied and contented groan, Jason came, spilling his load into his mate's willing mouth. Gratefully, Lisa swallowed his gift, then cleaned him up as he panted heavily, catching his breath above her.

 _'There's a good boy.'_ Lisa purred inwardly, lapping up the last of his warm, sticky seed.

But she wasn't done yet. Oh no. Still forbidding him to take off his blindfold, the girl guided Jason to stand up and she led him to the floor bed. They stood there for a moment, together, nuzzling and cuddling with each other. Jason found himself appreciating being able to feel every curve, every inch of silky, pale skin and knowing exactly where it was in conjunction with the rest of her tiny, luscious body. He knew her THAT well. And his hands, strong, rough, and powerful along her back and tender flesh of her butt, squeezing and kneading, causing Lisa's breath to quicken and heart to pound. Clicking her tongue, the girl embraced his large frame tightly, curling into him and listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

Jason could easily take in her scent, not just from her hair, but also from the nightshirt she had wrapped around his eyes. It was comforting, even relaxing. Tonight, he was her prisoner and he didn't even mind. (And although he'd never admit it, he kind of liked it!) When she was ready, Lisa guided him to lay down, making sure he was quite comfortable, then sat down beside her mate, trailing her fiery little fingers along his neck, chest, and down to his partially erect member. Without much warning, Jason sat up, holding Lisa close, then proceeded to kiss and lick his way from her shoulders down to her small, supple breasts. A silent gasp escaped the girl's mouth as her beloved experimentally sucked on her breasts, swirling his tongue around her rosy nipples until they stiffened.

 _'Oh yes, right there... that feels so good...'_ the girl moaned, silently, _'Jason...'_

She wrapped her arms around Jason's thick neck, mindful on her splinted limb, and practically melted into him, her breathing picking up as her wetness increased. Once Jason let go, he growled contently and settled back, awaiting whatever it was his girl was going to do next. Lisa giggled quietly, watching as her mate twitched and bucked at the slightest touch. She leaned forward, giving her late a light and gentle kiss, just for a quick taste. Agonizingly, she started trailing her fingers and delicious warmth down his chest, stopping upon reaching his swollen cock. Oh yes, he was ready for her. Lightly, the girl wrapped her hand around the silky shaft, causing Jason to groan loudly. Smirking at her willing captive, Lisa turned around and mounted him, sitting backwards, staring down at his large, bare feet. She wanted to try something new and interesting, plus it'd be easier on her broken arm to ride him like this.

At first, Jason was more confused then usual, being unable to see what exactly his girl was up too. He could feel her slick, wet, heavenly entrance with the tip of his member and her body heat, but she wasn't facing him. For some odd reason, she was in reverse? But once she enveloped him, slowly allowing him the slide deep inside, Jason reflexively grasped her hips to hold her steady and began slow, careful thrusts. She was so lusciously wet and warm there was hardly any resistance as she sheathed him, tightening around his member as he thrust in and out of her.

Lisa moaned quietly and began to ride her mate, setting a gentle, pleasurable rhythm. She loved this feeling, how he fit her so perfectly, filling her with his inner warmth. Lost in her passion, the girl threw her head back, grasping onto Jason's wrist as she began to move faster and drive him in harder. This was what she needed, being in complete control of all that masculine, animalistic power. Tonight, he was all hers, and he had no objections. If Lisa wanted harder, Jason gave it to her. When she slowed down, he obeyed. Finally, reaching their peak, they came together, trembling in the throws of an intense shared orgasm. The girl's lower muscles clenched around his throbbing hardness as his warm, molten seed filled her, causing a flush of warmth to flow through her belly and leave Lisa in a state of complete and luxurious bliss. Likewise, Jason began to feel sleepy and drained, but very much satisfied.

Growling possessively, Jason leaned forward wrapping his strong arms around his tiny female's midsection and pulled her down so that she could lay on top of his chest. Lisa wriggled a little, still enjoying the lingering feeling of her mate being inside her, thrusting to release his last few spurts. Finally, the girl saw fit to free Jason from his blindfold. At first, he squinted and readjusted himself to the light, then lightly kissed Lisa's forehead. Content in each others' company, they fell asleep in front of the fire in the living room, still entwined with one another.

Instead of pinning for what had been lost, perhaps it was better to think about what had been gained. Somewhere, beyond the boarders of their territory, they had a friend. A special little girl that had brought happiness and kindness into their lives. Most saw them as monsters. Outcasts. Killers. But she... she saw them as her guardian angels.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

 **Author's Notes::** The feels! Good gravy, the feels! I was getting teary-eyed writing this. I'm a sap, I know. Yes, this was planned from the start, Blake has to say good-bye. Now, this was probably one of the trickier chapters, since I was nervous about writing for Hoffman, the Sheriff that struck a truce with Jason and Lisa towards the end of TSGG. Once I got comfortable though, his reactions and disbelief was pretty enjoyable to work with. Tobias was pretty much made on the fly, though I wanted a "Not what he seems" sort. The kind of guy that looks like he's trouble, but all he wants is to give his daughter a good and comfortable life.

Overall, I'm happy with it, LOVED writing "Bathtub Wrestling"... oh Blake, you may be a smart little girl, but there are some things even YOU can't quite comprehend. Also Lisa's internal smarminess with Sheriff Hoffman was pretty funny too.

Yes, this is almost over. (I have an epilogue in mind, can't leave well enough alone.) I loved working on this one, and I hope you enjoyed it too. Please leave reviews or feel free to PM me. Remember, give my friend Lady Voorhees some love! Without her, there wouldn't be this! So, here's to you, girl!

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


	9. Epilogue

I'm really hoping by now you guys would know the drill. If you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Side Note: I did make some slight edits to chapters 3 and 4 that'll make some of the things in this chapter make more sense, just letting everyone know. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Guardian Angels:: Epilogue

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

While Jason and Lisa may have returned to their usual way of life, there were some things that the girl had a hard time shaking. For starters, when she had woken up that morning, her mind kept wondering back to that "urban legend" Tobias didn't want to go into detail about. Curious and intrigued, Lisa dug out her old laptop computer and began searching online for information about "Springwood Urban Legends" and "Springwood Killings" while Jason was out on his patrol. Much to her annoyance, she couldn't find much of anything, save for a few old newspaper articles that were mostly blacked out and something about a mental hospital called Westin Hills. By the time Jason had returned and affectionately nuzzled against her, her frustration steadily became contentment as she and her mate cuddled with each other before making dinner that evening.

A few days later while tidying up the front rooms, the two of them found a worn pill bottle that certainly didn't belong to them. "Tobias McCormick" was the name on the prescription. How it ended up here was anyone's guess. Perhaps it fell out of his pocket when Kane and Hodder were jumping all over him in their excitement.

"Hypnocil?" Lisa mouthed, tilting her head in question as she read the label.

She knew she had heard that name before. Hadn't Blake mentioned it back in the tunnels? Jason however, let out a low warning growl, eying the little bottle with great distrust. It was no secret that he wasn't fond of those sorts of things, as all too often they contained what Mother called "the bad drugs". The things people took in order to get high and do even more bad things. However, as Lisa carefully inspected it, she pointed out that it was used for, of all things, the suppression of dreams. (Come to think of it, Blake said that her dad would gave it to her to prevent her from having nightmares.) The girl even went as far as to research it online to make sure there were no "recreational" effects. Tobias didn't exactly strike her, or even Jason for that matter, as the type of man who would use drugs. Not when he had his little girl to look after. Sure enough, Hypnocil was strictly for nullifying one's dreams. Jason had even listened carefully for any advice from Mother. If it really was something bad, she'd have told him already. Still, Mother wasn't telling him that it was good medicine either, therefore he figured that it would be best if they disposed of it before they found out. Lisa had thought he was over reacting, though she understood where her mate was coming from. What she couldn't understand was why a man like Tobias would want to suppress his dreams. Maybe he had nightmares like Blake did. But as the days stretched into weeks and the weeks became months, they both found themselves worrying about the whole thing less and less.

Roughly a month and a half after Blake had left and the snow began slowly melting away from the upcoming Spring thaw, Sheriff Hoffman had stopped by for his usual "check in", though this time he actually came by with something both Jason and Lisa wanted.

"I thought you'd like to know. Tobias and I have been keeping in touch. Blake's readjusted exceptionally well back into society, despite the trauma she endured. She's healthy and happy, in good spirits. She sees a child therapist twice a week, she's doing well in school, enjoys drawing and cooking, playing with her dogs, and... it's really all thanks too... you two." Sheriff Hoffman mentioned, showing the two dangerous killers a photo from his phone as proof.

Both Jason and Lisa felt much better, seeing Blake smiling happily, clinging to that old, worn out plush teddy bear and wearing Lisa's baggy hoodie, with Kane and Hodder sitting beside her. The little girl was just as they remembered her, sweet, kind, and gentle. All her injuries appeared to have healed quite nicely as well. Overall, both Lisa and Jason were pleased with how Blake was doing.

"Thank you." Lisa mouthed to him, while Jason nodded.

While they weren't always happy about Hoffman's "check-ins", this was one where they'd make an exception. Knowing that Blake was happy and readjusting to her old life, that she was able to be a child again, was a huge relief to her former guardians. And it was obvious that she had never forgotten about them either, just as she had promised.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

*Some Time Later, Nearly Summer*

Mid-June, a day past Jason's birthday, in fact. Summer was only about a week or so away. The killings had been relatively slow since the incidents during mid-Winter, with a short spurt of activity along Spring Break that quieted down again after that week, leaving the two guardians of Crystal Lake in relative peace all things considered. All was tranquil... until...

A large, black pickup truck slowed to a stop in an old, overgrown parking area nearby a few ramshackle but inhabitable cabins. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the trees and just ahead was a pathway leading down to the lake, creating a calming and peaceful atmosphere. Before the engine could even cut, two large dogs began to bark and eagerly scratch at the windows of the small, backseat cabin while a little girl clutching an old teddy bear and wearing a pretty light blue sundress with an oversized black hoodie tied around her slender waist got out of the front passenger seat and opened the door for the dogs.

"Don't let them run off, Blake!" Tobias called.

"It's okay, daddy. They wont. They're just excited to run around after such a long drive." Blake giggled, watching in delight as Kane and Hodder raced around the old parking lot and surrounding woods.

The dogs barked happily, tussling with each other while their tails wagged faster then their bodies could keep up with. Tobias gazed around, letting out a contented sigh, figuring it was best to let his daughter and the dogs run around before setting up camp. They had swung by Lisa's and Jason's home, only the two weren't there. Blake mentioned something about how they liked to patrol the campgrounds often, so they had left a note on the door and would check back later. Besides, it'd probably be a nice surprise for the Voorhees' to see Blake again.

Once Blake and her dogs released some of their pent up energy, father and daughter began unpacking the truck and settling into what would be their home for the next two weeks. With any luck, they had come early enough to avoid the groups of loud, unruly and drunken teens and young adults this place was notorious for attracting. It was supposed to be a quiet and relaxing time, just Blake, Tobias, their dogs, and the guardian angels that protected this beautiful place. Blake and her father chose a cozy, two bedroom cabin to stay in, which was the nicest and closest one to their truck. With a little sprucing up, it was their little home away from home.

"Thanks for taking me here, daddy." Blake sighed, hugging her father's waist, "I can't wait to see Lisa and Jason again."

"My little kitten, you're welcome. I'm certain they'll be happy to see you again too. It's the least I can do, for all of you." Tobias answered, bending down and kissing his daughter's forehead.

They had just set up sleeping arrangements for themselves and their dogs when both Kane and Hodder perked up and began barking loudly, racing for the closest window and putting their paws up on the sill so that they could see out better. Curious at the sound of gravel crunching beneath tires and several rowdy yells, Tobias narrowed his eyes in annoyance when the deep blue SUV stopped in the middle of the road, and stepped outside when a pack of at least six twenty-somethings piled out. Three females in skimpy outfits and an over abundance of makeup, two average looking males, and one guy who looked like a standard, walking stereotype in the flesh.

"Daddy?" Blake questioned.

"Stay with Hodder and Kane, sweetie." the girl's father instructed, firmly, while he opened the front door to investigate.

Blake followed, though she stayed inside, with both her dogs beside her. Honestly, she felt a little afraid. Those people reminded her of the bad men that had kidnapped her, and by the looks of things, Hodder and Kane didn't like them either. Her daddy was doing his best to remain calm and civil, though that was becoming more and more difficult as this group began to get belligerent, spouting off the sort of words Tobias tried very hard to never use around her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Tobias asked.

The big, blonde jock, who had been driving, took a long swig from the beer can in his hand, letting out an obnoxious belch before answering, "Uh yeah. You and the little accident there need to get the hell out. My crew and I need this place, the WHOLE fucking place, for partying. It's kind of our thing."

The rest of the group began nodding and high-fiving each other while they went to unload their stuff, though Tobias didn't budge. Obviously these were the sort of people that were raised with a silver spoon in their mouth since birth and were never once in their life told "no", so he intended to set them straight.

"That was most uncalled for. My daughter and I were here first and we have been invited to stay by the rightful landowner. I very much doubt that he would extend the same courtesy to the likes of you!" Tobias warned, with a growl to his voice, "Now then, I suggest that you turn around and leave my child and I in peace."

At his stern warning, the group of friends just started snickering and laughing.

"Landowner?! Who are you talking about?" one of the girls asked.

"Ooooooo, I know who it it, it's Jason fuckin' Voorhees... oooooooo, be afraid..." snorted the guy next to her, in a mocking tone.

"Better pack up your shit, dude, and leave while you still can. Or else Jason is going to carve up your little brat... hehehe."

Plucking up her courage, Blake stepped out onto the porch, Kane and Hodder still at her side. This boy and his friends were mean to her and her daddy, and she didn't like that at all! Both dogs growled in warning and the fur on their backs and hackles raised as they moved in front of their young mistress to protect her.

"No he wont," Blake spoke, shyly, "Jason is my friend. He would never hurt me or daddy. But, he doesn't like that!" she warned, pointing to the beer can in the blonde jock's hand, "He gets angry when people come in here uninvited to do bad things. Or if people are mean to me and daddy. So if you don't go away and leave us alone, Jason will get you!"

A slight smirk crept onto Tobias' lips at the stunned silence coming from the invading group of miscreants. However, when the bone-headed morons refused to take "no" for an answer and move on, the third male was about to try and bully his way past when Kane and Hodder began savagely snarling and snapping their jaws. Two of the girls let out startled cries when the German Shepherds turned aggressive and the ringleader even pulled out a pocket knife.

"Seriously, if those fucking animals bite any one of us, I'm gonna sue your ass!" he threatened, taking a few steps back, fearfully.

"Keep up the way you are, boy, and you wont have the chance!" Tobias retaliated, his patience wearing thin.

Having become quite fed up with these upstarts, he lifted his shirt just enough to reveal a holster complete with a 357 magnum revolver in it. (After everything he and Blake had been through, he wasn't about to take ANY chances.) Seeing the handgun, the group slowly retreated back to their SUV, eyes wide in alarm.

"Wh-whoa dude, what the fuck d-do you need that for?!" asked the guy who had tried to push his way past Kane and Hodder.

"It's for things that annoy me!" Tobias practically snarled, "Now I'd ask that you clean up your filthy mouths around my little girl, do you understand me?"

Despite having the advantage in numbers, the unruly and unwanted visitors decided it would be a better idea to have their fun elsewhere, not wanting to deal with a protective father with a gun or the two vicious dogs. They quickly clambered back into their vehicle and peeled out without another word, raising a cloud of dirt and kicking up gravel as they went. When it was safe, Blake raced down the porch, still flanked by her dogs, and hugged her father tightly. Warmly, he returned the embrace and reached out to scratch Kane and Hodder behind their ears, giving them praise for backing him up. The bad people were gone now, and that's all that mattered.

"Y-you made them, go away, daddy!" Blake chided, happily.

"We, kitten. WE made them go away. Now, let's not let them spoil our fun! Let's get the rest of our stuff unpacked, go down and see the lake, then check if Jason and Lisa are back yet."

At her father's suggestion, Blake nodded eagerly in agreement, "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll see them there."

At this, the girl's father quirked an eyebrow and asked in an intrigued tone, "Are you certain?"

Blake smiled innocently, glancing up to one of the trees at the sound of a slight rustling. It could have just been a squirrel or a bird; most probably would have dismissed it as such. But the child knew it was something far more.

"Call it a hunch, daddy."

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Meanwhile, hidden amongst the trees, Lisa tilted her head curiously from the safety of her perch, watching as the blue SUV drove off down the dirt and gravel road. Since it was much warmer, she dressed simply in a pair of black shorts, a green tank top, and her knee-high boots. She had heard the voices and the sound of dogs barking, having sworn she recognized some but not others. When the huntress laid eyes on Blake and Tobias, she felt a swell of excitement pulse throughout her entire body. She nearly left to go fetch her mate when the ruffians showed up. Those fools honestly had no idea how close they came to getting an arrow in the head, though when the girl realized that Blake and her father had things covered, she remained hidden and resigned to watch.

But, now that the action was over and the upstarts gone, Lisa dashed through the woods, darting too and fro like a rabbit. Honestly, she hadn't run this fast in a long time, not even to pursue prey. (Granted, drunken and stoned morons in the middle of sex-capades tended to be easy kills!) Every so often, the girl would stop to let out several chirp-like whistles, attempting to call out to Jason, wherever he was. Eventually, she had found the masked giant, nearly colliding with him in the woods. Lisa leaped up, clinging to her beloved while clicking her tongue excitedly. Jason, after letting out a startled grunt at the exuberant greeting, hugged his girl tightly, already having some idea as to what had her in such a joyous mood.

 _'W-wait, how does he... know?'_ Lisa found herself wondering.

Once she let go of the massive brute, Jason pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to her eagerly.

-To Mr. and Mrs. Voorhees, my daughter and I have accepted your invitation to visit your campgrounds and I'd love for you to see her again. Blake is anxious to see you as well. We're driving a black pickup truck and brought Hodder and Kane with us. Tobias and Blake McCormick.-

Lisa smiled and nodded, pointing back towards the small cabin where she had come from, though as the dangerous pair made their way through the thick overgrowth, the girl had signed to Jason that she had seen six others in the area that had not been invited. Moreover that they had tried to evict Blake and her father since they wanted their cabin, only to be scared off by the dogs and what she guessed was a gun.

An amused snort escaped Jason's throat. If those idiots had any idea what was good for them, they would leave Crystal Lake and go somewhere far away before he caught up with them. But, when the two of them were about to go down to the lake, as Lisa overheard Blake suggest, they stopped in their tracks at the sound of a large vehicle rolling down the dirt road. Lisa hissed silently, recognizing the stark blue that stood out like a sore thumb amongst all of the green of the forest. Looks like some fools just didn't know what was good for them. A deep, guttural growl escaped from Jason's throat as he reached for his machete while Lisa took the bow off her back. It was time to be good hosts and... clear out the infestation.

 _'Jason, my special, special boy... you know what to do.'_ Mother cooed in his ear.

At once, Jason nodded.

Meanwhile, unaware that they were being watched, the group of hooligans spilled out of their car once one of them checked to make sure the girl, her dogs, and her armed father were gone. While the brash jock who led the expedition broke through the front door, the rest of his buddies began unpacking and making this spot their own.

"That little bitch was creepy as fuck!" shuddered one of the girls, "Ullll... Jason the killer wetard is my fwend!" she stated, in a mocking tone while the rest laughed.

"What happens when they come back?" asked another one of the party goers.

The ringleader just snorted, pulling a cheep-looking hockey mask and a machete that appeared to have been bought from the Wal-Mart sporting goods department, "We're gonna give them a scare! Besides, no way is that fucking gun even loaded. Did you see that wanna-be cool guy dweeb? Old guy with piercings and tats? Phu-lease!"

While they all cracked jokes and proceeded to move in, a very loud pounding on the back door caught their attention before they could really get the party going.

"Use the front door, ya fucktard!" slurred one of the other two males, who had already been overindulging on the beer.

When the pounding continued, the blonde jock threw his crumpled up beer can on the floor and proceeded to put on the mask and grab the machete, intending to give whichever drunken pal it was a good scare.

"Hey, anyone see Vanessa? She was supposed to be getting the REALLY fun stuff." asked one of the girls, somewhat concerned as she looked out the dirty window.

She was ignored for the moment, as the others were to engaged in their dubious deeds to notice what was really going on. It wasn't until the half-drunken hooligan flung open the back door with a fake growl, pathetic, knock-off hockey mask down over his face and cheap machete raised like he intended to attack with it did they learn the hard, painful truth. Instead of the frightened squeal of his drunk comrades, he found himself looking at the biggest man he had ever seen in his entire life - well, his muscular chest anyway. Tilting his head upwards, the boy nearly wet himself once he realized that he was gazing into the REAL hockey-masked visage of the genuine Jason Voorhees.

"F-fuck dude..." was all he was able to squeak out.

Before the boy could flee, Jason grasped him by the neck and yanked the intruder outside before running him through with his machete and spilling his innards out onto the ground. After all, no sense in making their guests' living arrangements any messier then they had already become. When the upstart wasn't dying fast enough, Jason made short work of his neck, snapping it before tossing the mangled corpse on top of the slutty girl he had already slaughtered earlier. A slight, gravely laugh escaped the giant's throat; at first it was insulting when people pretended to be him in order to scare their friends. But over time, he just started to find the whole thing amusing.

More screams erupted from the cabin along with shouts of "This crazy bitch is armed!" and like clockwork, the remaining miscreants scattered, two of them getting ensnared by Jason, one getting cleanly decapitated with his already bloody blade while the other struggled to free himself from his grip. A drunken, clumsy girl took an arrow to the back of the head from Lisa, and the last tried to escape in the SUV only to realize that she didn't have the keys. With no way of leaving, she locked the doors, thinking that she'd outsmarted the crazy, wild girl only to realize that the back was still open.

"Oops!" Lisa mouthed, tauntingly at the window, before slinking around to the back like a cat.

She snickered as Jason bashed the remaining boy's body against a tree repeatedly, until he was unresponsive before dumping the bloody, tattered body on the ground. Only one left, and she was all alone and cornered. While Lisa was willing to defer to her mate, the giant instead gently nudged her forward, encouraging her to take the last kill.

Using her smaller size to her advantage, Lisa set her bow down and shimmied her way up to the front seat where her prey huddled uselessly and screamed like a banshee. Her foot caught on something, which she realized was a duffel bag filled with a wide assortment of drug paraphernalia. Smirking wickedly, the girl grabbed a small, custom made bong that was on top, grasping it in her hand as though it were a dagger. It was covered in several, decorative glass spikes, reminding Lisa of one her long dead "ex-friend" used to have. Perfect!

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!"

The scantily clad female shrieked at the top of her lungs. She considered opening up the door and making a run for it, right up until she saw the imposing form of Jason standing outside, silently daring her to do so. When she turned around and opened her mouth to scream again, Lisa shoved the decorative bong right down her throat, watching with some fascination as her prey tried to dislodge it, only to tear her throat apart even more as she did. Finally, the squealing died down and all was tranquil again.

After wriggling her way out of the passenger side door, Lisa looked around, carefully inspecting the sight of the small massacre. Jason glanced down at her, a hopeful expression conveyed in his working chocolate brown eye. He had done good, right? He kept the killing strictly outside. Honestly, the brute still had a hard time wrapping his head around Lisa's need to keep the cabins and her house so tidy all the time, but he'd try when she requested it of him because he knew it pleased her. Much to his relief, his girl stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss as a reward. But, now they had to clean up the mess outside before Blake and her father were any the wiser to what had just happened.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Meanwhile at the lake, Blake and her father took in their surroundings, watching as the sunlight glistened and sparkled off the water, creating a dazzling spectacle. It was just so beautiful and secluded out here! There was a wooden dock stretching out over the lake and the only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of the trees, various birds, and the gentle ripple of the water upon the shore. It was an entirely different experience, seeing all of this in the Summer, as when Blake was originally here, everything was covered in a blanket of white snow.

"Isn't it pretty, daddy?" Blake questioned, as she scratched her dogs' heads.

"Breathtaking." the child's father answered, setting down his backpack.

Before they marveled anymore at their environment, Blake bent down to pick up a sturdy stick off the ground, much to the delight of Kane and Hodder. Though as the two German Shepherds bounded to and fro eagerly, begging for their little mistress to throw it for them, several shouts and screams in the distance pierced through the peaceful air. While Tobias was alarmed at first, Blake just sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"I told them that Jason doesn't like that." she muttered, ominously, "I tried to warn them, daddy. But I don't think they listened."

Tobias took in a deep breath, tisking a little. Having been intrigued by this place during his first visit, he had done a little bit of his own research about the area and it's infamous inhabitant. (Let's just say he quickly figured out why Amelia or any of her followers hadn't been threatening him or his daughter anymore.) Blake listened intently, just to hear if there was anymore, then all became silent once more.

 _"_ _Sweet child, some people just don't listen. They were bad people who would have tried to hurt you and your daddy, so I asked Jason to take care of the problem."_ whispered a gentle and familiar elderly woman's voice, _"Lisa and Jason will be down to see you shortly, now."_

A slight gasp escaped Blake's mouth as she looked around, though she saw no one. It had been a while since she heard a spirit speak to her directly. Very much, it was like greeting another old friend.

 _"_ _Hello Mrs. Voorhees."_ Blake greeted, mentally, _"Thank you."_

Despite the little interruption, Blake simply hugged her father, then at some prodding from the anxious dogs, she finally threw the stick for them. Both Kane and Hodder bolted, each one vying to be the one to bring the prize back for their little mistress. They played fetch with the dogs for a bit, even having a "race" as they both threw their sticks at the same time and saw which dog brought their respective bounty back the fastest.

Their game halted abruptly when Hodder and Kane became distracted by rustling in the nearby foliage, and it wasn't long until Blake recognized a familiar, large shadowy form amongst the trees. She squealed in delight, pointing eagerly once the familiar ivory hockey mask peaked through the trees. A much smaller and leaner form could be seen standing beside him, slinging a hunting bow over her back. Upon seeing the excited child, both Lisa and Jason rushed forward to greet their young friend.

"Jason! Lisa!" Blake cried out.

Tobias watched carefully, though he couldn't help but smile as his daughter met her two guardian angels halfway, Kane and Hodder at her heels. With a contented grunt, Jason scooped Blake up in his arms and held her close in a gentle embrace while she laughed. He was just as strong and gentle as the little girl remembered. Blake wrapped her arms around Jason's thick, sturdy neck and nuzzled against him, tears falling down her cheeks from the overwhelming joy she felt from seeing her former rescuers once again.

"Jason... h-have you gotten even stronger? Taller? Hehehe... I really missed you guys..." she sighed, happily.

 _'I'd like to think so.'_ Jason grunted inwardly to himself, as he returned Blake's affection.

Lisa clicked her tongue and whistled softly, running her hand through the child's soft, shoulder length brown hair. Blake's eyes, those unique and beautiful mismatched eyes, gazed at each of her silent protectors in turn. She was absolutely glowing with health and had been well cared for, happy and strong, if still on the lightweight side. Pleased, Jason handed Blake to his mate, giving a nod of acknowledgment to Tobias.

Despite Lisa's small stature, she was much stronger then she appeared and could easily hold Blake in her arms. The little girl gave her silent guardian a much deserved hug, noting,

"Lisa, I'm glad your arm is better. You're looking really good. Has Jason been taking good care of you?"

Smiling fondly with a small blush of red creeping over her face, Lisa nodded and set the child back down on the ground. Both of the girl's German Shepherds snuffled and pawed at Jason and Lisa, reacquainting themselves with their old friends. Hodder had even jumped up on Jason, resulting in the gentle giant picking up the large dog in his arms playfully while Lisa scratched the head and ears of Kane affectionately.

"Oh! And daddy! He's happy to see you again too." Blake chided playfully, as she led her two friends closer to the lake shore where her father waited patiently.

While Jason normally felt a surge of hostility at the mere sight of other people on his lands who were NOT named "Lisa" or "Blake", he found himself more intrigued and curious about the child's father rather than angry. Having not known his own father, he actually wanted to know more about what they actually... did. Was it anything like how Mother raised him? Blake was obviously taken care of, so whatever it was Tobias was doing, he must have been doing it right. Perhaps without Mother screaming in his ear and no need to kill this man, Jason could get some of these questions answered. Lisa smiled up at her mate, already sensing his mind working and puzzling the situation out. Hosting guests was a new thing for him. But all things considered, Jason was doing very well. (Then again, taking out any aggression on those idiot trespassers earlier probably helped!)

 _"_ _It's okay, Jason. He's no threat to us."_ Mother reminded him.

"Lisa, Jason... it's really good to see you two again. Thanks for the invite. It's really a magnificent place you've got out here." Tobias greeted, warmly, "I never had the chance to appreciate it the last time I was here, but Blake... oh man, she wouldn't stop going on about it."

"Daddy's right!" Blake piped up, happily.

Lisa's clicked her tongue in the usual notes that she used for "thank you", nodding her head, while Jason finally set a restless Hodder back down on the ground so that he could chase his littermate around some more. The gentle giant glanced to Lisa for guidance, being rather unskilled in these matters.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

While the initial meet and greet may have been a little awkward, things got a bit easier once Lisa invited Blake into the lake for a mid-afternoon swim. Of course, an excitable girl like Blake could hardly refuse, having planned for this sort of thing well in advance and even wore her pink one-piece under her sundress. Lisa simply slung her bow off her shoulder, unclipped her hip quiver, removed a few of her knives and boots before diving right in while still in her clothes. It normally made Jason nervous to see Lisa swimming in the lake. On rare occasions, he would even join her, having taught himself how to swim in his solitude as to never endure the pain and horror of drowning again. However, it was a comfort to know that she was there, watching after Blake, making sure that she didn't swim out too far. Even Kane and Hodder jumped in to join in on the fun.

Tobias stayed on the dock, watching as the two girls played and splashed in the water. Seeing this, Jason perked up, already making the mental notes in his head.

 _'Mother... he's watching, he's paying attention.'_

 _"_ _See Jason? I told you, he's a good father."_ Mother whispered, soothingly.

 _'He just better not be paying TOO much attention...'_ Jason found himself thinking, suspiciously.

Honestly, he wasn't certain on how to react to another male being nice to Lisa. But unlike other people, (ahem, Cody!), Tobias wasn't trying to poach Jason's mate. He was just kind and respectful, hadn't touched her at all or made any sort of move on her.

"She's braver then I am, my little Blake," Tobias mentioned, casually, "Very adventurous, always trying out new things."

Jason only let out a grunt in acknowledgment, having never been one for small talk.

"We've actually been taking self defense courses together after what had happened. Blake told me she was inspired by you and Lisa," Tobias continued, with a bit of a laugh, "By the way, I meant to tell you that there's a group of vandals loitering around here somewhere, but it seems as though you and the missis were clever enough to discover them." he added, glancing towards the hastily cleaned off machete resting against the massive brute's leg, "Much obliged. Though you might have missed a spot."

Calmly, Blake's father pointed to just beneath the eye hole of Jason's mask, where there were indeed a few flecks of sticky, half-dried blood. At least Jason understood full well where Blake got her matter-of-fact and helpful personality from. A smile cracked on his crooked lips from beneath his mask. So, it would seem he and Tobias had an understanding. Tobias may not have been as scared of him as he was the first time they had met, but he certainly respected Jason and everything that belonged to him. And even Jason had to respect his courage, returning to the territory of two killers so that his daughter could see her friends again. He put his daughter before himself, just as Jason's mother had put him before herself.

"As far as I'm concerned, you and your wife were simply protecting your property." Tobias stated, with a nod.

"Daddy, daddy, look!" Blake called out with a delighted laugh.

She had positioned herself in between Kane and Hodder, grasping their harnesses with one hand each as they towed her through the water. Lisa stood about waist deep in the lake, closer to the shore, giggling silently as Blake and her two dogs showed off their new found trick.

"You three never run out of surprises, do you?" Tobias shouted back.

Quickly, he pulled out his phone and began taking pictures, forever cementing a visual memory of this priceless moment. Lisa, Blake, and the dogs played in the lake until early evening, just as the sun was getting ready to set. Although initially disappointed about playtime coming to an end, Blake perked up at the prospect of cooking dinner, as all the activity made her quite hungry. Tobias had the forethought to pack a towel in his backpack, since he knew it was inevitable that his daughter would be going swimming at one point or another, while Kane and Hodder simply shook themselves off. Meanwhile, Blake and her father had a bit of an amusing show as Jason simply removed his jacket, put it over Lisa's shoulders, then effortlessly scooped her right off her feet and into his arms before the tiny female could say or do anything about it. Playfully, the girl quirked an eyebrow at her mate, blushing slightly as she pulled the ragged jacket around herself tighter. She knew what Jason was doing; sending a clear, if primitive, signal to Tobias that may as well have said "This is MINE!" in bold, neon letters.

"Jason can actually hold both of us." Blake giggled, once she was done getting her hair as dry as it was going to get, "Wanna see?"

"Alrighty then, let's see how strong your friend there is." Tobias challenged.

Just to prove his point, Jason stooped down, allowing Blake to climb up into Lisa's lap before lifting them both up. In all honesty, it sort of reminded Tobias of a weird Russian nesting doll or circus act, what with Lisa holding onto Blake while Jason carried Lisa. Though it was an impressive feat, that much was for sure. The two girls cuddled up against Jason as he simply carried them, following Tobias, Kane, and Hodder as they led the way back to their campsite. Once they arrived, Tobias and Blake were quick to notice that not all was as they had left it, but it was obvious that someone had attempted to put everything back the way it was. Father and daughter simultaneously turned their gazes to Jason and Lisa, already having a pretty good idea of what happened here earlier in the day.

Much to their surprise, Tobias and Blake had invited them to stay for dinner. There was just something about steaks cooked over an open campfire that was difficult to refuse. Not that Jason and Lisa would, since Blake was there.

After dinner came the most important part of any meal. Dessert. At Blake's insistence, she had gotten her father to buy enough graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows to feed a small army... or Jason if he was particularly hungry on a given day. While enjoying their sweet treats, Blake had borrowed Tobias' phone, anxious to show her two guardians what it looked like where she lived and some of the other things she had been up to since her father brought her back home. She gleefully sat in between her daddy and Jason on a large log nearby the fire pit, while Lisa curled up on Jason's lap, snuggling next to her mate. Kane and Hodder had since worn themselves out and lazily rested on either side of the makeshift seat.

"See? That's where we live. Elm Street. It's a nice place," Blake mentioned, in regards to her house, "Only two bedrooms, but it's just big enough for me, daddy, and my doggies."

Indeed, it looked cozy. An older, cottage-style house with a green front yard, a little garden near the porch at the end of their particular block. Politely, Lisa nodded with a whistle while Jason responded with a low, contented rumble from his chest. While he preferred the wilderness and seclusion himself, he was just content that his little friend was happy and comfortable.

A little while later, once night had fallen, Blake left for only a short bit to change into her pajamas, as was her habit to do at this time of the evening. Tobias couldn't help but comment on just how cute Lisa and Blake looked together, almost matching, what with Lisa still wearing Jason's oversized jacket and Blake nearly being engulfed by her well-worn, oversized hoodie. There were several more pictures to look though, mostly of Blake and her dogs, one of which Jason and Lisa recognized as the one Sheriff Hoffman had shown them a few months ago, and stories to share. Though one in particular grabbed Lisa's and Jason's particular interest.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention. The nightmares have gone away completely." Blake announced, "I don't get them anymore."

Lisa initially searched for her notepad and pen, only to remember that she didn't have it with her, and instead opted to write in the dirt using a stick she found nearby, -That's wonderful, little one.-

"Yes, once I brought her back home and took her to the doctor and everything was explained, they started her back up on her Hypnocil treatment and it's been working splendidly." Tobias added on, putting a supportive arm around his daughter's shoulder, "It's worked wonders for both of us, really. When I was little just like her, I'd suffer from the most awful dreams too."

 _'Hypnocil?'_ Lisa questioned to herself, mentally.

She and Jason had heard of the stuff before, not just heard of it, actually seen it-That's right! Tobias, the first time he had come here, he had lost his prescription. Well, one of her long forgotten until now questions had been answered.

"Strangely enough, everyone seemed to get really nervous when I mentioned that... she... Amelia..." Blake began, in a sinister whisper, "...liked using a clawed glove. Not that I blame them, that thing was really scary."

Now that Jason thought about it, that rusty old thing was still hanging on his weapons rack, somewhere in his underground lair. Nothing more than a long forgotten trophy. Hell, the electric prod Norman used had seen more action then that clawed glove! (Every so often, Lisa would pull it out out and bring it along during a hunt.)

"But apparently lots of people in Springwood take Hypnocil. Don't know why, though. No one likes to talk about it when I ask, or they just freak out." Blake finished, her eyes darting up towards her father as she felt him tense up a little beside her.

For some reason, he never liked her talking about that clawed glove Amelia wore and he never told anyone why. While Blake didn't understand, she figured that he may have had his reasons. Perhaps he feared that if they were to dwell on it, then even with her medicine, the nightmares would start up again. While Jason and Lisa picked up on the slight change in Tobias, neither one of them let on to the fact. (Though to be fair, he had gotten this way before, the day he vaguely explained about what his ex-wife enjoyed doing without going into to much detail.)

"Blake, kitten, I think that's enough of that unpleasant subject for now."

At Tobias' suggestion, Blake nodded obediently. After all, Amelia was old news, never to be seen or heard from again. Lisa and Jason both had seen to that. Soon enough, it was back to talking about school, friends she had made, and other activities going on in her life. Keeping occupied was a great way for Blake to cope with and even help numb the pain of what she had been through. Oh to be certain she would never forget her experience, but while many of her memories were most painful and traumatic, others she wouldn't have traded for anything else. In a sick twist of irony, it was that horrific cult that paved the way for Blake meeting two of her best friends, four actually, if you counted Hodder and Kane.

Jason and Lisa listened intently, every so often sharing about some of their experiences. (Leaving out any of their usual hunting escapades, of course.) Mostly sharing some tips on surviving out in the wilderness and hunting game animals. Provided her father would allow it, Lisa thought it could be fun to teach Blake how to effectivly climb a tree, make a fire without the aid of matches, and how to use a bow.

"Daddy, daddy, can I? That sounds like fun. Please?" Blake pleaded.

"Well... let's see, those are dangerous weapons there, sweetie," the girl's father answered with a sigh, followed closely by a sly grin that was emphasized by the light of the fire, "Only if your daddy gets to play with them too."

At Tobias' remark, Jason let out an amused grunt. If this man enjoyed weapons as much as he did, he might be able to actually like him. Especially if he allowed them to teach Blake what made him and Lisa so special and unique.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise to be very careful."

As she made her promise, Blake sealed it with a hug, first her father, then her guardian angels. It had barely even started and already it was shaping up to be the best camping trip she and her daddy had ever been on. But as the evening wore on, nearly midnight, Blake began to slow down, her eyes becoming heavy. All the stories, swimming in the lake earlier, more s'mores then any girl should have been allowed to eat, and good company had taken it's toll on the child and left her incredibly sleepy.

"That's it, bedtime for you, little kitten." Tobias said, gently but firmly as he stood up.

While the child leaned against Jason and his mate for support, Tobias doused the fire with water in preparation of wrapping up their fun filled day. Both Kane and Hodder roused from their contented doze at the sound of everyone shifting around. When Tobias turned around, he smiled softly at the sight of his child, curled up in Jason's strong and powerful arms while Lisa stood by his side. He led the way inside the small but comfortable cabin, directing Jason to where Blake's bed was while the two dogs curled up on their plush cushions at the foot of their young mistress' bed.

"Oh, mmph, Jason?" Blake questioned, sleepily with a small yawn.

Tobias whispered in a low voice, pointing to where Kane and Hodder had settled in, "She likes to tell each of the boys good night." he explained.

Lisa smiled and nodded. Of course, Blake did that when she stayed with them too. How could they forget? Gently, Jason knelt down, lowering his little friend so that she could give Kane and Hodder their good-night pets. Even Lisa stroked each of the dogs a few times, silently giggling at the odd, contented groans that they made. Now that Blake's doggies were taken care of, Lisa turned up the corner of the child's sleeping bag while Jason tucked her in and handed her the old, well loved teddy bear, the one he had gifted to her.

"I've been taking care of him for you, Jason. Just like I promised." Blake mentioned, while making herself comfortable, "Thank you, for entrusting him to me."

With a deep rumble coming from his chest, Jason gently but playfully nuzzled against the child, his own way of telling her both 'thank you' and 'good night.'

 _'There would be no one I'd trust more... not counting my good girl, of course.'_ he found himself thinking.

"Oh, before I forget."

Tobias left the room, only for a moment, and returned with a bottle of water and something small clenched in his fist. A barely audible warning growl escaped Jason's throat when he caught sight of the little pill Tobias handed to his daughter to take. Lisa lightly grasped his arm, reassuring her mate that it wasn't anything bad.

"It's okay, Jason. It's just my dream medicine I told you about." Blake explained, after swallowing the pill.

 _"_ _Jason, it's alright. It helps her sleep through the night, the girl's father hasn't done anything wrong. Listen to mother, child."_ Mother calmly whispered in Jason's ear.

Blake smiled, mouthing 'Thank you', to seemingly no one in particular. But Jason... oh, Jason remembered all right. Blake could hear Mother too.

"There we go, now. We've got a busy day tomorrow, Blake." Tobias sighed, tiredly, running his hand through Blake's silky brown hair, "Sleep well and good night. I love you."

"I love you too daddy, good night."

After Blake gave her father a good-night kiss, Lisa knelt by her bedside, letting out several soft whistles and chirps. It was really quite beautiful, somewhat musical even. As she had done every night during those cold, wintery weeks Blake was in her charge, Lisa gave her a chaste, motherly kiss on the forehead before standing back up and joining Jason's side. That simple, kind sign of compassion brought several warm and gentle memories within the huntress' mind.

"Good night -yawn- Lisa... good... night... Jason... Zzzzzzz..."

With one last yawn, Blake finally surrendered to sleep, clutching her teddy bear tightly and snuggling into her pillows. Tobias smiled fondly down at his daughter. She was absolutely nothing like her mother. He honestly didn't know how he had been blessed with such a kind-hearted and gentle child to share his life with, but there was nothing he'd ever trade it for. Blake was truly a priceless treasure. Then he turned his gaze to Lisa and Jason.

"I know I've said it many times before, but I cannot thank you two enough for what you've done for my family. I'm glad that you're Blake's friends, I truly am." he stated, "Thank you for letting us come out here. I wish you both a good night."

With that, both Lisa and Jason nodded in acknowledgment, bidding their guest good night before leaving. But even Tobias knew, as he watched the deadly pair vanish into the trees, that this evening was far from over for the two of them. Ever vigilant. Ever prepared. Ever deadly. His daughter was right, they really were the Guardian Angels as Blake had named them.

"Strange..." he whispered to himself, "I've been protecting my daughter from Freddy Krueger since she was born. Then who ends up becoming her friend? Jason Voorhees. THE Jason Voorhees. Who knew?"

::The End::

 **Author's Notes::** As promised, a nice little Epilogue/Bonus chapter for you all! Hope you all enjoyed. Looks like Blake and her father returned for a little pre-summer vay-cay after all.

This was a TON of fun to work on, big shout out to Lady Voorhees and her original works. Seriously, check her out... like right now! So for now, that's probably all I've got. While I still love reading and writing fanfictions, I'm probably going to be focusing more on my artwork for a while. (Take a look at my DeviantArt, TheSilverHyena there too!) But this has been a ton of fun, I've been meeting many wonderful writers/artists/creators and I hope to meet many more.

 **Disclaimer:: You should know by now that I don't claim to own Ft13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, etc. Lisa is owned by Lady Voorhees, used with permission.**


End file.
